


What the Heart Wants

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Confusing, Double Penetration, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Free! Eternal Suffering, Free! Eternal Summer, Free! Kink Meme, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Multi, Open Relationships, Or at least bi, Out of Character, Polyamory, Rimming, Rin sleeping around, RinSou - Freeform, Sex being used to cope, Smut, Smut with a poor excuse for a plot, Soap Opera, SouHaru, SouMako - Freeform, Sousuke suffering, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome M/F/M, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Underage Drinking, makoharu - Freeform, makorin - Freeform, makosou - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 138,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic mainly revolves around Sousuke and Rin's relationship but Haru and Makoto have a HUGE role in it and their relationship is in the spotlight as well. Everyone else and other relationships are background stuffs. This is a clusterfuck of a mixture of humor, drama, sex and angst at this point... SO enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fic. I originally started writing this with no idea for a plot and just having fun with it, so please excuse me if I'm all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 theme: AlunaGeorge - You Know You Like It (DJ Snake Remix)

Rin yawned and extended his arms above his head, arching his back as he stretched. Propping himself up on his forearms he reached for his cell phone beside his pillow. He watched the time change from 6:59 to 7AM, a sliver of sunlight stretching across his face from the slight bit of window the curtain didn’t cover. They didn’t have classes today so he intended to sleep in however, that was obviously not going to happen. Sighing loudly he flopped back down, head landing roughly against his pillow. He played on his phone for a few minutes before boredom got the best of him.

“Oi! Sosuke!” Rin raised his voice as he pushed on the bunk above him with his foot. After a few moments of silence Rin poked his head out from his bottom bunk, looking up at the top. No movement. Rin then crawled off his bed to get a better look. A lump of covers was slowly moving up and down, a soft snore barely audible. Rin then grabbed the railing on the top bunk and lifted himself up, standing on the edge of his bunk. Yanking the covers he raised his voice again “Sosuke! Get up!”. Teal eyes opened slightly, Sosuke moving his head a little to glare at Rin over his shoulder. “What?” Sosuke grumbled. “I’m bored, let’s go do something..” Rin grinned. “Later” the larger male replied, pulling the covers back over his head. 

“No! If you don’t come with me now then I’ll just see you later tonight when I get back…. Or maybe tomorrow if I decide to stay out” a smirk forming on the redhead's lips. The brunette slowly slid the covers down, stopping them right below his eyes. More silence, shimmering cherry red eyes staring into sleep hazed teal ones. “Tch…. fine” Sosuke growled, throwing the covers off of him and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he stretched his other arm up above him, his fingers touching the ceiling. “You’re a pain in the ass” Sosuke mused as he stepped to the floor, looking down at Rin. 

Looking Rin over Sosuke noticed Rin was still in his black undershirt and grey sweatpants he’d put on last night before bed. “So, you rushed me to get out of bed and you’re not even ready to go anywhere?” Sosuke asked rhetorically. “I figured we could both go take a shower and then get ready to go” Rin replied nonchalantly as he walked to his dresser, gathering up clothes to change in to. Sosuke sighed and did the same, grabbing some clothes and two towels as Rin waited, holding the door open. They both stepped out into the hallway and began walking towards the showers. Sosuke being far too tired and annoyed to care about still being in only boxer-briefs, was muttering unkind things about his best friend under his breath. 

After showering and getting dressed Rin and Sosuke went back to their room to grab their cell phones and wallets and then made their way out the front of the building. “So, what are we doing?” Sosuke asked in a low voice, still pretty annoyed that he was practically forced to be active this early in the morning on a day that he should still be slumbering peacefully in bed. “Not sure, yet…” Rin replied, staring intently at his cell phone as he typed on it “I’ll know soon though!” he grinned as he pressed ‘send’ with his thumb. Sosuke frowned and rolled his eyes. “You could have stayed in bed, you know. I was fine getting into something on my own” Rin teased. Sosuke gave Rin a sidelong glance but didn’t respond. 

Sosuke didn’t like Rin going out by himself. Where he would end up and if he would cause trouble were things constantly on his mind when his maroon haired friend decided to go off on an adventure without him, which had only been twice. So Sosuke made it a point to always be there, and Rin knew this. That’s why Rin had said ‘I’ll just see you when I get back tonight’ and added a ‘If I come back’ with that grin. _Who_ he would end up being with was also a constant thought. Sosuke shook his head, attempting to shake away that particular thought. Sosuke had only recently become aware of his feelings for Rin. He didn’t know how long he’d felt this way, though. He’d always tried to protect Rin. Always was the one to push him to follow his dreams, reach for his goals. There when Rin needed someone to cry to, the tenderhearted person he was. 

Sosuke let out a half sigh half growl as he became irritated with himself for thinking about all of this - _AGAIN_. A nudge to his arm forced him out of his thoughts, eyes moving to Rin. “You want to get some breakfast while we wait for a reply?” Rin asked. “Sure…. Reply from who?” Sosuke raised an eyebrow but Rin only smirked at him as they walked across the street to a cafe. After eating and walking back out into the sun that was now shining brightly, Rin’s cell chimed and he hurriedly removed it from his pocket. 

\- _Makoto: Yes! We would love to get together today. Come by Haru’s, I’m here with him now._ -

Another chime.

\- _Makoto: I invited Nagisa and Rei, as well. Will it just be you?_ -  
\- _Rin: No, Sosuke is with me. Will Haru have a problem with that?_ -

A short pause.

\- _Makoto: Haru will be fine. See you in a little while._ \- 

“We’re going to Haru’s” Rin said, placing his phone back into his pocket and turned to head towards the train station. “Nanase’s? Tch, I thought we were going to find something _fun_ to do…” Sosuke said, closing his eyes as he felt the headache already coming on. Getting off of the train Rin made his way to a store. “What are we doing here?” Sosuke grumbled as he followed behind Rin. “Alcohol” Rin stated, smirking. The woman that owned this store knew Rin and would sell him alcohol… as long as he flirted a little bit. ~

After knocking on Haru’s door Rin grinned widely as it was opened, holding up the beer and sake. Haru sighed and closed his eyes, stepping to the side to let Rin in. As Sosuke stepped inside, Haru looked up. Teal eyes met his cobalt blue ones as they glared at each other. “Hello, Sosuke!” a kind voice rang out. Makoto having his warm smile on his face made his way to Haru, nudging him with his elbow. “Too much trouble…” Haru huffed as he closed his front door and walked back to the kitchen where he was preparing lunch for his guests. Rin shuffled in and leaned against the counter beside where Haru stood. “Isn’t it a little early to start drinking?” Haru asked, not really wanting a response but knew he would get one. “Nothing wrong with having a little fun” Rin replied. “What do I have to do to get you and Makoto to drink with us this time?” Rin beamed. Haru shrugged. “C’mon, we’re graduating next week! We need to celebrate!” Rin whined, changing his position so he was leaning back against the counter on his forearms, letting his head fall back. Haru inhaled and parted his lips like he was about to speak but - “RIN!!!!!!!”. Both Rin and Haru stiffened as the blonde bounced into the kitchen, clinging to one of Rin’s arms. “Beer and sake, huh? I brought some, too!” Nagisa said with a wink. “Who the hell would sell _you_ alcohol? You look like you’re twelve.” Rin said, half teasing and raising an eyebrow. “I do not” Nagisa pouted. “Rei…” Haru mumbled. Yeah, that makes sense. Rin chuckled as he pictured Rei trying to purchase the alcohol, more than likely stammering nervously at the cashier. Rin and Nagisa helped Haru take the food out to the coffee table. Makoto smiling as he placed some zabuton around the table. 

“That was delicious, Haru.” Makoto said. “Maybe next time we get together, you and Sosuke could work together to make a meal?” he added. Sosuke and Haru glanced at each other, both quickly looking away without a word. “It’s 1:40, how about we get this party started!” Nagisa all but yelled. Reaching over he got himself a beer before grabbing two more and tossing one to Rin and one to Sosuke. “Bottoms up!” Nagisa smiled as he downed his. Sosuke let the beginnings of a smirk work it’s way to his lips before opening his beer and taking a big chug, Rin following suit. 

“Irritating…” Haru sighed. “Being drunk is _NOT_ beautiful!” Rei cried out as Nagisa tried to force him to take a sip of his second beer. A slow grin crept onto Rin’s face as he turned his attention to Makoto. “Y’know… graduation is next week and I….. I’ll be leaving for Australia soon. I just wanted us all to have fun and maybe get a little tipsy.. All of us because it’s something that we’ve never done” Rin made a point to break contact with those soft green eyes, letting his fall to stare at the floor. “Oh! Uh…. well…… I don’t see any harm in having a few drinks” Makoto nervously chuckled as he scratched his cheek with his finger. “Great!” Rin said delighted as he opened a beer and placed it in front of Makoto. Standing up quickly “I’ll be right back! Haru, come with me..” Rin said as he turned on his heels and walked to the kitchen, grabbing one of the bags from the store.

Rin and Haru returned shortly with the tokkuri and 6 o-choko. Placing it on the table Rin set an o-choko in front of each person and began pouring sake into them, starting with Makoto and working his way around the table. “I’m not drinking that” Haru stated, giving Rin an uninterested stare. “Haru, it’s impolite to turn down a drink someone has poured for you” Makoto stated as he took a sip. “It’s fine. Haru couldn’t keep up with me anyway” Rin said as he placed the tokkuri back on the table. Haru huffed and picked his o-choko up, taking a sip. Makoto smiled as he took the tokkuri and poured some sake in Rin’s cup. Rin grinned across the table at Sosuke as they both picked their cups up, taking big sips. “While I do not like the idea of drinking, I also do not like the idea of being rude…” Rei pushed his glasses up as he sipped from his cup. 

Within an hour, half of the beer was gone and they had to refill the tokkuri once. All of them sporting flushed cheeks. Makoto and Rin’s noses were also red. “I’m gonna miss you guys!” Nagisa cried out, tears forming in his eyes. Rei put a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder as he used his other to wipe at his eye and then readjust his glasses. The doorbell rang, making all six jump. Haru laid back on to the floor, obviously not the slightest bit interested in letting anyone else into his home. Makoto smiled as he stood up, stumbling a bit as he made his way to the door. “MAKO!!!!!!” the voice that echoed through the house made Haru sit up. Sosuke tensed and grabbed his beer, slamming it back. “Shit…” he grumbled. “Kisumi! It’s great to see you. What are you out doing today?” Makoto asked, giving his signature warm smile. “Well, I got yours and Rin’s texts so I thought I would just drop on by…. Are you drunk, Mako?” Kisumi asked, leaning forward to Makoto’s face and a sly smirk forming on his lips. “You didn’t…..” Sosuke growled at Rin. “I… no?” Rin stammered, grabbing his cell phone and scrolling through his texts. “I sent a group text to Haru, Makoto, Mikoshiba and….. oh. I guess I added him on accident”. Rin put his phone away and looked up, teal and azure eyes glaring at him. 

Makoto led Kisumi to the coffee table where they were all seated. Kisumi’s eyes darted around frantically, not knowing who’s personal space to intrude upon first. Haru folded his arms on the coffee table and let his head drop onto them with an irritated sigh. “I feel the same, Nanase” Sosuke said before taking a sip of sake. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get Kisumi a cup” Makoto beamed. “Wait up, Tachibana!” Sosuke said, quickly following after Makoto. Kisumi plopped down next to Rin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’m glad I get to see you before you go off on your Australian adventure.” Kisumi said as he leaned his face a little too close to Rin’s. Rin however, was well on his way to being drunk and did not care in the slightest. 

“Lie…” Sosuke said in a gruff voice. Makoto sighed as he clumsily placed a sake cup onto the counter before closing the cabinet and turning to face Sosuke. “I am not going to lie to Kisumi to get him to leave. You and Haru are too mean to him.” Makoto said seriously, but still sounded as nice as ever. “Then don’t lie, just make him leave” Sosuke was almost begging. “No, he is one of our friend’s and I would like to spend some time with him before we all move off”. And with that, Makoto picked the cup back up and walked back to the other’s, Sosuke sighing and crossing his arms behind his head as he followed. Upon entering the room, Sosuke’s eyes land on Kisumi and Rin. Kisumi’s arm that was wrapped around Rin’s shoulders now lazily propped on one while his hand played with the back of Rin’s hair. “Tachibana, trade places with me” Sosuke said as he sat down next to Kisumi. 

Makoto just smiled as he walked to the other side of the table, taking a seat at the end beside Haru and pouring Kisumi some sake and handing him a beer. Haru buried his face in his arms, hiding the small smirk at watching this ‘dramatic’ scene unfold. Suddenly, feeling arms wrap around his waist from the side Haru sat straight up and looked over, Kisumi smiling at him. “Haru, how have you been?”. Haru shrugged, not wanting to talk and being too tipsy to put forth the effort to get out of Kisumi’s hold. Nagisa jumped up “Kisumi!” he squealed and Kisumi stood to walk to the short blonde. Giving each other a warm hug Kisumi’s attention landed on Rei. “Have we met?” Rei asks, pushing his glasses up. And with that Kisumi was on his knee’s beside Rei, practically in his face. “I don’t think we have. Shigino Kisumi! Nice to meet you.” Kisumi said as he hugged Rei. “Uh… Ryuugazaki Rei… Nice to meet you?” Rei said, unsure of how to react. 

With that, Nagisa pulled Kisumi to his feet and grabbed a couple of beer’s, motioning for them to walk out to the porch. Kisumi grabbed his sake cup and with a wink said “I’ll be back soon” to Makoto and walked after Nagisa. Rei stood and casually followed the two others. Relieved, Sosuke sighed, seemingly going unnoticed by the tall pink haired boy. “I blame Yamazaki” Haru mumbled, placing his hands on the floor behind him and leaning back. “How the hell is this _my_ fault, Nanase?” Sosuke retorted. “Would you two just fucking kiss already?” Rin teased, crossing his arms behind his head slowly wobbling back and forth. Makoto’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Rin. Grabbing his cup and quickly putting it to his mouth he glanced from Haru, to Sosuke and back to Haru again. “Tch…” Sosuke downed the rest of his beer and then chunked the empty can at Rin. “Now you’re flirting with Rin? But I thought we had something special?” Haru said as he fell back, lying on the floor. 

Haru, was apparently a lightweight. However Rin was happy to learn that drunk Haru = fun Haru. Sosuke just stared at Haru, one eyebrow raised. Makoto laughed and took another sip of sake. “Oi! You aren’t passing out yet! It’s only 4:43 (pm)” Rin said, nudging Haru’s side with his foot. Sosuke suddenly became apprehensive about the entire situation. Mostly everyone was pretty drunk while he was only a little tipsy. Rin then crawled over to Haru and grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him a little. “Haru! Sit up, dammit!”. Haru didn’t budge, only opening one eye a little to look at Rin. “For fucks sake…” Rin said as he straddled Haru. Using one hand to shake his shoulder he used his other to flick Haru’s forehead. “Got anymore alcohol or do I need to go to the store since I’m the most…..so...ber….” Kisumi stopped dead in his tracks looking at Rin and Haru.

Kisumi walked around the table and stopped beside Sosuke, kneeling beside him. “Well Rin, if you want Haru then can I have your tag-along?” Kisumi grinned, running a finger along Sosuke’s jaw. “Fucking quit!” Sosuke said, swatting Kisumi’s hand away. Makoto had his elbows propped up on the table, face buried in his hands. Rin blinked a few times and then looked down at Haru, realizing the situation he was in he quickly slid off of Haru and scooted back to his place. Haru wobbly propped himself up on his forearms. Narrowing his eyes at Kisumi “Go get more drinks” he said. Kisumi smiled, running a hand through Sosuke’s hair as he stood up and nodded. “I’ll be right back, Mako” Kisumi said as he headed for the door. “Wait, where’s Nagisa and Rei?” Makoto questioned. “Oh, they started making out so I came in here” Kisumi grinned before walking out the door.

All four sat in silence for a few minutes. Letting the words Kisumi said sink in. “Well… that’s good. I’m happy for them” Makoto slurred. Curiosity getting the best of Rin, he crawled towards the doorway that led to the porch. Poking his head out he glanced over to see Nagisa sitting on Rei’s lap. The blonde’s shirt was missing and he was running his tongue up Rei’s neck. Soft moans escaping Rei’s lips as he took off his glasses and sat them beside him. Grinding into him, Nagisa pulled at Rei’s shirt then slid it up and off of him. Their lips met, pulling back a little but tongue’s still tangled together and then pressing their lips into each other again. Rei’s hands slowly traced down Nagisa’s back and Nagisa teasing at the waist of Rei’s pants.

“Are you going to start jacking off?” a deep voice made Rin jump back. Rin looked over to see Sosuke glaring at him. Haru snickered, looking at Rin with half-lidded eyes. Makoto just… smiling. Rin stood, coughing as he walked back over to the table and sat down crossing his arms in his lap. Sosuke eyed him for a second and then leaned back, lying on the floor. The doorbell ringing signaled that Kisumi was back. Makoto stood and started for the door. “Rin, why don’t you let him in?” Sosuke asked, still lying on the floor. If Rin’s face hadn’t already been flushed everyone would have seen the blush spread across his cheeks. He simply turned his head to look at the floor and didn’t reply. Confused, Makoto continued to the door, letting Kisumi in and then both walking back to the others. “So what’d ya get?” Haru muttered. “Haru, I don’t know if you need anymore” Makoto said. “I’m fine” Haru reponded, turning his head to the side. Rin decided this was the best opportunity to slip away. Turning his back to everyone while still sitting, he stood up and walked towards the hallway. “Where you going, Rin?” Sosuke’s voice coming from the floor on the other side of the table. “Gotta piss” he replied before walking into the hallway and turning to walk to the bathroom. 

Pulling the door open to the toilet he hurried in, shutting it behind him. What the fuck? He grabbed his dick through his pants, not believing it was actually hard. He swallowed, now knowing without a doubt he got turned on watching Rei and Nagisa. Getting his cell out of his pocket he checked the time. - 6:15 - He was still drunk so it would be best to stay here tonight. Walking out to the hallway he turned his body a little. “Haru! I’m staying here tonight! I’m going to shower real quick. Get me some clothes”. “No” Haru called back as Rin turned to walk to the bathroom. He could hear Makoto softly scolding Haru as he slid the bathroom door open. Stepping into the area before actually reaching the bathroom he removed his clothes, placing them in the hamper. He put his cell phone on a shelf on the wall and then walked into the bathroom, sliding the door closed.

Rin turned the water on, adjusting the temperature. He jumped when the door slid open and Kisumi stepped in. “I sat the clothes Haru got for you on top of the towels” Kisumi motioned to the area Rin had stripped in. “Thanks” Rin replied, turning back to the shower head, feeling the water to see if it was warm enough. “You need help with that?” he heard Kisumi ask. “I know how to fix the temp-” his words cut short by a hand wrapping around his cock from behind. Rin’s breathing became heavy as the hand slowly slid to the tip of his dick and then back down again. “Wha- What the fuck are you doing?” Rin snapped, turning around to face Kisumi who was gazing at him, at his body. Lustful eyes landing on his face as Kisumi licked his lips. “It’s fine, Rin. No one will know” Kisumi said softly as he grabbed Rin’s arm and gently pushed his back against the tiled wall. “This isn’t… I mean… “ Rin stuttering as he watched Kisumi crouch down in front of him, using one arm against the wall to steady himself. He grabbed the base of Rin’s hard cock with his other hand.

“I’m not-” Rin started but then inhaled deeply as Kisumi licked the underside of his dick. Trying to catch his breath, Rin’s head was swimming. Drunk and horny, steam filling the room. “We can’t-” he hissed, cut off again by Kisumi taking his entire length into his mouth, down his throat. Kisumi slowly pulled back, sucking a little before running his tongue around the tip and then taking it all back into his mouth again. Setting a steady pace, Kisumi glanced up at Rin. Rin’s head was leaned back against the wall, his breathing erratic and he slid a hand through Kisumi’s hair. He could feel a tightening in his stomach, warm and strong. Tangling his hand in Kisumi’s hair he thrust his hips forward, flinching as he released into his mouth. Kisumi slowed his pace, swallowing every bit of drunk lust induced cum Rin had to offer. Wiping his mouth, Kisumi stood up and took Rin’s chin between his thumb and index finger. “I won’t tell if you don’t” he teased as he pressed his lips to Rin’s, sliding his tongue in for a second before breaking the kiss and smiling. “You might want to make your shower quick” he said before shutting the door behind him.


	2. Where do I even begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff. Stuff and things happen and I still have no idea where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 theme: Skrux - If You
> 
> Makoto being lonely. Haru being drunk. Sosuke being Sosuke, but in love. Rin being confused and Kisumi is a whore. Oh and Rei and Nagisa subtly getting it on outside while no one cares.

Letting the warm water crash onto his skin, Rin was lost in thought. What just happened? How? _WHY_. But it felt so good. Trying to wrap his head around it was just making him more confused, frustrated, embarassed…. _angry_. He needed to talk to someone, but who could he talk to about THIS? Not Sosuke. Haru? Might as well talk to this wall. Nagi- no. Makoto….. Makoto, of course. Rin quickly rinsed himself off and grabbed the towel hung up inside the bathroom. Drying off he got dressed and grabbed his cell phone, pulling his wallet out of the discarded clothes in the hamper. 

“What took you so long, Kisumi? Is Rin alright?” Makoto asked as Kisumi walked back into the room. “Poor drunk Rin. He was having a hard time getting the water right so I helped” Kisumi answered, taking a seat beside Makoto. “You’re going home soon?” Haru stared at Kisumi. “Might as well. It’s getting late and you’ll probably all be passing out soon” Kisumi sighed. Sosuke was still lying on the floor, eyes closed. Suddenly feeling weight on his torso he snapped his eyes open. Kisumi was halfway laying on top of him, hugging him the best he could in this position. Before Sosuke could get his arms out from under his head Kisumi had already pulled back. “It was good seeing you, Sosuke” Kisumi smirked, lightly letting his fingertips slide over the exposed skin below Sosuke’s stomach as he stood up. 

Hearing the front door close Sosuke cleared his throat. “Tachibana, you got any clothes I could borrow?” Sosuke asked, sitting up to make eye contact with Makoto. “Yeah, I’ll run over to my house and grab some for you” Makoto smiled as he pulled himself to his feet. “I’ll walk with you” Rin said as he propped himself against the wall. “I know Sosuke’s size so I can help pick out what will fit him best” Rin explained. “Alright” Makoto motioned for Rin to follow him as he made his way to the door. “Rin?” Sosuke’s voice made Rin stop for a second, looking over to Sosuke he grinned and nodded his head as if to say ‘Yeah, I’m fine’ before disappearing with Makoto. 

Slowly making their way down the steps of Haru’s house, Makoto glanced over at Rin. “You needed to talk?” Makoto asked. Rin parted his lips but then brought them closed again in a awkward frown. How could Makoto read other’s so well? Did he already know? Could he tell just by looking at him? “Rin…” Makoto stopped at the bottom step, turning to face Rin. “Have you and Haru ever messed around?” Rin blurted out. Makoto’s flushed cheeks turned even more red. “Wha-... I don’t… Why are you asking me this?” Makoto asked, searching for the right words. After a long pause Rin finally spoke “In the shower…. Kisumi… Him and I, uh…. He gave me…” Rin clenched his fists, becoming more frustrated at not being able to get the words out. 

Makoto smiled softly. “Rin, it’s okay. Haru and I did mess around a little for a few months but it died off pretty quickly. I understand”. Makoto’s warm words helping to push away some of what Rin was feeling. Swallowing hard Rin finally made eye contact with Makoto. “What does this mean?” he gasped out. “Well, did you like it?” Makoto raised his eyebrows. “....yeah” Rin replied quietly. “Do you like women?”. “Yeah, I like women” Rin replied, unsure of where this was going. “Are you attracted to other men?” Makoto’s final question stinging Rin’s heart. He’d never really thought about it until now. “...I guess….” Rin shrugged. “Then it simply means you like men and women. No big deal” Makoto smiled and pulled Rin into a hug. Rin buried his face into Makoto’s shoulder and hugged back. For the first time, he truly appreciated having Makoto for a friend. “You can always come to me if you need to talk. Now, let’s go get these clothes. But… um, try and be quiet. I don’t want my family seeing me drunk” Makoto laughed.

Haru finished off a beer, the only one still drinking at this point. “I think you’ve had enough, Nanase” Sosuke stated. Haru looked at Sosuke, one eye closed to stop seeing double. “And I think you have a crush on Rin” Haru slurred in response. Sosuke shot up from where he was lying “What the fuck are you talking about?”. Haru smiled, leaning back onto his hands and drunkenly swaying back and forth “Exactly what I said, Yamazaki. Or are you as stupid as I always thought you were?”. “Shut the fuck up, Nanase” Sosuke clenched his teeth together. The front door opened and Rin and Makoto walked back into the room, Makoto walking around to Sosuke and handing him the clothes. “I hope they fit alright” Makoto said as he walked back beside Rin, both taking a seat beside one another. “I’m going to take a shower” Sosuke said, standing up. “I’m going to bed. Rin, do you want to sleep with me?” Haru asked, eyes watching Sosuke’s face. Sosuke glared down at Haru before making his way to the bathroom. “I’ll set out the futon for you. Makoto, you know where everything is, set out a futon for Yamazaki and you can take the sleeper sofa” Haru said, standing up and stumbling. 

“Eh?” Rin’s brows furrowed, looking at Haru and Makoto. Grabbing Rin by the wrist as he walked by, Haru pulled him out of the room and towards his bedroom. “Haru, what the hell?” Rin yelled. Shutting his bedroom door, Haru turned, walking to his closet to get the futon he began to lay it out on the floor beside his bed. Rin sat down on Haru’s bed, watching him. “Fucking answer me!” Rin snapped. “Did you fuck Kisumi?” Haru asked, taking a seat beside Rin on his bed. Rin takes it back. Drunk Haru = horribly irritating Haru. “NO!” Rin raised his voice. Haru slowly nodded and then lifted himself up briefly to move the covers, laying down. “Makoto fucked me before” he said in his usual monotone voice and then stretched his legs out, pushing Rin off of the bed. Rin stood there, blinking. “Turn off the light” Haru commanded. Shocked Rin did as he was told and sat down on the futon. The hell?

Rei and Nagisa walked into the room where Makoto was getting everything set up for him and Sosuke to go to bed, looking rather disheveled. “Well, we’re going home. Night, Makoto!” Nagisa chirped, being his usual self. Rei shuffled after Nagisa “Goodnight, Makoto. Sleep well” he said, face crimson red. “Goodnight!” Makoto chuckled. “Thanks for the clothes” a husky voice said from behind Makoto. Sosuke stood there, hair still damp and shirt tightly hugging to his shoulders and chest. “You’re welcome. I made the sleeper sofa for you” Makoto said, walking to the futon on the floor. Sosuke raised his eyebrows “I’ll sleep on the futon”. “No, it’s fine” Makoto smiled as he pulled the covers back on the futon. “Tachibana, I’ll sleep there. It’s not a problem” Sosuke said, this time sounding more authoritative. Makoto sighed “Sosuke, please sleep on the ‘bed’. I would feel guilty if I slept there knowing you were on the floor. It’s getting late so let’s just get some sleep”. Sosuke lay there for a while, thinking about Rin. Wondering what fucking Nanase was up to. 

Rin opened his eyes, sunlight hammering down on his face and the worst headache of his entire life reminding him of exactly how drunk he was last night. Placing his pillow over his face he groaned. “You’re too noisy” Haru mumbled. Rin’s eyes shot open, the events and conversations of the night flooding back to him. Rin sat up, looking over at Haru who was tightly wrapped in his covers on the bed. “....Haru?” Rin said softly. “What?” Haru answered, sounding irritated. “D-do you remember much from last night?” Rin asked, fumbling with his covers. A long pause. Silence. “Haru?” Rin spoke again. “No. Be quiet” Haru barked. Rin sighed, relieved and then stood up, stretching as he walked to the door. 

Walking down stairs Rin stepped into the room where Sosuke was asleep. Everything neat and organized. Apparently Makoto was already awake and had cleaned up behind everyone. Walking to the open door leading to the porch Rin found Makoto sitting down, enjoying the morning sun and the cool breeze. “Morning” Rin breathed out, sitting down next to Makoto, letting his legs dangle off the porch. “Good morning, Rin. Sleep well?” Makoto was back to his well composed self. “....Yeah. So, about our conversation last night. Just forget about it, okay?” Rin said, staring at the green grass in the fenced in area. Makoto watched Rin’s face, looking for signs of what he was feeling. “Why?” Makoto questioned, still watching Rin. “Because, it’s embarrassing. I’d just rather forget anything happened” Rin grimaced. 

Makoto frowned and then in one swift motion pulled Rin’s face to him, pressing their lips lightly together. Sweet, soft kisses flooded Rin’s lips. The warm sun shining down on them as Makoto gently, carefully placed his hand on the back of Rin’s neck, allowing his thumb to lightly trace over his cheek. Slowly pulling away Makoto smiled at Rin, staring into his ruby red eyes. “Keeping your feelings bottled up isn’t good for you, Rin. And ignoring something isn’t going to make it go away” Makoto spoke quietly, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. “I -” Rin was cut off by another voice coming from the hallway. “Makoto?” Haru softly called, Makoto allowing his hand to fall from Rin’s neck, grazing over his shoulder and arm before bringing it back to rest at his side. Makoto then tilted his head, closed his eyes and smiled at Rin before standing and walking into the house so Haru could find him. 

Rin stood, closing his eyes and feeling the cool breeze brush across his skin which was burning, now. Makoto’s touch, his kisses. Turning he walked inside and stopped to look at the sleeper sofa where his best friend was still fast asleep. “Oi! Sosuke, get up.” Rin said, lightly pushed the other’s back. “God dammit, Rin. Will you ever let me sleep?” Sosuke growled. Rin sniggered as he placed both hands on the covers Sosuke was bundled up in. “Get up!” Rin said loudly as he wrenched the covers away. A hand quickly gripped Rin’s wrist, tugging him down. Cold teal eyes stared up into his. “What happened last night, with Kisumi?” Sosuke snarled. Rin forced a laugh, pulling away slightly “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I barely remember last night!” Rin lied. Sosuke exhaled, letting go of Rin. He knew he was lying. 

“Rin? Sosuke? I washed your clothes.” Makoto said, placing the neatly folded clothes on the bed beside where Rin was now sitting. Exchanging glances with Rin and Sosuke, Makoto walked out of the room. Sosuke just wanted to grab Rin, push him down onto the mattress and yell at him until he understood what Sosuke has been feeling. Scream at him, kiss him, hold him. “What are you doing?” Rin asked, looking over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked. Sosuke realized he’d slid his fingers through Rin’s hair. “Your hair is getting long. You should cut it” Sosuke said, pulling his hand away. We need to get dressed. We have to get back to our room.


	3. I crave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 theme: Flight Facilities - Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)

Rin and Sosuke both flopping down onto Rin’s bunk, they laid there in silence as Rin attempted to pretend that he wasn’t severely hungover. Rin wanted to get comfortable, turning himself the right way on his bunk and throwing his legs over Sosuke who was lying sideways, feet on the floor. “Rin… if you need to talk about something then….” Sosuke trailed off. “Can we _please_ not bring this up right now?!” Rin groaned. “So, something did happen?” Sosuke quirked an eyebrow at Rin, who was staring at him with his arms crossed over his forehead, very unamused. “Sou… can’t we just drop this for now?” Rin pleaded. “Fine. I guess Tachibana is your best friend, hm?” Sousuke chuckled. Rin’s eyes widened. Did he see them? Had he been watching? Rin swallowed, bracing himself for the answer before he’d even asked the question. “Did..Did you see something?” Rin attempted to make himself sound playful, but it came out coarse, voice cracking. 

“What happened with Kisumi?” Sousuke tried again. Rin huffed. This was going no where. He let out a long slow sigh and parted his lips, Sousuke watching his every move. “When I was in the shower… Kisumi came in to let me know where he’d put the clothes from Haru…” a pause. “And he noticed I was hard…-”. Sousuke chuckled “I knew it”. “Knew what?” Rin snapped. “That you got hard watching those other two getting it on” Sousuke snickered. Rin was surprised. Sousuke was talking about it so casually. Rin was sure that something like this would make things weird between them, but Sousuke was being himself, his best friend. Always there to talk about everything and anything. Relaxing a little Rin continued “Kisumi gave me a blow job in the shower!” he announced, saying it much louder than he originally intended. There was a moment, a second, Rin felt Sousuke’s breath catch but his facial expression never changed. 

“You let _HIM_ suck your dick?” Sousuke finally laughed out. Rin’s cheeks were dusted pink, first from the embarrassment of confessing something like this to his closest friend, and then from being vexed by Sousuke’s reaction to it all. “So are you going to start sneaking guys into our room? Like Kisumi? Or maybe.. Makoto?” Sousuke’s flippant tone dying out at the last name. Sousuke called him Makoto…. He knew, he’d seen them. “I kissed Makoto, too” Rin admitted, his mouth going dry. “I know” Sousuke stated. A silence fell between them again, the mood shifting as Makoto’s name was brought up. Sousuke brought his hand to rest on Rin’s leg, right above his knee and gave it a squeeze “You never answered me. Are you going to be sneaking guys in here or what?” Sousuke grinned. “NO! I was drunk, it’s not happening again” Rin scoffed. 

“Next time you need to talk, come to me” Sousuke said sternly. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. “NO!” Sousuke yelled. “GO AWAY!” Rin chimed in. The door burst open as Momo ran in, Ai cautiously following. “Where were you two last night?!” Momo asked, as annoyingly hyper as ever. “Does it matter?” Sousuke grumbled. “Uh, what he means is… we came by last night to see if you two wanted to hang out… Since you’re both graduating in a few days….” Ai said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “We’ll hang out before we leave, don’t worry Ai. Today just isn’t a good day” Rin said, his tone a little softer. After a few more back and forths the two underclassmen left the room. 

The sound of his phone chiming made Rin sit up, digging in his pocket to retrieve it. A text message from Makoto?

\- _Makoto: Rin, if you have time I need to talk to you._

\- _Rin: Yea, sure. I’m free all day. On the phone or in person?_

“Who is it?” Sousuke asked, watching as Rin’s eyes lit up.

\- _Makoto: In person. I can be there in about 30 minutes. Is that alright?_

Rin’s gaze slowly lifted to Sousuke. “What were you planning to do today, Sou?”  
“Sleep” Sousuke grunted.  
“You were going to skip your workout two days in a row?”  
“Were you?” Sousuke shot back. And then with a deep sigh he added “I get it, how long do you need the room for?”  
“An hour, maybe?”  
“Damn, your gonna go at it for a whole hour?”  
“NO! It’s not like that! He says he needs to talk”  
“Tch, can’t talk if your tongues are in each other’s mouths” Sousuke griped.  
“Whatever, just tell me when to leave” Sousuke said, pushing Rin’s legs off of him and standing up, climbing onto the top bunk.

\- _Rin: Yea, sounds great._

________________________________________________________

Rin met Makoto at the front doors, they carried on small-talk all the way to Rin and Sousuke’s room. Rin closed the door behind them and sat down on the edge of his bunk, Makoto turning the chair at their desk around to face Rin, sitting. “What’s going on?” Rin questioned. “I wanted to apologise… for this morning” Makoto blushed. Rin brought his fingers up to his lips and then rested his hand on the back of his neck where Makoto’s hand had touched, just a few hours prior. “Why?” Rin asked, looking down at the floor. Makoto inhaled, watching Rin “I’ve been lonely for a while now and without thinking I might have taken advantage of you. And I’m sorry”. Rin swallowed, feeling pathetic because he was on the verge of tears now. “Oh, I thought that…. Never mind” he decided against being honest. “Alright, well thanks for the apology” Rin faked a smile, turning his head to the side. 

“Rin, please don’t misunderstand. You _are_ very important to me. I just don’t want to hurt you because this is just me trying to fill a void and getting feelings confused….” Makoto trailed off, moving from the chair to beside Rin on the bed. “Please look at me, Rin” Makoto begged, his emerald eyes coming into contact with those amazing crimson pair which glistened as the tears that were swelling in them slid down Rin’s red cheeks. “Please don’t” Makoto started, rubbing the back of his hand softly up the side of Rin’s face. In an instant, Rin’s arms were draped around Makoto’s neck, their lips joining together. Rin parted his lips, which Makoto didn’t hesitate to slide his tongue in. Makoto gently leaned into Rin, causing him to lay back on his bed. Running his hand through Rin’s hair Makoto pulled back, licking his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you” Makoto said breathlessly. And Rin knew exactly what he meant. His his heart belonged to Haru. But the way he held Rin, the way he kissed him. The way he looked at him. All Rin could do is pull Makoto back down, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Makoto’s hand trailed up Rin’s side, pulling his shirt up as he moved. Makoto broke their kiss, only to give him more along his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. 

Rin bit at his bottom lip as he slipped the tips of his fingers below the waist of Makoto’s pants. Rin’s shirt was pushed up to his neck now, Makoto lightly licking one of his perked nipples. Rin, slipping his hand under the waist of Makoto’s boxers, grabbed his stiff penis, earning a moan. He began moving his hand up and down, letting his hand slide up just far enough that his fingertips were all that rested on Makoto’s tip, and then easily bringing his hand back down, grabbing at the top of his shaft before bringing his hand all the way back down. Makoto sat up, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants to give Rin more room to work and then undoing Rin’s pants, sliding them and his boxers down to his ankles where Rin finished pushing them off. Makoto then began to trail wet kisses down Rin’s abdomen, before finally taking Rin’s length into his mouth. Rin gasped, and his hand around Makoto faltered, but he quickly picked the pace up again. 

Makoto’s head bobbed up and down, and Rin felt it, the warmth rising in his stomach. “Wait” Rin moaned. Makoto pausing to look up at him. Shifting, Rin reached a hand under his mattress retrieving the bottle of lube he uses to jack off with. Breathing heavily Makoto takes the lube, glancing back at Rin “Are you sure?” Makoto asked. Rin only nodded and Makoto then slipped down to his knees onto the floor, between Rin’s legs. “I want to taste you, first” Makoto whispered, sliding Rin’s legs up on his shoulders and spreading Rin’s ass, a hand on each side. Letting his tongue tease the outside of the tight ring he could feel Rin tense up. “Relax, I’ll be gentle” Makoto quietly reassured. Moving his tongue back to tease Rin’s opening more, he slid his tongue in, watching Rin’s movements. 

Swirling his tongue around he then removed it, licking at the outside again before moving back in. Rin moaned, quickly covering his mouth with one hand and desperately clinging to his sheets with the other. Makoto used the railing of the bed to pop the cap of the lube open, still pleasing Rin with his tongue. Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers he removed his tongue, readjusting himself and grabbing one of Rin’s legs, moving it to the side to spread him open more. He carefully circled Rin’s opening, occasionally dipping just the tip of his middle finger in to get him use to the feeling. Slowly pushing his finger in deeper, watching as Rin arched his back, trying to mask the moans coming from him. Finally feeling Rin relax with all of his middle finger working inside of him, Makoto pulls back a little, adding another finger. Rin gasped and bucked his hips in return. After a few minutes Rin was a shivering mess, drool running out the corner of his mouth as he rode Makoto’s fingers. 

With his free hand, Makoto reached into the back pocket of his pants, removing his wallet and taking the condom out that he keeps ‘just in case’. Removing his fingers, Rin whines as a reply. Makoto smiles, opening the condom and sliding it over his throbbing cock. Tugging his pants and boxers down a little more before rubbing a little more lube on his length. Climbing onto the bed Makoto gently grabs Rin’s legs, moving him into a better position before pressing the tip of himself to the outside of Rin’s warmth. “If it hurts or you just don’t like it, tell me. I’ll stop” Makoto said calmly not really sure if Rin even heard him, still shivering and hungrily pulling Makoto down to him, licking his lips. Pressing their lips together and tongues sloppily entangling, Makoto pushes inside of Rin gently, slowly. Rin moaning into his mouth as Makoto pushes completely inside of Rin, feeling Rin’s fingernails dig into his back. He waited a moment, until he was sure Rin was alright, and then started moving. His pace being slow and easy at first, worrying about Rin. But as Rin started rocking himself back, making Makoto go in deeper, his pace quickened and became more rough. They both kept their mouths on the other’s, trying to hide the moans and screams and groans mixed with whimpers.

Makoto reached down to stroke his lover, feeling his climax already coming on. “Rin” Makoto whispered, Rin arching his back and giving a “Makoto, I’m going to cum” gasped reply. One more stroke and Rin was at his end, body seizing as his cum spilled over his stomach and chest, Makoto’s hand, too. Watching this just pushed Makoto over the edge, thrusting in deep and hard he released. Makoto collapsing onto Rin, both heaving, sweaty, high on the ecstasy of their climax together. So lost in their bliss, they didn’t hear the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there has to be drama and angst. Naturally.


	4. Vanishing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know that none of the Free! boys handle stressful situations too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 theme: Yuna - Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix)
> 
> Rin and Sousuke's fight: Chronic Crew - Let it in
> 
> Threesome: Sia - Breathe Me (Widdler Remix)

Sousuke’s heart dropped. His chest felt empty but it hurt, it hurt so damn bad. Sousuke rarely cried but right now he wanted to. He wanted to cry and scream. He wanted to throw things and punch something, SOMEONE. “.....Rin” his voice barely above a whisper but it was heard none-the-less. Rin and Makoto turning their heads towards the door, Makoto sat up quickly, pulling his boxers and pants up some to cover himself. Sousuke kept his eyes trained on Rin, wanting now more than ever to confess his feelings to him and let him know exactly how much he’d just hurt him. Rin’s eyes met Sousuke’s and the pain was all too visible in those teal orbs.

“Sousuke? Are you-” Rin started, Sousuke cutting him off “Tch, get fucking dressed or something…” he said, turning around and walking out of the room, slamming the door. He stayed there, leaned against the wall right beside the entrance to their room.. waiting. After a few minutes the door opened again, Makoto stopping to turn back to Rin. “I’ll text you later, okay? Are you sure you aren’t in pain?” Makoto asked. “I’m _fine_ , Makoto. We should do this again.. soon, yea?” Rin grinned at him, tangling his hand in his sandy brown hair to pull Makoto to him for a kiss. “I need to go” Makoto whispered against Rin’s lips. After another quick peck on the lips he turned and walked out of the room, stopping when he noticed Sousuke. 

“Uh, sorry you had to see that. Next time we’ll choose a more private location. See you later, Sousuke!” Makoto said to Sousuke, giving him a warm smile. And all Sousuke wanted to do was rip his head off. He glared at Makoto in response who just gave an awkward laugh and turned to walk away. Sousuke turned, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. “Sou, did something happen? You look.. sad” Rin asked, eyeing the other. Sousuke kept his eyes on the wall, he couldn’t look at Rin right now. “Sousuke?” Rin called, furrowing his eyebrows. “What happened? Get drunk again?” Sousuke said, sarcasm dripping off every word. “Fuck you!” Rin snapped. “No thanks. Sloppy seconds and all that” Sousuke shot back.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Rin snarled. Sousuke’s eyes darted towards Rin and he quickly walked to him, grabbing his arm and slamming him against the wall. “So this is what we are now? You feel you have to keep things from me? Lie to me? Fuck Rin, you don’t even talk to me about anything anymore without me forcing it out of you” Sousuke yelled. Their faces were so close he could feel Rin’s breath on his lips. “Is that what this is about? I didn’t plan on having sex! It just happened.. I didn’t lie to you!” Rin exclaimed, trying to push the bigger male away but Sousuke didn’t budge. “Why do you even care so fucking much?” Rin growled. Sousuke’s jaw tensed and he swallowed hard. “Fuck this” he said lowly as he released Rin’s arm. He walked to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was 11pm now and Sousuke hadn’t come back yet. This was stupid. Sousuke getting so worked up about this. He’s acting like a jealous kid, not wanting his best friend to talk to anyone but him. Rin picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts. _I’m not calling him, he’ll win if I do_. He touched Haru’s name and started typing.  
_\- Rin: Have you seen Sousuke? -_  
_\- Haru: Why would I see him? -_  
_\- Rin: He left a few hours ago and isn’t back. -_  
_\- Haru: Ok. -_  
_\- Rin: We have class tomorrow. -_  
_\- Haru: Same. -_  
_\- Rin: If you see him, text me. -_  
_\- Haru: K. -_

Maybe he got lost? It wouldn’t be the first time. Makoto had already told Rin to just call Sousuke. Rin had called Makoto right after Sousuke left, venting and crying to him. “Damn” Rin mumbled, pressing Sousuke’s name and putting the phone up to his ear. “Hello?” a female’s voice chimed over the phone. “Uh, hey? Is Sousuke around?”. The female giggled and he could hear Sousuke in the background say “Just hang up”. Rin’s phone beeped notifying him that the call had ended. That son of a bitch. Rin quickly began typing a message.

_\- Rin: We have class in the morning, asshole. -_  
_\- Sou: I’m turning my phone off. -_  
_\- Rin: WTF? -_

Rin groaned and tossed his phone to the end of his bed. Fucking stupid.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke wasn’t in class today. Rin sighed as he layed back onto his bunk. Where is he?

It was a little after 6pm when Sousuke opened his eyes. His head was killing him and he was thirsty. “Get me some water” he said, nudging the person lying next to him. “Get it yourself” came a reply. “You’re nicer when my dick’s inside you” Sousuke smirked. Azure eyes glared at him. “Hand me my underwear, Nanase” Sousuke yawned out, sitting up and stretching. Haru stood up, the warm glow of the sun beginning to set spreading across his body. Catching his underwear before they hit him in the face he glanced at Haru, standing there staring at him. “I’m getting in the bath” he stated. “I’m about to leave. I’m suppose to be meeting up with someone” Sousuke said as he slipped his boxer-briefs on, standing up. “That girl that brought you here?” Haru asked as he walked to the door. “Yea” Sousuke replied. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_\- Sou: Come open the front door. -_

Rin stared at the text for a second before quietly walking to the front of the building. “Who’s this?” Rin asked, raising an eyebrow and looking the girl up and down. “Her name is Miyo” Sousuke replied, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as they both awkwardly walked to the bed, Rin easing their door closed. “Where have you been?” Rin sternly asked. Sousuke was far too busy to respond, slipping his tongue into Miyo’s mouth. “It’s 2 in the morning!” Rin said, a little louder. Miyo ended the kiss with Sousuke and took a step to Rin, pressing her lips against his. Rin’s eyes widened and he pulled away. “Can I have you both?” the girl giggled. Sousuke eased himself behind her, pulling her shirt up and over her head. “I don’t think you could handle us both” Sousuke smirked. Rin walked to his bunk and sat down, watching Sousuke continue to undress Miyo. 

Sousuke gently took Miyo’s hand and guided her to Rin, easing her down to straddle Rin’s lap. “Sousuke… I..” Rin lost his thought, looking at the beautiful woman on his lap. Running his hands up her sides he leaned forward, kissing her neck. “Get undressed” Sousuke demanded as he slid off his underwear. Miyo eased herself up, allowing Rin to slide off his pants and boxers, already shirtless. They were both already hard, each taking turns pressing their lips to Miyo’s while discreetly slipping condoms on. Easing herself up again she slid Rin’s cock into her wet opening. “Rin, spread you legs some. Miyo, lean forward” Sousuke said as he lightly pushed on Miyo’s back, causing her to lean into Rin. The sound of a cap being opened and then Miyo moaning loudly made Rin realize Sousuke was filling up her other hole. Miyo tightening around Rin’s dick caused him to gasp. “Maybe…. you should prep her a little better?” Rin choked out. “No, I like it this way” Miyo moaned as Sousuke tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back. 

Rin began thrusting into her hard, Sousuke’s pace completely off from his. Propping his knees on the edge of Rin’s bed, Sousuke bends forward, pushing Miyo’s mouth against Rin’s. The kiss was short, Rin moving to bite her shoulder. Another loud moan causing Sousuke to place his hand over Miyo’s mouth. Rin moving to lick up her neck as Sousuke leaned down to nibble where Rin was just biting. “Rin” Sousuke moaned against Miyo’s skin and as Rin turned to face Sousuke, their lips pressed together. Shocked, Rin almost pulled away but as Sousuke licked at his bottom lip he opened his mouth allowing Sousuke entry. Their tongues sliding together as both of them began to thrust faster. “S-shit” Rin hissed when Miyo tightened around him again “I’m gonna cum, Sosuke” he rolled his head back, closing his eyes. Sousuke leaned forward more, using one hand to grab the railing of his top bunk to steady himself. He licked Rin’s neck and whispered “Cum for me, Rin”. Rin’s movements becoming rigid as he groaned, releasing and placing a hand on the back of Sousuke’s neck.

“Fuck” Sousuke growled, climaxing he removed his hand from Miyo’s mouth allowing her to moan as her juices poured over Rin’s cock. Sweat rolling down Sousuke’s face he pulled out and began cleaning himself up. “Mmmmmm, that was amazing” Miyo purred as she placed a few faint kisses along Rin’s collarbone before standing. Propped back on his forearms, Rin watched Sousuke as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Sousuke kissed him. Sousuke’s straight, though. Maybe it was an accident, he was caught up in the moment. “Oi, I’m going to walk Miyo to the door. I’ll be back” Sousuke said, snapping Rin out of his thoughts. They were both dressed already, Sousuke having only a pair of sweatpants on he watched them leave the room. 

Rin put his bottoms back on and laid back on his bed, slightly jumping when the door opened and Sousuke walked back in. “She’s something else, huh?” Sousuke grinned down at Rin. “You kissed me” Rin absentmindedly said. “And you kissed back” Sousuke smirked before hopping onto the top bunk. “But I thought” “Quiet, Rin. We need to go to sleep. Class starts in a couple of hours” Sousuke yawned. “Where were you?” Rin questioned, still trying to piece everything together. “We’ll talk later” Sousuke shut him down again. Rin was still awake as the sun started peaking through the curtain. Maybe _he_ should skip class today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke.... Rin's gonna be so pissed.


	5. And You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 theme: Above & Beyond - You Got To Go (Owsey Remix)
> 
> Rin and Sousuke's fight: Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire (Zeds Dead Remix)

Every attempt to get answers from Sousuke that day had been successfully dodged by the irritating brunette. Rin stomped into their room, letting his school bag fall to the floor before crashing himself onto his bed, Sousuke closing the door behind him. Rin’s phone chimed notifying him of a new text.

_\- Haru: I found Yamazaki -_

_\- Rin: ?? The hell do you mean? He’s been back since last night? -_

_\- Haru: Yesterday. I found him yesterday. -_

_\- Rin: …. Good job! Thanks for letting me know, jackass. -_

_\- Haru: K. -_

\- I might be able to get some answers this way since this big idiot isn’t going to give me any details -

_\- Rin: Where was he when you ‘found’ him? -_

_\- Haru: My house. -_

“Eh?” Rin blinked at the last text from Haru. Sousuke was at Haru’s? But they don’t like each other, or… that’s how it always seems anyway. “What is it?” Sousuke asked, pulling on a pair of blue jeans that were fairly worn out, hole’s in the knees and missing some belt loops. He slid his shirt off and glanced at Rin, waiting for a response. “Why were you at Haru’s house yesterday?” Rin quirked an eyebrow at him. Sousuke’s movements hesitated for a moment, his arms being pushed through the sleeves of a black shirt but he quickly resumed pulling the rest of the material over his head and pulling it down to cover his abs. “I was pretty out of it and I remembered where Nanase’s house was so I went there to sleep off my drunk for a little bit” Sousuke shrugged with a chuckle.

Rin pressed another name on his phone and began typing his message.

_\- Rin: Did you see Sousuke going to Haru’s yesterday? -_

_\- Makoto: Sousuke was at Haru’s? That’s pretty odd. Why? -_

_\- Rin: Dunno, that’s what I’m trying to figure out. -_

The pair having been friends for so long, it was quite easy to tell when one of them was lying, and Sousuke definitely just lied. But why would he lie about the reason for going to Haru’s? Rin’s brows knitted together as he worried his bottom lip and crossed his arms, losing himself in thought. “So the ceremony is tomorrow, after that you have what, two days before your flight to Australia?” Sousuke casually changed the subject, sitting on Rin’s bed and leaning back, folding his arms behind his head as Rin sat ‘indian-style’ at the top of his bed, his far-off gaze slowly coming to focus on the other. “About earlier this morning…” Rin made eye-contact with the larger framed man. “Yeah, class was fucking boring” Sousuke closed his eyes and turned his head away from Rin. “Don’t give me that bullshit, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” Rin frowned. “First you disappear, then you show up early as fuck and with some chick… Then you… Did you _plan_ that?” Rin accused, trying to make sense of everything that’d happened in the past few hours. 

“Miyo was looking through the picture’s on my phone and came across one of you. She was interested and it’s not like we’ve never had a threesome before.” Sousuke smirked, keeping his eyes closed. “But you’ve never kissed me before and… ‘cum for me’?” Rin quietly pointed out. “Tch, don’t read too much into it. I was still partially fucked up and I got lost in the moment. Besides, you’re in love with Tachibana, right?” teal eyes opened halfway and looked at Rin, watching for a reaction. “I AM NOT! I - I don’t think I am….” turning himself to lean against the wall. “But isn’t he in love with Nanase?” Sousuke added. Rin flinched at the question, a pain piercing his heart. “....yea” Rin turned his head to the side, letting his eyes wander around their room. “Good. I wonder if they’re together right now?” the teal eyes closed again, feeling the whirlwind of emotions coming from his scarlet haired companion. 

“Good? What is going on? I get it! You’ve made your point! It’s really annoying for your best friend to keep you in the dark, I won’t do it anymore now will you _please_ explain what the fuck is happening?” pleading, he leaned towards Sousuke. “What do you think will happen when Nanase finds out Tachibana’s been fucking you?” he sneered. “He’s not going to find out” Rin replied, voice cracking. “He will. And you know what I think will happen? He’ll be pissed at you, he’ll hate you.” Sousuke started. “Stop” Rin leaned his head on his hand, sliding it up to rest in his hairline. “And he’ll cling to Tachibana and Tachibana will love it..” he continued. “STOP!” Rin raised his voice. “And then, they will live happily ever after and Tachibana will completely forget about you because he’ll have his precious Nanase by his side again.” Sousuke was leaning on his forearms now, eyebrows furrowed and an icy look in his eyes as he watched Rin pull at his hair before snatching his head up to look at Sousuke “I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rin yelled, slamming a fist onto the wall. 

Sousuke grabbed Rin’s wrist and pulled him closer “What the fuck did you expect, Rin? They are moving to Tokyo together for fuck’s sake. And you’re leaving. You’re fucking leaving me AGAIN” he growled. “You fall in love with the first dick to be inside you! Not stopping to think about how _I_ might feel..” now Sousuke was yelling.

“How YOU feel?”  
“Seeing you two like that, and Tachibana knows how I feel. Fuck if Nanase knows then _HE_ fucking knows, too!”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“That’s why I slept with him. To get back at both of you”  
“Slept with who?!”  
“Because I’m in love with you, Rin and you’re too busy getting sucked off and fucked to even notice!”

Both fell silent. Sousuke releasing his grip on Rin’s wrist, regretting having lost his temper and not thinking clear enough to stop talking. Rin’s eyebrows were raised, the surprise evident on his face but that quickly left, making way for another emotion to show itself. Eyebrows slowly turning down, teeth gnashing together. The glower on Rin’s face made it clear what he was feeling. “In love with me?! And you slept with Haru! QUIT making it sound like I’m some slut hopping from person to person! How dare you say you’re in love with me and insult me in the same breath!” Rin’s eye twitched. “Rin… I didn’t mean that” Sousuke pleaded with his eyes, knowing how bad he’d messed up. “NO! Fuck you, Sousuke!” Rin jumped up from his bed, grabbing his cell phone and walking out the door.  
_\- Rin: Sousuke slept with Haru -_  
_\- Makoto: What? Who said? -_  
_\- Rin: Sousuke just told me. He said it was to get back at me and you. -_

Rin waited 3 minutes for a reply.

_\- Rin: Makoto? -_  
_\- Rin: Are you ok? -_

~~~~

_\- Haru: Yamazaki loves you. -_  
_\- Rin: Yea, I can tell by how he slept with you. -_  
_\- Haru: Makoto slept with you and he loves me. -_  
_\- Rin: He told you? -_  
_\- Haru: He’s here with me now. -_

Rin squeezed his phone. So _that’s_ why Makoto quit texting back. “Are you alright?”. Rin spun around to see Ai looking at him with a worried expression. “Can I crash in your room tonight?” Rin mumbled. “Of course!” Ai chirped. 

Another restless night. He’d sent Momo to sleep in his room and didn’t talk much. Graduation is today and he needs to go back to his room after the ceremony and pack his things. He should have already gotten this done but it’s been insane these last few days. The ceremony went by as normal, Rin doing everything possible to avoid Sousuke. Going to pack his things he ignored the other, and Sousuke only attempted to talk to him twice. He called a moving service and scheduled for his things to be picked up in the morning and paused in the doorway, glancing back at Sousuke for a second before walking away.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_\- Makoto: Are you ok? -_  
_\- Rin: Is Haru pissed? -_  
_\- Makoto: He isn’t happy about it but we’re talking about things, now. Working things out. -_  
_\- Rin: Oh -_  
_\- Makoto: I’m sorry, Rin. -_  
_\- Rin: Yea -_

And Rin turned his phone off. He was already on the train on his way home, he’d wait to cry until he was in his old room. Luckily when he got there, his mother nor Gou were anywhere to be seen. He walked to his bedroom and looked around, before falling onto his bed and curling himself up, letting the tears start falling.

_________________________________________________________________________

Rin said his goodbye’s to his mom and sister outside of the airport, insisting they didn’t need to stick around to see him off. He still had an hour to wait so he took a seat and turned on his phone for the first time in two days. 7 voicemails and 10 texts. 

_\- Makoto: Rin? Where are you? -_  
_\- Makoto: I came by to see you after our ceremony but Ai said you’d already left? -_  
_\- Sou: I get that you’re mad at me but really? You’re going to leave it like this? -_

_\- Haru: Text Makoto. -_  
_\- Sou: What time are you going to the airport? -_

_\- Sou: Rin, this is fucked up -_  
_\- Makoto: You really aren’t going to say goodbye? -_  
_\- Sou: DAMN SAY SOMETHING! -_  
_\- Haru: Rin… -_  
_\- Sou: I’m going to miss you -_

Rin then checked his voicemails. Five of the seven were from Sousuke. Calm apologetic messages first, then one angry yelling, then more apologies and he sounded so pitiful. The other two were from Makoto, begging him to answer his phone. “NOW BOARDING ALL PASSENGERS” the announcement came over the speaker and Rin slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his carry-on to go join other passengers slowly making their way into the jet bridge. Once on the plane, Rin placed his bag in the luggage compartment and took a seat by the window. He thought about at least sending out a text to everyone saying goodbye but quickly dismissed the idea before turning his phone off. The plane began taxiing as Rin buckled his seatbelt, his mind still on everyone he was leaving behind. Hearing the engines power up Rin looked out the window, taking in the last time he would be seeing his home for a while. Who knows, maybe Australia would become more of a home to him than Japan. He watched everything blur by as the plane began its climb.

And there, with his forearm against the window and his face so close to it that fog from his breath marked it and faded away only to reappear again, Sousuke watched as the plane began to rise into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mention Rin at some points but he will be gone for a while.


	6. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the boys have been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 theme: Fracx - In Your Memory

Four weeks had passed by. Four weeks that dragged on and seemed more like one hundred years. Everyone was moving on to what they’d planned to do after graduation. Makoto and Haru moved to Tokyo and Sousuke found himself in Tokyo as well, now. Deciding to become a police officer, he knew he had to move somewhere bigger to allow this career choice to grow to it’s full potential. He ended up _accidentally_ in the same apartment complex as Haru. Makoto had a place a block away. As soon as Makoto had spotted him the incessant conversations had began. And in the end, everything was settled. Makoto didn’t hold anything against Sousuke for sleeping with Haru and Makoto apologized about Rin so much that Sousuke forgave him just to get him to shut up. It still hurt very much. And Sousuke missed Rin badly. They all did, even Haru who always seemed emotionally stunted. 

And what hurt the most was knowing Rin was hurt. He was so hurt that he left without saying anything to the three, and they still haven’t heard from him. And Sousuke was so lonely. Every day he texts Rin twice. Once to say ‘Morning’ and once to say ‘Night, Rin’. Makoto text Rin every day, as well. The only one who didn’t was Haru because “It’s too much effort”. But really, Haru just didn’t want to feel the rejection of not getting a reply. 

The three had started to become pretty close. Somehow, the disaster that centered around Rin ultimately bringing them together. They would get together and eat dinner or watch a movie. And Makoto had recently talked Haru and Sousuke into cooking a meal together, and it was the best thing he’d ever experienced. Sousuke also got a first row seat to watching Makoto and Haru start being serious about their relationship. So he was witness to all of the kissing and heavy petting of a new love. Great. 

“There _are_ easier ways to kill each other” Sousuke grumbled, glancing at the other two on the couch across the room and then allowing his eyes to return to the television, his head propped up on a hand. Makoto broke his kiss with Haru to look over to the muscular man, raising an eyebrow “Huh?”. “Oh, I thought you two were trying to smother each other. Your faces have been stuck together for the last twenty minutes. I started to think I’d have to take you to the hospital to surgically separate you” Sousuke replied, not bothering to look Makoto’s way this time. A frustrated huff came from Haru, standing and walking to the bathroom. Sousuke wasn’t good at hiding his jealousy. And Makoto understood longing for that intimate affection from the one you love all too well. Though, he couldn’t imagine the person he loved being thousands of miles away and not hearing from them for a month on top of it all. 

“The bath is ready” Haru said, walking back into the room. Sousuke sighed, knowing that was his cue to get the hell out. “You don’t have to leave” Makoto insisted, looking at Sousuke with pitying eyes. Sousuke stretched as he stood, his back popping and he turned to leave “What? And listen to the godawful sounds you two make when you’re screwing? I’ll pass”.

_________________________________________________________________________

Laying in bed, Sousuke stared at Rin’s name on his phone. _Rin’s never going to talk to me again_ he thought as he pressed the icon to type a message.

 _\- Sou: ‘Night, Rin. -_  
…………  
_\- Sou: I miss you. -_

Sousuke sighed as he placed the phone on his headboard and draped an arm across his forehead. His heart ached as he slowly drifted to sleep, the last thing he imagined being Rin’s smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Another month, gone. Sousuke is the top of his class at the police academy. Makoto is also top of his class at the university. And Haru’s training is going fantastically. All choosing a different path yet remaining inseparable. But the void is still there, that one person missing. Sousuke still texts Rin every morning and night and it’s become routine at this point. The same as brushing your teeth or bathing. It’s something that he clings to desperately, the hope that one day he will get a reply still lingering. “Nanase, are you ready?” Sousuke calls out as he enters the raven haired mans apartment. Getting no reply he rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bathroom. Sliding the door open he poked his head in “God damn Nanase you’re worse than a ch-” his words caught in his throat as he focuses on a very naked Haru, drying himself. Quickly sliding the door closed he rubs the back of his head “Sorry” he mumbles. 

“Ever think about knocking?” Haru asked, stepping out of the bathroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. “How about try locking doors sometime? And this wouldn’t have happened if we didn’t have to make sure you got ready every morning like we’re your parents or something” Sousuke snapped. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before” a small smirk making its way onto Haru’s lips before being replaced by the usual indifferent expression. “I don’t want to see you naked unless I’m fucking you, and I’m not planning on that happening again anytime soon” was his reply before walking to the door. “Anyway, I’m gone. Later” Sousuke gave a half-wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door. 

_\- Sou: Morning, Rin -_

______________________________________________________________________________

“Yamazaki, get me a cup” Haru demanded as they gathered around the coffee table for dinner. Neither Sousuke nor Haru felt like cooking tonight so Makoto brought some take-out. “Do you want a spoon, too?” Sousuke asked sarcastically as he made his way to the kitchen. “ _Why_?” Haru furrowed his brows, looking to Sousuke. “So you can eat my ass. Get your own damn cup” Sousuke shot back, grabbing himself a napkin and walking back to the coffee table. Makoto choked on the mouthful of rice he’d been chewing. 

After dinner, everyone cleaned up and then planted themselves in front of the tv. Sousuke sitting in the recliner while Makoto and Haru cuddled on the couch. _It’s getting late_ Sousuke thought as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

_\- Sou: ‘Night, Rin. -_

As he was pushing his phone back into his pocket it chimed. Sousuke paused, confused and ecstatic at the same time. His heart began racing because maybe - _maybe_. He slowly brought the phone up to his face, gulping as he trained his eyes on the text on the screen.

_\- Rin: You never give up, do you? -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Rin makes Sousuke have a heart attack.


	7. Attempting To Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't they all just have sex? I mean, get along... I completely meant get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 theme: Singularity - Alone (Au5 & Fractal Remix)

“....He replied” Sousuke whispered, catching the other two’s attention. “What?” Makoto sat up, slightly alarmed by Sousuke’s current posture. He was rigid, the tips of his fingers on one hand digging into the arm of the recliner while his other hand seemed to be trying to choke the life out of his phone. His breathing was rapid, and he looked terrified. “Rin…. He text back!” Sousuke choked out louder. “Say something, idiot!” Haru snapped, sitting up on the couch. Pacing back and forth, eyes still locked on his phone “I’m going to call him” Sousuke wiped at his forehead. He was sure he was sweating but upon touching his skin he realized it was dry. “Don’t be stupid” Haru warned, standing and quickly making his way over to Sousuke, trying to grab the phone but it was too late, Sousuke had pressed ‘send’. It rang once and then went to voicemail. Sousuke frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear, it chiming again.

_\- Rin: I’m not ready for that -_

“I told you. Dumbass.” Haru smirked, reading the text as he leaned against Sousuke’s back. “Haru, Sousuke is just excited. Let him have some privacy” Makoto smiled. Inhaling deeply to calm himself, Sousuke sat back down, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger. Gathering himself, he finally began to type.

_\- Sou: How have you been? -_  
_\- Rin: Good -_  
_\- Sou: How is your training going? -_  
_\- Rin: Fine -_  
_\- Sou: Have you been taking care of yourself? -_  
_\- Rin: Yes -_  
_\- Sou: I miss you -_

_SHIT! Shit shit shit shit. I shouldn’t have said that. That’s too forward right now. Fuck WHY can’t you erase a text after you’ve sent it?!_

“FUCK!” Sousuke yelled, causing Makoto to jump. “I’m fucking stupid. I’m a moron. Jesus fucking Christ why am I so god damn _STUPID_!?” he berated himself, throwing his phone, it slamming against the backrest of the couch and landing beside Haru. “Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery. Though in your case I’m afraid there is no hope” Haru deadpanned, reading the texts that’d been exchanged. The phone chimed again.

_\- Rin: I miss you, too -_

Sousuke paused, eyes landing on Haru as he watched for any clue to what was just sent. “He said he’s married.” Haru said dryly. “.....Married….” Sousuke looked defeated. “And he has five children” Haru added. “Haru, stop messing with Sousuke” Makoto gently scolded. Sousuke snatched the phone out of Haru’s hand, glaring daggers into his soul. Reading the text, he softened, slowly dropping himself to sit on the floor.

_\- Sou: I’m sorry… for everything, Rin. I’m so sorry I hurt you. What I did. The things that I said. I wish I could take it all back -_

_\- Rin: Goodnight, Sousuke -_  
_\- Sou: Night, Rin -_

“That was pointless” Haru said, hovering over Sousuke’s shoulder. “This is good, though. Very good. I honestly was starting to think Rin would never speak to any of us again. With good reason…” Makoto frowned, thinking about how he’d hurt Rin. He’d tried to pull away. Tried to warn Rin it might happen. But in the end he allowed himself to fall, giving in to the passion that poured from every part of Rin’s being. 

Sousuke sighed, a smirk playing on his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Late” Haru said, bringing the other two out of their thoughts. “Alright. I’m going.” Sousuke replied, standing and making his way out the door and to his own apartment. Stripping his clothes off, he went to the bathroom and started the water in the shower. Steam filling the room as he stepped under the water, his muscles relaxing as the heat fell over his body. Leaning his head forward, he slowly circled it back and then forward again, water pouring into his hair and streaming down his face. Rin was all he could think about, now. And soon, his mind went to _that_ morning. He could feel Rin’s lips against his, seeming to be more than just a memory. Remembering the way he tastes, how his soft tongue felt sliding along his own. Sousuke hissed at the first stroke of his hard cock. It had been a while, his sex drive vanishing with Rin. 

Pressing a hand against the tiled wall in front of him to lean on, Sousuke quickened his pace. His strokes rough and desperate. Pulling his head up, letting the water rain down on his face he began playing the ending in his head. ‘I’m gonna cum, Sousuke’. Focusing on the way Rin said his name, filled with lust and partially a moan. The salty taste of his skin when he’d licked his neck. And the sound he made when he climaxed. His beautiful face as he groaned in pleasure. “Aaahhh~” Sousuke jerked his hips as he spilled himself onto the shower wall, giving a few more strokes to ride out his orgasm. Panting slightly he took a minute to gather himself before wiping his mess off of the wall with his hand and rinsing it in the water. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Cuddled together on the couch, Haru’s head resting on Makoto’s arm as he played with the tips of Haru’s silky black hair. “Why don’t you just _try_ texting him, Haru?” Makoto spoke softly, barely above a whisper as both of their eyes were trained on the dramatic scene unfolding on the tv screen. Makoto knew Haru had been wanting to talk to Rin, but being too stubborn to make the first move. “If he wants to talk he’ll text me” remaining obdurate on the subject, Haru shifted to push his ass against Makoto’s crotch. “Rin is just as headstrong as you, you wouldn’t be losing if you text him first” came Makoto’s reply as he placed a hand on Haru’s hip and pushed himself back against him. Placing light kisses on the crown of the blue eyed, tenacious beauty’s head, Makoto hummed and pushed himself up, easing his arm out from under the other. “Let’s go to bed” he said sweetly, his emerald eyes reflecting his not so innocent intentions. Haru nodded as he sat up, watching Makoto walk to the bedroom. He moved to his feet but paused, taking his phone out and pressing on Rin’s name.

_\- Haru: Hi -_

He then tossed his phone onto the couch and followed after his well-built lover.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rin let out an exasperated sigh as he hung a hand over the edge of his bed and released his phone, letting it fall softly onto the carpet. Even after two months the pain was still very much present any time he even thought of the others. But the persistent texts played on his guilt and to be honest, leaving for Australia without a single word to the other’s was pretty harsh, no matter what the circumstances were. Rin groaned dramatically, flopping onto his side. “You finally decided to talk to him again?” a hand stroked the redhead’s cheek. “...yeah” Rin replied, the bitterness seeping through the sadness in his voice. “Let me help take your mind off of it” the blonde haired man leered as he pushed Rin onto his back, adjusting himself over him as he roughly pressed his lips against Rin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning, Rin will be getting it on... a lot.


	8. Falling into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this takes place in one morning. A whole chapter revolving around breakfast time. Why? Because I got fucking carried away, alright?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 theme: Mr Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz Remix)

The sound of his alarm going off made Sousuke groan. Slamming his hand against his headrest a couple of times before finally making contact with the damn clock. He cleared his throat before opening one eye to locate his cell phone, grabbing it and then rolling onto his side. He didn’t have to go to the police academy today but he’d set an alarm just to be able to send his traditional text to Rin.

_\- Sou: Morning, Rin -_

He’d placed his phone beside his pillow, cuddling back up under the warm blankets and closing his eyes. His phone chiming made him pull his eyes back open, having forgot that Rin was now responding to his messages in his sleepy haze. Grabbing his phone again he shifted onto his back.

_\- Rin: Good morning, Sou -_  
_\- Sou: What are you doing today? -_

He smiled, ecstatic that things seemed to be slowly going back to normal. In a way, he hoped it wouldn’t completely go back to how it was before with Rin now knowing about his feelings for him. 

_\- Rin: Shopping. Maybe catch a movie. What about you? -_  
_\- Sou: Sleep -_  
_\- Rin: That’s all you ever do -_  
_\- Sou: Can’t help it, I’m good in bed -_  
_\- Rin: So I’ve heard -_  
_\- Sou: ?? -_  
_\- Rin: Haru text me last night. We caught up -_  
_\- Sou: Oh -_  
_\- Sou: I’m sorry, Rin -_  
_\- Rin: Stop apologizing -_  
_\- Rin: We all did stupid shit -_  
_\- Rin: And you and Haru and Makoto have forgiven each other. It’s fine -_  
_\- Sou: So you’re good with all of us, now? Even Tachibana? -_

……………….  
_\- Sou: Rin? -_  
_\- Rin: ….yea. I guess. It’s my fault for getting my feelings involved anyway -_  
_\- Sou: When are you going to get a chance to come visit? -_  
_\- Rin: Dunno -_  
_\- Sou: When you do, you can crash at my place. Nanase and Tachibana live together. I don’t give a damn what they say. Tachibana might as well get rid of his place. -_  
_\- Rin: Haha, sounds good. I miss you guys. And Sou, I’m sorry about not saying goodbye. -_  
_\- Sou: I was there to see you off, anyway -_  
_\- Rin: Oh fuck. Don’t say some sappy shit like you were there in spirit or something -_  
_\- Sou: No. I was there. I got there while you were standing in line at the jet bridge -_  
_\- Rin: ……….stalker -_  
_\- Sou: Fuck you! You’re my best friend, I wanted to see you before you left -_  
_\- Rin: You should have said something -_  
_\- Sou: I didn’t want to make you upset. You weren’t crying…. for once -_  
_\- Rin: lmao hey, fuck you! -_  
_\- Sou: Is that an offer? ;) -_  
_\- Rin: OMG! I think I just rolled my eyes so hard I could see my own brain -_  
_\- Sou: You have one? -_  
_\- Rin: So fucking funny. Anyway, I gotta go. I’ll text you later -_  
_\- Sou: K -_

Getting dressed Sousuke decided to walk over to Haru’s to see what they were doing for breakfast, knowing Makoto would already be there - or _STILL_ be there. Out of habit Sousuke just walked in without knocking, the door always unlocked. “Good morning, Master” Haru deadpanned. “What. The. Fuck.” Sousuke stood in the doorway, attempting to comprehend what he was seeing. Haru was leaned over the table wearing a maid outfit barely long enough to cover half of his ass. Makoto sitting opposite of him, eating his breakfast. “Uh.... I'm out. Later” Sousuke began backing out of the doorway. “It’s fine. We were just having some fun. I know you’re hungry so come on in and eat” Makoto smiled, not the least bit embarrassed about the situation. “You two are so fucking weird” Sousuke grumbled, closing the door and walking to the table, sitting beside Makoto… where it seemed safest. 

“Do you want some eggs, Master?” Haru blinked at Sousuke. He stared into those emotionless blue eyes before resting his forehead against the table “I can’t deal with this. We're getting too close. I think we should see other people” he murmured. “Being a little bitch because Rin’s sleeping with someone.....Master?” Haru said nonchalantly while placing a plate beside Sousuke’s head, already having food on it. Sousuke shot up in his chair “What?”. “He is. It’s not like you two are dating anyway so what does it matter?” Haru stated, leaned against Makoto’s back, his chin resting on the others shoulder and his arms loosely draped around his neck. And he was right. Sousuke had completely fucked up his chance of being with Rin, at least for now. And Rin is beautiful so naturally he isn’t lacking intimate companionship. Sousuke huffed, sliding his plate in front of him and taking a bite. He just needed to stay focused on rebuilding their friendship for now. 

……. And what better way to do it than with this? Sousuke stood, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and on his way back, quickly taking a picture with his phone. ‘Send’.

_\- Rin: Wtf? -_  
_\- Sou: I don’t fucking know. This was going on when I got here -_  
_\- Rin: lmfao omg omg yes! -_  
_\- Rin: Hold on. Watch this -_

Haru’s phone buzzed against the counter in the kitchen. Walking - prancing - to go fetch it, Haru returned and leaned against the table next to Makoto.

_\- Rin: Hot -_  
_\- Haru: ? -_  
_\- Rin: Will you wear that for ME when I’m there? -_

Haru’s head jerked to Sousuke, his eyes shown unbridled rage before vanishing, a smirk playing on his lips.

_\- Haru: Sure -_  
_\- Rin: huh? -_  
_\- Haru: You want to see more? -_

Not waiting for a response Haru placed his phone in Makoto’s hand and took a few steps back, dropping to his knees and hiking one side of the skirt up, revealing up to his hipbone “Take a picture”. “Wha?” Makoto utterly confused. “Do it, Makoto” Haru said, eyes half-lidded as he tilted his head to the side and seductively licked his bottom lip. Makoto did as he was told, now completely confused and very turned on. Sousuke had frozen, a bite of food halfway to his mouth as he tried to take in what was happening. Haru rose to his feet, grabbing the phone from Makoto and propping himself back up against the table.

 _\- Picture Sent -_  
_\- Rin: WHAT THE HELL?! -_  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- --  
_\- Rin: Sousuke, what the FUCK? -_  
_\- Sou: Damn -_  
_\- Rin: I’m keeping it -_  
_\- Sou: What, the outfit? -_  
_\- Rin: No, jackass. The picture -_  
_\- Sou: Send it to me -_  
_\- Rin: Why? -_  
_\- Sou: The same reason you’re keeping it -_  
_\- Picture Received -_  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_\- Rin: PLEASE don’t send another one. Especially one from the back, with you on all fours -_  
_\- Haru: Pervert -_  
_\- Rin: I’m not the one in the maid costume. In front of a guest, btw -_  
_\- Haru: Guest? -_  
_\- Rin: Sousuke…? -_  
Haru snorted.

_\- Haru: Yamazaki is NOT a guest, he’s a plague -_  
_\- Rin: Then you’ve been infected? -_  
_\- Haru: Go away -_  
_\- Rin: I did -_  
_\- Haru: Come back and then go away -_  
_\- Rin: I miss you, too :) -_  
_\- Haru: Annoying -_

“Tch, I’m going to go change. Yamazaki clean the dishes” Haru said, walking into his bedroom. “I think you meant Tachibana because I’m NOT your wife” he sneered. “Well, you two do bicker like a married couple” Makoto giggled. “I don’t get it. How are YOU the one they want?” Sousuke gazed at Makoto, propping his head on his hand. “Hm?” Makoto picked up a magazine from the table, putting his glasses on and flipping through the pages to find the one he was previously on. “Rin and Nanase. Both of them are in love with you. Why?”. Makoto glanced up at the other, a slight frown on his lips “I don’t really kno-”. “His kisses. His warm, gentle kisses. And he’s sweet” Haruka answered, walking up behind Makoto and trailing his fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong with the way I kiss? And I’m fucking sweet!” Sousuke growled. “You’re too rough. And I wouldn’t call you sweet. Abrasive, tiresome, infuriating, yes. And scandalous, intolerable, conceited, and narcissistic”. “You know what, Nanase? I’m not getting you a goddamn thing for Christmas” Sousuke muttered, barely pursing his lips. “Sousuke you are _not_ any of those things. You may _seem_ a little rough around the edges at first, but now that we’ve gotten close I can see how nice you are” Makoto encouraged, closing his eyes and smiling as his cheeks creased.

Sousuke cleared his throat and stood up “Yeah well, I need to do some shopping today. You two wanna tag along?” he said, placing a hand on the door lever. “We’d love to. It’s going to start getting cool soon and I need a couple of sweaters” Makoto said, removing his glasses and setting the magazine down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that in reality, Sousuke would more than likely be staying at the academy. But for the sake of the story he comes home every evening. Also, I apologize for the maid Haru thing. I'd been reading doujinshi's and maid Haru is freaking adorable. I switched from Sosuke to Sousuke because 'Sou' looks better than 'So'. And them blowing the hell up and not speaking for a while and then everything going back to normal in like a day is canon and you can't tell me otherwise.


	9. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's longing for Rin is getting out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 theme: Major Lazer - Be Together (feat. Wild Belle) (Vanic Remix)
> 
> The music Sousuke mentions is 'When I Look At You - Emalkay'. *ahem*  
> NOT the music booming when he talks to Rin, btw. The part after that.
> 
> (I've went back and assigned a song for each chapter in case any of you are interested)

Sousuke massaged the sides of the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, hunched over and head hanging with his arms propped on his knees as he sat, waiting. Had he known that Makoto was so meticulous about picking out clothing he would have _never_ offered his invitation to come with. He was as bad as Rin! But at least Rin always somehow made it a little enjoyable. His half-lidded eyes slowly trailed up Haru’s legs, abdomen, chest and finally landing on his face. Haru was posed with his back close to a wall, hands clutching the opposite arms that were folded across his chest, looking very unsure of himself. Apparently Haru hated mingling with the public as much as Sousuke did, but Haru didn’t hide it well where Sousuke always seemed so steadfast and confident in his actions. “Tachibana! Just fucking _pick one_ ” Sousuke snarled.

“Mmm hmmm” Makoto hummed happily as he draped a shirt over his arm, walking to the counter and greeting the cashier with his friendly, flawless smile. Sousuke grinned, watching Haru’s reaction to the woman flipping her hair and placing her hand on top of Makoto’s, letting out an exaggerated laugh as she slowly slid her hand off of his only to place a finger on his collar, pretending she was only doing it to reference the shirt he was wearing. Noticing the folded piece of paper she handed to him as he smiled nervously and thanked her, slipping it into his pocket and taking his bag from the counter. 

Stepping into Haru’s apartment, Sousuke lazily slid down into the recliner. “HARU! What are you _doing_?!” Makoto suddenly yelped. Haru plunged his hand further down into Makoto’s pocket, snatching it back out, firmly gripping the folded paper from the store. ‘Call me  <3’ written in pretty handwriting with a number under it. Narrowing his eyes at the other, Haru walked around Makoto into the kitchen “Yamazaki! What would you like for dinner tonight?” as he wadded up the paper and threw it into the trashcan. 

“I’m not getting dragged into this” Sousuke mumbled.  
Glaring at Makoto and then opening the refrigerator to sift through the items inside. “Steak?”  
The promise of delicious meat cooked by someone other than him perked Sousuke’s interest. “Sure”.

Haru busied himself, getting everything prepared to cook. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and faint kisses trailed across his shoulder to the other side of his neck and up to his ear. “Haruka, don’t be mad” Makoto whispered, breath warm against Haru’s ear.  
Haru slightly pulled away, feigning most of his anger at this point.

“I’d never hurt you, Haru-chan” Makoto purred, his tongue tracing Haru’s ear as a hand followed every ripple of his abs, up to his sternum and then gracefully sliding a finger across a nipple. Haru instinctively jerking his hips back, grinding his ass against Makoto’s growing bulge. 

Sousuke loudly exhaled through his nose, irritated that his meal was now definitely put off. Mumbling to himself as he entered his place, he walked to the kitchen. He began heating some water for his ramen bowl, no sense in really cooking for only him. He hauled ass out of Haru’s when clothing started to be removed. He knew it would happen that way, though. Makoto always knows exactly what to do to put Haru at ease before an actual argument occurs. 

Finishing his ramen and cleaning up, Sousuke walked to his couch and fell onto it, lying down and bending both legs, propping his right ankle on the other knee. He slid his cell out of his pocket to check the time (8:36pm). The soft light from the kitchen not putting a dent in the darkness of his living room. He usually loved the calm quiet of his apartment, some place he could just relax and not have to deal with anyone else. Not worrying about trying to _not_ let the smartass comments fall from his mouth that rang through his mind when speaking to others. But tonight, it felt cold and loneliness was seeping into his heart more than any other night. Most times, when he started to feel lonely he would just walk to Haru’s and hang out there, exchanging quips and sarcasm with the smaller blue eyed little shit that seemed to understand his sense of humor. But he wasn’t about to set foot back into the other place tonight, whether they were _actually_ having sex or not, the intimacy the other two showed sometimes made Sousuke feel off, the stabbing pain in his heart and the sting of jealousy spreading through him as he wished beyond anything that _that_ could be him and Rin.

_\- Sou: You up? -_

He stared at the screen, the blue glow covering his face. He bit at his bottom lip when he didn’t get a response. Maybe Rin’s already asleep. Imagining Rin lying in bed, chest moving up and down as he slept peacefully. Or maybe he wasn’t alone in his bed. The thought twisting Sousuke’s heart, making him feel nauseous. His ringtone made him jump, focusing on the screen again. A video call?

Clicking to answer it and waiting for the image on the screen to clear up he finally saw those candy-red eyes and that perfect smile. “HEY!” Rin yelled over the booming bass in the background. “Yo” Sousuke replied. “Is that _him_?” another voice asked somewhere beside Rin. “Shut the fuck up!” Rin snapped his head to the side, then bringing his gaze back to the screen “Thought we could say goodnight this way for once” he smiled. How loud the music was coming through his speakers he wasn’t sure Rin would even be able to hear him. “Doesn’t look like you’re going to sleep, though” he smirked. “Wanted to have a little fun” Rin grinned, his eyes flickering to something happening to his right. “Ah. Text me when you get back to your place” Sousuke’s tone low and serious. He didn’t like not being there to protect Rin.  
“Alright! Goodnight, Sou!”  
“Night, Rin”.

He stuck his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. 

Startling awake he sat up, rubbing his face. _How long was I asleep?_  
Standing and walking to the window, he peeked out as a warm orange glow settled onto his face. Checking his phone confirmed that the sun was setting, how had he slept all day? He showered, changed and then shuffled over to Haru’s. “Oi” he called as he entered. Glimmering red eyes met his and his heart stopped. A flash of burgundy and arms were wrapping around his neck. “I’ve missed you, Sou!” Rin said, tears swelling in his eyes. Sliding one arm around his waist and the other along his shoulder blades, Sousuke hugged Rin tighter than he’s ever held anyone before. 

All four of them sitting on the floor, the coffee table pushed to the side to make room, nothing but laughter could be heard. This felt right. Everything was _finally_ **right**. Sousuke sat with one leg bent at the knee, his forearm propped on it. His other leg was slightly bent, laying against the floor. And Rin, back pressed against Sousuke’s stomach as he used him as a chair. Rin’s legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, in between Sousuke’s. He didn’t mind, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight off an erection with how much Rin was squirming around as he joked and giggled with the others. 

_Where is that music coming from_? Rin’s face was suddenly inches away from his own, pushing his leg down as the redhead straddled him. Rin began moving his hips to the rhythm, grinding against Sousuke with precision in every movement. Rin grabbed the hem of Sousuke’s shirt, pulling it over his head, Sousuke slowly helping it off his arms. _Where did Nanase and Tachibana go_? Rin stripped his own shirt off, and then leaned forward, nipping at the brunette’s collarbone, licking up to the crook of his neck before biting down. 

Sousuke let out a low growl, placing a hand on the small of Rin’s back and pressing into him harder. Rin licked up Sousuke’s neck then his lips as they parted, Rin’s tongue sliding in. Their tongues glide together, playing with and taunting each other. Rin moaned into his mouth, reaching down to unbutton his own pants. Sousuke guided Rin’s legs to wrap around his waist and then shifted, rolling them so that Rin was lying on his back as Sousuke hovered over him, never breaking their kiss. 

Sousuke pulled his pants and underwear down, kicking his legs in the sexiest way he could to finish getting them off. Parting from Rin’s lips, Sousuke began to kiss Rin’s neck, using his other hand so slide down the others pants. Pre-cum dripped from Sousuke’s dick onto Rin’s stomach, the latter moaning and letting out a raspy “Sou...suke…”. 

Darkened teal eyes scanned over the toned body before him, panting and ready to take Rin, all of him. A hand running through his garnet hair, pulling it out of his face, Rin gently pushed Sousuke back as he turned to his side before getting on his knees. Using a hand to steady himself, he reached his other back to pull one of his ass cheeks to the side, exposing his hole. Sousuke flicked his tongue around the ring, putting a hand on each side of Rin’s ass so he could move his to the floor, stabilizing himself. 

Sousuke’s tongue slid inside and he rolled it, causing the other to buck his hips. Pulling his tongue out he eased in the tip of a finger. As he slid it in little by little, he licked around the outside of the muscle. Pushing it all the way in and pausing to kiss Rin’s thigh, he began to slide it back out, curling it to hit _that_ spot. “Sous- aah…. Sousuke, put it in. I want it”.  
Sousuke pulled himself up and placed a hand on the top of Rin’s back, gently pushing so the other pressed his chest to the floor, ass in the air. He lined his cock up and pushed his tip into Rin. “So tight” Sousuke gasped out. “FUCK ME, SOUSUKE! Sousuke! Sousuke…. Sousuke? Sousuke!”

Teal eyes shot open and he sat up, coughing and wheezing. “Sousuke. I came over to check on you when you didn’t show up for breakfast” Makoto said taking a step back looking Sousuke over. He was sweating and his chest heaved. “What time is it?” he finally choked out, pushing his fingers through his hair. “A little after ten in the morning… Are you alright?” Makoto replied. Sousuke started to adjust himself into a sitting position but then he felt it, the most painful hard-on he’s ever had. Still struggling for air he managed to puff out “Fuck” before he fell back on the couch. “oh.. OH!” Makoto’s eyes landed on Sousuke’s crotch as the larger man pulled at the waist of his pants, trapping the head of his dick in the elastic to stick it to his body so it wouldn’t be pushing against the fabric. 

“I uh… I’ll be over in a little” Sousuke said, heavily breathing as the other nodded and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will probably be a time skip. I dunno, though. At this point I'm pretty much typing out the shit that runs through my head every day XD
> 
> This is making me want to sit down and type out a serious Free! fic, though. But I want to end this one first and I have NO idea when that will happen.


	10. Storm Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 theme: CMA - You're Free  
> ~5 Month Time Skip~

It’s been seven months since Rin left. Sousuke has officially been a cop for about a month. Makoto was getting close to being one year into his classes at the medical university to pursue a career as a neonatal nurse. Haru was still training hard, having to get his times up to register for the Olympics, and Rin was doing the same. Makoto had _finally_ officially moved in with Haru and everything was moving along. 

Sousuke walked into Haru and Makoto’s, falling into the recliner with a grunt and dropping his duty belt on the floor. “These 12 hour shifts are fucking _killing_ me” he mumbled, throwing one leg over the arm of his seat and propping an elbow up on the other arm, resting his head against his hand. “Take off your boots” Haru scowled at him, which Sousuke ignored. “Tachibana isn’t home yet?” he glanced around the room. Haru shrugged and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Makoto huffed as he quickly entered, shivering from the cold. He removed his jacket and hung it beside the door, placing his shoes neatly on the small shelf. With his arrival the trio sat down and ate in silence, all of them exhausted. “Yesterday was Rei’s birthday and since we couldn’t make it to Iwatobi, I invited him and Nagisa to come stay with us this weekend” Makoto said as he stood, taking his empty plate to the kitchen and washing it. “Clinicals start in two weeks for this semester and I would like to have some fun before” he added, laying down on the couch. 

Sousuke groaned, sliding his plate away from him and placing his head on the table. “No one said you were invited” Haru glanced at Sousuke. “And no one told you to talk” Sousuke lifted his head slightly to glare at the other. Haru walked over to the couch and laid down, cuddling up to Makoto. “Fine with me, at least I won’t have to deal with your shit” Sousuke shot back. “You two stop. Sousuke, you know you are always welcome here. And Haru, I see the disappointment in your eyes any time Sousuke decides to go to his place after work instead of coming here” emerald eyes closing as he smiled. “So maybe you should be nicer to each other”. Both let out a sarcastic laugh but quit their fussing. “Have you heard from Rin, yet?” Makoto inquired. “No” came the disheartened response. “It’s not normal for you to go two days without talking” stating the obvious, Makoto furrowed his brows. “No shit” Sousuke placed his arms around his head, still on the table. 

“Maybe he’s busy getting some good di-” Makoto nudged Haru to make him stop talking. “I’m going home” Sousuke growled, walking over to pick up his duty belt, hanging it over his shoulder and snatched the door open. “Are you gonna frisk me _now_ or after you put me in handcuffs?” red eyes seductively scanning over the muscular officer's body. His eyebrows raised and teal eyes widened as he focused on the shorter ruby haired man in front of him, the sharp grin spreading across the others face at the sight of his shocked friend. “You were suppose to be here three hours ago” Haru called from the couch. “Blame the slow fuckers at the train station” Rin peaked around Sousuke into the apartment. “Am I allowed to enter the premises, officer?” he said, bending down to pick up a dufflebag.

 

Haru, Makoto and Rin had been planning this for a couple of months. And despite Haru constantly provoking Sousuke, he really did care about him. He showed it in small ways. And their back-and-forths were really just playful jabs at each other. They all truly had grown very close. And with Rin here they were complete. Sousuke felt like he was about to burst out of his skin. And thank god Rin was here because Haru was so sick of watching Sousuke mope around and constantly cockblocking when he was there. 

“My Christmas present better be good” Haru wryly said, but feeling quite proud of himself with the surprise being successful. “Rin… I…” Sousuke was flabbergasted. He slowly reached out and took hold of the dufflebag. _This is another dream. My mind fucking with me again._ He stepped back allowing room for Rin to walk by. Walking to the couch, Rin lightly punched Haru on the shoulder “So… where is it?”. “What?” Haru narrowed his eyes. “The maid costume” a sly smile spreading across his face. A light blush raced across Haru’s cheeks and he turned his head. “Hey, Makoto…” Rin giving a quick smile before walking back to Sousuke. “Well it’s getting late and I’m pretty tired. Mom and Gou didn’t let me rest any when I got in yesterday and I stopped by to see Momo and Ai. Goodnight!” Rin waved over his shoulder, pulling at Sousuke’s arm to follow him. “You live close, you said?” crimson eyes staring straight into Sousuke’s soul. 

“Uh, yeah” Sousuke tried to clear his mind as he walked down a flight of stairs and turned to the second door in line, taking his keys out and unlocking the door. Walking in and flicking a light on, Rin followed pulling the door closed. “I’ll put your stuff in my room. You can sleep in there and I’ll take the couch”. Setting the dufflebag down in his room, Sousuke glanced around to make sure there was nothing out he didn’t want Rin seeing. “Why don’t we just share the bed? We use to do it all the time” Rin suggested, pushing into the bedroom and immediately began plundering. Sousuke’s heart skipped a beat. He thought since everything was out in the open, the things they use to do as ‘best friends’ would be off limits. “If you’re cool with it, sure” he said as he pushed Rin away from one of his dresser drawers he was currently digging through. 

“It’s good to see you, Rin” Sousuke extended a fisted hand. “You, too” Rin smiled, bumping Sousuke’s fist with his own. “Are you hungry? I’ll cook you something while you take a shower” the brunette offered. “Sure. But you’ve _got_ to change out of that uniform. You look like a stripper” Rin sniggered. “The sexiest fucking stripper you’ve ever seen” Sousuke grinned. Rin took off his long sleeved shirt and then pulled off his white undershirt. Tossing the shirts into a clothes hamper he unzipped his duffle and pulled out some sweatpants and boxers. “If I put a dollar in your pants will you dance for me?” Rin teased, stepping into the bathroom as Sousuke allowed his eyes to travel all over his body. He wanted above anything to just grab the redhead and hold him but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and ruin things all over again. 

“Oi! I asked you to get me a towel” Rin said loudly, throwing his pants at Sousuke’s face but he caught them easily. While Rin was showering, Sousuke changed and prepared their meal. After eating they settled on the couch to watch tv. “Having fun in Australia?” Sousuke asked, keeping his eyes trained on the television. “Yea, met some people I get along with. I work my ass off training but It’ll pay off when I get the gold. And Andrew helps me out a lot…” Rin paused, placing his head in Sousuke’s lap, stretching out on the couch. “I really missed you, Sou” he blushed, keeping his eyes focused elsewhere. 

Sousuke slid his fingers through Rin’s hair to push it away from his face. _He’s not making sense. One second he’s acting like nothing happened and then he’s flirting with me. And now he’s looking at me like **this**_. Rin’s eyes glistened in the glow from the tv, the fiery passion reflected in them burning straight into Sousuke’s heart. Sadness, lust, loneliness, longing, regret, everything flickering in the deep, rose red pools. Rin slowly sat up and turned to face Sousuke, “If something is going to happen between us, I want to make sure I’m ready for it. I don’t want to just jump in and hope for the best and then not be prepared for something serious and end up not only ruining our intimate relationship but our friendship, too”. 

“That wouldn’t happen, Rin. I want you. I want you no matter what comes with you. I will walk through hell for you. I just want…” Sousuke trailed off as he leaned forward, softly touching his lips to Rin’s. Gently placing a hand on the side of Rin’s neck, his thumb tracing along his chin, he used his other hand to tuck Rin’s hair behind his ear. Pulling away momentarily to stare into cherry eyes again, Sousuke placed another soft kiss on his plump, delicate lips again and again and again. Pushing their foreheads together, still letting his thumb outline Rin’s chin, to his jaw and back, “I don’t care if it only brings me heartache, I just want you” he whispered. 

Tears filling his eyes, Rin nuzzled Sousuke “I’m _not_ going to let myself hurt you. Just, wait for me… Okay? I know that’s a selfish thing to ask. And I’m not saying don’t see other people… Just don’t give them your heart, alright”? Sousuke tenderly kissed a tear on Rin’s cheek. “You already have my heart. And I haven’t seen anyone else since I told you how I felt about you”. Rin pulled back, looking away guiltily. Rin inhaled and parted his lips, about to speak, and Sousuke tried with everything within him to block him out. He knew what was coming, and he didn’t want to hear it. “I have been seeing other people. Nothing serious, and only one of them I’ve been with more than once. Sou, I just want to explore this part of me and be sure I _want_ to be in a serious relationship and…” Sousuke pressed his lips to Rin’s. He didn’t want to hear anymore. 

Maybe he could change his mind? Maybe if Sousuke could show Rin exactly how much he loved him, Rin would want to be with only him. Maybe…. _Maybe this won't destroy me_. “That’s enough for tonight, you’re tired. Let’s go to bed.” Sousuke stood, helping Rin up and interlocking their fingers as he led him to the bedroom. 

And Sousuke just held Rin that night, an arm under his head and one wrapped around his lower back as Rin buried his face into Sousuke’s chest. He could tell Rin was crying, tears staining his shirt, piercing his heart like bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should pick up again. I'm making myself get depressed LoL  
> And yes, Sousuke ate dinner twice. He's a whale shark, he eats a lot :p


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a filler. It ended up taking longer than I expected to get them to the club among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 theme: Youngman - Who Knows (The Others Remix)

Sousuke was still holding Rin when he woke up, the fiery haired man sleeping soundly against his chest. He pressed his face to the top of Rin’s head, inhaling him in. Placing a warm kiss against his forehead, Sousuke tightened his arm around the other, pulling them closer together. Rin nuzzled his face against the others chest, slowly waking to the sound of a strong, steady heartbeat.

Tilting his head up a little, Rin’s eyes met half-lidded teal oceans. “Morning, Rin” Sousuke smiled. “Good morning, Sou” Rin replied, sliding up so they were face-to-face. Combing his fingers through Rin’s hair, they stayed in bed for some time, gazing at each other and letting the silence pass the words they wanted to say into each other’s hearts. 

“Do you want to stay here for breakfast or go to Nanase's?” Sousuke asked, voice hushed and placing a faint kiss against the others lips. “Depends on what we’re having” Rin giving a seductive look. “You _have_ to stop teasing me. It isn’t fair” Sousuke murmured. Rin rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head “ _That_ is **not** me teasing” he grinned.

Propping himself up on his forearm, he moved his other hand to Sousuke’s hip, slipping two fingers just below the waist of his boxer-briefs and easily sliding them along his pelvis. Sousuke's breathing shuddered and then he quickly sat up, grabbing Rin’s wrist “I’m serious, Rin”. 

A smirk making its way to his lips, Rin leaned on Sousuke “Alright, I’ll stop… for now”. Rin hopped off the bed, shuffling into the bathroom. Sousuke laid back, exhaling slowly and rubbing his face with his hands then sliding them up into his hair and resting them on top of his head. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, his carotid artery pulsating hard. At this rate, he was going to _die_ from sexual frustration.

He stood, gathering up some clothes and pushed past Rin into the bathroom as the other was coming out. After they were both dressed they ventured out into the cold morning air, quickly making their way into Haru and Makoto’s place. 

“RINRIN!” Nagisa jumped up from the table and bounded over to Rin, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “Oi! Don’t call me that!” Rin frowned, flicking the short blonde’s forehead. Nagisa then wrapped his arms around Sousuke, quickly “SOU-CHAN!” he yelled before backing away. Sousuke stared at Nagisa for a moment, before walking around him to the table “What’s for breakfast?”.

Haru walked to the kitchen, returning with two plates and setting one down in front of Sousuke and one in front of the chair he had been sitting in, motioning for Rin to take his seat. “This looks great!” Rin smiled, looking at the pancake on his plate, a small dollop of whipped cream and a strawberry neatly arranged on top. 

“Good morning to you both” Rei said as he carried his plate to the kitchen and walked back to take a seat on the couch. “What time did you two get here?” Rin inquired, taking his last bite. “Late. Very late” Haru mumbled. “We decided to go ahead and come last night after club activities and didn’t get here until eleven” Nagisa answered. “And I apologize again for waking you both” Rei added. “It’s _okay_ , Rei. This gives us more time to spend together!” Makoto looked up from his school book, smiling and removing his glasses. 

“Sousuke and I are going to a club tonight, you guys in?” Rin crossed his arms behind his head. “Huh?” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow. “A friend in Australia that lived in Tokyo for a few years told me about a club that doesn’t card you. It’s close by, actually.” Rin smirked. “WE’RE IN!” Nagisa yelled, nudging Rei with his elbow who didn’t even attempt to argue knowing that it would be useless. “Rin, I’m a cop. If I’m seen going into a club that serves alcohol to minors I could lose my job” Sousuke frowned.

“Tch, if someone see’s you just tell them you were scoping the place out” the scarlet haired man lightly prodded the other’s shin with his foot. “Yeah, Sou-chan. Don’t be lame” Nagisa chimed in. “Besides, it’s an underground club that’s been running for years and the police haven’t shut it down, yet. You’ll be fine.” Rin coerced. “That sounds fun! Right, Haru?” Makoto smiled. Haru just shrugged, giving a quiet “Sure” as a response. 

“OKAY! So we’re all in!” Rin beamed, leaning against the back of the chair Sousuke was sitting in. “I didn’t agre-” a hand slipped over the sinewy man’s mouth before he could finish. “Ssshhh, yes you did” Rin whispered into his ear. Sousuke hunched his shoulders and grimaced “Fine”. Rin gave a triumphant grin “Fucking right” he said, walking to Haru and putting an arm around his shoulders. “What are we doing in the meantime?” he shook Haru. “I forgot how irritating you are in the mornings” Haru said in a monotone voice. 

They decided to walk around Tokyo, showing Rin, Nagisa and Rei different things they’d discovered since moving there. It was a chilly day, but it didn’t seem to phase the group as they excitedly chattered and laughed amongst themselves. “Sousuke, fucking smile or something. You look like a cop” Rin poked his side. His green-blue eyes shot towards his shorter friend, snatching the slouch beanie off his head, messing the burgundy hair in the process. “Oi! Don’t be an ass! Give it back”. Sousuke tossed it into the air, Rin stumbling to catch it. “Shit head” Rin griped, pausing to fix his appearance from the reflection of a store window. 

After getting lunch at one of Haru’s favorite restaurants (of course they served mackerel), the group ventured to Makoto’s university, then to the Kōban Sousuke was stationed at when he wasn’t patrolling his beat with his partner Mikoshiba. Imagine Sousuke’s surprise when his first day on the job, he was introduced to his ‘new’ partner, Seijuro. Then to the Tokyo Gymnasium that Haru spent most of his time at. Pulling Rin and Haru away when they challenged each other, both arguing and struggling to get out of Sousuke and Makoto’s strong grip, they wandered to some stores. “When do you have to leave again, RinRin?” Nagisa asked, stopping in front of a display of an assortment of sweets. Sousuke quickly walked away, not wanting to hear the answer. He didn’t want to know because then that would be all he would think about. Counting down every second he would lose Rin again.

“A couple of days after New Years, and stop calling me that” Rin replied, eyeing his tall friend as he walked ahead of the group. Nagisa then pulled Rei to another store, pointing at things through the window.

“How did it go?” Haru giving Rin a sidelong glance as he fell into step with Rin, getting only a shrug in return. “...Rin..”. “I don’t know. I’m just not ready for a commitment right now, I have too much shit going on” he barked. “He loves you” Haru sounded a little angry. “I _**KNOW**_ ” red eyes glared at the other, snarling. “So you’re just torturing him? Seeing how bad you can break him?” Haru stopped walking, narrowing his eyes. “Fuck you!” Rin halted, turning to meet Haru’s stare. “Are you even in love with him?” fighting the urge to yell, his azure eyes fiercely glaring into his friends. “ _ **YES**_ I’m in love wi-” Rin snapped his mouth shut, gritting his teeth. “You’re hurting him, Rin” Haru refusing to drop the conversation. “No, you know what will hurt him? When I leave again. Especially if I give in to him and let us both fall into each other and THEN I leave. You don’t know anything, Haru so just mind your own fucking business” Rin was clenching his fists. 

“HEY! Are you two alright?” Makoto asked, jogging back to Rin and Haru who were now half-a-block away from the others. “Yea, sorry we just got caught up in what we were talking about” Rin gave his best smile and began walking. Makoto hung back with Haru, getting filled-in on the situation. “What was that about?” Sousuke asked, eyeing Rin. “Nothing. Haru being a nosy bitch” Rin growled. Sousuke decided to just drop it. He didn’t want Rin being angry while they were suppose to be having fun. 

“You want to grab some sushi before we head to the club?” Sousuke shouldered Rin lightly, giving him a small smile. The tension fading from Rin’s face, he smiled back at Sousuke “Yea, that sounds great!”. The sun was beginning to fall below the skyline, the icy winter chill becoming more noticeable. Lovers passed them by, hurrying along and huddled together for warmth. Sousuke let his hand bump Rin’s, then finally getting the courage to grab it, lacing their fingers together. 

After eating, Rin led the way to the nightclub, down a few dark alleys and finally finding a stairwell leading down a couple of levels to an opening surrounded by cement, being a nice change from the cold gusts on the sidewalks up above. As they stood in line they could feel the thumps of the bass and men and women danced as they made their way through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is turning into a soap opera.


	12. Fiery Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol + Dancing + Teasing = ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking in to the club song: Crissy Criss & Youngman - Kick Snare
> 
> The boys dancing in the club songs: Lisa Rowe - Black Light (Virtual Riot Remix), Kredo - Freefall (Feat. Songdreamer), Kaster - Neverending (feat. Qwentalis)
> 
> The boys making out and Rin dancing at Sou's: Booty Luv - Say It (Nero Remix)
> 
> SouRin sex songs: Dr Meaker - Good Fight (ft. Laurent John) (Truth Remix), Ellie Goulding - Hanging on (Svyable & PRFFTT Bootleg), SizzleBird & Emily Underhill - Ever After (Into the light)

“When you said ‘underground club’ I didn’t think you meant it was _actually_ underground” Makoto said, nervously glancing around as they walked through the doors. They were met with flashing lights and music so loud it felt like it made their brains vibrate. Bodies moving closely to one another, mimicking the waves of the ocean. Rin pulled Sousuke in front of him, pushing him along in order to fight their way through the crowd to the bar. 

Finally getting to the bar, Rin ordered the group two rounds of shots, then whatever drink he thought would get them drunk fastest. Going back into the crowd they managed to find a booth, sliding in to slam their drinks. “REI! COME ON!” Nagisa yelled as he bailed out of the booth, dragging Rei into the mass of people on the dance floor. Rin suddenly jerked, digging into his pocket and retrieving his cell phone. 

An image focusing on the screen, “Hey!” the blonde haired blue eyed man said. “YO! ANDREW!” Rin yelled over the music. “Oh, I caught you at a bad time?” Andrew laughed. “Ah, yea! I will call you later”. “Alright, lover-boy” the blonde winked and then the call ended. “That was Andrew that I was telling you about” Rin said, leaning close to Sousuke’s ear who only nodded in reply. Sousuke immediately decided he didn’t like Andrew. 

Rin stopped a waitress that was scurrying by, ordering more drinks for everyone. Finishing his and then _forcing_ Sousuke to drink all of his, Rin slid across Sousuke’s lap, earning an disapproving look from Haru. Standing and grabbing his hand “LET’S GO!” He yelled, pulling Sousuke towards the dance floor. “RIN, YOU KNOW I DON’T DANCE!” he yelled. Spotting Rei and Nagisa a few feet away, Rin stopped and spun around, putting his hands on Sousuke’s shoulder to make him lean down so Rin could get close to his ear “You do tonight”. 

Sousuke’s eye twitched as he was bumped into over and over again by the overpopulation of drunken beings around him. But as the song faded into another, his eyes fell to Rin. The rhythmic way his hips swayed to the thrumming that was blasting from the speakers. It reminded him of his dream.

Enchanted, watching Rin’s every move as the lights flashed onto him, changing with the beat. Rin ran his hands up along his own body, lips slightly parted and keeping eye-contact with the looming figure in front of him. Inches apart, Rin circled his body around, pressing his ass against Sousuke’s crotch and placing the other’s hands on his hips while rotating them in sync to the music. 

With Rin’s hands on top of Sousuke’s, he began to slowly move them all over his body. Sousuke realized he was moving with Rin, but he didn’t remember when he started. Turning himself, the ruby eyed, sexy man grabbed Sousuke’s hands again, placing one on his hip and sliding the other under his shirt. A strobe light was turned on and all of the other lights shut off. Sousuke moved his hand to the side of Rin’s upper torso, his thumb softly moving over a nipple. Rin bit his bottom lip at the touch, pushing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it out of his face.

Rin motioned to their booth with his head and began walking, leading Sousuke by the hand. Sliding in, they both downed their drinks. Sweaty and hearts racing, they watched the others dancing. Nagisa and Rei were all but having sex in the middle of the dance floor. Grinding on each other in a way that not even Rin would do in public. And off to the side, Makoto and Haru danced close. Lips joined, matching each other’s movements. Makoto had his hands on his lover’s ass, Haru teasing the waist of Makoto’s pants with his fingers. 

The crowd moving separately but seeming to be one single entity at the same time. The cycling colored lights flashed back on. Rin putting his hair in a low ponytail, grinned at Sousuke. Nagisa bounced over “RIN! DANCE WITH ME!” he yelled. Rin held a finger up at Sousuke, letting him know he’d be right back.

The pair didn’t venture too far from the booth, Sousuke watching them gyrate as they laughed and yelled to each other over the loud booming. Catching sight of Rin and Nagisa, Haru joined them. Soon enough Rei and Makoto were sliding into the booth with Sousuke, all three of them watching the other trio. 

It wasn’t long before Nagisa was sitting down, panting and gulping down his drink. Rei got up to use the bathroom and the short blonde followed after him. But Sousuke and Makoto’s attention was being monopolized by Rin and Haru who were playfully teasing each other. Haru running his fingers along Rin’s neck while Rin moved his leg between Haru’s thighs as they began grinding to the beat. 

The duo began to attract the attention of other men and quite a few women, too. Rin biting down on the crook of Haru’s neck as the other slid a hand under Rin’s shirt, smirking as he felt Rin jerk when he pinched one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger. Makoto took a deep breath and leaned back, very turned on by the alluring show Rin and Haru were putting on. Sousuke adjusted himself so that his erection wasn’t noticeable. 

 

It was a competition, Rin and Haru seeing which one would crumble first. But it was Makoto and Sousuke that were on the verge of losing it. In a desperate move Rin licked Haru’s ear and pushed his hand into his pants, letting his fingers graze over the others length. Haru moaned, pushing Rin away. “Cheater” he hissed. “Whatever, I won” Rin chuckled. 

“Oi! Sou!” Rin slid in next to him, Haru sitting beside Makoto. “Let’s get one more drink and then head out, we can move this party to your place!” he grinned. “Someone has to go get Nagisa and Rei from the bathroom” Makoto gasped, Haru sliding his hand up the green eyed, aroused male’s thigh. Sousuke picked his cup up, taking a long drink lost in his thoughts that were anything but pure. While Sousuke’s eyes were closed, Rin slipped his hand under the hem of his shirt, running his thumb across the tip of Sousuke’s dick that was trapped between his stomach and waistband, then raising his hand to his mouth and licking the precum from his thumb. 

Sousuke choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering as his cheeks flushed. “...Rin” Haru spoke, his tone warning. Rin rolled his eyes and grabbed Sousuke’s wrist, pulling him out of the booth. “We’re gonna go get Rei and Nagisa, pay the tab and we’ll be back” Rin said, leading Sousuke to the bathroom. 

“Yo! We’re leaving, so quit fucking and get out here!” Rin yelled. It took a couple of minutes but an extremely flustered Rei and a giggling Nagisa exited a stall. “Fuck, Rei. I never would have guessed you were an exhibitionist” a grin sliding across Rin’s face. Sousuke stood there quietly, still in shock from Rin’s bold move at the table. He could feel his cock throbbing against his stomach.

The group made their way to Sousuke’s apartment, stumbling through the door and loudly blathering to each other. “I’m putting on some music, is that alright Sou?” Rin asked as he was already hooking the aux cord from the stereo up to his phone. “Turn it down some! You’re going to have the neighbors making complaints about Sousuke” Makoto slurred. 

Rin sighed and turned it down a little. Sousuke went to his kitchen and poured himself a shot. _Holy shit, I don’t think I can take anymore of Rin fucking with me. I won’t be able to hold myself back anymore_. Slamming it back he poured another and gulped it down, too. As he rounded the corner he glanced over all of his guests. Nagisa teasing Rei, biting at his neck, Haru straddling Makoto and running his fingers through his hair as they made out. And then there was Rin, provocatively swaying his hips to the music, standing in between the living room and kitchen. 

A finger in the waist of his pants as he slid it across his pelvis, his other hand pulling his shirt up as it moved up, exposing his abs and chest. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back slightly. Slowly running his hands through his hair on either side of his head and then raising them above him. It was so tempting.

Sousuke swallowed, quickly turning and almost running to the bathroom. He stood at the sink, his chest heaving and he splashed some cold water on his face. “Fuck, I can’t do this” he whispered to himself. “Can’t do what?” hands made their way up Sousuke’s abdomen, under his shirt.

“RIN!” Sousuke spun on his heels. “You _**HAVE**_ to stop. I can’t take you taunting me like this” pleading, Sousuke closed his eyes when Rin lifted his shirt, his tongue trailing over every ripple of Sousuke’s abs. “Please” he gasped, leaning his head back when Rin got to his chest. Trailing kisses from one pectoral to the other, Sousuke broke. 

In a flash Sousuke had Rin pinned to the wall, his teal eyes darkened with lust and yearning. Roughly pressing his lips to Rin’s, he unbuttoned and unzipped both of their pants. Tugging Rin’s pants and underwear down just far enough to expose his hard dick, Sousuke grabbed it making Rin moan and Sousuke took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the others mouth. 

“Wait” Rin gasped out in between moving their tongues together. Sousuke harshly nuzzled their faces against each other. “I can’t, anymore” he growled. His chest was rapidly moving up and down, his breath warm against Rin’s cheek. Reaching over and pressing the handle of the lotion bottle down, he smeared it on his fingers and then reached down, moving his hand between the others legs and rubbing his fingers against Rin’s hole. 

Pushing a finger in, he immediately began pumping it in and out. Rin whimpered into his mouth, working his hands to unbutton Sousuke’s shirt. Swiveling and curling his finger, he pressed his stiff cock against Rin, grinding with every move. “You kept teasing me” his voice raspy as he moved his mouth along Rin’s shoulder. Adding another finger Rin bucked his hips and yelped out “I know”. 

Working both fingers, scissoring and twisting them, Sousuke bit down on Rin’s neck hard. “Aaah~” Rin moaned loudly. They didn’t care if anyone heard them, now. They were lost in the passion, melting into each other. And for right now, no one else exists but them. 

Removing his fingers, Sousuke reached behind Rin and grabbed both of his thighs, lifting him up. Rin wrapped his legs around his waist, Sousuke carrying his scarlet haired lover to his room. Falling onto the bed, Sousuke pulled at the sleeves of his unbuttoned shirt, tossing it to the floor. The heavy-built man yanked Rin’s pants and boxers off while kissing his thighs, almost tearing his own pants off. 

“I’m going to rip your shirt if you don’t take it off” Sousuke said in a low rumble. Rin sat up some, pulling his shirt off. Sousuke grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of his nightstand and quickly poured some over his length, stroking it a few times to make sure it was coated and he tossed the bottle to the end of the bed. Forcing Rin back down, he used his knees to spread Rin’s legs as he dipped his hips down, pushing himself against his ring. 

Pressing himself inside, his body trembled feeling Rin’s tight walls twitch. They were both panting, gasping for air and Rin reached up, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulling him down on top of him. Moving their mouths against the others, Rin shivered when Sousuke pushed himself in completely. 

Rin tensed when Sousuke began to move, he being much bigger than anything he’s had before. Long, slow, deep thrusts became the pace. Sloppy kisses and fingernails digging into skin, the two were utterly falling into the depths of their lascivious desires. Sousuke pushing himself into Rin as deep as he could. 

“Sous...aaaahh….aah aaaaaaaahhh Sousuke” Rin breathed out, saliva running from his mouth, down his cheek. Sousuke groaned raucously, he could feel himself losing control. He pushed Rin’s lower half into the air, so that Rin was only laying on his upper back. Sitting on his haunches, Sousuke pushed down into Rin, going further in than before. Rin screamed out, tears of pleasure welling in his eyes. 

Sousuke’s pace quicked, thrusting roughly into Rin’s opening. Moaning, screaming, crying out “Sou… aaaahhh. ahh aaahhh SOUSUKE!” his fingernails tore the skin as he moved his hands down his well-toned back. “F-fuck… aaahh.. Sou...suke.. I.. I’m aaahh aaaahhh aahh about to… to…. aaahhh” Rin closed his eyes, squeezing the bedsheets in his clenched fists, knuckles turning white and toes curling. With a scream he jerked his head back, spilling out onto his chest and neck. 

“Sssssshhhhhhhiiitt” Sousuke hissed, slamming into Rin as hard as he could. Clamping his teeth together and letting out a loud growl, Sousuke let himself pour into Rin, his thrusts slowly becoming softer as he fell onto his knees and held himself up, hovering over Rin. His body trembled as he continued to push into Rin’s hole, breathlessly leaning down and laying his lips against the others. He jerked his hips forward again and again, his body lingering in the euphoria of his orgasm. 

Slowly lowering himself onto his forearms, he combed his fingers through Rin’s damp hair. Placing delicate kisses along his forehead, he tried to catch his breath. “You want something to drink?” he gasped out. Rin nodded, his mouth too dry and he was far too exhausted to speak. Planting another kiss on his lips, Sousuke pushed himself off the bed, stumbling into the hallway completely naked and walking to his kitchen. All of their friends were still there, quietly chatting on the couch and stealing glimpses of Sousuke’s body. He didn’t care, he turned a cup up, chugging some water, his dick pulsing, jumping as it started to soften. 

Taking Rin some water and helping him sit up, he kissed every inch of his shoulders and back. “Do you want to take a shower?” he asked, playing with the silky burgundy hair. “I don’t think I can walk right now” Rin let out a breathy laugh. Sousuke rested his forehead against Rin’s shoulder, running his fingertips up and down Rin’s sides. “I love you” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*


	13. Drifting Out To Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a little fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 theme: Coldplay - Midnight (Kygo Remix)

Azure eyes slowly opened, blinking at the bright sunlight that was invading his vision. He looked around the room, trying to make sense of the objects in it as he realized he was in Sousuke’s living room. 

An arm moved around his waist and Makoto mumbled about kittens in his sleep. Music was still filtering through the speakers of the stereo. Delicately moving Makoto’s arm, Haru eased himself off the couch and walked to the phone attached to the aux cord. 

Unplugging the phone and pressing on the screen to making the _stupid fucking music shut the hell up_ , Haru’s eyes drifted across a text that popped up. 

_\- Andrew: Are you as horny as I am? Can’t wait til you’re back. -_

Haru sighed as he turned, glancing over Nagisa and Rei cuddled up together in the recliner, Nagisa’s hand down the front of Rei’s pants as they slept. Using the phone to check the time, he decided that at almost 10:30 in the morning, everyone needed to wake up and be as miserable as he was.

Stepping softly into Sousuke’s bedroom, Haru poked the bottom of what he’s guessing is Rin’s foot. The foot jerked and it’s owner grumbled and rolled to his other side. “Rin” he spoke quietly. 

Silence.

“Rin” he repeated, twisting the redhead’s pinky toe. “FUCK! What the hell, Haru?!” Rin shot up, grabbing his toe and rubbing it. “Andrew text you” he whispered, resentment flickering in the blue eyes that were staring at his friend. Haru held the phone out which was quickly snatched away. 

The movement from Rin causing Sousuke to stir, rolling onto his stomach and then breathing steadying again. “ _WHY_ are you going through my phone?” Rin snarled, quietly. “I didn’t. So, are you and Yamazaki seeing each other, now?” he spoke in a hushed voice, in spite of Rin. 

Rin’s brows furrowed as he thought about his actions and the events that took place last night, with a clear head. “So, you claim to be in love with him, you fuck him and now you’re going to go back to Australia and continue to let this other guy ram his dick in you while you send sweet texts to Yamazaki?” Haru said, barely above a whisper but the bitterness in his tone crystal clear. 

“Yea, I fucked up. But Sousuke already knows I’m not ready for this shit! I made that blatantly obvious. And here you are yet again, getting involved in something that is _**NOT**_ your fucking business!” his voice restrained as Rin placed his hands on the end of the bed and leaned closer to Haru, teeth clenched. “Besides, when the fuck did you start caring about Sou? You’ve never liked him. And he’s a big boy, he can take care of himself” he loudly whispered, seething. 

Haru’s eye twitched. How could Rin be so selfish? So uncaring? He could feel his heart breaking with the thought that maybe, this was who Rin was now. Yes, they played around sometimes. And occasionally they might even take it a bit too far, but Haru would never do something that he knew Makoto and Sousuke wasn’t okay with. 

“SOUSUKE DOESN’T DESERVE THIS! When did I start caring? Maybe when you fucking bailed on him after he told you how he felt! Maybe when I could see how fucking hurt he was and kept it all to himself. Or maybe it was when I realized you are a self-serving, thoughtless, miserable piece of shit!” Haru snapped. His vision was shaky when he looked past Rin to see teal eyes staring up at him. The stoic expression on Sousuke’s face not hiding the sorrow reflecting in his eyes, letting Haru know he’d heard their conversation, or at least most of it. 

Haru balled his fists up, storming out of the room. “Sousuke? Since when do you call him Sousuke?” Rin called out to him. “Andrew? The guy that you said helped you out with training? The one on your phone last night? _That’s_ who you’ve slept with ‘more than once’?”. The husky voice causing Rin to tense. He looked over his shoulder at Sousuke, laying on his side with his head propped on his hand. 

Rin swallowed “Yea, but it’s nothing serious. I swear!”. “And neither am I” Sousuke kept his impassive demeanor as he spoke. “Sou…. “ Rin breathed out as he settled back into his spot on the bed beside the larger male. “I love you. I **do** love you. I really just want to make sure I’m ready to be in a serious relationship” he said, leaning against Sousuke’s shoulder. 

Sousuke sat in silence, staring down at the other who only a few hours ago was screaming his name as they had intense, passionate sex. Rin kept his face turned, hiding the sparkle of the tears rising into his eyes. Bracing himself to be cast out, too scared to make a move. “I told you I wanted you no matter how much heartache comes with you” Sousuke sighed. “I’ll prove it to you. I’ll wait for you, like you asked”. 

His heart felt like it was being torn to pieces. The false hope of getting Rin to change his mind vanishing. He felt himself sinking into despair. Drowning in his despondency, complete darkness, thick and suffocating. Yet his expression remained the same with the exception of his tensed jaw. He turned slightly, placing a hand softly against Rin’s cheek to guide his face towards him.

Thumbing away a tear, Sousuke pressed his lips to Rin’s “I hope you end up being as in love with me as I am with you”. Faintly kissing Rin’s forehead, Sousuke pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly, Rin straddling him. “Don’t cry. I’d do anything for you to never cry again”. Rin’s fingertips dug into Sousuke’s back, burying his face into the side of the brunette’s neck. 

“Please stop loving me” muffled sobs escaping Rin. “Never” Sousuke whispered into Rin’s shoulder. “Haru hates me. I don’t blame him, I hate myself” Rin’s voice wavered as he wept. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll fix it” Sousuke spoke in a hushed voice, running his fingers through silken strands of burgundy hair. “I want to give myself to you, now. But I’d rather fuck up while I’m single than fuck up while we’re together and end up hurting you that much worse” Rin choked out. Sousuke didn’t respond, he didn’t know how to. He couldn’t force himself to lie and say that he was grateful. That this _wasn’t_ killing him. That he could deal with this, he could manage for now. Because he can’t. He knew he was at the end of his rope. He knew that all it would take is one more thing, one more hole in his heart, and he was going to fall apart. So, he held Rin tighter, and fought back tears while he comforted his lover. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Pulling on some black boxer-briefs, Sousuke walked into his living room and motioned for Haru to follow him. Shutting the door to the bathroom he turned, looking down at the shorter man. “First off, it sounded weird as shit to hear you say my name. Never do that again” he said with his eyebrows raised. “And Secondly, I’m okay. Let Rin sort out whatever it is that he feels will make him mess up our relationship. I can handle it”. Haru focused on the lightswitch because he was _very_ uncomfortable right now “Your eyes say something else”. 

“No they don’t. They say I’m alright.”  
“They say you're sad.”  
“You’re wrong.”  
“You’re suffering.”  
“No.”  
“That you want to cry.”  
“GOD DAMNIT, NANASE! I’m fucking _fine_. Peachy. **Perfect**! Alright?”

Haru narrowed his eyes as he reached for the doorknob. Opening it and taking a step forward he paused “When you break, you can come to me and Makoto” and then he walked away. 

Haru wouldn’t turn his back on Rin. That red haired dumbass was the only reason he found his dream. Usually, Haru would stay out of it. Rin always seemed to have drama whirling around him, he being the eye of the storm. And Haru desperately tried to avoid that, dealing with emotional issues is very tiresome.

And Rin means _a lot_ to him. But that didn’t mean that Haru wouldn’t tell him how much of an _idiot_ he was being and how bad he was _fucking up_. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Christmas came and they all gathered at Haru and Makoto’s with the exception of Rei and Nagisa. Their parents made them stay in Iwatobi to spend the day with their families. 

“Here” Sousuke shoved a fairly large present at Haru, making sure to keep his head turned as to avoid any eye-contact. He then threw a smaller present towards Makoto. It was embarrassing that they knew Sousuke had actually spent time picking these gifts out for them. He loathed Christmas… and birthdays… God damn these fuckers for turning Sousuke into a sentimental asshole. 

Rin smiled as he slid two gifts across the table, one having ‘~Haruka~’ elegantly written on it and the other having ‘Mamakoto’ on it. “That was _his_ idea” Rin said, elbowing Sousuke’s arm, Sousuke snickering. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, OPEN THEM!” Rin yelled, bouncing in his seat. Makoto tore the wrapping paper on the gift from Rin, holding up a green shirt with a cartoon killer whale on it. “It reminded me of you” Rin beamed. 

Sousuke, who’d been sitting with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, opened them to see Haru hugging the giant dolphin plushie Sousuke had gotten him, that blank stare aimed at Sousuke. 

 

“Thank you very much, Sousuke” Makoto smiled as he tightened the strap of the watch around his wrist. “A bracelet, Rin?” Haru held up the blue and white beaded bracelet, a dolphin charm swinging back and forth, catching the light. “If you don’t like it don’t fucking wear it!” Rin griped, pursing his lips and crossing his arms. 

“So what did ya get me?” Rin grinned, staring intently at Haru. “More pictures of me in the maid costume” Haru deadpanned. The other three blushing deeply and Sousuke cleared his throat “Why don’t we all go out to eat tonight?”. “Mm, Haru and I already planned out the evening. We are going to treat you two to dinner at Elements”. 

“Tachibana, that place is way too expensive” Sousuke’s brows furrowed. “No, no” Makoto waved a hand in front of his face “Between staying busy with school and clinicals and my job, I didn’t have time to get either of you a present. So we are going to have a romantic double date. First we’re going to the aquarium, then to Elements and then after we have a surprise”. 

It was known that Haruka did _**not**_ pick out gifts. He found it to be too much effort to try and think of some material object that would perfectly symbolize how much he cared for another person when him being there was more than enough evidence of his feelings. So when Makoto said ‘We’, in reality he meant he had thrown out suggestions, talking mostly to himself while Haru shrugged at any idea. 

The foursome got ready to head out, dressing in long sleeves and coats. A thick layer of snow covered the ground so Sousuke threw on a scarf for good measure.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The icy, white fluff crunched under their shoes as they walked into the aquarium. They walked together for a while, looking at the different sea creatures floating around. Rin caught site of the “shark tunnel” and grabbed Sousuke’s arm, pulling him along. 

Makoto held Haru’s hand as they entered into a darkened room, a transparent dome acted as the walls and ceiling. Dolphins raced by, their squeaks and clicks echoing through the water. Rippling caustics danced across the couple’s features, Haru’s eyes sparkling as he watched the dolphins freely swim and spin, wishing he was in there with them.

Makoto’s focus was on Haru, the blue curves of the dim light filtering through the water and moving across Haru’s skin seemed to fit the raven haired male. Makoto chuckled to himself as he imagined Haru as a mermaid. 

“Haru, I’ve been wanting to talk to you” Makoto’s voice softer than normal, but just as warm. Haru kept his eyes trained on the mammals that were blurring by the glass, almost like they were mocking Haru with their speed. Makoto squeezed his lover's hand, pulling his attention from the dolphins. 

“We’ve known each other most of our lives. And I couldn’t - don’t want to imagine my life without you in it. So… um…” Makoto trailed off, cheeks flushing as his gaze fell to the floor, watching the light patterns that swayed just like his confidence.

“I… I’ve been thinking about this for a few months and….. I mean, not that I wasn’t sure about my feelings for you! I just didn’t know how you would feel and I didn’t want to scare you or make you angry with me and I just -” Haru pressed his lips to Makoto’s to stop his babbling. 

Makoto took a deep breath and slid a small golden ring from his pocket, it shimmering in the dim light. “It’s not much. I wanted to get you something more fitting, I’m sorry this is all I could afford”. Makoto squeezed his eyes shut and almost yelled out “Haruka, will you marry me?”. 

His heart was pounding but it also felt like it had stopped when he heard no reply. He slowly opened his eyes, and let his viridescent orbs slowly raise to Haru’s face. 

Haru’s eyes were wide, staring at the small ring that laid in Makoto’s palm. “But… we can’t _actually_ get married in Japan…” Haru’s voice sounded smaller than usual, but lacking it’s usual monotone. “We can still have a ceremony. And wear our rings. We don’t need a piece of paper to tell us we’re married” Makoto’s calm, poised demeanor returning. 

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Andrew btw
> 
> https://aerisaoi.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/free-eternal-summer-episode-12-6.jpg


	14. Hurricane Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluffy fluffity fluff fluffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 theme: Lana Del Rey - Young And Beautiful (Sonora Remix)

“For fuck’s sake” Rin growled, _finally_ tracking down the other two. “Oi. I know Haru has a _thing_ for water….” Rin glanced around at the mammals quickly swimming by above him. “...And dolphins.. But you can’t fuck each other in the aquarium”. 

Haru and Makoto’s lips slowly separated, Haru turning to glare at Rin, hoping it would kill him. A glint from the ring caught Rin’s attention and he grabbed Haru’s hand, eyeing his finger as his eyes widened and a wide smile spread across his face. 

“HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT, HARU!” he bounced, Haru’s eyes half-lidded in annoyance as his arm was yanked up and down with Rin. Yea, this was amazing. Fucking fantastic, until this little shit came in and ruined the moment with his big mouth.

“Congratulations” Sousuke said as a smirk ghosted his lips. And there it was, the jealousy. Desperately wanting more than anything for _that_ to be him and Rin. 

His hand clutched the ring in his pocket, he bought it two months ago and planned to give it to Rin _IF_ he finally came to visit. But with how adamant Rin is being about not getting into anything serious right now, Sousuke knew that it was a stupid idea. He kept the ring on him at all times, not wanting the prying redhead to come across it while plundering through his things. So he made sure it was always in the pocket of the clothing he had on his body.

“Sousuke! Come on!” Rin’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, the others already behind him, walking to the exit. They walked out into the blistering cold. It was especially windy today, blowing the snow on the ground around. They trudged to the restaurant, the sun barely peaking through the tall buildings around them as it set. 

Dinner went as well as could be expected. Though Rin was elegant and sophisticated, when he was surrounded by the decadence of any lavish establishment, it almost seemed like he _tried_ to draw attention to himself. Talking loudly and gushing on over any little detail he spotted, from wallpaper to napkins. It annoyed Haru, and embarrassed Makoto, but Sousuke found it quite endearing. 

The inside of the restaurant was decorated in white Christmas lights, garland and tinsel draping overhead and lametta strewn across the tables. The lights were dimmed, allowing the rows of little twinkling bulbs to illuminate the guests as they dined. 

It was decided that Haru and Makoto would wait until the next time Rin came to visit to have their ceremony. But Haru made it clear that he would be wearing his ring from now on. 

Leaving the restaurant, it’d become colder. The chill of the night air causing Rin to shiver, he being the only one of the four not dressed for the weather. Wearing only a short, black trench coat over his clothes, it hugged tightly to his body and fell to right above his knees. But Rin was always more concerned with being fashionable. 

“Here” Sousuke sighed, stepping in front of Rin and removing his scarf. He gently wrapped it around Rin’s neck and eased the ends down the top of his coat. Rin raised his gloved hand to his neck, then smiled tenderly. 

“We’re here!” Makoto beamed. It was an outdoor ice rink, a giant Christmas tree stood in the middle. “I don’t skate” Sousuke mumbled, the only one that heard him being Makoto. As Rin grabbed Haru and literally dragged him to the booth to rent some skates, Makoto nudged Sousuke. “I don’t skate well, either. Do it for Rin” he said before joining the other two who were lacing their blades up as fast as they could. 

Once on the ice, Sousuke watched as Rin gracefully moved. A smile stuck on his face, he looked like a kid and it warmed Sousuke’s heart.

Light fluffy snow started floating down from the night sky. Sousuke unlatched his necklace and pulled the charm off of it. Dipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out the ring, white gold glinting in the lights as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Sousuke eyed the engraved outlines of a shark on one side and a whale shark on the other, the word _Always_ scrolled on the inside of the ring in english. 

He slid the necklace through the ring and fastened the ends, placing it in his pocket. He skated over to Rin who was currently spinning himself slowly while looking up, letting snowflakes flutter onto his face. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Rin mused, feeling Sousuke’s presence beside him. “Yea” teal eyes looking only at Rin.

“Yo” Sousuke cringed at the irregular tone of his voice. Rin turned to face him, brows knitting together at the expression on the others face “What’s up?”. “I…. I bought this for you before we’d talked about things. I want you to wear it like this until you think you’re ready” Sousuke took the necklace from his pocket, latching it around Rin’s neck. 

Rin lifted the ring that hanged against his chest, blinking at it while he examined it. The snow was falling so slow it looked as if it weren’t moving at all as it fell between them. Rin lowered the ring, carefully letting it go as if he were scared it would fall from the chain. When his crimson eyes came back up to meet Sousuke’s, they glimmered and between that and the blush than ran from cheek to cheek and across his nose, Sousuke could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. 

Rin suddenly moved forward, almost slipping as he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck. _Oh, so **this** is my present. A Rin necklace_. Sousuke smirked as their lips collided. Embracing each other, the lights on the Christmas tree sparkling behind them as Haru and Makoto looked on.

“Stupid” Haru muttered. “Be positive, Haru-chan. Everything will work out fine” Makoto said softly. Haru snapped his eyes to Makoto, glaring at him.

“Don’t add ch-”

“I know, I know” Makoto chuckled. He really only did it at this point to pick at Haru. He thought his ‘mad’ face was adorable.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

Explaining to all of their parents _why_ they would not be coming home for New Year's Eve celebrations proved to be extremely irritating. Makoto had almost caved but Haru took the phone from him and used his “ _amazing social skills_ ” to convince Makoto’s parents that it was very important for them to spend this holiday in their new home.

Tokyo Bay would be their destination tonight, not wanting to miss out on a beautiful fireworks display. “Rin, put on a thicker jacket” Sousuke commanded. “No. This one goes with my outfit. Plus, you’ll keep me warm” a sly smile spreading his lips. Sousuke stared at him before strolling over to the pigheaded child, taking him into his arms and flicking his forehead hard enough that it could be heard.

“Different jacket, now” Sousuke wasn’t going to allow Rin to get sick just because he wanted to look good. Pouting, Rin stomped back to the bedroom, eventually returning in a much warmer coat. “If Makoto is the mom then _you’re_ the dad” Rin snapped. 

Sousuke’s brows furrowed because fuck, he _was_ acting like a mean version of Tachibana. God damnit. 

Tonight would be the last night Rin would stay. Tomorrow he had to go back to his family home to spend one more day with his mother and Gou before heading to the airport the following day. He knew Sousuke didn’t know, he’d made it so obvious that he was completely avoiding the subject. But shouldn’t it be brought up? Wouldn’t he like to know this is the last night they have together for god knows how long?

Rin sighed as he slipped on his black gloves. Pulling on his black slouch beanie, he looked in the mirror to make sure the chain around his neck was still there. Smiling, he walked to the door and slipped his boots on. “You ready?” he asked, fighting with his laces. 

Giving Rin a firm slap on the ass while he was bent over, fussing with his other boot, Sousuke opened the door “Let’s go”. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Looking out over the water, they had a fantastic view. All four were seated on a bench, huddled close together for warmth. “I heard that westerners have a tradition where if you kiss the person you love before the clock strikes midnight, and you kiss them into the New Year, then that means you’ll be with that person for the entire next year” Rin babbled. “That’s stupid” Haru dryly stated. “I think it’s romantic” Rin huffed. 

“It’s almost time!” the burgundy haired male exclaimed, checking his phone. “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Si-” he was cut off by Haru snatching his face to him and firmly pushing their lips together. _Five, Four_. Haru is swapped for Makoto with a fleeting kiss. _Three, Two_. And then Sousuke licks Rin’s lips, and he complies, parting them as Sousuke slides his tongue in. _One. Happy New Year_.

The kiss was slow and deep, Sousuke grabbing hold of the back of Rin’s hair as he moved his mouth against the others. Slowly, he pulled away, staring deep into Rin’s eyes. He smirked as he looked away to the fireworks.

“Now we’ll all be with you for the next year” came Haru’s malapropos remark.  
Rin’s cheeks were a match with his hair. “Oi! That’s not what I meant!” he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

They sat in silence, marveling at the fireworks. Sparkling lights bursting into each other, reflected in the water. And Rin wanted to stay. Thinking about leaving Sousuke’s side tomorrow, not being in arms reach of him. And Haru and Makoto… 

His thoughts somber, knowing what he was going to have to do in a few hours. But it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fffffiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee. Nothing bad is gonna happen :)


	15. The Wind, It Howls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter deals with infant death**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 theme: Birdy - Shelter (Owsey Remix)
> 
> SouRin scene: Sam Smith vs Who Is Fancy - Stay With Me (Goodbye) [WHO IS PETRO Mashup Remix]

Sousuke walked into his apartment as Rin lingered outside, waiting until he was sure Sousuke was out of earshot “I’m going to miss you both”. “What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Makoto kept his voice restrained. “I need to catch the train at 5 in the morning” Rin grimaced. “I guess we won’t see each other until our next break. Seven months” Haru kept his eyes fixated on the snow flurries falling through the light that cast itself onto the sidewalk from atop its pole. 

“Yea…” Rin sighed. Makoto stepped forward, pulling Rin into a tight embrace. “It was good seeing you, Rin” he pushed his sandy brown hair back, stepping away. Rin gave a weak smile “You, too. I wish I could stay longer” his eyes flitting to Haru. 

“See ya, Haru” carmine eyes darted down, he didn’t want to cry _again_. He felt a shoulder press against his own, raising his eyes once more to see Haru giving him a sidelong glance, forlorn deep blue eyes remaining locked with his for what felt like an eternity and not long enough. 

Rin shut the door, fingering the laces of his boots and sliding them off. “Sou?” he called out, walking down the hallway. Pausing to glance in the bathroom, he continued on to the bedroom. Sousuke was sitting on the edge of his bed, closing the top of a small, black gun safe and locking it. Being a police officer, Sousuke always carried his handgun when he went out, it resting in it’s holster on his hip where he could easily grab it in the event that it was needed. 

Watching Sousuke retrieve his badge wallet from his back pocket and place it on his nightstand, Rin couldn’t help but smile. Sousuke was always a guard of sorts, keeping a watchful eye on Rin, and now with the official job of protecting others it seemed fated. And _he is so fucking sexy in his uniform_.

“Everything alright?”

Sousuke’s words made Rin jump as he was pulled from his thoughts that had quickly went to fantasizing about Sousuke in his uniform.

“Y-Yea” his cheeks flushed, sitting down on the bed beside Sousuke.

“I was going to give this to you on Christmas, but it just seemed so cheesy” Rin pulled his necklace over his head, eyeing the pendant as it swayed back and forth. “Hold on to this for me” he said, dropping it into Sousuke’s hand.

“....This was your dad’s. Rin.. I don’t-”

“Don’t make such a fuss about it! I’ll get it back the next time I come to visit, damn!” crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

In truth, Rin just wanted to leave something of his with Sousuke that he would have to keep on him, to feel like he was with him. Rin fiddled with the ring on the chain still around his neck, watching Sousuke slip his necklace on in his peripheral. 

Worrying his bottom lip, Rin was trying to decide if he should tell Sousuke he was leaving in the morning, or did he really not want to know? Would that make it easier? And what was he going to do once he arrived back in Australia? It seemed so cold to keep Sousuke waiting for a commitment. Long-distance relationships rarely work out. And seven months is a _long_ time to wait for intimacy when you’re craving it. No, this was for the best. At least this way Sousuke wouldn’t feel obligated to refrain if the opportunity presented itself. 

But Rin was falling hard. He hadn’t thought it was possible, he was already in love with Sousuke, but these past few days have proven him wrong. And the thought of Sousuke being with anyone else made his stomach churn. And what about _him_? What about _HIS_ sexual needs? 

“Shit” he murmured in english.

Fingers gently holding his chin, moving his head to the side made his heart palpitate. Warm lips resting against his, his eyes fluttered shut. 

It didn’t take long for them both to end up lying on the bed completely nude. Movements were soft, tender kisses being pressed over his neck, chest, stomach, hip. Rin’s fingertips grazing Sousuke’s back as he slid them up and down. 

The sensual kisses soon began trailing up the inside of Rin’s thigh, causing a tremble in his breathing. Sousuke’s hands slid over the back of Rin’s thighs as he carefully spread them apart a little more. A delicate kiss against his warmth made Rin jerk his hips “Aaah”. 

He didn’t have to look at the other to know he was smirking. Sousuke shifted and began gracing the skin of Rin’s pelvis with wet, fragile kisses. Rin’s fingers threading through Sousuke’s hair, he thought about how much he was going to miss just _feeling_ Sousuke’s presence. 

Sousuke’s finger entering him, his thoughts blurred. The slow, hedonistic movements as Sousuke kept his eyes on Rin, soaking in every breathy moan, every bite of his bottom lip, clench of his fists, curl of his toes. 

Tongues meeting, Rin slips his hands over his lover's physique, memorizing the way his muscles tensed and released. The way he tastes, his smell, and how warm it felt being in his arms. 

“I love you, Rin” warm breath ghosting over his ear, making Rin’s heart flutter. “Haa aah I love you, too”.

Arching his back at the pressure. “Is it alright to keep going?” Sousuke paused halfway in. “Ye- mmm yea, it’s fine” Rin rolled his hips, pushing Sousuke in further before he’d even began moving again. “Hng… aaahh.. ahh..haa” matching his rhythm with Sousuke, Rin felt like he was being swept away.

Half-lidded eyes peered up at Sousuke’s, appearing cyan in the glow from the lamp on the nightstand. His movements we cautious, easing his hips back and forth as his length dipped into the other, running his fingers through Rin’s hair. 

Moving his hand to trace Rin’s lips with his thumb, he leaned down to kiss them. He moved his hand down, his knuckles brushing over Rin’s body before taking hold of the other. Stroking Rin’s length in the same slow pace of his thrusts, Rin opened his mouth wider as a loud moan escaped his throat, making it’s way into Sousuke’s mouth.

Carnelian strands clung to Rin’s forehead, lulling his head back and closing his ruby eyes “Haa haaa aaaahh Sssssou...aah mmm… Sousu..ke” he breathed out. Sousuke rubbed his thumb over the head of Rin’s cock every few strokes, smearing the precum that seeped out, a thin line linking to the pool of it on Rin’s stomach. 

“Cum with me” Sousuke whispered, pushing in deeper and gripping Rin a little more firmly as he faintly quickened the pace. “Aaaaahhhh, Sou… Sou… mmmm…hhaaa aahh” Rin dug the tips of his fingers into Sousuke’s back as he pulled him down and it felt like he were trying to pull Sousuke’s whole being into him, crashing their lips together, reaching his climax. Feeling Rin tighten around him, “Aaaahh” this time, Sousuke moaned into Rin’s mouth, his orgasm reaching him with Rin’s. 

Pushing his hips to Rin, he continued to move, moving their lips against the others. “I love you so much, Sou” Rin sighed out, kissing Sousuke’s cheek over and over. He clung to the other as if he were scared he would float away. Scared he would vanish if his grasp faltered.

Sousuke didn’t remember falling asleep. He let out a long yawn as he rolled over to throw his arm over Rin, but he found only the cold vacant sheets. He sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes then looking around the room. Rin’s duffle bag was gone. He started to get out of his bed, his hand landing on something with a _crunch_. 

He picked up the piece of paper from the pillow that Rin’s head should be resting against. 

_Sou,_  
_I didn’t want to wake you. I am going home, my flight to Australia is tomorrow. I miss you already. I’ll call you when I get to mom’s house. I love you, Sousuke. Stay safe._

_Forever yours,_  
_Rin_  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Makoto made his way into the hospital with his group. Today they were actually going into the nursery to watch the more experienced nurses assess the newborns and bathe them. The class had already been all over the maternity wing, getting accustomed to the setup of the labor & delivery rooms. They were shown the recovery rooms briefly but were told unless the mother’s had an issue with the baby that needed the nurses attention, there was really no reason for them to be in there.

Makoto let his eyes wander over the rows of clear bassinets as he passed the large window of the nursery. He was almost as nervous as he was when he proposed to Haru. Silence falling upon the group as they made their way through the door. 

Tiny cries barely reaching his ears from the small beings in the bassinets. Some were swaddled snugly in blankets while others flailed their hands and arms and he wondered if they were mad that they’d been kicked out of what had been their cozy homes for nine months. 

He stepped aside as another nurse entered the room, wheeling in an infant that had just made its first appearance into this world roughly ten minutes earlier. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the very angry, tiny wails erupting from the miniature human. _I’d be mad, too_ he thought as he watched the nurse adjust her stethoscope and place the end against the baby’s chest. 

After washing the baby off, giving it it’s first shots and smearing ointment into it’s eyes, a diaper was put on it and a very petite shirt, beanie and then swaddled. “Is the mother planning to breastfeed?” another nurse asked. “No, this one wants formula” came the response as the nurse settled into a chair, cradling the infant in one arm and shaking the pre-mixed bottle of formula in the other. She sat there, cooing to the newborn as it had its first meal. 

“SHE’S NOT BREATHING!” the other nurse yelled, standing beside a bassinet in the back row. The two nurses in the room rushed into action, the other baby being placed in an empty bassinet. Reaching over a slamming her hand down on a button on the wall before pressing her fingers to the infant’s chest and began counting as she pushed.

“MAKE ROOM!” was shouted as 4 more nurses burst into the room. “NO HEARTBEAT!” one yelled. “TAKE HER TO THE NICU!” a nurse commanded. “She’s already gone” he heard whispered as three of the nurses quickly pushed the bassinet out of the room. 

Makoto’s mouth was dry and his throat was tight. How could something so horrible happen to a baby? It’s life hadn’t even began. Its existence was only just established. They’d went over this in their lectures. Makoto knew that this sometime happened. But seeing it, witnessing that precious life slip away….

Makoto walked out of the room, quickening his steps as he spotted the restroom. Pushing the door open, he ran into a stall, squatting down and placing a hand on either side of the walls, he wept and his emotions came rushing out through his mouth.

Tears streaming down his face, gagging as he heaved his emotional turmoil into the toilet. _I can’t do this. I can’t. This is a common thing that happens but there is no way I can get use to those little lives leaving the world. I can’t_. 

Removing his glasses, he wiped his eyes before standing. After rinsing his mouth in the sink and washing his hands, Makoto reappeared in the nursery. “Well, I think that’s enough for today. Remember to study chapter 24 in your textbooks”. He felt as though pieces of his shattered heart dropped from his chest with every step he took toward the front doors of the hospital. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Haru could instantly tell something was wrong when Makoto walked through the door. “Makoto?” Haru spoke softly, brows knitting together. “Makoto?” the concern more evident in his voice this time as he stood, walking over to his partner. “Haru, I have to quit…” his voice was so small.

“What?” Haru asked, confused. “One died. I watched a baby die today” Makoto choked out. “...I…” he didn’t know what to say. Makoto leaned against the wall and then slumped to the floor. Haru knelt beside him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I never want to go back” Makoto said, cupping his head in his hands. Haru couldn’t imagine what Makoto was feelings, and he didn’t want to. This would make _him_ cry, and if he started crying then Makoto would forget about his own sorrow to attend to Haru and right now, Makoto was the one who needed affection.

“I couldn’t even help. I didn’t know what to do” he sobbed. “That’s why you should keep going” Haru spoke quietly “I _know_ that if you’d been further along in your studies, you would have know what to do. And you may have been able to save it’s life”. 

“No. No no no no. I’m not built for this”

“Makoto, those babies need someone who cares as much as you. Someone who will do whatever it takes to save their lives. Yes, there may be one that you can’t save sometimes” Haru’s voice cracked, “But I know that with you there, there won’t be as many lives lost. You’ve been talking about doing this since High School. It’s very sad… No.. sad isn’t the word for it. Tragic. It’s a tragedy… But you could be the one who saves some of those lives, Makoto”.

 

“You’re right, Haru” his voice hitching between sobs. Makoto held the back of Haru’s shirt in his fists, resting his head against his lover's chest and he continued to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put on your life jackets, kids.. It's about to get rough


	16. Rouge Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin fucking up more.  
> And to clarify, the boys are working at night. However, lunch is still lunch for them haha. But I realized I forgot to explain that they were working over-night. When they see Kisumi, it is still barely still daylight outside. Probably a little after 7pm, making it after 9 in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 theme: Naughty Boy - La La La ft. Sam Smith

A month has passed since Rin left again. Rin has remained dedicated to only Sousuke, though he still hasn’t slipped the ring onto his finger nor has he informed Sousuke that he wasn’t seeing other people. His birthday is tomorrow and he will turn twenty.

He sighed as he lifted the ring on it’s chain around his neck and put it in his mouth. Gently holding it between his teeth, he used his tongue to spin it while he tapped his pencil against a piece of paper on his desk, in his room. He was taking notes on Olympic rules and guidelines. 

A knock on his door startled him, flinching slightly he leaned his chair back and opened his mouth so the ring fell, resting against his chest. “What do you want?” he called, annoyed that he’d been distracted from his task.

“It’s Andrew, love. Open up!”

 _Shit_. 

Rin had successfully avoided seeing Andrew outside of training since he’d returned. Andrew was a pro when it came to getting what he wanted and had manipulated Rin before, the latter only realizing it while he laid on his stomach, getting pounded into from behind. 

He sighed, standing and walking to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open just enough that Andrew could only see half of him. “I came over to visit for a little. It will officially be your birthday in 3 hours and I thought you might enjoy some company” the blonde smiled. 

“It’s fine. I’m busy, anyway” Rin said and pushed to close the door but Andrew’s foot stopped it. “You’re not lonely?” Andrew smirked. He was, he was _very_ lonely, but he didn’t trust himself to be alone with Andrew.

“No” he snapped, pushing the door against the others foot. Andrew tilted his head back slightly, raising his chin at Rin and his smirk growing wider. “Ah, well… I think I left some clothes over here. Mind if I get them?” his blue eyes burned into Rin’s.

Rin had already found the clothing he was referring to, he’d washed them and folded them, shoving them onto a shelf in his closet. “I’ll get them” Rin frowned, turning to fetch the garments. 

Andrew took the opportunity to let himself in, and followed after Rin to his bedroom. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke groaned as he listened to Seijuro ramble on about the different women he’s been sleeping with. Most recently he’d somehow managed to bed twins. How a guy as irritating as him could get _anyone_ to sleep with him Sousuke didn’t know. 

Sousuke raised his hand over his eyes, using his thumb to massage one temple and his fingers to massage the other. Usually he enjoyed walking his beat but Seijuro was being particularly talkative today, more so than usual.

“OW!” a familiar voice yelped as Sousuke felt something crash into him. He moved his hand to see Shigino Kisumi sitting on the ground in front of him. Kisumi was wearing a uniform similar to Sousuke and Seijuro’s, but the sash draped over his shoulder that fell across his chest let Sousuke know that he was a crossing guard. 

Seijuro extended his hand, helping Kisumi to his feet, while Kisumi eyed Sousuke and ran his fingers through his salmon pink hair, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“SOUSUKE!” he beamed, wrapping his arms around the larger male. “My, my. You look delicious in that uniform” half-lidded violet eyes traveled over Sousuke’s body. Of all the fucking people, in all of Tokyo… he ran into _HIM_.

“It’s about time for lunch! Kisumi, wanna eat with us?” Seijuro grinned. “Stupid god damn bullshit” Sousuke grumbled as he walked away from the other two. “YEAH!” Kisumi put his arm around Seijuro’s shoulders and they followed Sousuke, talking amongst themselves. 

Sousuke ate his lunch in silence, a deep frown constant on his face. Kisumi tried several times to start a conversation with him, but he ignored him. Short of telling Kisumi that he would rather slam his dick in a revolving door than be anywhere near him, Sousuke wasn’t sure how else to relay the message that he didn’t want to converse with him.

Actually, even if Sousuke told Kisumi those exact words, it probably wouldn’t make a bit of difference. Whether Kisumi comprehended exactly how much Sousuke loathed him and decided to ignore it, or if he was just simply too stupid to take a hint, Sousuke wasn’t sure. 

Seijuro and Kisumi seemed to hit it off splendidly, though. Exchanging stories about all of the women they’ve slept with, giving each other pointers and jerking off each others egos, Sousuke was attempting to swallow his food without chewing so he could get the fuck out of there. 

“Be back in a sec, gotta take a piss” Seijuro told them as he walked to the restroom.

Sousuke closed his eyes, chewing his food because apparently he wasn’t _actually_ a whale shark and could not devour his food whole. 

Sousuke choked when he felt something press against his crotch, jerking back with such force that the chair he was sitting in almost tipped backward. “You seem troubled” Kisumi gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Sousuke glared at him, eyebrows furrowing further than they already were. 

Licking his lips, Kisumi tilted his head, resting it in his hand that was propped on the table “I could help you relax”.

“No” Sousuke growled, standing and grabbing his trash from the table. He turned, walking to the door and discarding his wrapper in the trash bin.

“Rin didn’t have any complaints” Kisumi’s voice was harsh, somewhere between a growl and a whisper.

Sousuke paused in the entrance of the restaurant. He thought about going back over to Kisumi and beating his face in until he was unrecognizable, but he might lose his job. “Don’t fucking touch me again” he snarled.

Kisumi let out a whine, his smile vanishing for a second before making it’s way back across his lips, “When you change your mind, come find me”.

______________________________________________________________________________

“If you’re serious about this guy then fine… but just _one_ last time, please?” pale blue eyes pleaded.

“No” Rin sighed, leaning over his desk and attempting to read over his notes, but it was impossible to keep his mind focused with Andrew pursuing him so amorously. 

“Does he let you fuck him?” Andrew whispered into Rin’s ear, pushing himself against Rin from the behind.

Rin clenched his teeth, leaning his head away from Andrew who took the opportunity to nip at Rin’s neck.

“Get out” his tone was forceful but he was desperately trying to fight off an erection, and failing miserably. Spinning on his heels, he walked to his couch and sat down, leaning his head on the backrest and placing his hands in his hair. “Leave” he barked.

Sneering, Andrew made his way to Rin, dropping to his knees and running his hands up the inside of Rin’s thighs. 

“Stop..” Rin hissed, snatching his head up to scowl at the blonde, swatting at him with his hand. 

Rin was resisting as best he could, but he couldn’t keep this up for much longer. His cock was aching as it pulsated. This is what he was scared of. _This_ was the reason he didn’t want to make that commitment to Sousuke right now. Rin wasn’t great at abstaining from his urges. He had always been moved to act upon his emotions and rarely put a lot of thought into his actions before doing anything.

Andrew pulled the front of Rin’s pants down, freeing his hard cock. “Tch” Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth when the other took his length into his mouth. 

_Fuck, this isn’t good. Shit. I’ve got to… I need to stop_.

Rin leaned his head back again, folding his arms over his face.

 _I’m so pathetic. Sousuke deserves better_.

“W-wait” Rin moaned out, but made no effort to stop the other as his head bobbed in his lap. Rin closed his eyes, pleasure washing over him but the nagging guilt making him feel nauseous. 

_Do something! Push him away. Make him stop! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I letting this happen?_

Rin gasped and his eyes shot open feeling something tighter move around his cock. He moved his arms slightly and looked down, seeing Andrew lowering himself onto him.

“Sh-shit… aah” Rin said, teeth clenched. 

Andrew smirked, pushing himself all the way down, taking all of Rin into him. Rin jerked his hips, keeping his arms folded over his face. Andrew moved himself up and down slowly, placing his hands against Rin’s chest to steady himself.

“I missed this” Andrew’s voice was emotionless, cold.

“I.. I didn’t” Rin choked out.

“Mmmm, your body says otherwise” steel blue eyes were trained on the little bit of Rin’s face that was visible under his arms. “What would your little friend think? Sousuke, is it?”.

Rin snapped his head forward, crimson eyes burning into Andrew’s. “GET THE FUCK OFF OF-”

Rin’s phone ringing cut him off. Shifting, he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out but it was snatched out of his hand. Andrew smiled deviously before pressing on the phone and turning the screen (and camera) to face Rin.

“Yo, Rin” Sousuke smiled on the screen.

“Sou! I... “ Rin swallowed, face flushed his eyes flicked to Andrew who was sneering.

“Is something wrong?” Sousuke’s brows knitted together.

“N-no. I… um.. I just aaahh” Rin squeezed his eyes shut as Andrew rocked his hips.

“Rin?” Sousuke’s voice hinted at his concern.

“I’M FINE! I’ll call you back in hnnng… aaah.. haaa...ngh” Rin panted out, sweat making his hair cling to his face as Andrew rode him.

“It’s okay, love. You can stay on the phone” Andrew said, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard over the phone.

“The fuck?” Sousuke’s eyes narrowed.

Rin quickly pressed and held down the power button on his phone. Rage flashed in his eyes as he reached out and grabbed Andrew by the collar of his shirt.

“Why the FUCK would you do that?” he growled.

“Because I want you all to myself” Andrew smiled, leaning forward and placing his lips on Rin’s.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” Rin screamed, pushing Andrew back as he stood up. 

“Awe, but it was just getting good” the callousness of his voice only made Rin more angry. 

“Get THE FUCK out before I do something that will send me to prison” Rin’s face was tense.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke stared at his phone, not believing what he’d just witnessed. His stomach soured and vision blurred. He threw his phone to the ground and began stomping on it.

“WHY?!”

_**STOMP** _

“WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!”

_**STOMP** _

“WHY CAN’T HE JUST FUCKING LOVE ME?!”

_crack_

Sousuke moved his foot off of the phone, or what was once a phone. He leaned against a brick wall, and linked his fingers behind his neck. 

“Yamazaki! We need to get back to work, come on! The fuck happened to your phone?” Seijuro said, standing on the sidewalk, looking at Sousuke in the alley.

“Nothing… Not a fucking thing. Let’s go” he pushed himself off the wall and walked ahead of Seijuro.


	17. Take Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was a complete accident and I feel SO BAD about it right now. I did NOT mean to actually post this on Rin's birthday. OMG... I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person.. *sobs* Happy Birthday Rin, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 theme: Ed Sheeran - Photograph

_\- Rin: I’m sorry!!! -_  
_\- Rin: I’m SO SORRY -_  
_\- Rin: Sou, please -_  
_\- Rin: Scream at me if you want -_  
_\- Rin: I will come home just so you can punch me -_  
_\- Rin: pllese asnwer me sousukee -_

Rin finally quit texting when he couldn’t see through the tears anymore. Clutching his phone tightly, he pushed it against his chest and slid down his wall. Sitting with his knees bent up on either side of his chest, hunched over, his shoulders started shaking as soft sobs escaped him.

The sun violated his puffy, red eyes and his head ached. Apparently he’d fallen asleep at some point, though he didn’t know when. His phone chimed and he brought it up to his face, looking at the screen with one eye closed. 

“Hello?” he answered, still lying on his side on the floor, pulling his knees up to curl into himself.

“....Happy Birthday..” Haru’s monotone voice came through the speaker.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN!” Makoto yelled in the background.

“Y-yea… thanks” Rin couldn’t bring himself to sound anywhere near happy, though he hoped they would think he was just tired.

“What happened?” Haru sounded annoyed.

“Nothing. I just overslept. I might be getting sick.” his throat tightened.

“We wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday! Though, I know Sousuke probably told you at 12 on the dot this morning, hmm?” Makoto’s words sank heavily into Rin’s chest.

“I’ve got to go” Rin quickly hung up.

He needed to call his trainer and let him know he was sick today. After making the call, he managed to make it to his bedroom. Lying on his back, he held the ring on his chain up, watching it glimmer in the sunlight peeking through his blinds.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke fumbled with his new phone, desperately trying to figure out how to work it. He’d programed his work number and Seijuro’s cell number into it.

 _That’s all I need._ he frowned, placing the phone into his pocket.

“You heading home?” Seijuro yawned, putting his arm around Sousuke’s shoulders.

“Yea. We worked all night, what the fuck else would I do?” he growled his response.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in three days… Unless you want to come out with Kisumi and me tomorrow night?” Seijuro removed his arm from Sousuke’s shoulders to nudge his side.

“Probably not” Sousuke replied, already walking out the door.

Sousuke threw his uniform shirt and duty belt to the floor as he entered his apartment. The kitchen was his first stop, but not for food. He quickly slammed 4 shots back to back, then used his counter to lift the cap off of a beer. Chugging all of it, he tossed the glass bottle into his sink and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Walking back to the kitchen with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, he downed a few more shots and opened another beer. 

Sitting on his couch, legs spread apart, he reached down, thumbing the pendant hanging against his chest. Anger washed over him and he gripped the necklace in his fist, contemplating ripping the damn thing off of his neck and throwing it across the room.

“Tch” he lowered his hand, bringing the lip of the beer bottle to his mouth with the other. He thought about calling Rin, it is his birthday after all. And Rin had been very vocal about the fact that he was still going to see other people. 

_But…_

Sousuke held the small pendant in front of his face, glaring at it. 

_The way Rin was acting before he left… It felt like…_

A knock on the door made Sousuke drop the pendant, it falling to rest against his chest again. Sousuke didn’t move from his seat, taking another large sip of his beer, staring at the door.

“Sousuke? It’s Makoto… Are you already asleep?” Makoto rubbed the back of his head. He knew Sousuke was working nights right now, so he hadn’t wanted to come disturb him. But Haru insisted, saying ‘He fucked up again’ and nothing more. Makoto assumed he was referring to Rin. And if something had happened, then Sousuke may be in need of some company.

He knocked again “Well, if you’re up and you want some breakfast, Haru cooked enough for you, too”. He frowned, letting out an exasperated sigh. Normally, even if he worked nights, Sousuke would still come by their place in the mornings as soon as he got off. Slightly pulling the zipper of his jacket down, he patted his chest to make sure his ID was hanging from his scrubs before zipping it back up. 

He turned, walking to the sidewalk but stopped to glance back up to his and Haru’s door. Haru was standing there, arms crossed, awaiting a response from Makoto.

“He didn’t answer. He might already be asleep. Go back inside before you catch a cold” he closed his green eyes, sending a warm smile to his lover. 

Sousuke opened another beer, lying longways on the couch, he folded an arm behind his head, placing it against the armrest. He bent a knee, resting one foot on the couch while his other leg was stretched out. Another knock.

_If I didn’t answer the first time Tachibana, I’m not going to answer this time._

**Knock…...Knock**

Sousuke quietly groaned, closing his eyes and hoping Makoto would _just fucking give up_.

“Yamazaki, open the door”.

Sousuke opened his eyes and looked at the door. That wasn’t Makoto’s voice. 

_Shit_.

“Yamazaki” Haru sounded almost threatening. Almost.

Sousuke turned his beer back, finishing it just as he heard his doorknob turn and his door opened. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at Haru as he stepped inside. Azure eyes scanned over Sousuke, then around the room. 

“What?” Sousuke snarled.

Haru blinked at him, walking to his kitchen and examining it. He crossed his arms, standing in front of the couch, brows furrowing as he stared at Sousuke.

“Fucking Christ WHAT, Nanase?!” the large male barked, scowling up at Haru.

“Come eat” 

“I’m not hungry” Sousuke made eye contact as he reached down and lifted another beer from the floor beside the couch.

If Sousuke hadn’t been so pissed off, he would think Haru attempting to make him obey was pretty hilarious. But as it stands, Sousuke isn’t in the mood to deal with pasty, annoying, black haired men at this moment and he hoped the other would just give up and leave.

Haru swiftly reached out and grabbed the bottle from Sousuke’s hand, moving to stand beside the opposite end of the couch. 

“Leave, Nanase” Sousuke shifted to lean up on his forearm, holding his other hand out, waiting for Haru to give the beer back.

“Stop acting like a baby. Get up, get dressed and come eat” determined deep blue eyes burned into Sousuke’s.

Sousuke could feel his blood boiling. He’d had enough. Enough of Rin, of Makoto and especially enough of this little shit. How could someone who is happily engaged know what the fuck Sousuke was feeling. The audacity to tell him he was acting like a baby? 

“You reek of alcohol. You’ve been home for maybe an hour and a half and you’re already shitfaced? No wonder Rin keeps sleeping with other peo-” Haru felt a large hand wrap around his wrist and something slammed into his chest, pushing him down onto the couch.

With wide eyes, Haru looked up at the looming figure above him. Teal eyes darkened with rage, teeth clenched together. It was definite that Haru was correct in his guessing that this is what’d happened. 

Sousuke leaned down, his face inches away from Haru’s, his hand releasing the much smaller wrist and he moved it up to lightly wrap his fingers around the bottle.

“Unless you want to get hurt. Leave” Sousuke’s voice was low and ominous. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rin was still in bed. In between crying he’d dozed off a few times.  
_Pathetic_  
_You’re worthless. Just give up._

Rin sighed, rolling to his side and pulling the covers up to right below his eyes.

_Haru was right.. I only care about myself._

His phone chimed and he rolled his eyes, flailing a hand around behind him to find his phone.  
“Yea?” he answered.  
“Rin Matsuoka, start packing.”

Rin sat up so fast he felt dizzy.

“W-why?” his eyes were wide. Really? Missing one day of training caused him to be cut?

“Ah, we’re sending a group to train in Japan for this next year and Coach wants you to accompany them. After the year is up, you’ll come back here”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, you’re times are amazing and they’ve been steadily getting better. This isn’t a punishment or anything. Coach just trusts you” the voice on the other end chuckled.

“When…. do we leave?”

“Two weeks. So start getting your things in order.”

_Fuck_

________________________________________________________________________

A banging on their door made Haru and Makoto startle awake. Makoto reached over and turned on the lamp on his side of the bed. He cleared his throat and sat up, picking up his alarm clock and squinting at it to see the time.

4:27AM

Haru sat up and started to climb out of the bed. Makoto’s brows knitted together and he reached out and gently touched Haru’s arm.  
“No, you wait here. We don’t know who could be out there”.

Makoto placed his hand on the doorknob, leaning close to the door “Who is it?”.

“Me” a gruff voice replied.

“Sousuke?” Makoto quickly snatched the door open and his eyebrows raised and eyes widened “WHAT HAPPENED?!” Makoto pulled him inside by his forearm, closing the door.

Sousuke’s cheek was an odd red color, his lip was busted and blood ran down his chin. His shirt was filthy and his knuckles were caked in blood.  
“Got into a fight with some guys at the bar.. Fucking Seijuro and Kisumi weren’t any help” Sousuke grinned, swaying back and forth.

“Some guys? How many?” Makoto asked worriedly as he pulled Sousuke to the kitchen and grabbed a rag, running it under warm water. 

Sousuke grinned and shrugged his shoulders “Six, I guess.”

“Did anyone know who you were? Sousuke, you could get fired for something like this”

“Tch, like I give a fuck” Sousuke snapped and flinched a little when Makoto moved the rag along his bleeding bottom lip. 

“I’m worried about you” green eyes flicked up to meet Sousuke’s, then moved back to the knuckles he was softly rubbing clean.

“Like fuck you are!” Sousuke laughed loudly.

“Haru, please come finish this. I’m going to run down to his place and grab him some clothes. He’s staying here tonight.” Makoto frowned deeply, pausing before leaving “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Nah, tomorrow’s my last day off” Sousuke eyed Haru as he cautiously took Sousuke’s hand in his and knelt down, running the rag over the knuckles on his other hand.


	18. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes his feelings known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 theme: Bebe Rexha - I Cant Stop Drinking About You (Culture Code Remix)

Haru very carefully wiped at the dried red clumps on Sousuke’s knuckles. The latter was leaned against the countertop, drunkenly swaying as he watched Haru tend to his wounds. 

Makoto quietly shut the door and set the clothing on the back of the couch before joining the other two in the kitchen. He noted how Sousuke had very few marks considering he’d stated he had fought six other men.

“Can you take your shirt off, Sousuke?” Makoto’s calm voice bringing teal eyes to focus on him, the larger male cocking up an eyebrow.

“You try’nna take advantage of me, Tachibana?” Sousuke slurred out, smirking.

Makoto’s cheeks flushed and he held his hands up in front of his chest, frantically waving them “No, no! I just… You may be hurt elsewhere and I just wanted to assess you and… uh”.

“Relax, I was joking” Sousuke grinned, using the hand not rested in Haru’s to reach over his shoulder to the middle of the back of his shirt and easily slid it over his head.

Haru released his hand for a moment, allowing the shirt to slide off his arm. The dirtied garment was laid on the counter and Sousuke used a hand to steady himself against the slick marble top.

Sousuke’s body was littered with bruises and Makoto placed a hand lightly on Sousuke’s chest, trailing his hand down the dark haired man’s rippled abdomen while mentally counting the marks. 

“Maybe I wasn’t joking” Sousuke grumbled.

Makoto jerked his hand back when he noticed his fingers had come to rest on the waist of Sousuke’s pants which hung below his hip bones, revealing the top of his pelvis. 

“Yamazaki, don’t be an ass” Haru rose to his feet and threw the rag against the drunken man’s broad chest. “I’ll run some water. You need a bath, you’re filthy and you smell like a pig.” Haru flatly stated.

Makoto chuckled at Haru’s pun before placing a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder “Can you make it to the bathroom?”

“Tch, I’m fine” Sousuke shrugged the others hand off and staggered forward. Makoto quickly grabbed Sousuke’s arm and draped it over his own shoulders to guide him into the bathroom. He realized he wasn’t going to be getting any more sleep before it was time to get ready for class. And he would have to work afterward, but he was happy Sousuke ventured to him and Haru. At least this way, he could make sure his friend was taken care of properly. Though, they would need to talk later. Whatever happened to make Sousuke act in such an uncharacteristic manner needed to be addressed.  
“You think you can manage on your own?” Makoto slowly raised Sousuke’s arm off his shoulders while keeping his other hand hovering close to the others back in case the intoxicated man decided falling was a good idea.

Sousuke unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and bent over to pull them over his muscular thighs “I’m not fucking stupid. I can undress myse-” his words were cut off as he tumbled forward.

Large hands grabbed his sides, effectively stopping Sousuke’s face from meeting the wall in front of him.

Makoto sighed and shook his head as Sousuke straightened himself, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “I’ve got you. Haru, will you please remove his pants and underwear?”

Haru’s eyes widened before giving Makoto a very unamused half-lidded glare. He turned his head to the side as he bent over and tugged Sousuke’s pants off, hesitating before quickly sliding the briefs down. 

 

“You’ve been down there before” Sousuke snickered.

Makoto cleared his throat and stuck his leg out, pressing his foot against the wall to stop Haru from storming out. “Ok.. Step in, Sousuke”. Makoto held the brawny man's waist as he clumsily stepped into the tub and sat down.

From this angle, Makoto noticed a very large, very dark mark across the middle of Sousuke’s back. Frowning, he moved a finger along it, causing Sousuke to flinch. 

“One of those bastards had a crowbar” Sousuke said, running his wet fingers through his hair.

Haru grabbed a clean rag and dipped it into the bathwater, putting soap on it and rubbing it in his hands to make it lather up. 

“I can do that myself” Sousuke snapped, reaching out to take the washcloth but Haru swatted the large hand away and grabbed Sousuke’s chin.

“Just shut up” he barked, his blue eyes glaring at the tall, muscular nuisance sitting in his bathtub. Despite Haru’s tone and the visible irritation causing his face to tense, his touch was soft and delicate as he pressed the cloth to Sousuke’s face.

Makoto grabbed the detachable shower head and adjusted the water, then wet Sousuke’s hair. Sousuke closed his eyes and lulled his head back, enjoying his scalp being massaged and being bathed, the alcohol numbing his injuries that were sure to be very painful in a few hours.

After rinsing off their intoxicated friend, Makoto stabilized Sousuke while Haru dried him off and flusteredly dressed him. They laid him down on their couch and fetched a pillow and blanket. Sousuke immediately passed out and Haru let out a vexed huff.

Makoto quickly showered and got dressed, gathering up his things he would need for class. “Here” Haru pushed a piece of toast into his hand “You need to eat _something_ ”. 

Makoto’s emerald eyes closed and his cheeks creased as he chuckled at Haru. “Thank you. I love you” Makoto gently pressed his lips to Haru’s. Makoto paused before shutting the door “Don’t let him leave. We need to keep an eye on him”.

Once Makoto had left, Haru paused and glanced over Sousuke then made his way to the bedroom, grabbing his phone as he flopped onto the bed.

_\- Haru: Rin -_  
_\- Haru: Wake up -_

__________________________________________________________________________

Rin groaned at his phone. It’s been constantly chiming for three minutes now. Rin propped up on his forearm and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. He reached up and opened his blinds with his fingers, seeing that it was in fact still dark outside.

He grabbed his phone and forcefully tapped his thumb on the screen.

_\- Haru: Wake up -_  
_\- Haru: Wake up -_  
_\- Haru: Hey, Rin -_  
_\- Haru: Wake up -_  
_\- Haru: If I don’t get to sleep -_  
_\- Haru: You don’t either -_  
_\- Haru: Rin -_  
_\- Haru: Rin -_

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Rin yelled in frustration as he thumbed a text.

_\- Rin: WHAT?! WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT -_  
_\- Haru: Hey, Rin -_  
_\- Rin: I’m going to kill you -_  
_\- Haru: Tell me why -_  
_\- Rin: Why what? -_  
_\- Haru: Why there is a drunk Yamazaki on my couch -_

Rin narrowed his eyes at the screen.

_\- Rin: What? -_

_**Incoming Call: Haru** _

“Ah, fuck” Rin massaged his forehead with his fingers. Haru rarely ever text, much less _called_. Not that he didn’t like communicating with Rin, but he found using any form of technology in general very tiresome. So the fact that out of the blue he is not only texting, but **calling** let Rin know this was not going to be a pleasant experience.

“Hello?” Rin answered, his tone low and defeated.  
“Therapy” Haru stated.  
“What?” Rin was too tired for this shit.  
“You both need professional help. _Immediate_ professional help.” Haru deadpanned.  
“I didn’t do an-” Rin started  
“No. Do not. We both know you are behind this” Haru cut in.  
“I….” Rin sighed.  
“He got into a fight” Haru said in his lackluster tone.  
“A fight? With who?” Rin furrowed his brows.  
“Six guys. He could get fired.” Haru continued “So whatever happened this time, fix it. Now.”  
“I don’t think it _can_ be fixed this time” Rin mumbled.  
“Annoying” Haru replied.  
“I’m coming back” Rin stated. “I’ll be there for a year. I leave in a couple of weeks”.  
“Good. It’ll be easier for you to clean up your mess then. Because Rin, if you don’t make this better… Make Yamazaki better.. I’ll do it.” Haru’s voice was serious.  
“Wha? What the hell does that mean? I’m telling Makoto!” Rin was flabbergasted by what Haru’s statement implied.  
“We’ve already discussed this. We both care deeply about Yamazaki. So, if you want him I suggest you act fast.”

The phone beeped to signal the call had ended. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke moaned and buried his face into the pillow. He felt like a hooker’s vagina. An _OLD_ hooker’s vagina: Thoroughly beat up and left with a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Drink” Haru murmured, holding a glass of water.

Dark turquoise orbs slowly lifted, the majority of Sousuke’s face still covered by the pillow. He reached out and took the glass, easing himself into a sitting position. Haru noted the shirt and sweatpants on the floor and glanced at Sousuke who was only wearing his briefs now.

“Explain” Haru said as he sat down in the recliner.

“I’m a fucking moron” Sousuke gasped out before returning to chugging the water.

“I already knew _that_ ” a small smirk played on Haru’s lips as he watched the other glare at him sideways as he tilted his head back to finish off his drink.

“I need to go” Sousuke leaned forward, grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor.

Haru stood, and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before reappearing and approaching Sousuke.

Cyan eyes burned into cerulean oceans as haru lightly pressed the tip of his finger to Sousuke’s lip, sliding it side to side to coat the cut in ointment. Long, masculine fingers softly wrapped around Haru’s small wrist and a pink blush dusted Haru’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry… About.. um.. yesterday” Sousuke’s voice was tight and he swallowed hard.

Haru took Sousuke’s hand in his, lifting it closer to his face as he squeezed some ointment onto his knuckles and smoothed his finger over the wounds, neither of them breaking eye contact.

“Give me your other hand” Haru said quietly.

Sousuke placed his other hand in Haru’s. The smaller male gently moved his thumb, stroking the side of the larger palm. Haru raised their hands slightly and leaned forward, placing delicate kisses about each knuckle. He pulled back and moved his finger, spreading more ointment over the damaged skin.

“You _are_ loved” Haru said in an undertone. The words barely making their way to Sousuke’s ears.

_What is happening? What is he thinking? I can’t do this to Makoto… To Rin…_  
_Rin…. why?_

Sousuke took the center of Haru’s shirt in between his fingers and carefully tugged, making Haru bend down and bringing his face a few inches away from Sousuke’s. 

Sousuke stared into his azure, crystalline eyes, taking in his warm breath that ghosted over his lips.

_No_

Sousuke broke his gaze and slipped around Haru. He fumbled with his pants as he attempted to step into them while making his way to the door “I need to leave”.

“Don’t” Haru reached out as the door shut.

Sousuke pulled on his shirt as he hurried down the steps and quickly made his way into his apartment.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_


	19. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 theme: Zomboy - Bad Intentions

Rin stared at his phone for a moment before slowly lowering it and placing it beside his pillow. He touched the ring against his chest before picking it up and sliding it over his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Rin moved his hand to his lips and kissed the engraved whale shark. 

_’We both care deeply about Yamazaki’_

Rin removed the ring and fell back onto the bed. 

_Maybe this is what needs to happen… Haru and Makoto would never hurt Sousuke, not like I have. He would be happy. Why do I have to be such a fuckup?_

His crimson eyes glistened with tears that finally broke free and slid from the outer corners.

_I want Sousuke to be happy, he deserves it. But…._

Rin sniffled and laid his arm across his eyes “I want to make him happy”.

Maybe he could change. Stop being so selfish, so careless. Become the man that Sousuke deserves. He’s sure as hell going to try.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke was panicked. He almost made a huge mistake. He _almost_ did something that would have hurt Makoto.  
Makoto… who’s been such a good friend to him. Yeah, they’d gotten off to a rough start but all of that had been put behind them. Makoto has looked out for him. And he loves Haru more than life itself, just as much as Sousuke loves Rin. 

_Rin_

Sousuke clutched the pendant in his hand as he paced around the living room. 

And Haru, what the hell was _HE_ thinking? 

_It’s my fault. I did something… I looked at him wrong, I sent him the wrong vibes._

His thoughts went back to Haru being so close to him. His breath on his lips, those beautiful eyes.

“NO!” Sousuke hit his palm against his forehead.

_I’m just lonely. I’m lonely and being a fucking dumb ass and almost messed up my friend’s relationship._

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get away. He wanted to disappear. 

Quickly walking through his house, he gathered some clothes and uniforms, his badge and gun, duty belt, wallet and toiletries. Pressing on his phone while he locked his door he jogged to the sidewalk.

“I’m crashing at your place for a few days” he said before ending the call and putting his phone in his pocket.

______________________________________________________________________________

Makoto’s shoulders slumped as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. He was _exhausted_ but knowing he was about to see Haru made everything better. “Haru?” he called out, glancing around the room and noticing a lack of tall, dark and stoicness. 

Hearing the sound of water sloshing he opened the bathroom door and smiled at his lover lounging in a very full tub. 

“I’m home” he smiled, removing his shirt, “Where’s Sousuke?”.

“He left” Haru mumbled, letting his eyes wander over Makoto’s build.

“I wish he hadn’t. I’m very worried about him” Makoto slid off his khaki’s and boxers.

Haru nodded, face flushing as he watched his lover place a hand on the sink and bend slightly to remove a sock from his raised foot.

Makoto gathered up his worn clothes and tossed them into the hamper. Haru slid forward, giving the other room to slide into the tub behind him and once he was settled, Haru leaned back against his chest.

“Is everything alright?” the vibration of the emerald eyed male's voice against his skin sent shivers up Haru’s spine as Makoto placed soft kisses along his shoulder.

“I moved too fast” Haru huffed.

“That’s why I suggested we wait” his tone was stern, yet gentle.

Haru hissed when Makoto’s hand traveled up his thigh, moving onto the base of his dick. 

“I missed you, Haruka” the larger male whispered into the others ear, flicking his tongue against the lobe.

“Don’t call me thaaaaaahh” Haru’s back arched when Makoto slid his hand up, grasping the shaft firmly and pulling it back down.

Makoto chuckled, “Haru-chan is so cute”.

Haru’s cheeks were as vibrant as a cherry. He hated making noises like that, yet Makoto would always find a way to get them out of him. 

Makoto kept the pace of his strokes slow, nipping at Haru’s neck in between placing wet open-mouthed kisses. With his other hand, he ran it up along the others abs to his chest, stopping to take one of the perked, small, pink buds in between his finger and thumb and pinching while grinding his stiffened length against Haru’s lower back.

Haru jerked, causing the water that was now at the brim with the addition of another body, to spill over onto the floor. 

“Makoto, not… ngh..in the water” Haru’s eyes were tightly screwed shut as he fought back his moans. 

Makoto smiled, humming as he nuzzled the space below Haru’s ear. He used his toe to lightly wrap in the chain connected to the stopper of the tub and pulled, the water quickly beginning to drain out.

“Tch” Haru clicked his tongue against his teeth, somewhat irritated that his bath was being cut short. “Haruka, I’m a patient man” Makoto licked the side of Haru’s neck, “but if I’m expected to share you with the water then the water has to share you with me, as well”. Makoto eased Haru forward and shifted so that Haru was sitting on his own legs and makoto was hunched over him.

He moved his fingers from Haru’s chest, letting his fingertips glide around to Haru’s back before trailing farther down and pressing against his tight hole. He massaged it, moving his finger in rhythm with the strokes but not entering him. 

“Turn the shower on” Makoto commanded in a breathy voice. Haru complied, fighting with everything in him to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises. While Haru was leaning forward, on his knees while he twisted the knobs to adjust the water temperature, Makoto moved with him. 

Makoto reached over and grabbed a bottle of conditioner, squeezing some onto his fingers he used his thumb to smear it then pushed the tip of his index finger against Haru’s hole. 

Haru gripped the edge of the tub, biting his lower lip. Makoto eased his finger inside, placing his hand on Haru’s hip. “Did you finger yourself earlier, Haru-chan?” Makoto easily slipped a second finger inside.

Haru’s blush darkened and he gave a quick nod.

“Mmmm, I want to see that” Makoto placed a soft kiss on the others shoulder before pulling his fingers out. “Come on, we’re going to the bedroom and you’re going to show me exactly how you touched yourself” the brunette said, turning the water off and helping his lover out of the tub.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rin tapped another box closed, glancing around his apartment at the utter mess he’d created. He hated moving, it was so much trouble packing all of his things and then unpacking and “I’m done with this shit” he growled, throwing the roll of tape against the wall.

He stood up, raising his arms over his head to stretch. Turning when he heard the sound of his door opening, he crossed his arms over his chest. Whatever dickhead just walked into his apartment without knocking was about to get an earful. 

“So you really _are_ going back then, hm?” Andrew leaned against the door frame of Rin’s bedroom. 

Rin glowered at the blonde man, taking quick strides across his room and grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt. “Get. the fuck. out”.

“Aw, come on. You can’t be that mad…” Andrew moved his hand to cup the side of Rin’s face but the redhead slapped the others hand away.

“You might as well get over it, it’s not like he’ll ever forgive you. Now, stop being a bitch and ride me” Andrew sneered.

Rin’s vision blurred with rage and he pushed forward making them both stagger. Rin slammed the slightly taller male against the hallway wall. “Get the **fuck** away from me. Lose my number. Get out of my life!” he yelled.

Andrew laughed, tightly gripping Rin’s wrist and moving his face so close to the others that their noses touched “Don’t be that way. You know you want me to fuck you” he slid his other hand down the front of Rin’s pants.

“FUCK OFF!” Rin screamed, slapping Andrew across the face.

Blue eyes widened for a second, before narrowing and flickering with anger “That was a mistake”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the short chapter. I ended up writing a one-shot for Day 4 of SouRin week and then started drawing a thing and just... ppffttt.


	20. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jfc.. I really hope this makes up for the last short, pretty uneventful chapter. Also, I kinda had to speed things up. I realized this is chapter 20 and I need to wrap this fic up soon. So, I had to skip over some things I'd planned. But don't worry, there are still a couple more juicy bits going to happen before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 theme: Flux Pavilion & Matthew Koma - Emotional (William Black Remix)
> 
> Sousumi theme: Redlight - Get Out My Head (Joker Remix)

“Yamazaki, get your ass in here!” the captain yelled. “Fuck…” Sousuke murmured, attempting to hide his nervousness from Seijuro and the rest of these nosy fucking bastards that need to go back to doing whatever the fuck they were suppose to.

Sousuke’s lip was scabbed over, the large bruise across his cheekbone still _very_ visible. “Close the door” his superior commanded. God damnit.. This wasn’t good. Sousuke closed the door and sat in one of the chairs facing his Captain's desk.

“What is this I hear about you getting into a fight at a bar?” The older man asked.

“I’m sorry, ‘Sir. It was a stupid mistake”

“Damn, right it was! Yamazaki, you have the potential to be a great asset to us. However, something like this has to be dealt with properly. I can’t have the other rookies thinking this kind of behavior is acceptable”

Sousuke fearlessly looked forward. Whatever happened at this point, he knew he deserved it. But that didn’t stop the anger from beginning to boil deep within him. 

“Two weeks suspension. Starting today. And Yamazaki, never let this happen again”.

“‘Sir!” Sousuke stood and the captain shooed him off with a wave of his hand.

“FUCK!” Sousuke slammed his fist against his locker door. How could he fuck up so bad? He was angry. Angry that everything seemed to be going to shit. Angry at himself. He slung the locker open and began roughly shoving his things into a bag.

“Hey, man. At least you didn’t get fired, right?” Seijuro nervously chuckled.

Sousuke grunted in reply.

“You gonna stay at my house a few more days or….?”

“Yeah, I’m going to stop by my place to grab some more clothes. But I’ll be there later” Sousuke grumbled.

“Alright. You know where the key is” Seijuro patted Sousuke on the back before walking out of the room.

Sousuke zipped up his bag and slung it over his left shoulder, punching the locker door closed.

“You should really get that temper in check” Kisumi smirked.

“I _really_ don’t want to deal with you right now” Sousuke hissed.

“Aw, you’re gonna hurt my feelings, Sou-chan” Kisumi said, leaning against the row of lockers beside Sousuke.

“Tsk” Sousuke glared at the other.

“What would it take to put a smile on that face?” Kisumi moved, running his fingers through Sousuke’s hair.

Sousuke grabbed the others wrist, yanking it back and causing Kisumi to stumble forward, “Leave me alone” he growled.

Kisumi sneered at the larger male, slightly leaning forward and flicking his tongue on Sousuke’s lips. Sousuke jerked his head to the side, eye twitching. “You want it? FINE! Let’s fucking do this.” Sousuke snapped, tugging Kisumi by the wrist and pulling him to the restroom.

Sousuke practically threw Kisumi inside, shutting and locking the door before walking to each stall, pushing the doors open to make sure they were alone.

“Get yourself ready” Sousuke snarled, removing a condom from his wallet.

“You don’t need that” Kisumi said while undoing his pants and pulling a small bottle of lube from his pocket, letting his pants and his underwear fall to his ankles. He poured a copious amount of the liquid into his hand and he pressed a hand against the wall behind a toilet in one of the stalls and began stretching himself. 

“No, I really do” Sousuke said, stepping into the stall and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, dropping his bag to the floor. He pulled his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh and stroked himself, trying to get hard enough to put on the condom. 

Rolling the latex over his length he took the lube from Kisumi’s hand that was steadying him and rubbed some over the condom.

“Hurry up” Sousuke growled.

“So romantic. I’m ready” Kisumi whispered.

“No, you aren’t” Sousuke sneered, firmly gripping Kisumi’s hips.

“What?” Kisumi craned his head back. 

Lining himself up, he harshly pressed into Kisumi, quickly moving a hand up to the others mouth to muffle a scream.

Kisumi slammed his other hand against the wall, struggling to keep himself up under Sousuke’s weight. 

Sousuke’s thrusts were shallow and hard, the sound of skin slapping together echoed throughout the room. 

Kisumi shook his head, freeing his mouth from Sousuke’s large hand, “Fuck, you trying to rip me in half?”

Sousuke responded by jerking his hips, roughly slamming into Kisumi deeper, “Shut up”.

Teal eyes shut tightly, brows furrowing. 

“Mmmm, Sousuke” Kisumi panted.

“I thought I told you to shut up…” Sousuke barked, tangling his fingers in the back of Kisumi’s hair and shoving his head down against the back of the toilet.

Kisumi began stroking himself, arching his back to give Sousuke a little more room to go deeper.

It lasted twenty minutes, Sousuke pouring all of his anger into Kisumi. Yet, it seemed to do nothing more than fill Sousuke with more hatred for himself. 

With a grunt, Sousuke pulled out and grabbed his bag from the floor. He walked to the trashcan in the corner of the room beside the door. Discarding the filled condom, he buttoned and zipped his pants and buckled his belt. Placing a hand on the handle of the door he paused before unlocking it when Kisumi spoke, “You know Rin is coming back, right?”

“When?”

“About a week and a half. You really should talk to your friends more often”

And with that, Sousuke unlocked the door and walked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rin’s apartment was in complete chaos. Boxes scattered and tipped over, the coffee table laid on it’s side a good five feet from where it usually sat and there was a fist sized hole in the wall of his hallway.

And lying on the kitchen floor, curled into a ball with his arms over his head to shield himself from any more painful blows, was Rin. His body shook at every attempt to inhale, his lungs burned and his muscles ached. He coughed, tasting blood in his mouth, no doubt coming from his throat. The bruises were already appearing, the ones around his neck taking the shape of fingers, the rest were spread over his body from punches and being kicked.

“You might have a fantastic body, but you can’t fight for shit” Andrew breathlessly chuckled, kneeling down beside Rin’s quivering body and wiping at the blood pooling on his lip from one of Rin’s punches with the back of his hand.

“....Fuck you” Rin choked out.

“I could, you know. I could take you right now and you wouldn’t be able to fight it” the blonde sneered, kneading Rin’s crotch with his hand, “But where’s the fun in that?”

Andrew wrapped his hand in Rin’s hair and pulled him up to face him, “I couldn’t bring myself to mark up that beautiful face” he snickered.

Rin clenched his teeth together, his body screaming at every movement, still unable to catch his breath.

“You will not mention my name when asked about your current condition. Because I promise, if you do.. I will break both of your fucking legs so far beyond repair you will _never_ swim again” Andrew hissed, narrowing his cold blue eyes at the chain holding the ring around Rin’s neck. “Che” he huffed, fisting the ring and chain and snatching it off of the other, placing it in his pocket, “You don’t need that anymore, love”.

Roughly pressing his lips against the others, Rin tried to protest, shaking his head back and forth. Andrew let go of the burgundy hair, letting Rin fall back to the floor, “Get healed up! I _will_ have you one more time before you leave” he grinned, kicking Rin in the ribs again before leaving.

Rin wrapped his arms around his chest, heaving and shuddering with every breath. Some of his ribs had to be busted, the pain was unbearable. His lower back hurt from the punches and kicks to his kidneys and his sides burned. 

He spotted his phone on the floor a couple of feet away from him, it must have fallen out of his pocket during the struggle. He gasped, pulling himself to his feet and staggering to the phone, one arm tightly wrapped around his ribs.

His vision blurred, tears forming in his eyes as he dialed 000. His thoughts went to Sousuke, and warm tears rolled down his cheeks. Sousuke always protected him when his mouth got him into trouble, he was constantly there to shield Rin from any hits even if Rin deserved them.

Everything was hazy as he mumbled the information the operator asked for. A heavy fog built in his head and everything went black.

Everything looked far too white as crimson eyes fluttered open. He felt like he’d been run over by a semi. He attempted to sit up but the pain shooting through his entire being made him fall back. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he glanced over to find the warm, albeit worried face of a female nurse.

“Just rest, sweetie. Do you know who did this?” she spoke softly.

Rin faintly shook his head, “Some guy broke in and robbed me” he croaked.

The nurse sighed, her eyes showing pity as she stroked Rin’s hair “Well, the police will be by later if you want to file a report. He really did a number on you. You have 4 broken ribs and the doctor had to perform emergency surgery because one of your kidneys ruptured and it needed to be repaired due to excess bleeding”.

Walking to the door, the nurse looked back and said “Press the button on the side of your bed if you need anything” giving a reassuring smile before leaving.

____________________________________________________________________________

_\- Rin: Hey -_   
_\- Haru: What? -_   
_\- Rin: Do you know how to get in touch with Sousuke? -_   
_\- Haru: His phone? -_   
_\- Rin: He apparently changed numbers. I keep getting an error message when I try to text him -_

Haru’s brows furrowed and he typed out a text to Sousuke.

_\- Haru: Rin is trying to text you -_   
_\- SMS: SERVICE ERROR 305: Message delivery failed. Further messages will be charged to your account -_

“Tch” Haru rolled his eyes.

_\- Haru: Apparently. I don’t have his new number -_   
_\- Rin: If you see him, tell him to text me. I’m in the hospital -_   
_\- Haru: ? -_   
_\- Rin: A guy robbed me and beat me up -_

**Incoming Call: Haru**

“Hel-” Rin started  
“Bullshit” Haru cut him off.  
“Why is that bullshit?” Rin’s brows knitted together.  
“You are way too much trouble to rob. If someone tried they would give up quickly. Your crying would scare them away” Haru deadpanned.  
“Hey! Fuck you!” Rin snapped.  
“If I see Yamazaki I will relay the message” Haru huffed.  
“Thanks” Rin replied.  
“Rin… be careful. And take care of yourself” Haru’s voice cracked.  
“Tsk, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me” Rin smiled.  
“Heh, I’m not worried” Haru blushed, hanging up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Makoto briskly walked toward the apartment complex, his thoughts occupied by the news from Haru. He’d promised to swing by Sousuke’s place in hopes of catching him there. As he row of buildings drew closer, he focused on a tall man’s broad shoulders as he punched and screamed and kicked on Sousuke’s door.

“Sou..suke?” Makoto hesitantly placed a hand on the others arm.

“What the fuck do you want?” he growled.

Sousuke knew he was in the middle of a breakdown. He was crumbling under the pressure of Rin, his job, Haru, Kisumi… everything. All he wanted to do right now was drown himself in alcohol but that stressed him out even more. He wasn’t a fucking alcoholic, so why was he being so weak? And now, here’s Makoto being his perfect, friendly, goody-goody self and just….

“What’s….. what’s going on?” Makoto’s eyes flicked from the taller male to the door and back.

“Shit day. I left my keys at Sei…” he trailed off.

“I’m sorry. Is there any way I can help?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, leave me alone” Sousuke snapped.

“Sousuke… I don’t know what’s going on but I’m here for you” Makoto moved to place his hand on the others shoulder.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Sousuke screamed, slamming his hands against Makoto’s chest, shoving him backward.

Makoto caught himself before he fell and raised his hands in front of him, attempting to show that he wasn’t a threat and also to shield himself if his friend tried to attack him.

“Sousuke, you aren’t okay. Please let me help you” Makoto kept his voice calm.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

“Rin’s in the hospital” the sound of another voice caught the two other’s attention.

“What?” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow at Haru, who let his eyes travel up Makoto to insure he wasn’t harmed and then glared at Sousuke.

“He claims someone robbed him. But he’s lying” Haru said dryly, “Maybe you should give us all your number so you can be informed on situations like this”.

Before any more words could be exchanged Sousuke turned, running as fast as he could to Seijuro’s.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke shifted the small bag to his opposite hand, looking through the papers in his hand to make sure he had everything.

He showed his ticket and passport before making his way through the jet bridge.

Taking a seat, he quickly slipped out his phone and programmed Rin, Haru and Makoto’s numbers in.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: Yo_   
_\- Rin: ? -_   
_xxx-xxx-xxxx: It’s Sou_

Rin’s garnet eyes lit up and he quickly saved the number.

_\- Sou: My plane will land in about 12 hours. You still at the hospital? -_   
_\- Rin: Yeah? Plane? -_   
_\- Sou: I’ll text you when I’m there. I’ll need you to arrange a taxi for me. -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O


	21. We're Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, Sou's in Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 theme: The Eden Project - Circles

It was 8:25 A.M. when Sousuke stepped into the airport in Sydney. He text Rin and only had to wait a few minutes before the taxi arrived. Apparently, Rin had told the driver all of the details on where to take Sousuke. However, the intimidating, brawny male had been practicing his English for a while. It was meant to be a surprise for Rin but given all of the events that’d taken place in the past year, it was now more-or-less a way for Sousuke to eavesdrop on the others conversations with his ‘Australian mates’.

Sousuke thanked the cab driver and made sure to tip him well. Holding his bag over his left shoulder, he asked the receptionist where room 243 was and made his way there. 

Rin was sleeping soundly when he entered, his lips slightly parted and breathing steady. Sousuke eyed the IV hooked to Rin’s arm, no doubt delivering pain medicine into him. He quietly sat his bag down and picked a chair up, placing it closer to the bed so Sousuke could keep an eye on Rin.

Garnet locks captured the rays peaking through the window. Accentuating the burgundy, carmine, chestnut, auburn and maroon highlights. Sousuke found himself wishing Rin would open his eyes so the morning light could dance through them as well. His heart was heavy but he was still happy to see his friend and former lover. But that began to fade as his eyes focused on the bruises around his neck that were obviously from someone's hands and the absence of the chain and ring. If he were robbed like he claimed… if the burglar wanted to choke Rin, they more than likely wouldn’t have used their own hands. That’s intimate. That’s the act of someone who knows the other person close enough to want to _feel_ them struggle for air. 

Maybe Rin has a stalker. Or maybe this was rough sex that went too far. Sousuke scoffed at his own thought. He needed to get his emotions under control. Rin was not the type of person who enjoyed things like that. He was just trying to paint an aberrant picture of the other to aid in distancing himself. 

“Oi” a raspy voice croaked and Sousuke’s eyes seemed to glow, cyan as the sun passed through them when he brought them up to meet Rin’s gaze.

A tender yet weak smile graced the redhead’s lips, “It’s good to see you, Sou”.

“I wish I could say the same.. You look horrible, Rin” Sousuke immediately mentally kicked himself.

A breathy laugh escaped Rin and tears stung the back of his eyes, “Yea… Sorry you have to see me like this”.

“That’s not what I meant” Sousuke frowned, though what he’d said was thoughtless.

“It’s alright, Sou” Rin sighed before faking a smile, “I deserved this”.

Sousuke’s frown deepened. 

“Do you want your necklace back?” Sousuke tried to keep his tone neutral.

Rin's eyes widened and he grabbed at his chest where the ring would be “Huh?”

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow and used his finger to raise part of Rin’s father’s necklace that hadn’t left his neck since Rin gave it to him.

“Oh” he sounded almost relieved, “No, it’s fine”.

Rin attempted to sit up a little straighter but he winced at the sharp pain from his movements and sunk back down into his reclined position, “I talked to my coach. He said given how long my recovery time will be, he suggests I go ahead and move out to Japan and once I’m healed I can take over helping the team until it’s time for us to come back here”.

“Heh. But, there is no way I can get my things back in order and move in this condition. So I’m just going to rest up at my place and then once I’m good I’ll-”

“No” Sousuke cut in.

“Yes! I’m _not_ your responsibility, Sousuke. You shouldn’t have even come here” Rin snapped, his voice straining.

“Stop it. This self-loathing act doesn’t suit you” Sousuke snarled.

“Oh, but it suits _you_? Yea, I was filled in on your little hissy fit” Rin croaked with a glower.

Sousuke exhaled deeply, gripping the wooden armrests of his chair, “You know what? Fuck you”.

“FUCK YOU!” Rin attempted to yell back,but his voice cracked.

They both crossed their arms and looked away from the other. They remained silent with the exception of the exaggerated huffs and sighs from Rin. After about ten minutes, Sousuke broke the silence, “You’re acting like a kid!”

Rin went slack-jawed, gaping at his hypocritical ass of a friend. He scoffed, “Better than acting like a dumbass with small-cock syndrome” he replied sardonically.

Sousuke stood, and took a couple of steps before placing both hands on the bed beside Rin and leaning close to the other “You wanna fly, fairy?”

“Che! Like I’m scared of you, needle-dick!”

“How about I pound into you with my little cock and you can scream about how small it is, then?!” Sousuke growled through clenched teeth.

“I’D LOVE TO!” Rin hoarsely shrieked back.

And Sousuke crashed his lips into Rins, their teeth painfully clacking against each other as they thrust their tongues. Rin yanked Sousuke’s hair and he groaned, nudging Rin’s head back and kissing around his opened mouth, licking the others parted lips and Rin seductively moaned. 

Rin traced his hands along Sousuke’s abs under his shirt. He softly whimpered when Sousuke grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand from slipping into his pants. “Nnnhhh, _Sousuke_... _Pllleeeeaaasssseeee_ ” he whined, yet somehow making it sound so fucking delicious.

“You’re hurt, Rin” Sousuke gasped out, licking Rin’s tongue as they placed wet, sloppy kisses on each other. Rin wiggled his fingers, clawing at Sousuke’s pants and nipping Sousuke’s bottom lip, “Just for a second?”

“Are you sure you’ll even be able to find it? It’s so little and everything” Sousuke smirked against Rin’s lips. 

“Mmmm, you know I was lying” Rin tilted his head back while Sousuke licked and kissed across his jaw. 

“Then say it” Sousuke moved his mouth gently down Rin’s neck.

“I want your cock” Rin panted.

“Nah uh, not good enough” Sousuke moved back up to suck Rin’s ear-lobe.

“I WANT YOUR HUGE THROBBING COCK!”

“Uuuuhhhhhh…..” the nurse held a hand over her mouth, attempting to hide the grin on her lips and blush on her cheeks, “I n-need to check your IV”.

Sousuke quickly turned away, walking to the window and pretending to stare at something.

Rin could feel the heat spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, “W-we were just..uh. Um… I”.

“It’s alright, sweetie. I can imagine how much better you feel having _that_ taking care of you” the nurse giggled.

Sousuke put his hand on his forehead.

~~~~

“He’ll be asleep for a while” the nurse spoke quietly, “I’m sorry I had to mess up your fun” she winked.

Sousuke rubbed his hand down his face, finally breathing when he heard the door shut behind him.

He pulled his phone out and rolled his eyes when it wouldn’t power on. He walked to the stand beside the bed and unplugged Rin’s phone, replacing it with his.

He decided he would just use Rin’s phone to text Haru and Makoto and sat down in the chair, thumbing the texting icon. He really didn’t intend to read any of his messages, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from scanning over the words when he saw the name.

_\- Andrew: Don’t forget what I said, cunt -_

Sousuke flicked his eyes up to the sleeping, bruised and broken Rin and furrowed his eyebrows, looking back down to type.

_\- Rin: And what if I do? -_

Sousuke clutched the phone tightly, waiting for a reply.

_\- Andrew: You sound awfully brave right now. Are you really that fucking stupid? -_

_\- Rin: I want my necklace back -_

_\- Andrew: Then come and get it, love -_

_\- Rin: I’ll be home in an hour you piece of shit. Be there -_

_\- Andrew: Gladly. But, Rin.. I won’t go as easy on you this time -_

Sousuke growled angrily, pocketing Rin’s phone. Getting Rin’s address was easy enough, he simply tracked down the nurse that had walked in on them and told her he was suppose to pick up some clothes for Rin, but they got distracted and then the medicine put him to sleep. She smiled sweetly and wrote his address on a stick-note.

Sousuke had grabbed Rin’s keys off the stand in his hospital room before calling a taxi and getting to Rin’s apartment in less than twenty minutes.

He glanced around at the mess, imagining what’d happened. He rubbed his fingers over the edges of the hole in the wall and looked around the rest of his place. He’d made sure to leave the door barely closed, so when it was pushed against, he would hear the click. 

Sousuke sat down on Rin’s bed, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to his face. He missed Rin’s smell. Fuck, he missed everything about Rin. He knew soon he would have to tell Rin about Kisumi, but it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. He knew that Sousuke couldn’t really stand him. 

He realized how much more understanding Rin was than him. Maybe they could both get their shit together now and do this right. His eyes settled on a picture on the nightstand beside the bed. Gently picking it up, he smiled. That was a good night, a few days after their last relay together, before Rin had to step down as Captain. They’d all went out to eat and he remembered Nagisa and Momo being so fucking loud and hyper, Rei frantically chasing after the short blonde, Ai looking so defeated every time Momo would call him “Senpai”. Makoto smiled brightly and Haru was looking away from the camera, and then there was Rin with that dazzling smile and his arm wrapped around Sousuke, their faces almost touching. 

The warm smile suddenly vanished from his face, hearing a soft click. He sat the picture down quietly and eased himself off the bed. He stood in the doorway, watching the other man as he slithered into the living room.

“Where are you, love? It’s Andrew~” he called out, “You seemed so confident in those messages. Let’s see if you can back it up” he sneered.

Sousuke slid his hand into his pocket and tapped the screen of Rin’s phone before walking down the hallway. Andrew was facing away from him and he stopped just a few steps behind him.

“I’m amazed you’re out of the hospital already. I thought I broke your body pretty damn good. Though, you seem to have that cocky attitude back so make sure you put up a decent fight while I’m fucking you. And then, maybe I’ll choke you again… Except this time, I won’t stop” Andrew finally turned around.

Sousuke already had his hand back in his pocket and tapped the screen again, his teal eyes dark and deranged as he glared at the sorry sack of shit in front of him.

“Give me the necklace” Sousuke’s voice low and coarse.

 

Andrew looked startled but that was quickly replaced by a devious smirk, “Ah, Sousuke, right? Hm, I didn’t think you could speak English” he paused and waited for a response, but when Sousuke simply frowned at him, he spoke again. “Rin looked lovely when he was with me, didn’t he?”

Sousuke’s jaw tensed and he rolled his left shoulder, “Here’s what’s about to happen. I’m going to beat the shit out of you until you don’t know where you are. Then, we’re going to go for a walk and find a nice quiet spot where I will continue beating the fuck out of you. Once you’re unconscious and hopefully close to death, I’m going to take your phone and leave”.

“Haha! That’s pretty big talk coming from a guy that can’t keep his gutter slut faithful” Andrew’s smirk grew wider. “Maybe I should give you some tips on what positions that fucking whore likes bes-”

Sousuke reached out and wrapped his hand around the others jaw, lifting him up so only the toe of his shoes were touching the floor. He flexed his hand a little to get his thumb and middle finger situated on the pressure points right below Andrews ears. 

Giving a firm squeeze, he repeated himself “Where is the necklace and ring?”

Andrews face was stuck in a pained scowl. He frantically shoved his hand in his pocket and then held it out to Sousuke.

Sousuke took the chain and the ring and moved them around in his other hand, making sure at least the ring was still in tact. He turned, and walked to the kitchen, Andrews feet dragging across the floor.

He placed the jewelry on the counter and then looked down to make sure he was standing on the tiled floor. A sneer, bordering on unhinged, parted Sousuke’s lips and he locked eyes with the blonde that weakly struggled in his grasp. 

Sousuke’s knuckles connected right between Andrew’s eyes. Sousuke watched the blue orbs roll back and then cross when he tried to focus them again. Another punch and he felt the bridge of the blonde’s nose shatter. 

“AH! FUCK!” Andrew screamed. Sousuke reached over and grabbed a handful of paper towels, roughly slamming them against the other’s nose.

“Now,” he started, placing Andrew back on his feet and wrapping an arm around his shoulder while he continued to viciously press his hand against Andrew’s nose, making sure to move it in a circular motion to separate the broken bones. “You and I are going to walk to the police station. You are going to confess to beating and robbing Rin and you’re going to be arrested. I have your confession recorded on my phone. OR, we can go with my initial plan, which I like that one a lot more” Sousuke growled.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke smiled at Rin while walking back into his hospital room. He placed Rin’s duffle bag on the end of his bed before leaning over and giving the redhead a quick peck on the lips.

“Where were you?” Rin’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I went to your place to get you a change of clothes and some other things I thought you might want” Sousuke pushed a few strands of burgundy hair behind Rin’s ear. “Oh, and this” he gently pulled Rin’s hand, lacing their fingers together and Rin could feel something pushing against his palm.

Opening his hand, his heart fluttered and quickly sank at the realization of “Oh God, what did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to update. Wrote more fanfics for SouRin Week and did one for RinHaruRin NSFW week. I'm running off of 1 hour of sleep in the pass 40 so please forgive me if this chapter is a bit all over the fucking place.


	22. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking... Lots and lots of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 theme: Chelsea Lankes - Ghost (The Eden Project Remix)

Within minutes of Sousuke’s arrival back at the hospital, two police officers accompanied by a doctor entered Rin’s room. Everyone was asked to leave while the officer’s asked Rin some questions and got his statement. Sousuke hovered around the outside of the door to Rin’s room until the police walked out into the hallway. One looked over at Sousuke and promptly reached back and closed the door before speaking.

“What you did was heroic, though we aren’t buying your story as to _why_ the man you brought in was so thoroughly maimed. You’re a big guy, so even if he did fight back I doubt it would have been much of a challenge for you to subdue him. Plus, you’re a fellow officer…. So your training…” the officer trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at Sousuke but he had an amused smirk on his face. 

In the moments after Sousuke’s last words to Andrew, the blond had abruptly kneed Sousuke in the stomach. It’d hurt, but it only fueled Sousuke’s anger and the fight intensified. Sousuke had no visible signs of participating in any kind of altercation, aside from his busted knuckles that had been reopened. He still had a scab present on his lip from the events that’d taken place before he left for Australia, and the bruise on his cheekbone had lightened to the point that you had to study his face to notice it. But the busted knuckles were obviously fresh wounds. 

Sousuke shrugged, “I told you what happened. The fucker attacked me while I was getting some clothes for my friend” he nodded towards the door to Rin’s room. “He said he had been waiting in my friend's home to ‘finish the job’ when I arrived. At one point he’d reached into his pocket and I was unsure if he had a weapon so I attempted to restrain his arms -”

“And that’s why his shoulder is dislocated, ulna is shattered and wrist was broken bad enough that the bones were close to protruding through the skin, hm?” the officer’s smirk widened into a grin. “And his femur is fractured, on top of that his face was so bloody and it’s _still_ so swollen it was difficult to identify him. And the doctor said that they had to rush him into the operating room for surgery to attempt to stop the bleeding on his brain. You completely fucked him up”.

“I was only trying to subdue him. He’s surprisingly stronger than he looks” Sousuke kept his voice even, his stoic expression firmly planted on his face.

The officer chuckled, “As long as he doesn’t die we aren’t looking to arrest you. But for your sake, I hope this isn’t a normal occurrence for you. I don’t really know how things are in Japan, but here… you could easily lose your job over something like this and end up doing time. . Anyway,” the officer put a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder “just, don’t do this again.. At least not while you’re in Australia”.

Sousuke sighed in relief when the officers took their leave. While he was practically torturing Rin’s abuser, he knew he would likely be arrested. But, he wasn’t too concerned with that at the time. He ended up being lucky and the police didn’t seem to really care about following protocol with this particular case. He rubbed the back of his head as he entered Rin’s hospital room and immediately felt more nervous under Rin’s accusing gaze than he did talking to the officers.

“Give me my phone” Rin narrowed his eyes at the other.

Sousuke avoided eye contact as he retrieved the phone from his pocket and placed it in Rin’s open hand. He watched in his peripheral as Rin thumbed through the texts he’d sent while impersonating Rin and noticed him shudder when he listened to the recording of Andrew’s admission of guilt. 

“So you can write in english and understand it? Can you speak it, too?” Rin asked while he read over the texts again.

“Yea” Sousuke breathed out, replying in English.

“How long have you-” Rin started, but Sousuke cut him off, quickly changing the subject.

“I never got around to texting Nanase and Tachibana. Let them know I made it here alright and that you will be coming back with me” Sousuke muttered, sitting in the chair beside Rin’s bed that was facing the head of the bed. 

“Who said I was coming back with you?” Rin shot back. He was angry with Sousuke, what he’d done was impulsive and dangerous. 

“ _I_ did.” Sousuke furrowed his brows and finally brought his teal eyes up to meet Rin’s fiery orbs.

Rin scowled at Sousuke. The latter sighed and got out of his chair, walking around to the other side of Rin and grabbing for his cell phone that was still plugged to Rin’s charger. A hand that looked effeminate when compared to his own, slammed across Sousuke’s wrist, slender fingers wrapping around to hold him in place. 

“They showed me pictures so I could identify him as my attacker. Sousuke, I _almost_ didn’t recognize him. _**Fuck**_ , Sou… You could have been arrested for _attempted murder_. What were you _thinking_?” Rin’s eyes burned into Sousuke’s.

“He offered to give me advice on what positions you like” Sousuke turned his head to stare at Rin’s hand on his wrist. Rin’s brows knitted together and his grip loosened, forcefully swallowing. 

Sousuke squeezed his phone and pulled his hand away from Rin’s, walking back to the chair and sitting. He kept his eyes focused on the screen of his phone as he spoke, “I fucked Kisumi”.

Rin tensed and he shifted slightly, “When?”

“Yesterday” Sousuke mumbled.

“ _What_ is going on with you?” Rin frowned.

Sousuke settled his eyes to stare at Rin’s face. _**What** is going on with me? What could have possibly caused me to act like this? What could have driven me to the point of losing my goddamn mind? You’re beautiful. You’re far from perfect but even your flaws are something that makes you so gorgeous. Even though you tear my heart in two, even though you cause me so much pain that I can’t properly think about my actions, even though I feel like my world has already crashed down around me and I’m just waiting to die… I love you. I love you so fucking much. Rin… You are the reason I live, the reason I suffer, the reason I wish a bullet would put me out of my misery. You’re the reason I look forward to the future, hoping that we’ll be able to fight through everything that has happened and everything that is bound to happen and end up together. You’re my reason for everything._

Sousuke shrugs.

“Sousuke…. I’m worried about you. So are Haru and Makoto”.

Sousuke snorted. “Well, right now I think we should all be more worried about you”.

.

.

.

It took three more days, but Rin was finally released from the hospital. He was slightly annoyed to find out that Sousuke’s constant disappearances were due to him packing up Rin’s apartment and getting everything picked up by a moving company. 

Sousuke sat two bags down and pulled something from his back pocket, handing it over to Rin. A plane ticket. 

“Sou, I _just_ got discharged. I’d like to rest a little before-” 

“You can rest when we’re home. Your things are being delivered to my place. Don’t worry, you’re taking the bedroom. I’ll crash on the couch and once you’ve recovered I will help you find a place” Sousuke stated.

Rin sighed, he knew there was absolutely no point in arguing with his larger friend when he was this determined. Though, it did feel nice having Sousuke fuss over him and take charge of the entire situation. 

Once they were seated on the plane, Rin sent a text to Haru to let him know when they would be landing. He glanced over at Sousuke, who had his head lolled back onto the headrest, eyes closed. Rin realized he hadn’t seen Sousuke rest at all in the past few days. He’d been running around, beating people to death and packing and taking care of Rin in every way possible. 

Rin slid his hand on top of Sousuke’s and placed his fingers in the spaces between Sousuke’s, “Thank you, Sou. For everything” he whispered.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin, his cobalt blue eyes scanning over his body, his bruises and the defeated expression on his face that he was trying to hide with a poor excuse for his normal toothy grin.

Makoto frantically took the bags from Sousuke who was helping Rin sit down on his couch. Sousuke glanced around his apartment and noticed the lack of beer and liquor bottles he’d left lying around. He flicked his eyes to Haru who met his gaze, and he could practically hear Haru saying ‘ _Yea, I cleaned up behind you. Pig._ ’

Makoto busied himself with pampering Rin, constantly asking if he needed anything or what he could do for him. And Rin was milking this in any way he could. While Makoto started giving Rin a foot massage - Rin, you jackass - Haru gestured to Sousuke’s room with his head.

Sousuke eased the door to and turned to the shorter male, “What?”

“Did you get fired?” Haru raised a questioning eyebrow at the other.

“No”

“So they are fine with you taking so many days off?” Haru kept Sousuke locked in his sight.

“Nanase, it’s none of your business” Sousuke grumbled, walking around his room to check everything and see where Haru had put his stuff.

“I threw out all of your alcohol”

Sousuke shot a deadly glare at his smug, raven-haired friend, “Why?”

“Because, I did” Haru remained resolute and unwavering.

“That’s not your call” Sousuke’s tone turned threatening.

“I _made_ it _**my**_ call.” Haru half-lidded his eyes in annoyance, “You and Rin are hopeless and you obviously need _someone else_ to make decisions for you right now”.

“I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions” Sousuke snarled.

“Obviously. You hauling ass to Australia shows how responsible you are. Or how about disappearing for days before? Changing your number? Rin is weak right now and needs someone who is capable of taking care of theirself before even being able to consider taking care of _him_.” Haru slightly raised his voice.

“I **AM** taking care of HIM!” Sousuke hissed.

“Yea, great job! He looks _wonderful_ ” Haru smirked.

“GO FUCK YOURSELF! I made sure that fucking piece of shit will NEVER be right again. I aimed to KILL HIM and I’m pretty god damn disappointed that I didn’t. So you just-”

“See? You’re unstable. This… Him being here with you… No good will come of it, for either of you. He’s fragile right now and doesn’t need to deal with you getting drunk off your ass and pulling some shit on him like you did to Makoto. You need to be taken care of just as much as Rin. You’re hostile and unpredictable” Haru scowled, he considered backing down because this was taking too much effort. But, he honestly cared too much about Rin and Sousuke to give in.

“Isn’t that more of a reason for you to back the fuck off, Nanase?” Sousuke growled, quickly moving forward and pinning Haru to the wall. “What do you expect from me? Rin’s fucking with me… And you…,” Sousuke leaned down, their faces only a fraction of an inch apart “You’re fucking with me, too. You know damn well why I vanished when I did. ‘You _are_ loved’... Kissing my knuckles? What game are _you_ playing?”

“It isn’t a game” Haru whispered, gently placing a hand on Sousuke’s hip.

“You’re with Tachibana” Sousuke let his lips brush against Haru’s.

“He loves you, too” Haru licked his bottom lip, reaching his other hand out to knead Sousuke’s crotch.

Sousuke groaned and pressed his forehead to Haru’s. “...Rin..” he breathed out.

“We love Rin, too. What I feel for Makoto is different from what I feel for you and Rin, but we both love you and him _deeply_. Much more than friends” Haru nuzzled his nose to the side of Sousuke’s.

“You’re greedy, Nanase” Sousuke let out a low chuckle, rocking his hips, grinding himself into Haru’s hand.

“That may be true,” a smirk played on Haru’s lips, “but you feel the same way. I can tell” he nipped at the others bottom lip.

Sousuke’s breath shuddered, “But… Rin might not. I can’t lose him” Sousuke pulled back a little.

“He does. Leave him to me. I’m better equipped to handle Rin’s volatile emotions at the moment” Haru closed the distance between them, capturing Sousuke’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“What- Fffuuuuhhhh” Sousuke jerked his hips when Haru tightened his grip around his erect cock through the fabric of his slacks, “What are we doing?”

“I’m not sure. But it feels right,” Haru placed his other hand on Sousuke’s chest, “doesn’t it?”

Sousuke responded by moving Haru’s hands away and placing his hands on the others rear, lifting him up but keeping him firmly pushed against the wall. He pressed their hips together, grinding his bulge against the others.

Haru softly moaned, allowing Sousuke’s tongue into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the dominating male’s neck. “We-we need to stop for now,” he gasped out, “I’m staying here with Rin tonight. You’re staying with Makoto at our place”.

Sousuke moved a hand up to the small of Haru’s back, gripping the waist of his sweatpants and boxers and tugging them down to just below his cheeks.

“Wait, Sousuke” Haru lolled his head back against the wall when he felt Sousuke’s middle finger softly press against his entrance and began moving in small circles, massaging him.

“Just wanted to make sure your dick feels as painful as mine” Sousuke grinned.

Once Haru’s feet met the floor, the two adjusted themselves in their pants as best they could. Haru exited first, Sousuke taking a few deep breaths before following.

Rin squirmed nervously on the couch, sitting with his arms crossed between his thighs and his knees pushed together. He looked almost guilty. Makoto was crouched on the floor in front of him, his arms propped against his knees and a warm smile on his lips.

“Makoto, you and Yamazaki are sleeping at our place tonight” Haru addressed his fiance, who shifted his green eyes to his lover's face and stood.

Makoto nodded and began walking to the door, holding Haru’s hand, “Just come on when you’re ready” he said to Sousuke.

When the door shut behind him, Haru raised his azure eyes to soft, emerald orbs.

“I may have pressed him too hard. That guy really did a number on him. Be careful with him.” Makoto leaned down, giving Haru’s lips a quick peck.

Haru gave Makoto a gentle, albeit small, smile.

.

.

.

“Quiet” Haru commanded, raising Rin’s arm again and rubbing the soapy washcloth over it.

Rin had profusely declared he could bathe himself, but after ten minutes of listening to his friend attempt to muffle his whimpers, Haru made his way into the bathroom and snatched the washcloth out of Rin’s hand.

“This is stupid” Rin mumbled.

“And who bathed you while you were in the hospital?” Haru asked, motioning with his hand for Rin’s other arm.

“The nurses… gave me sponge baths. But I’ve been discharged. I’m fine” Rin kept his eyes trained on the suds floating in the water, cheeks dusted with a light pink.

“Rin, you were beat. You had surgery and you have four fractured ribs. You’re going to be sore for a while. Ask Makoto”.

At the mention of the sultry backstroke swimmer, Rin shifted.

“I imagine you’re hungry. What would you like?” Haru asked, holding onto Rin’s hands to help him steady himself as he stepped out of the tub.

“You mean, I get a choice?” Rin snorted.

“Not if you keep that attitude up” Haru deadpanned.

Rin closed his mouth, lips pressed into a line and he timidly turned away from the other.

Haru mentally knitted his brows but decided not to speak about Rin’s reaction right now. Instead, he carefully dried off his friend and helped him get dressed. He placed his hands against Rin’s upper torso, helping him walk back to the couch. Haru then grabbed the towel that was slung over his shoulder and walked around to the back of the couch, behind Rin, and began drying his hair.

“Gyudon… and miso soup. Sound okay?” Haru asked, gently moving the towel against Rin’s hair.

“Eh? You were serious?” Rin seemed to perk up a little.

“Don’t get use to it” Haru muttered.

After they ate, Rin making very sexual noises while chatting about how Haru and Sousuke are the best cooks he’s ever met, Haru helped Rin to the bed and eased him down to lie back. Haru helped Rin lift his head to drink some water, swallowing his pain medicine.

“You really don’t have to do this” Rin gave Haru’s hand a squeeze.

“Shut up” Haru rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious. I’ve been such a shitty person. And I don’t deserve- Oi!” Rin moved his hand to his forehead, rubbing the spot Haru just flicked.

Haru sighed and carefully crawled over Rin, lying beside him. Rin hissed as he shifted to his side to face the other.

“Don’t lie on your side if it hurts” Haru’s voice was just above a whisper.

“It’s okay as long as I don’t lay on the stitched up side” Rin chuckled.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, taking in each other's features before Rin moved his eyes to the side and cleared his throat. “I.. I need to tell you something”.

“This is becoming a habit”

“What is?” Rin cocked an eyebrow.

“You confessing things to me while we’re in bed together” Haru said flatly.

Dark pink dusted Rin’s cheeks “Don’t phrase it like that”.

“We’ve felt each other up in public.. I don’t see how that could embarrass you”.

Rin sighed, and then continued “Makoto… he said something while he was rubbing my feet and I-”. 

“Hush, Rin. You need to rest”

“No, we need to talk about this” Rin’s brows furrowed.

Haru slowly exhaled through his nose, lifting his hand and lightly brushing his fingers across Rin’s forehead, moving scarlet strands of hair back and pressing his forehead against the others. “Sleep, Rin. We’ll talk about it in the morning” his cerulean oceans shimmering as they stared into crimson eyes that reflected worry and regret.

It didn’t take long for the pain medication to take effect and Rin’s eyes fluttered shut. Haru leaned up on his forearm, reaching over Rin and turning the light off. Combing his fingers through his friends hair, he placed a faint kiss on Rin’s forehead before returning his against it. He wrapped his arm around the dispirited redhead and allowed his eyes to slowly close.

____________________________________________________________________________

“It’s just so confusing” Sousuke held his head in his hands, sliding his fingers through his dark hair, elbows on his knees.

“It is, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from us” Makoto chortled, his chin resting on the back of his hand that was propped on the armrest of the couch.

“I’m sorry… About, you know.. Me being a dick” Sousuke didn’t dare lift his head, he was trying to avoid the emotions swirling in Makoto’s shamrock eyes.

“Just let us help you” Makoto moved his hand to slide up Sousuke’s biceps, resting it on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long fucking boring ass chapter. BUT, I wanna know... You guys want me to start the next chapter with SouMako smut or nah? LoL


	23. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is finally let in on the reality of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 theme: Crywolf - Eyes Half Closed
> 
> SouMako: Nine Inch Nails - Discipline (Ekaj Remix)
> 
> MakoSou: Blackmill - Evil Beauty

Makoto watched Sousuke out of the corner of his eyes. Sousuke was gripping and massaging his shoulder, wincing in pain every few seconds. Makoto knew that the other had been going to physical therapy, even after he’d moved to Tokyo. It seemed in the past few months that it had gotten better. But here he was, grimacing as he kneaded his fingertips into the aching muscles.

“It’s hurting today?” Makoto spoke softly. This was a particularly touchy subject for Sousuke so he wanted to make sure not to say anything that may send the other into a bout of depression or anger.

“Yea… Stress seems to make it act up” Sousuke kept his face turned away.

“Mm, well come here” Makoto smiled, sitting up on the couch and spreading his legs, gesturing for Sousuke to sit on the floor in front of him.

Sousuke inhaled sharply when Makoto started rubbing his shoulder but then started to relax, “Ah.. that’s _good_ ”.

“You know,” Makoto applied a bit more pressure, which Sousuke seemed to appreciate, “ we weren’t trying to cause you nor Rin any stress. We love you both very much, and we want to see you both happy. And I know this is… abnormal to say the least, and in no way are we trying to come between you and Rin. I understand the difference in how intensely and utterly in love you are with Rin compared to how you feel about Haru… Because it’s the same for me when it comes to Haru and you two. But is it really so strange to have such deep feelings for multiple people?”

“I… don’t know. You forgot about you, though” Makoto could feel Sousuke tense up as he continued to massage the pain away.

“Hm?” 

“You said you understood the difference between how I feel about Rin and how I feel about Nanase. But you left yourself out” Sousuke shifted slightly. 

“Ah, “ he chuckled, “I wasn’t sure about your feelings for me”.

Sousuke reached up and took hold of Makoto’s hand, causing him to cease his movements. His mouth felt dry while he spoke, “My feelings for you are the same as for Haru. Less than Rin but more impassioned than just friendship. I am worried that Rin will not like this at all, though. Or worse… he’ll only want you. You were his first, after all. As far as having sex with another man, anyway…” he took a rigid breath.

“I understand. I’m a little worried that Haru wants you more than me, too”

“Why?” Sousuke turned to look up at Makoto.

“Well… Do you remember how he once said you were ‘too rough’? He sometimes wants me to be more forceful in bed and I comply but… I can’t bring myself to give him exactly what I think he’s asking for. I’m too worried about his comfort and not hurting him. And I think that’s what started his infatuation with you”.

“So he’s only infatuated with me?” Sousuke smirked.

“AH! No! I mean, that’s what it was at first but now… we’ve already discussed this and I’m sure he’s told you how he feels” Makoto blushed.

Sousuke sighed, “You know, I’m not just rough sex and stoical suffering. I have a soft side” he pursed his lips slightly.

Makoto smiled, Sousuke pouting was a very rare sight and was adorable. “But more often than not, Rin is the object of that immense adoration that you can see so well in your eyes when you look at him. It’s something you can’t help. I look at Haru differently than anyone else. I tried to hide it through most of high school but it’s something I, nor you have any control over”.

Sousuke let go of Makoto’s hand and adjusted himself into his previous position with his back to the other. He ran a hand through his hair and with a loud groan, closed his eyes and lolled his head back dangerously close to Makoto’s crotch, which the latter noticed immediately. 

“Hey, Sousuke? Can I try something?”

Sousuke shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. He was pretty relaxed now, and with his eyes closed he felt like he could easily drift off to sleep until- -

Makoto bent forward, pressing his soft lips against Sousuke’s in a brief upside down kiss, quickly sitting back up.

Teal eyes shot open and Sousuke jerked up straight, spinning on his butt to look up at the other.

“No good?” Makoto nervously smiled, scratching his cheek.

Sousuke stared at Makoto, attempting to hide the shock. His lips were so soft and his kiss was so gentle. Sousuke licked his lips and raised up onto his knees, leaning forward and crashing their mouths together.

Sousuke forcefully ran his tongue against the others lips, earning a faint, barely audible whimper as Makoto opened his mouth. But Sousuke did hear it and it only made him more hungry. Pushing his tongue into Makoto’s mouth, he grabbed his shirt on either side of the others collar and pulled him off of the couch, easing him down onto his back and then straddled one of his legs at the upper thigh. The frustration from what Haru had started earlier coming back with a vengeance. 

Makoto lightly pushed Sousuke back to break the kiss, “Have you ever been entered, Sousuke?”

“Wha- No!” Sousuke arched an eyebrow.

“You know that Rin likes to top sometimes, right?”

“.....”

“Let’s go to the bedroom” Makoto smiled, cupping the side of Sousuke’s face.  
.  
.  
.  
He worked three fingers inside of the other, the moans that filled the air causing his already hard length to grow stiffer. 

“You think you’re ready?” he’d already pulled his fingers out and began slicking up his cock before he’d even received an answer.

Sousuke placed both of his hands on the small of Makoto’s back, pressing so he would arch his back while leaning down to lightly bite over the others shoulder blades, pushing himself in farther. 

A desperate whine escaped Makoto’s lips when Sousuke began to move. At first, he kept his thrusts reserved but watching his emerald eyed friend attempt to choke back the embarrassing pleasure induced moans and Makoto squirming beneath him filled Sousuke with the need to force the sounds out. 

Hunched over the other from behind, he forced the weight of his chest against Makoto’s upper back, causing him to lower his upper torso onto the bed, ass up in the air. Sousuke hummed, placing wet kisses across the other’s back as he smirked before straightening himself up and gripping Makoto’s waist.

“AAAH!”

The first hard thrust made Makoto tense and he lifted his face from the sheets but Sousuke grinned, wanting to extract more screams from the other he slammed himself in to Makoto again. Another yelp is all it took for Sousuke to begin pounding into Makoto in an erratic, rough pace. When Makoto would try to push his upper body from the mattress, Sousuke would force him back down, warning him to ‘stay put’ with a harder thrust that bordered more on painful than pleasure.

The skin on Makoto’s rear and the back of his thighs tingled and burned from their skin slapping together, his inner legs were slick with lube and sweat. He buried his face into the bed, trying to hide his mewls and the humiliating way saliva dribbled down his chin from not being able to close his mouth, it being pried open from panting and moaning and screaming - “OH GOD! SOUSUKE! Aaahh.. Ah. Too deep! I-it’s too deep!”

Sousuke dug the tips of his fingers into Makoto’s hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. “You… like…it…” he stated between gasps. The low rumble of Sousuke’s voice, almost a growl, sent a shiver up Makoto’s spine and he quickly reached down and tightly gripped the base of his dick.

“Fuck… You’re so tight” Sousuke groaned, slamming into Makoto more rapidly. 

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, tightening the hold around his cock and he could feel his already flushed cheeks heat up more. He tried to fight off the heat building in his stomach, trying not to get lost in the ecstasy of feeling Sousuke moving inside him. But it was proving to be rather difficult, and he couldn’t help clenching around the other’s massive erection. Giving a loud grunt and burying his shaft all the way to the hilt, Sousuke begin grinding himself against Makoto’s round cheeks, successfully burrowing deeper as he road out his orgasm. With a loud huff he fell back, bouncing when his back met the sheets. He ran his hands through his hair, damp from sweat and closed his eyes. He could feel the blood thumping through him, his cock jumping in rhythm to the way his temples pulsated. 

With his chest heaving, he propped himself up on his forearm and grinned at Makoto who had rolled onto his back and was staring at him.

“Good for you?” he asked, peeling the condom off his dick and haphazardly throwing it towards the trash bin beside the nightstand.

Makoto didn’t reply right away. He attempted to calm himself, carefully releasing his grip on his penis when he finally felt the wave of his climax start to fade. He didn’t want to cum just yet.

“I’ve never.. - I mean, that was a first for me. No one has ever taken me… like that” Makoto blushed.

Sousuke snorted, still trying to catch his breath.

“It’s my turn, right?” Makoto gave his warm smile while he shifted, hovering over Sousuke, in between his legs.

“Y-your turn?” his teal eyes widened and he sat up more, almost crashing their heads together.

“I promise I’ll be gentle” Makoto said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sousuke’s in a sweet kiss. His plump, erect cock pushed against Sousuke’s ass, causing the latter to flinch.

“W-wait a second. I never agreed to _that_ ” Sousuke stumbled over his words, pulling his lips away from the others. He’d never even thought about letting someone else take him, it’s never been something he craved or was even curious about. His heart was thumping in his chest and his post-orgasmic pleasure slipped into nervousness. 

“We’ll take it slow and if you don’t like it, I’ll stop. But you should at least give it a try. Would you rather wait until Rin asks you to do this? Do you want your first time with him to be awkward and leave him unsatisfied if you decide this is something you _really_ can’t do? Let’s just see how your body reacts, okay?” Makoto smiled reassuringly at Sousuke, cupping his cheek and pecking his lips.

Sousuke slowly laid back against the bed, his muscles rigid and an eyebrow quirked at Makoto. _**This** is a side of Tachibana I’ve never seen. Devious. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s trying to fuck me, I’d like this part of him._

He was pulled from this thoughts when he felt a slick finger press against his tight ring of muscle. Instinctively, his hand shot down to grab Makoto’s wrist before he could go any further. Makoto paused his movements, smiling kindly, “Relax. Just bear with it for a few moments. It will feel strange at first, and it might even sting a little.. But then it goes away. I wouldn’t hurt you”.

Sousuke clenched his teeth at Makoto’s words. He wasn’t weak nor helpless and the thought of Makoto hurting him almost made him laugh. But this…. _This_ made him incredibly anxious. His stomach swam and it was beginning to make him feel queasy. And given his emotional state in the past months, naturally this translated to anger. 

He tightened his grip around Makoto’s wrist, “FUCK OFF!” he snarled.

“Hey… calm down” Makoto replied calmly, leaning forward and capturing Sousuke’s lips again. The kiss was soft and gentle, the essence of Makoto. Sousuke opened his mouth and their tongue’s met, slipping across each other and dancing together in harmony. With Makoto, it wasn’t about asserting dominance. Everything about him, his movements, his touches were just as considerate and warm as his personality, despite the manipulative way he instigated the current situation. Thinking back, Sousuke realized he had indeed caught glimpses of this side before. In the way he dealt with Haru in high school… and still does to this day.  
_Manipulative isn’t the right word. Not for Tachibana…. Cunning. No. Subtle._

Sousuke was so engulfed in his thoughts, in the kiss, that he didn’t notice Makoto easing his finger back to his entrance until the other applied a little more pressure and began circling it teasingly. Sousuke hesitated and started to break their kiss but Makoto pushed his tongue further into Sousuke’s mouth, distracting him. 

Makoto separated their lips when he swallowed a gravelly moan from Sousuke. A string of saliva connecting them, Makoto studied the others face as he inserted another finger. Sousuke fought his body’s initial reaction of arching his back. He crossed his arms over his face and turned his head to the side. Makoto responded by readjusting himself, kissing across Sousuke’s chest and flicking his tongue against a perked nipple, causing Sousuke to hiss between his gritted teeth.

He trailed more kisses down his body, over his sinewy abdominals and licking across his pelvis. Sousuke slightly bucked his hips and immediately hated himself for allowing the reaction. He felt powerless, and he didn’t like it. Sousuke wasn’t the submissive type. Intuitively, Makoto paused before going any further, “Is this alright? Can I keep going?”.

Not wanting to speak and risk his voice trembling, Sousuke shrugged, arms still crossed over the side of his face and he gripped his elbows with the opposite hands. 

Soon, Sousuke was moving his hips, pushing up to meet Makoto’s mouth as he took his cock back down his throat, and consequently grinding his ass onto all three of Makoto’s fingers. 

Makoto pulled his mouth off of Sousuke’s dick with a loud pop of his lips and admired the others plump, glistening, fully erect (again) length while scissoring his fingers a few more times to ensure he’d loosened Sousuke up adequately. He removed his fingers and places his hands on Sousuke’s knees, easing them a little farther apart. He then ran a hand over the condom on his dick, making sure it was slicked up enough for as much of an easy entrance as possible.

He pressed his tip to Sousuke’s quivering hole and glanced at what little he could see of the others face. “Will you move your arms for me?”

“No”

Makoto sighed and accepted that Sousuke was going to hide his reactions as much as he could before pushing the head of his cock past the loosened ring. Sousuke gasped and quickly bit his bottom lip, attempting to become accustomed to the new sensation. 

Keeping complete control of himself, Makoto made sure his movements were scarce, gingerly ushering Sousuke into this different source of pleasure. Staying true to his solicitous nature, once he worked his entire cock into the other, he stopped his motions, “Are you alright?”

“Just…. shut up” Sousuke pressed his face deeper into the crook of his elbow.

Makoto rolled his hips, knowing exactly how to angle himself to smoothly glide over Sousuke’s prostate. A moan, sounding closer to a growl, filtered through the air when Sousuke’s mouth shot open. Makoto continued to roll his hips, keeping his thrusts calm and focused and sliding over Sousuke’s delicious spot of ecstasy over and over again. He ran his hands up the others body and lightly gripped Sousuke’s wrists, pulling his arms away from his face while keeping his rhythm.

“I want to see you”

Sousuke’s cheeks were dusted pink and he allowed his turquoise oceans to meet Makoto’s shamrock orbs only for a second before screwing his eyes closed to keep the tears beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes from slipping out. He felt so vulnerable. He’d never been this open in front of anyone else, not even Rin. 

Makoto sped up his thrusts a little, but made sure to keep his motion as soft as before. Sousuke was gasping, a hint of a moan starting to sound with every other breath, but it was always cut off before it made it’s way into the atmosphere.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Crimson eyes fluttered open, the bright blurry image in front of him slowly coming into focus. He startled for a moment, almost jumping out of bed at the sight of someone's face being so close to his. But then he remembered Haru snuggling up to him the night before and slowly he began to recognize Haru’s features that were glowing in the sunlight trespassing through the curtain. Their foreheads were still pressed together and the tip of his nose was involuntarily nuzzling the side of Haru’s. 

As if Haru could sense that Rin was awake, he blinked his eyes open, his azure irises catching the sun's rays and glimmering like the rippling waves of the ocean in the first morning light. 

“Morning, Haru”

“You’re poking me” Haru monotoned.

Rin slightly moved his face away from the others, “I’m not even touching you!”

His breath caught in his throat when he felt fingers wrap around his cock, suddenly becoming very aware of the morning wood he was sporting, “U-uh…. oh”.

Rin cleared his throat and eased himself onto his back, Haru letting his fingers slide along his shaft as it slipped out of his hand, “What the hell are you and Makoto doing? Last night he confessed to me. HE SAID HE LOVES ME! And that you _know_. And you molesting me just now. What the fuck, Haru?!”

Haru exhaled deeply through his nose, rolling his eyes back and closing them. Rin is such a drama queen. They have literally shoved their hands down each other’s pants in public before yet him touching Rin’s dick **through his pants** right now is Haru ‘molesting’ him. And he’d already guessed Rin would react this way to Makoto’s confession. It’s only going to get worse when Haru says “Makoto does love you. So do I”.

Rin’s brows slowly frowned, taking in the words and rolling them over again and again in his head. Haru watched as Rin’s candy-red eyes gradually widened and a mixture of shock and confusion made it’s way to his expression.

“I thought you were just trying to piss me off when you said that over the phone…. And you both love Sou, too? Hm?”

Haru noded, determination flickering in his eyes because he knew what was coming next.

Rin snorted, “Quit fucking around. I understand _you_ trying to piss me off but getting Mako in on it, too? Fucking jackass..”. Rin shook his head and chuckled to himself. _This guy… always trying to work my nerves. Even though I’m hurt he still insists on pestering me. Well, if he wants to play then fine, I’ll beat him at his own game._

Haru opened his mouth to speak but in the blink of an eye, Rin thrust his tongue inside, roughly meeting Haru’s lips with his own. Rin winced at the pain coursing through him at his sudden movement, but seeing the surprise on Haru’s face was going to be worth it. As Rin got ready to pull away, he felt Haru’s hand press against the back of his head and push as he slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth. 

The kiss lasted for three tantalizingly long minutes and finally, Haru pulled back. 

“I have practice” he said, getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Rin’s eye twitched, “Oi! You can’t just _kiss me_ and leave! 

___________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke helped Rin to the couch, gently easing him down. Makoto had clinicals today and Haru had dropped by to wake him to ‘babysit Rin’ before he headed to train. Sousuke hoped Rin couldn’t notice how he avoided eye contact and nervously worried his lip any time Rin’s full attention was on him.

“What do you want me to cook?”

“Whatever you feel like, _darling_ ” Rin replied with a smirk. He could tell something was different, something had changed. But he couldn’t place it. Was Sou worried that him and Haru had messed around last night? It dawned on him that even though kissing Haru was meant as nothing more than a jab at victory, it might upset the other. What would definitely upset him is knowing that the fake kiss had quickly become very much real, making Rin’s heart flutter and head spin. He decided upon bringing the entire situation up by side-stepping it altogether.

“You know.. Haru has been really trying to fuck with me. Hell, he started before I even left Australia” he smirked.

Sousuke’s shoulders tensed for a moment before he continued flipping the omelet he’d decided to cook especially for Rin. “How?”

“He told me that him and Makoto 'love' me. He’s such a little shit. Always gotta mess with me in any way he can” Rin snorted.

“Is that all?”

“Nah, he said they love _you_ , too. Can you believe that?”

Sousuke sighed, walking to Rin with a plate in his hand. Handing it over to the other, he sat on the couch and sucked on his bottom lip while he thought about how to carefully phrase what he was about to say.

“Oi, what’s up?” Rin used his foot to push Sousuke’s leg, “You only make that face when something’s bothering you”.

“Rin… I love you. I’m in love with you. I love you so much I would kill for you -”

“You almost did” Rin remarked, taking a bite of his omelet.

Sousuke took a deep breath and continued, “They aren’t fucking with you. They love you. And me, too. And…. and uh… I um… I love them, too”.

Rin paused, chopsticks in his mouth and his eyes flicked to Sousuke, eyebrows somewhere between worried and irritated, “Not you, too. God damn. I get it. Ha ha. Funny. Now quit fucking with me”.

“I don’t love them as much as I do you” Sousuke ignored Rin, focused on getting everything out in the open, “But the fact remains that I _do_ love them. And… I hope that you won’t hate me for it. The last thing I want to do is mess us up _again_. I mean, I know we aren’t together or anything. I’m not assuming that just because you’re back that we are in a relationship. And if you don’t want me to have anything to do with them deeper than friendship, I won’t. Because I-”

Sousuke quit rambling when he heard the sound of glass hitting the floor. He stared at the plate and the half-eaten omelet before slowing lifting his gaze to Rin. The look of pure horror smeared across Rin’s face made his heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next few chapters will probably have some MAJOR time skips. I should be ending this fic in probably another three or four chapters.


	24. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys lives are finally going back to normal and of course play time goes too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 theme: Troye Sivan-For Him(feat.Allday)

They were just staring at each other, Rin’s face frozen in the exact expression one might have if he just witnessed a murder, or was told that the world was ending. Panic was stirring through Sousuke, burning in his stomach and his chest and he couldn’t decide if he was going to vomit or have a heart attack. This is worse than he thought Rin would initially react. And _I have to fix this. I can’t lose him_.

“I’ll move if that’s what you want me to do” Sousuke blurted out.

Rin’s expression started to slowly change and Sousuke studied every movement, attempting to foresee what was going to happen next. Maroon brows slanted down, eyes still wide and sharp teeth are gnashed together. Sousuke frantically scoured his mind, trying to come up with an idea, _any way_ he could defuse the situation. 

“All of that shit… Making me feel so fucking bad because I slept with other people. And what? You three have been having orgies and shit? Are you playing with me, Sousuke? Are you all laughing at me? Are _**you**_ so fucking greedy that you can’t be normal and have _one_ partner? I’m just another person to add to your collection?” Rin was clenching the fabric of his pants in his fists, knuckles turning white. He was visibly shaking and the tears forming in the corners of his eyes were unbearable to look at. A whirlwind of anger and fear swirled in crimson pools and Sousuke felt like the absolute worst person on the face of the earth.

“No, Rin. It’s not like that at all…” he started, reaching a hand out to wipe away a tear that had managed to escape and was slowly making it’s way down Rin’s cheek. Rin swung his arm back, slapping away Sousuke’s hand and the action surprised them both. 

“Rin….. you are the most important person in the world to me. I would give up _everything_ for you” Sousuke tried to ignore the way his voice cracked and the pained expression he undoubtedly wore. “Just… give me a chance to explain-”

“No”

“Rin, please I-”

“Leave me alone” Rin turned his head away, focusing on the floor as he dismissed the other.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Rin. On top of you needing to be taken care of right now, this needs to be discussed. I’m not running away this time and I won’t let you run, either”

“Back off!” Rin snapped, refusing to look at Sousuke.

“Hear me out!” Sousuke was raising his voice now. The frustration of the entire situation getting the best of him.

“GO AWAY!” 

“LISTEN, GODDAMMIT!” Sousuke yelled, grabbing Rin’s wrist and when Rin flinched, when he screwed his eyes shut and brought his other arm over his face and his hand on the top of his head and shrunk into himself, Sousuke immediately regretted it.

“Hey… I’m not going to hurt you” his voice was unusually soft, brows knitting together and he released Rin’s wrist. “I’d never hurt you”.

Rin bent his knees up, placing his forehead against them and wrapping his arms around him. He was trembling and Sousuke realized he was wrong before because _**NOW**_ he felt like the worst person in the world. He leaned forward, gently pulling the other into a warm embrace and kissing the top of his head. 

“Let’s drop it for now, okay?” Sousuke whispered against Rin’s ear, feeling his head nod in agreement. “Tell me about the good parts of Australia. Did you go see Lori and Russell again?” he kept his tone faint, carefully stroking Rin’s hair. 

“.....Yea..”

“Good. Have they changed much? Anything new happening?” Sousuke kept the questions coming, anything to pull Rin out of the hole he’d just fell into. Rin shifted and stretched his legs out over Sousuke’s lap, the latter taking the opportunity to adjust himself a bit closer and easing his arms just a little tighter around Rin when he leaned his head against Sousuke’s broad chest. He wanted Rin to know he was safe here. No matter how loud he screamed or how hostile his words were, none of the three other men would ever attempt to hurt him. 

Sousuke kept the conversation going, getting Rin to talk about anything that didn’t relate to that son of a bitch that made Rin the way he is now. In time, Sousuke hoped that maybe this would be something the other would overcome. Something he would conquer just like his dreams. And he burned it into his mind to never act that aggressively again. After a while, he could feel Rin was more at ease but Sousuke still felt immensely guilty. Sousuke began cooking lunch while he and Rin kept talking, pausing briefly when the door opened and Haru walked in. He scanned his eyes over Rin and then they shot to Sousuke and his eyebrow twitched up for a second before he kicked off his shoes and shut the door.

“Do you come home for lunch every day?” Rin asked, watching Haru sit beside him on the couch.

“No. Not every day. But today I thought I should come check on you” he leaned his head against the backrest, stealing an upside down glance at Sousuke before closing his eyes.

Sousuke handed Rin a bowl and nudged Haru to get his attention and placed another bowl in his hands, taking a seat in the recliner he quickly began shoveling clumps of rice and steak into his mouth. Haru slightly frowned at his food before taking a small bite and turning to stare at Rin. It was obvious he was assessing the situation, tension still lingering, thick and heavy in the air. 

“Mackerel would have been better” Haru huffed, eyeballing a piece of steak he held between his chopsticks.

“Sorry. We’re not psychos who only eat mackerel like… Oh who is it that we know that does that? Oh yeah! **YOU** , you freak.” Sousuke grinned at the other, azure eyes half lidded and brows straightened in annoyance.

“Mackerel is delicious”

“Yo, Rin. I’m going to leave for a little bit. I’m gonna see if I can sell Nanase to the aquarium... or maybe the circus” Sousuke smirked.

“You should use the money to buy yourself a different personality” Haru deadpanned.

Rin looked slightly worried, eyes flicking between the other two. This was the first time he’d witnessed Sousuke and Haru’s quips at each other without Makoto being here to make them stop. Sousuke and Rin often joked in a similar way but it was never this offensive and on the verge of downright hateful. 

“Nah, that’s something _you_ need, Nanase. Since you don’t have a personality _at all_ ”

“I can maintain a steady relationship, what about you?”

“Oi! Jesus fucking Christ, you two need to chill out!” Rin yelled, causing the other two to look at him. “No wonder Makoto has to act like a mother, you’re both children!”

“Says the person who can’t control his emotions” Haru snapped.

“Fuck off, Nanase. Leave him alone” Sousuke’s posture changed, suddenly becoming rigid and serious.

Haru felt the slightest twinge of jealousy at Sousuke defending Rin. Haru could handle their sarcastic banter perfectly fine so why couldn’t Rin take it? He wasn’t _that_ fragile. Yes, he went through a fairly traumatic experience but with Rin, he needed to be pushed to get over it. Treating him like words could break him was only going to prolong the situation and possibly make it worse. Or at least, that’s how Haru _wanted_ this to be. He didn’t want to even think about the possibility that Rin may very well hide inside himself any time an argument occurred or voices were raised for the rest of his life. Because if that happened… if this was who he would be now and forever, he wouldn’t be Rin anymore.

“He won’t break… Cry, maybe… but not break” Haru said dryly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor as he stood up and walked to the door. After he’d slipped his shoes back on and opened the door he hesitated, glancing back at Rin, “Don’t let _him_ win”.

Rin frowned watching the door close then turned his attention to his hands in his lap, picking at the threads of the hem of his shirt. If it were that simple doesn’t Haru think he would be done with feeling like this by now? He was already embarrassed about how he’d crumbled in front of Sousuke. And he didn’t need Sousuke to protect him… from Haru, at least. He realized he was being watched and his eyes darted up to meet soft, teal oceans. The corners of Sousuke’s mouth were pulled up into that strange smile he sometimes had when looking at Rin. “What?” Rin asked, feeling a bit self conscious.

“You were pouting” Sousuke replied, walking to the edge of the couch and kneeling down in front of Rin. 

“ _I was not!_ ” his flushed cheeks burning, the blush growing darker and almost matching his burgundy hair. 

Sousuke sniggered and reached a hand out, cupping the side of Rin’s face and gently stroking his thumb over the others hot cheek, “Take your time. I’ll help you get through this. I’ll stay by your side as long as you’ll let me. As for the other stuff…. We’ll talk about all of that when you’re ready”.

Rin pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. And Sousuke couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and captured Rin’s lips in a chaste kiss, “You’re adorable”.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke’s suspension was finally up and a month was gone. Everything was back to normal for the most part. Nothing else had been brought up about whatever was happening with the four in terms of relationships. And aside from from the obvious sexual tension between Sousuke and Haru that was masquerading as sarcastic jabs at each other's egos, nothing really put Rin on edge and he was beginning to feel like himself again. He could now go to the aquatic center and observe his team training….. and Haru. He never even thought about the fact that him being here would mean that he and Haru would be swimming together again. Now all he needed was to finish healing so he could actually get in the water.

Today, Sousuke was accompanying Rin to look for apartments. They looked in Makoto’s old apartment complex but rent has skyrocketed there. So they ventured further and further away from where the other three lived, and Sousuke didn’t like it one bit. They found one, reasonably priced but it was fifteen minutes walking distance away. Rin stated that he would take it but he was very uneasy and Sousuke ended up saying he’d changed his mind and practically dragging him back to his place. 

“I’ll see if they have a bigger place here, one with two bedrooms” Sousuke said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge, “You want one?”

“Ah, I don’t see any harm in just one. Sure. And who said I was okay with living with you?” Rin turned away to hide the smirk playing on his lips. 

Sousuke hesitated and looked a bit surprised, but then a grin appeared and he grabbed another soda, walking over to stand beside Rin and holding it out to him, “Fine. Rock, Paper, Scissors? Best two out of three wins and decides your fate.”

“Tch, we both know you suck at this. Deal!”  
.

.

.

“What the hell?! I _always_ win this game!” Rin glared at Sousuke who displayed a proud smile, head back slightly to tilt his chin up at the other. “Whatever, you don’t even know if this apartment complex has anything larger. And you probably wouldn’t get it if they did, anyway.”

“They do, and I’ll get it. My secret weapon is working on it right now”

“I don’t like you using Makoto” Haru raised an eyebrow at Sousuke as he closed the door.

“It’s not like I’m forcing him to use his body or anything! He just has that charm that most people can’t refuse. Though, if it comes down to it I wonder if he would…”

Haru’s eye twitched, “No”

“Really? You two start _as soon as_ he get’s here? You both need to go stand in separate corners” Rin stretched his hand across his face, using his thumb and fingers to massage his throbbing temples.

“You’re the ones who were playing janken….” Haru slouched down on the couch, deeply exhaling through his nose, “So noisy. I could hear you from my place”.

Sousuke sat down on the couch beside Haru and lightly elbowed him in the ribs. Rin flopped onto the spot on the opposite side, adjusting so his back was against the armrest and he stretched his legs out across the other two, folding his arms behind his head.

Everyone was getting comfortable with each other again. Other than the noticeable aggressive flirting between Haru and Sousuke, the latter made sure to refrain from giving into his wanton desires wanting to focus more on Rin right now. 

Sousuke ran the tips of his fingers against the arch of one of Rin’s feet and he jerked his foot away, stifling a laugh and then glaring at Sousuke. Haru and Sousuke looked at each other and Haru quickly slithered out from under Rin’s legs, straddling his upper thighs and pinning his arms down while Sousuke went to work, tickling Rins feet. 

“St-STOP!” the first wave of giggles erupting, “Fuckers!”. Rin was desperately trying to free his arms and hopefully kick Sousuke in the face. 

“HARU! Let me go …...or when I manage to get up... I will buy every single fucking mackerel I see in Tokyo …..just so I can SEND THEM TO AN INCINERATOR!” Rin managed to gasp out between laughs, “THE CANNED SHIT, TOO!” ending his exclamation with a snort.

Haru turned to glance back at Sousuke and in one quick motion leaped over the back of the couch. Rin pulled his legs out of Sousuke’s grip and jumped over the backrest to follow Haru, slapping Sousuke in the back of the head in the process. The chase led to Haru and Makoto’s apartment, Haru rushing inside and he knew the other was right behind him so he didn’t have time to close the front door. Rin heard the bathroom door slam shut so he veered off to the kitchen and slung the refrigerator open, rummaging until he found what he was looking for. He _knew_ his friend would have at least one fresh mackerel for later and he intended to use it to extract his revenge.

Rin slammed his fist against the barrier between him and Haru, “You know what would be good? Grass and dirt stuffed mackerel! Whadda’ya think, Haru~?” he jiggled the doorknob. He could see Sousuke walking down the hallway slowly and turning his attention to him, “Sousuke, I will shove this fish so far up your ass you will taste it”. 

Sousuke raised his hands and halted his movements.

“And don’t think you’re safe because you are the furthest thing from it” the redhead growled.

“You’ve done it to me, before. Held me so the others could tickle me... And I didn’t act like a baby after…” Haru mumbled, one hand on the knob and his fingers on the lock, ready to snatch the door open and catch his enemy off guard.

“YES YOU DID!” Rin hit the door with his fist again, “Now open up or I’m going to turn this nasty shit into a shoe”.

“Are you guys here?” Makoto asked, knowing that they had to be because no one answered at Sousuke’s. “I got them to transfer your rental agreement...to a….bigger…. What is happening?” Makoto’s expression showed his confusion, seeing Sousuke propped against the hallway wall, and Rin scowling at the door in front of him, fish gripped tightly in the hand that wasn’t punching the door.

Sousuke turned and shrugged at Makoto, crossing his arms behind his head and casually strolling back to the living room.

“Makoto?” Haru eased the door open just a sliver, but it was enough that Rin forced himself inside, slamming the door shut with his foot and locking the door behind him.

Growing slightly concerned at thumps against the walls and the sound of a struggle that was obviously taking place in the bathroom, Makoto tried the knob before knocking, “Hey… Can you open up? Haru? Are you okay?”

“He’s killing me” Haru whined.

“I SHOULD!” Rin yelled.

Makoto sighed and went to fetch a butter knife, returning to begin to wiggle the knife into the crack of the door, searching for the right spot. When the crack widened, he pushed the door open and was met with a situation that was completely spot on to the ridiculousness he’d imagined. Haru was on the floor, biting his bottom lip and staring at the mackerel in Rin’s hand that was being held over the toilet bowl. And Rin was sitting on Haru’s stomach, his knees on top of Haru’s arms. 

“Sousuke… come here. I need your help” Makoto said, shaking his head.

“ _Do not_ try me.. I’ll do it!” Rin lowered the fish closer to it’s doom.

“You’re a monster” Haru squirmed.

“YOU DESERVE THIS!”

Suddenly, the two larger, brawny males pounced, Sousuke wrapping an arm around Rin’s waist and attempting to wrap the other across his chest but Rin’s teeth clamped down on his forearm, making one teal eye twitch.

Haru watched in horror as the mackerel fell into the toilet and lunged towards Rin but Makoto grabbed him before he could cause any damage.  
.  
.  
.  
Makoto was pacing back and forth in front of the three sitting on the couch, looking an awful lot like a parent who was at the end of his rope and had no idea how to control his unruly children. “We are adults!” he started, “ADULTS! I am _very_ disappointed”.

Sousuke sniggered and Rin heeled him in the shin.

“RIN!” Makoto raised his voice, gaining the attention of the trio. “This is why I don’t like you picking at each other, and this time it led to a serious quarrel. Now… all of you apologize”.

Haru crossed his arms and stared defiantly at Makoto, mentally saying ‘ _I am not speaking to that murderer_ ’

“Haru…” Makoto sighed, crouching and lowering his head, propping his elbows on his knees and latching his fingers behind his neck, “The fish was already dead and I will buy you another… just say you’re sorry”.

“I shouldn’t have to apologize. _They_ started it!” Rin grumbled.

“YOU BIT ME!” the larger male yelled.

“UGH! I’m putting you all up for adoption…” Makoto ran his hands through his hair.

______________________________________________________________________________

Another month flew by, Haru had just started speaking to Rin again after spending every day taunting the other with the fact that he couldn’t swim yet by making damn sure Rin was watching him train. Rin and Sousuke made up quickly, though. All it took was Sousuke pulling Rin into a warm embrace and passionately kissing him before whispering an apology. 

Rin snapped his goggles and bent forward on the starting block, his heart was racing and the anticipation was growing. He dove forward, his fingers cutting through the water as his body followed and it felt _so good_. He caught up to Haru in no time who was already halfway through his first lap, but when the ocean eyed male felt Rin’s presence he picked up his pace. The race was intense and when both of their hands slapped against the wall of the pool in unison the crowd that had gathered to watch cheered.

Chest heaving, Rin slipped his swim cap and goggles off and extended his arm up, hand spread open. Haru smiled, a real, full fledge, corners of his mouth turned up smile and slapped his hand against Rins.

After a few more races, they both went home, exhausted but happy. Makoto would be home soon but Sousuke was starting to get dressed for his 12 hour night shift. He didn’t like not being home to sleep beside Rin most nights. Though they had moved into a two bedroom apartment right around the corner from Sousuke’s original place, Rin would end up in Sousuke’s bed every night, even when the latter wasn’t home. Their relationship was growing slowly but it hadn’t reached the point of sexual intimacy yet. But Sousuke was content on letting things continue at it’s own pace. There was no need to try to rush anything because _this_ way, they were truly getting to know one another on a much deeper level. 

They all had the next couple of days off, though Sousuke would end up sleeping until lunch when he finally got off work. They all had some shopping to do, because Haru and Makoto’s ceremony was less than three weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP! Who's ready for a MakoHaru wedding?!


	25. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru's ceremony. And Haru get's over himself long enough to surprise his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 theme: [The Moment - Image](https://soundcloud.com/user1452630/the-moment-image-kujutelm/)
> 
> MakoHaru: Beautiful - HIM

The day was warm but not humid and just the right amount of overcast as familiar faces from the old Iwatobi Swim Club and Samezuka team took their seats, mixing in with the families of the two most important people on this day. The small, grassy, fenced in area of Haru’s parents home proved to be all the space they needed. And it was only fitting that this should happen here, it being where they’d spent the majority of their time in their younger years. Mr. Tachibana greeted the Nanase’s while Mrs. Tachibana shot a stern look to Ran and Ren who were busy excitedly running about and yelling, growing bored with waiting. Even though they were a few years older now, their youthful mischievousness still prevailed. 

Rin moved his chair closer to Sousuke when Gou plopped down beside him, almost landing on his lap. “Oniichan, I can’t believe it’s finally happening! I always knew these two were meant for each other!” Gou beemed. 

“Like it was hard to miss?” Rin raised an eyebrow at his younger sister, a playful smirk dancing across his lips. 

Gou hummed, her cheeks hurting from the smile she’s had plastered on her face since she first awoke, “A few others come to mind, too. Speaking of which, when are _you two_ going to-”

“Sousuke! I - I think we need to go check on Haru and Makoto… make sure they get out here on time!” Rin tried to fight the heat racing onto his cheeks.

“Don’t be rude. Gou was asking a question” Sousuke smirked, “Go ahead”.

Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets while he stalked into the house.

“He’s so stubborn” Gou said, watching her brother disappear from sight.

Sousuke hummed and nodded in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest, still smirking. “I’m working on it”.

Gou slid over into the vacant seat Rin was previously occupying and tangled her arms around one of Sousuke’s, “He deserves to be happy. And I know he’ll have a wonderful life with you” her voice was hushed and she leaned her head against Sousuke’s left shoulder.

“I’d do anything to keep him smiling” his teal eyes locked onto Rin as he reemerged from the house and walked to the elder gentleman, family friend, who would be overseeing the ceremony.

Gou unwrapped her arms and moved back into her seat when Rin came back over to them. “What were you two scheming?” He asked rhetorically as he sat down, crossing his ankle over his knee.

Sousuke could vaguely hear the conversation as his mind wandered, eyes focusing on the nemophila menziesii - Baby Blue Eyes - and green Cymbidium orchid’s that littered the ground all around them. Makoto had really gone all out, though Sousuke couldn’t see the point in spending money on these flowers just to detach the blossoms and throw them down. You could barely see the grass through all of the flower petals. 

He felt Rin nudge him and rose to his feet before he could actually process _why_. Everyone else was standing, eyes trained on Makoto as he walked out first and took his place in front of everyone. 

Makoto nervously tugged at the bottom of his white tuxedo jacket and then smoothed his palms along the sides of the matching pants. The green bowtie and cummerbund brought out the color of his emerald orbs while the three small Baby Blue Eyes resting in his breast pocket were a stark contrast to the rest of his ensemble. 

“Tch, I thought we settled this” Rin whispered, eyeing Haru while he walked to go join Makoto. Haru was adorned in the same white tuxedo pants as Makoto, and he wore a deep ocean blue vest with the blossom of a green orchid pinned to it over a white long sleeved, button up shirt and a necktie to match the vest… _But no jacket_. Rin was becoming irritated at Haru being so selfish, Makoto had obviously wanted his soon-to-be husband to wear the damn jacket, that’s why he’d bought it. But Rin realized it didn’t matter at all, not anymore, when he zeroed in on the soft, adoring gaze Makoto was giving Haru.

All of the guests sat back down when the older man cleared his throat then took one of Haru’s hands and one of Makoto’s into his own, “I was very honored when asked if I would oversee this event. I’ve known these two since they were born and I’ve watched them grow up, staying by each others side. I’ve never met two individuals who so completely understand one another, and a love that deep _needs_ to be celebrated. Normally, I should talk about all of the things that you both would need to make a healthy, long-lasting relationship but there’s no need for that nonsense with you two. So, is there anything you wish to say to each other?” The man slowly let go of Haru and Makoto’s hands. 

Makoto smiled and gently laced his fingers with Haru’s, “Haruka, being with you has made me the happiest man in the world. Even before we decided to take the next step, just being by your side made me ecstatic. I love you with all of my heart and I look forward to our future together. Please allow me to take care of you for the rest of our lives.”

Rin discreetly slammed his heel against Sousuke’s shin when the latter snickered at Haru. He was so obviously flustered. As if standing in front of a group of people wasn’t bad enough, he was expected to say something loving and romantic, and it wasn’t necessarily that he was worried about what everyone else would think, but he was a complete mess thinking about Makoto. He wanted his words to be perfect, his lover deserved perfect on this day. And these damn clothes were not helping the situation. He felt constricted and hot, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his mouth going dry.

“Makoto…. I’d be lost without you. You are the star that guides me home, constant in your presence and your light. I’d have no life without you. I will take care of you forever. I love you.”

Rin startled when a breathy whisper hit his ear, “Rin-chan, Rei and I are going ahead to the club to get everything set up” Nagisa said. 

“Take Ai and Momo to help” Rin replied, only slightly turning his head so he could keep watching Haru and Makoto. Nagisa nodded and him and the other three quietly left the ceremony.

“Rings!” The older man called out.

Ren and Ran quickly scurried forward, each dropping a ring into the wrinkled hand and receiving a pat on the head from Makoto. 

“These symbolize your love for one another and stay on your fingers as a constant reminder that you are bound to another soul. It’s not something to be taken lightly, but I know neither of you would.” He placed one ring in Makoto’s hand and one in Haru’s.

“For the rest of my life” Makoto smiled, slipping the ring onto Haru’s finger and bringing his lover’s hand to his mouth, giving Haru’s knuckles a tender kiss.

“And for the rest of mine” Haru replied, pushing the ring down to rest on Makoto’s finger.

“With your family and friends as witness, I hereby declare that you are both joined now and forever, you may kiss-” the man’s words were cut off by someone in the crowd shrieking “MY HAIR!” As the rain started. There were no warning drops, no light mists, just a sudden heavy downpour. But it was a pleasant heavy rain, not the kind that blinded you and beat you down with it’s intensity but the kind that every child longed to dance in. The sound of the crowd running to shelter was drowned out by the water, but Haru and Makoto stood there, Haru’s arms wrapped around Makoto’s neck and the larger, muscular arms firmly holding Haru’s waist. 

Rin leaned against Sousuke’s chest when the latter put an arm around the redhead’s shoulders. They sat there, getting thoroughly drenched while they watched their friends embrace each other. Haru had his head leaned back, eyes closed - allowing the rain to kiss his skin while he smiled. Keeping one arm still pulled tight around Haru’s waist, Makoto brought his other hand up to cup his husband's cheek, gently running the pad of his thumb over Haru’s lips before bending down and pressing their mouths together.

“That’s going to be us one day” Sousuke’s voice was low and barely made it over the sound of the rain padding against the houses around them. Rin moved his hand, interlocking his fingers with Sousuke’s.

“Tch, like I would stand there in the rain” Rin chuckled.

“But you’re sitting in it. You’re a romantic, don’t try to pretend you aren’t about to cry”.

“Shutup” Rin blushed, pursing his lips and turning his head away from Sousuke.

“Come on. We need to go inside. I don’t want you getting sick” Sousuke stood, gently pulling Rin up and leading him into the house.

They stripped off their wet clothes and rummaged through their bags for something to change in to. Sousuke couldn’t help but allow his eyes to scan over Rin’s naked body. It had been so long since he’d felt that skin against his own and before he knew it he was standing behind Rin, and when the latter stood from digging in his bag, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rin’s chest and pulled his body flush against his own.

“Sou… I - I’m not sure we’re ready for that, again… Not yet...” Rin spoke in a hushed voice, softly placing his hand on Sousuke’s forearm.

“I know. I just wanted to hold you” Sousuke whispered, trailing light kisses along Rin’s shoulder.

Rin turned his body, Sousuke loosening his arms momentarily to aid in the movement, and when Rin was facing him he tightened his arms around him again. Rin softly kissed Sousuke’s clavicle and Sousuke moved a hand, running it through wet maroon locks to push the hair back, earning a better view of fiery crimson pools. He leaned down and kissed Rin’s forehead, “I love you”. Rin’s heart fluttered, feeling Sousuke’s lips move against his skin as he spoke.

“I love you, too” Rin smiled and when Sousuke pulled his lips back, Rin looked up and the warmth of Sousuke’s lips pressing against his own made him melt.  
.  
.  
.  
The club was decorated nicely, Nagisa, Rei, Ai and Momo actually did a really good job. Sousuke and Rin had rented the entire club for the night as a gift for the newlyweds. And to make it more of a party, both former swim teams were allowed to invite people to the reception. And jesus christ it was packed. 

_This many people is going to make our plans more difficult_ Sousuke thought, scanning the room for Haru. Once he’d finally spotted him, he quickly grabbed him by the wrist and led him through the crowd. 

“Where’s Haru?” Rin questioned, looking at Makoto.

Sousuke shut the door to the back room and flipped the light on while locking the door, “Take your clothes off”.

“You could ask a little more nicely” Haru deadpanned, pulling his shirt off.

“We have to do this quick. You’re still up for it, right?”

“There are a lot of people.. Maybe we shouldn’t.” Haru let his pants fall to the floor.

“We’re doing it. I don’t give a shit what you have to say. We’ve been practicing for months” Sousuke loomed over Haru, dark turquoise eyes burning into glimmering azure oceans. “Besides, think about the look on Makoto’s face when he see’s you” Sousuke shoved the change of clothes into Haru’s arms and smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
“Mako-chan, Rin-chan! Sit here!” Nagisa yelled, grinning from ear to ear and gesturing to a table in front of the stage. The lights dimmed briefly and brightened a little after a few moments to reveal Haru and Sousuke standing on stage. Haru wore black slacks and a black vest with a white button up under it, the bottom of the shirt untucked and sticking out below the vest. The top two buttons were undone and a black tie loosely adorned his neck, tucked under the vest.

Sousuke was dressed identical, with the exception of his white shirt neatly being tucked into his pants so it couldn’t be seen and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. And both were wearing black dress shoes.

“Haru?” Makoto gasped while a smirk parted Rin’s lips. When the lights flashed and the music started, Rin bit his bottom lip, ready to burst into a fit of giggles because _Neither one of them can dance_. But when they began moving, the seductive way their bodies flowed rhythmically, had both Makoto and Rin gaping. 

Makoto’s eyes never left Haru, examining every inch of his husband. And he knew that Haru had did this just for him. Something so out of character for him, something he would never in a million years do, he was doing it now, just for Makoto. Blue crystalline eyes locked with his and he could have sworn that his heart stopped. 

Sousuke would glance at Haru occasionally, making sure the shorter raven haired male hadn’t frozen in fear while trying his damndest to ignore everyone else in the room. That is, until his eyes landed on Rin’s flushed face. It had never dawned on him that by doing this, he would be dancing in front of _him_ , dancing _for_ Rin. His throat felt tight and he suddenly became very conscious of his movements. He hadn’t really cared if **he** looked good, as long as Haru did and his surprise for Makoto went off without a hitch.

When the music stopped and the routine was over, the crowd cheered and Haru and Sousuke stepped off the stage and to the table Makoto and Rin were sitting at. Makoto jumped up and almost flattened Haru when he pulled him into his arms and shoved their faces together, which is how they stayed for the next two hours.

Sousuke turned a chair around and straddled the backrest, cocking an eyebrow at Rin who was sucking on his bottom lip and staring a hole into the table. “You okay?” Sousuke asked, not at all trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

Rin managed to shoot a glare at the other before walking off to call for a ride for Haru and Makoto because if they wait any longer everyone in this club was going to get a show they were not expecting. 

.

.

.

\- _Rin: Get out! They are almost there_ -  
\- _Nagisa: Calm down, I’m done. Heading back now_ -

Nagisa just managed to slip out of Haru and Makoto’s apartment and hide before the couple made it to the stairs. 

Upon entering their apartment they were greeted with the flicker of candles and a savoury aroma. Makoto smiled while he kicked off his shoes, their friends have really went through a lot of trouble for them today. After eating and enjoying a relaxing soak in the tub, accompanied by multiple glasses of wine, the two made their way to the bedroom. 

The rose petals had been a special request from Makoto and Haru’s reaction to them was exactly what he’d been hoping for. Makoto sat on the bed and slid back, beckoning Haru to join him and guiding his lover to sit on his lap, both still naked from the bath. Haru crossed his ankles behind Makoto while the latter pressed his lips against Haru’s neck. 

Haru lolled his head back while Makoto moved his mouth across his skin, moaning when he felt a slick finger press against his entrance. 

“Mako...to..” Haru breathed out.

“I love you, Haruka” Makoto responded as he added another finger and gently pushed them deeper, running them over Haru’s prostate.

Haru shivered as he lowered himself the rest of the way onto Makoto, panting and digging his fingernails into Makoto’s back. They were still in the same position, sliding their tongues together while Haru rolled his hips, swallowing Makoto’s moan. 

Makoto grabbed Haru’s hips, pulling him down onto his cock more and thrusting up, feeling Haru’s warmth clench around him. 

“Hah… Harder…” Haru gasped.

Makoto pressed his arm against Haru’s back, cradling his head in his hand while he shifted them so that Haru was on his back and he was above him. He thrust into him again and Haru bit his lip, then choked out “HARDER”. Makoto slammed himself into the other, a loud slap filling the room “Haru! I’m sorry! Did that hurt?”

“No, like that. Keep… just like that” Haru said, grinding his ass onto Makoto’s dick.

Makoto didn’t like the idea of outright fucking Haru this way. However, he wanted to give his husband something special for their wedding night so he clenched his teeth and viciously pushed himself inside again. Keeping a steady rhythm, he watched Haru’s eyes flutter shut and his head tilted back, mouth hanging agape while he moaned louder than Makoto has ever heard. 

“Ah.. Makoto… Mako… Fuh.. YES! I - I’m going to cu...ngh” 

Haru’s walls twitched and constricted around Makoto’s cock, warm, thick cum shooting onto his stomach and chest and Makoto couldn’t help but release, filling Haru’s inside’s up with a shaky moan. 

“I love you. I love you, Makoto” Haru gasped, kissing along Makoto’s jawline to his chin and up to his lips. 

“And I love you” Makoto nuzzled the side of his nose against Haru’s.

“Again” Haru demanded.

______________________________________________________________________________

Attempting to control drunk Rin was possibly the most annoying thing Sousuke has done. He’d been around Rin after he’d been drinking before, and normally it wasn’t a problem and only led to Rin seducing him. But tonight… holy fuck tonight Rin was HAMMERED. 

Sousuke shoved their door open and barely managed to catch Rin before he fell into the apartment face first. 

“Where are we?” The drunken redhead slurred.

“At our place” Sousuke grumbled, shutting the door with his foot and walking Rin to the couch.

“But _wwwhhhhyyyyyy_?” Rin whined.

“Because the party is over. It’s 3 in the morning and I’m tired” Sousuke sat down beside Rin with a huff.

“Who said the party’s over?” Rin’s sharp teeth gleamed through his grin and he practically fell onto Sousuke’s lap, stopping himself with his forearm before his head could land against the other’s balls. He sloppily began to unbutton and unzip Sousuke’s pants.

“Rin, no” Sousuke gripped the others wrist.

Rin responded by nudging the hem of Sousuke’s shirt up with his nose, licking and nipping at his pelvis, and continued his actions when Sousuke loosened his hold on the other.

“S-stop” Sousuke hissed when Rin slid a finger under the waistband of his briefs and slowly pulled them down. Rin lapped at the base of Sousuke’s dick before pressing his mouth against it and teasingly pressed the tips of his teeth against the flesh.

“WAIT!” Sousuke pushed Rin back and quickly leaned forward, propping his elbows onto his knees and resting his head against his hands.

“You don’t want me?” 

Sousuke’s chest was heaving, “I do. I want you so fucking bad. But not like this”.

Rin hummed, a sly smile parting his lips and he leaned back, laying his head against the armrest and he undid his own pants, pushing them and his boxer briefs down to expose his half-hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around his dick, moving his hand up and down and pushing Sousuke with his foot until he finally turned and made eye contact. 

The eye contact didn’t last long before his gaze fell to Rin’s penis, which was growing harder which each stroke. 

“Play with me, Sou?” 

Sousuke licked his lips and started to move towards the aroused beauty at the other end of the couch but stopped himself. “You’ll thank me in the morning” he said before hurrying to his bedroom and locking the door.

“Oi! Where am I supposed to sleep?” Rin called.

“Your own room! Use it for once!” Sousuke yelled, pressing his back against the door and sliding down to sit on the floor. 

He’d been doing so well at restraining himself around Rin. But tonight, he came very close to losing control. And all of the work he and Rin had put into building their relationship back up may have crumbled. He couldn’t let that happen. Even if it meant dealing with a very drunk, very pissed off Rin right now. 

“If you don’t want me then stop leading me on!” Rin growled from the other side of the door.

“I’m not leading you on. I love you. But you really need to sober up, we’ll talk about this in the morning…” Sousuke fought back a chuckle, this entire situation was ridiculous but he needed to sound stern.

“You’re a fucking dick!” Rin yelled, kicking the door and promptly falling against the opposite wall with a loud _**THUD**_.

Sousuke snatched the door open, brows knitted together and Rin couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t just stare, help me up” he was attempting to sound sober.

“Are you hurt?” Sousuke held a hand out, which Rin took and used as leverage to stand albeit shakily. 

“I think I might be. You should probably inspect my body to make sure” Rin bit his lip.

This was obviously going to be a very long night… morning… fuck it, whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance routine Haru and Sousuke do can be seen [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShA2dmVwz8Q/)  
> The wonderful Omu Rida gave me permission to use that amazing video here. I honestly watch it every day. Who can get enough of Sou and Haru dancing in those outfits? Mmmmm


	26. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of dialog. Just... HERE... Take it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 theme: San Holo - We Rise

“Ugh” Rin tried to roll onto his back but something heavy was restraining him. His head was throbbing and he swore to himself that he was never going to drink again, like most do when they have to suffer through a massive hangover.

He moved the only arm that was not being held down and brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes. Peeking through his fingers, he looked down to figure out what was rendering him immobile only to see a large, muscular arm wrapped around his chest and shoulder, and a leg thrown over his own. He also noticed he was naked, “Shit” he mumbled.

“Nothing happened” a raspy voice rumbled, “Well… not _much_ ”

Rin remembered mostly everything but at some point he’d blacked out. He could only assume he’d thrown himself at Sousuke again, it seems to be a habit when he drinks too much.

“...Sorry” the redhead whispered, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

“Never drink that much again. You were way more forceful with your attempts to seduce me than usual. Though, when we decide to have sex again, I am going to need you to touch yourself like you did this morning” Sousuke grinned, loosening his hold on the other.

“Hah?” 

“Oh yeah, not only did you play with your cock, at one point you stripped completely and got on your knees in front of me to give me a nice view of you fingering yourself…”

“Oh my gggoooodddd” Rin groaned, spreading his hand over his face to try to hide his embarrassment. 

“Ah, and I may have caved a little bit” Sousuke bit his bottom lip.

“How?” Rin asked, narrowing his eyes and training them on Sousuke from the side.

“Well… Heh, you uh... “ Sousuke cleared his throat, “I… kind of assisted in fingering you and… then you asked me to eat you out… That cherry flavoured lube isn’t too bad, by the way. And...uh.. And… Rin it’s been three fucking months! And even when you’re not actively teasing me do you realize how sexy you are?!” He stood up, adjusting his sweatpants and turned to look down at Rin.

“Three months since what?” Rin arched an eyebrow.

“Since I last fucked!” Sousuke blurted out. Realizing what he’d just said his eyes widened and he quickly shut his mouth.

“....You and I haven’t had sex together for longer than that”

Sousuke swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course, _of course_ he would end up fucking this up somehow. He exhaled slowly, “Tachibana… he was three months ago”.

The silence brought back that sick feeling to his stomach and he worried his lip while he brought his eyes up to meet Rin’s. But instead of the angry or disgusted expression he was expecting, Rin was smirking. 

“Who topped?” Rin asked, leaning on his forearms.

Sousuke’s cheeks turned so red it looked like he’d been slapped. He began stammering and Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable incoherent noises the other was making.

“Ah, so how was it?” Rin shifted, sitting up on the bed and reaching out, grabbing Sousuke’s wrist and gently pulling him back onto the bed.

“...Okay, I guess” Sousuke quirked an eyebrow at the other, “Uh, you aren’t mad?”

“Nah, these past few months have given me time to think… and we’ve gotten a lot closer. Did you get off last night?”

“Are you still drunk?”

“No. My head is fucking killing me... And I’m hot” Rin pushed the sheet off of him to reveal his naked body, “Answer the question”.

Sousuke’s eyes trailed over Rin’s body while he spoke, “I didn’t. You came, but after that I waited until you fell asleep and changed clothes, then made sure you couldn’t wake up while I was asleep and molest me. Sorry for holding you down, by the way”.

“Mm, s’fine. Do you want me to get you off?”

Sousuke’s eyes widened, “B-but… yesterday you said-”

“I know… But I love you, Sou. And I want to be with you. I think it’s time we move forward” Rin moved, resting his weight on his knees and forearms over Sousuke’s legs and hips, leaning down and kissing the others abdomen. 

“Rin… you don’t have to do this”

“You’ve been so good to me. And even though we’ve been together since I’ve been back, nothing’s been official and I really miss being intimate with you” Rin mouthed Sousuke’s dick through his pants. “And to be honest, I’m really fucking horny”.

Sousuke hissed, rolling his hips to press himself against the others mouth more, “I’ve missed you”.

Rin slipped his fingers under the waist of Sousuke’s pants and slowly began pulling them down, kissing and licking every inch of skin as it’s exposed. He slid the pants over Sousuke’s feet and tossed them to the floor, returning to his previous position and grinning up at the other, “No underwear?”

Without waiting for a response, Rin wrapped his fingers around the base of Sousuke’s almost fully erect cock and ran his tongue along the bottom up to the tip. He circled the head with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, sucking there for a moment before letting his lips glide down the rest of the length. He could feel it harden completely in his throat, his cheeks hollowing as he pulled back before taking it all back in. 

“Fuh...fuck, Rin” Sousuke gasped out.

Rin hummed and Sousuke’s dick twitched. Rin pulled back completely, moving his mouth against the side of the shaft and gently nipping at it, “Will you do me, too?”  
.  
.  
.  
They were lying on their sides, Sousuke eagerly pleasuring Rin with his mouth while he thrust his fingers into him and Rin had him on the verge of losing it, as only the redhead could do this way. Rin suddenly jerked his head back, a loud moan escaping his opened mouth. Sousuke swallowed around his cock and rubbed the pad of his fingers over _that_ spot again. 

“N-not… fair...aahhh” Rin panted.

As a finishing move, Sousuke pressed his lips flush against the skin surrounding Rin’s cock and pressed a little harder on his prostate. He gulped down every bit of cum that was shot into his throat while Rin softly grinded himself against Sousuke’s mouth.

Sousuke sat up, leaning back on an arm while he used his free hand to wipe his mouth and then grinned at the other. 

In the blink of an eye Rin was straddling Sousuke’s hips, leaning forward and pressing his lips hungrily against Sousuke’s while pushing his entrance against the tip of Sousuke’s dick. 

“W-wait… Rin, let’s not do that yet. When we finally make love again, I want it to be special…”

“ _Plllleeeaaaasssseeeee, Sou_ ” Rin pushed against him harder, and Sousuke could feel the head of his cock spread the hole open slightly.

Sousuke groaned and fell back onto the bed, “You’re making this hard”.

“It was already hard” Rin smirked.

“Rin…” Sousuke dug the tips of his fingers into Rin’s hips and thrust up gently, his tip sliding into the other, “What really made you change your mind?”

“Aaahh” Rin screwed his eyes shut, his fingernails digging into Sousuke’s shoulders, “I t-told you”.

“This is how this is going to work” Sousuke pushed Rin down onto his dick a little more, “When you’re honest with me, you’ll get more cock.. But if you aren’t honest..” Sousuke slightly pulled out and raised his eyebrows.

Rin wrapped his fingers around his dick and began stroking the throbbing and pulsating growing erection. “ _Ssssooouuussssuuukkkkeeee_ ” he pursed his lips.

“Nah uh”

“S-seeing Haru and Makoto yes- AAH” Rin gasped when Sousuke pushed inside more, “Seeing them yesterday m-made me realize that we could have that. We **do** h-haaahhh… have _that_. I’ve just been making things difficult” Rin bit his bottom lip.

Sousuke hummed and thrust up entirely inside the other earning a whimper from the redhead. He brought a hand up and gently cupped Rin’s cheek “Everything is fine, now. I love you”.

Quickly grabbing Rin’s hips again, Sousuke pulled Rin up while sliding himself out before shoving the other back down and jerking himself up and began thrusting fast, hard and rough, gaining screams and mewls from his lover. 

Rin slammed his hands against Sousuke’s chest, viciously clawing and tearing the skin. Screaming sounds that resembled the other’s name, his chest jutted forward, head jerking back while he moved his hips, attempting to match Sousuke’s thrusts. 

Sousuke became lost in the delicious melody of their passion. The lyrical moans, raspy gasps, and soft whimpers coming from Rin, their skin rhythmically slapping together and the desperate growls and grunts coming from his own throat. He wrapped an arm around the middle of Rin’s back and pulled him forward, the latter allowing himself to lean down, pressing their sweaty chests together. Using his other hand, he slipped it between them and began stroking Rin’s cock, using the friction between their abdomens to aid in pleasuring the other. 

Rin sunk his teeth into the crook of Sousuke’s neck, the brunette responding by tightening his arm around the other to hold him in place while he slammed into him harder, gritting his teeth together and a low rumble vibrating straight into Rin. 

“Kiss me” Sousuke demanded, voice dry and gravelly.

Rin was fast to comply, pushing his parted lips against the brunettes, sliding his tongue against the other’s and breathlessly moaning while Sousuke teased him, nipping at his lips and sucking on the wet organ. 

Feeling Rin’s muscles tense, Sousuke redirected his thrusts to glide harder against the others prostate and moved his hand faster around Rin’s cock. 

Rin separated their lips, running his tongue along his pointed teeth and pushing his fingers through Sousuke’s damp hair, “ ‘M gonna cum - Nghh aahhhh”

“Together” Sousuke choked out between pants. He wanted to allow his eyes to close but the need to watch Rin’s face as he climaxed was greater. 

Rin’s warmth tightened around him and he felt his lover's cock twitch and hot, thick fluid pooled between their stomachs as Rin loudly moaned. It was enough to send Sousuke careening over the edge and he released, yelling and gasping obscenities while his hips began to slow their movements. 

The maroon haired male collapsed onto the bed beside the brunette, both breathing rapidly. 

Sousuke shifted slightly, brushing back wet, darkened strands of hair that clung to Rin’s forehead before kissing it and smiling, “I love you”.

Rin snuggled closer to the other, nuzzling his face against the side of Sousuke’s head and whispering “I love you, too”.

“So… are we _actually_ together?” Sousuke slid his hand into Rin’s, lacing their fingers together and moving his arm to kiss the back of Rin’s hand.

“Definitely” Rin smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Of course it’s unlocked” Sousuke rolled his eyes, pushing the door open and stepping into the apartment. He pushed the door shut with his elbow after Rin had entered and followed the other to the kitchen to place the grocery bags on the counter beside the one’s Rin had brought in.

“Where are they?” Rin asked, glancing around the living room. “It’s almost six… You don’t think they might have went out to eat, do you?”

Before Sousuke could answer, the unmistakeable sound of Makoto’s voice filled the quiet.

“Haru!!! I _can’t_ do it anymore!” He whined.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and Makoto backed into the doorway, wearing only a pair of green plaid boxers. His back was littered with scratch marks and bite marks and hickeys were scattered over his neck and shoulders. “I’m going to _DIE_!”

Rin pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to try to stifle his laughter but it caught Makoto’s attention anyway.

“AH! HARU, we have company! S-sorry!” Makoto quickly walked to Rin and grabbed his hands, “Thank God you’re here! I need a break!”

Rin raised his eyebrows, eyes flicking to Sousuke who was grinning widely. 

“C’mere Tachibana. We planned on cooking dinner for you two but it looks like you could use a snack right now” Sousuke looked Makoto up and down, “And some water, too”.

“Yes.. Yes… Three hours. We slept for three hours and the rest of the time…. He’s insatiable. I’ve never seen him like this!” Makoto staggered to the kitchen where Sousuke was offering a glass of water and an apple.

“I’ll get started, Rin. I’ll let you know when I need you” Sousuke smirked.

Rin poked his head into the doorway, eyeing the room and the occupant within it. The bed was in disarray, the comforter thrown to the floor along with two pillows. The sheets were crumpled up in the middle of the bed and then there was Haru. He was lying on his side, elbow propped on the bed and chin resting in his hand, the covers rested below his pelvic “muscle” and hips, and he looked pretty damn annoyed.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that” Rin sneered, walking to the bed and checking it for any messes before plopping down on it and laying back, kicking his shoes off and adjusting himself into what he assumed was Makoto’s spot in the bed and crossed his arms behind his head. “You need to give him a break”.

Haru huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay… y’know when you were a kid and you got a new toy? If you played with it too much then-” Rin started.

“I never cared too much for any of my toys” Haru cut him off.

“..... Well what about when you are in the water too long-”

“Blasphemy” Haru narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Rin sighed and turned his head slightly to look at the other, “What about when you eat too much mackerel?”

Haru slowly blinked at Rin, obviously not following at all.

“Do you _want_ to kill your husband?”

“No”

“Then let him recuperate for a little bit”.

Haru’s eyes flicked to the doorway and he scrambled to get ontop of a very shocked and confused Rin, grabbing his shoulders and rolling to put Rin on top of him. He wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and shot a deadly glare up at the redhead. 

Rin had a hand on either side of Haru’s head and he was struggling to comprehend what was happening.

Two figures appeared in the doorway and Haru arched his back and gave his best fake moan “Aaahh, Rin…”

Rin’s eyes were wide, brows knitted together and he looked very similar to a scared cat. He slowly turned his head to look at the other two. Sousuke was grinning, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe while Makoto blinked a few times at the situation. 

The shamrock eyed male patted his crotch a few times before throwing his arms in the air, “NOPE! Nothing! I’m broken… He broke me!”

Sousuke chuckled and rubbed the side of his neck “Ah, anyway… Rin and I are cooking for you and Tachibana.. How do you want your fish?”

“Don’t let Rin cook it” Haru deadpanned, linking his fingers behind Rin’s neck and tightening his legs around the others waist.

“Tch, Why not? I can cook fine!”

Haru shook his head.

“I cook better than Makoto!”

“The two little Tachibana's cook better than this one” Sousuke added.

Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed and a light blush dusted his cheeks before he turned to walk away, “I’m taking a shower”.

“..Ssssoooo… Are you two gonna go at it or?” Sousuke quirked a brow at the two on the bed.

“Yes” Haru monotoned

“NO!” Rin yelped.

Sousuke sniggered and returned to the kitchen to begin preparing everything they would need for dinner. 

“Can’t play along even for a second?” Haru glared at Rin, releasing him.

“Are you a nymphomaniac or something? It’s not going to hurt you to let Makoto relax for a little bit. You act like you _haven’t_ been having sex with him for years…” Rin moved back to a safe distance. “Besides, how are you not completely wrecked? According to Mako you’ve been fucking for like eight hours…”

Haru shrugged, sitting up and stretching. He then crawled off of the bed and grabbed some briefs, a pair of jeans and a form-fitting light blue shirt from his dresser. “Bath” he said over his shoulder, stalking out of the bedroom. 

Makoto was already done with his shower and was dozing off on the couch while Sousuke was busy in the kitchen. He did his best to ignore the completely nude Haru that glowered at him while walking to the bathroom. 

“Yo, Rin! Come help” Sousuke called out.

“Yea! I’m here, what do you need me to do?” 

“Taste this” Sousuke held out a spoon, leaning against the counter on his forearm.

Rin opened his mouth and closed his eyes, moving forward towards the spoon but instead felt a tongue slip inside and lips press against his. Sousuke straightened himself and moved his free hand to the back of Rin’s head, pressing ever so slightly. Breaking the kiss, Sousuke smiled down at his lover, rubbing his thumb across the others lips.

“Hmm, needs a little less ‘that was lame, you nerd’ and more ‘do it again’ “ Rin smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“You’re both pretty much the same size, right? You can’t be too much smaller than Rin”

Haru ignored the question and opened the closet, sifting through the clothing hung up in the back.

“I think it’ll fit” Makoto answered, leaning back on the bed.

“He’s going to kill me” Sousuke chuckled.

“It’s been cleaned, by the way” the green eyed male yawned before checking the time. Sousuke had stopped by after his 12 hour night shift, and it wasn’t but a few minutes earlier than Makoto usually woke up. 

“Send me a picture” Haru suddenly spoke, turning and holding the costume out to the taller male.

“Eh… I’m not even sure I’ll be able to talk him into putting it on, much less live through it” Sousuke held the outfit out in front of him, his teal eyes almost glowing with excitement and a faint blush rising onto his cheeks. 

“Don’t forget the garter, Haru-chan” Makoto smiled.

Haru clenched his fists at the name, stomping over to the bed and dropping to his knees, sliding his hand back and forth just under the edge before dragging out a small box and opening it. He quickly closed the lid and pushed it back into it’s hiding spot and threw the frilly garter at Sousuke’s face.

Sousuke caught the band of fabric and grinned, “Anything else? Headpiece?” 

“That’s pinned to the sleeve. We didn’t want to lose it” Makoto gestured to the dress.

Sousuke nodded and thanked the couple before heading down the stairs and around the corner to his and Rin’s place. He quietly walked into his bedroom, squinting at the bed in the dark room to try and tell if Rin was still asleep. After he didn’t notice any movement, he slid one door of his closet opened and placed the borrowed outfit and accessories on the top shelf, moving a blanket over it to hopefully hide it. 

“What was that?” A tired voice asked, making Sousuke jump and snatch the closet door shut.

“Nothing. Good morning” Sousuke slid into the bed next to Rin, placing an arm under his lover's head and pressing soft kisses against his forehead.

“Mmmm, morning” Rin smiled.

They stayed in bed for as long as they could, enjoying the few minutes of cuddling and snuggles they got before Rin had to get ready to go to the aquatic center. Sousuke felt like his heart was going to burst. He was so utterly, completely, sickeningly happy that everything was finally falling into place. He had the love of his life in his arms and Rin loved him just as much as he’d always hoped he would. Everything else could be discussed later and though he knew it was selfish on his part, and wasn’t fair to anyone else involved, he didn’t really care. After all, Haru and Makoto were happy with their own relationship for now, so why rock the boat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy :p But I did manage to think of another twist to the story, so that's gonna happen at some point. And it leaves a perfect opening for... OT4 type stuffs :3


	27. Killing Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 theme: Valesco - Stay With Me
> 
> SouRinHaru theme: The Weeknd - Or Nah (Stwo Remix)

It wasn’t long before Sousuke found himself nervously fidgeting, Rin between his legs, leaning back against his broad chest as they gazed up at the heavens. It wasn’t too chilly that night and the sky was beautifully clear and little, scattered diamonds were twinkling brightly against the vast midnight. 

_Is it too soon?_ he thought to himself, wrapping his arms around Rin’s chest. 

“It’s amazing!” Rin gasped and leaned his head back to look up at Sousuke.

Sousuke hummed and bent forward a little to kiss the tip of Rin’s nose. _He is perfect_ he thought, resting his chin on top of Rin’s head who had returned to admiring the brilliant night.

Waves could be heard crashing a bit farther out from the shoreline, and the water barely washed up along the beach to just wet Rin’s toes before retreating back. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever” Sousuke spoke in a hushed tone. He’d began constantly thinking about the unbearable fact that in only a few months, Rin would be leaving again. 

“I’ve been thinking… Sou, I don’t want to go back. I’m going to stay. Maybe everything can get worked out with my coaches and sponsors.. If not, then I’ll just choose a different career” Rin shrugged his shoulders with the last sentence.

Sousuke’s heart jumped and the childish part of him wanted to scream with joy and tell Rin to do it, to stay with him. But, he knew he couldn’t let Rin just throw his dream away. He’d worked so hard to accomplish everything and get to where he’s at and… “No”.

Rin twisted his torso to look back at the other, eyebrows knitted together, “You don’t want me to be with you?”

Sousuke’s jaw tensed, he couldn’t stand to see that look on Rin’s gorgeous face “It’s not that. I’m not going to let you throw your life away because of me”.

“How could you say that?! Idiot! You make it sound like I’m wasting my time on you... “ Rin straightened himself and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Sousuke leaned forward and enclosed Rin in his arms once more, interlocking the fingers of their right hands while he kept the other balled into a fist on his knee. “Maybe I’ll go with you…But... It’s not just me you don’t want to leave, is it?”.

“ _YOU_ above anyone else!” 

The couple sat silently for a while, their minds blazing through different thoughts which left Rin feeling uneasy, but Sousuke already knew what his next step would be.

Something cold slid over the redheads finger and his eyes darted down to catch the glint of silver in the moonlight. 

“Rin, no matter where you end up, I’ll always be beside you. I’ll always support you… And I’ll _always_ love you, I always have.” Sousuke gently took Rin’s chin between his thumb and index finger and guided him to turn his head, “For now, stop worrying yourself with all of that. Just be with me, here… Now… We have the rest of our lives to figure everything else out”. The tall, muscular male bent down to capture his lover's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. The ache in his chest made him stretch the kiss out longer, not wanting to part with Rin just yet. Not wanting to risk seeing the look of pity on the others face and be rejected again. 

Sousuke finally pulled away but only enough so that their lips were still brushing against each other and they were breathing the others breath, “I love you” Sousuke whispered in english.

Rin looked back down, rubbing a finger across the engraved whale shark on the white gold band. He slowly brought his glimmering, fiery crimson eyes up to stare into those teal pools that were as deep as the ocean itself. He sniffled, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand and then started laughing. “Sou, you are flawless. If I were a woman my panties would have already hit the floor”.

Sousuke was unsure of how to read the sudden change in Rin and he parted his lips to speak but “OOF!”. He opened his eyes to find Rin on top of him, burying his face into Sousuke’s neck while he hugged him tightly.

“How do you do it?! You are (hic )everything I’ve ever dreamed of, everything I’ve (hic) ever wanted to find a glimpse of in another (hic) person… You have it all!” Rin shouted, his voice muffled against Sousuke’s skin.

Sousuke could feel the hot tears rolling over his neck and he smiled, running his fingers through the back of Rin’s hair, “So, do I finally get a ‘yes’? Or.. even a ‘probably’?”

“YES!.. FUCK yes! We’re going to get married, buy a house, have parties on the holidays and then have babies and grow old together and play with our grandchildren!” Rin sobbed into Sousuke’s neck.

Sousuke chuckled, “So, you want to have my children?”

“Shaddup! You know what I mean!”

The brunette shifted and eased Rin to his back on the blanket they were sitting on, his upper body hovering over the other while he stroked his lover's cheek, “I do, and I cannot wait to spend every single second with you until my last breath”.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

 

It took five months, five months of everything going perfectly. Five months of love and laughter and bliss before everything started to crumble again. Life could obviously never be peaceful for any of them, but it just so happened that at this time, at this particular moment in life, Sousuke and Rin were the ones who were left content in their relationship. 

Sousuke rolled on top of Rin when the sudden **BAM** startled him awake. He didn’t know what was going on but he damn sure wasn’t going to let anything harm Rin, not again. 

Rin clutched Sousuke’s bicep and whispered “What’s happening?” His voice shaking. 

“Shhh. It’s alright, I’ve got you” Sousuke whispered, chest heaving through his adrenalin.

“..... Leaving me!...... SIX months?........ DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!” Haru’s voice could not be confused with anyone else, and the tone… the yelling, that was something that was very rarely ever heard from the smaller, raven-haired male. They could only catch little bits of the argument with their bedroom door shut.

“It’s okay. It’s just Nanase… Let me go see what they’re doing” Sousuke pressed his lips to Rin’s cheek before standing and adjusting his briefs, quickly walking out of their room.

Rin could hear the treble of Sousuke’s voice, but couldn’t make out any of the words. He felt around, trying to find his boxer-briefs or sweatpants or ANYTHING to cover his bottom-half. He finally found the pair of jeans he was wearing the night before and hurried to slip them on, walking down the hallway while he buttoned and zipped them.

“Wait… J-just… JUST WAIT A SECOND, NANASE! Hear him out!” Sousuke yelled.

Rin rubbed his chest, his scarlet eyes flitting from Sousuke to Haru and then to Makoto. He was struggling to bring himself out of his sleep hazed fog to properly address whatever the hell was currently taking place.

“ENOUGH!” Makoto yelled, reaching out to grab his husband's wrist but the latter snatched his arm away, “Calm down, Haruka!”

“I’m done” Haru spat out, storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Rin’s eyebrows strained in worry while he hesitated only for a moment before running out the door to chase after Haru. He heard their door close loudly as he ran up the top two steps and made his way to the entrance. He turned the knob and started to just walk in, but when the knob refused to move he gritted his teeth and banged his fist against the door, “Oi! It’s Rin… Open the door, Haru!”.

He beat on the door a few more times before sitting with his back against the outside paneling and playing with the strings from the holes of his jeans on his knees. “Talk to me…”

This went on for forty minutes before Rin gave up, moping back to his and Sousuke’s apartment as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. “He wouldn’t answer” Rin grumbled while he closed the door.

Sousuke was consoling Makoto on the couch, Sousuke had an arm draped over the sandy brown-haired male's shoulder while the later had his head resting on the slightly larger brunettes chest. 

Rin flopped down beside Makoto and placed his hand in Sosuke’s that was hanging from Makoto’s shoulder. He leaned against the emerald eyed male’s side and sighed, “He wouldn’t let me in. What’s this all about?”

“For the last six months of my training… My professor wants to send me to America to see how things are done over there, He has a friend there who is willing to teach me. This is what I get for being at the top of my class…” Makoto grimaced.

“That’s good, though. You could advance faster that way and-” 

“I _know_. That’s why I accepted. But Haru doesn’t want to hear it. He keeps saying I’m leaving him…” 

“He will be fine. We’ll watch over him” Sousuke chimed in, his deep voice catching Rin off guard.

“Haru just needs some time… I mean, the longest you’ve been apart was when I took him to Australia.. But we’ll help in any way we can” Rin tried to comfort his friend, nuzzling his head against the side of Makoto’s chest.  
.  
.  
.  
Rin’s eyes fluttered open, the hum from his phone vibrating on the coffee table waking him from the impromptu nap that occurred with the three men cuddled against each other on the couch.

Yawning quietly, Rin eased himself off of the couch and grabbed his phone. Looking at the time, he noted they’d only been asleep for an hour. He thumbed his notifications and read ‘3 Missed Calls’. They were all from Haru.

He sighed, placing the phone in his pocket and walking to Sousuke’s bedroom to properly get dressed before walking to the door and sliding his shoes on.

Haru and Makoto’s door was still locked, but this time, before he had a chance to knock, it opened. A cobalt blue eye looked Rin over and then focused on the space over his shoulder, then darted left to right. Finally, Haru opened the door a little more, walking away but obviously giving Rin permission to enter.

“You’re acting like a spoiled brat” Rin sneered, kicking his shoes off and following after Haru to his bedroom. This was really annoying. Why couldn’t Haru just realize that Makoto is not only following his dream, but trying to ensure that he will be able to take care of this black-haired little shit for the rest of their lives. Can’t he see that Makoto doesn’t want to go? That Haru being this upset is hurting him even more? But Rin understands the situation better than he’d like to.

He’s already been here for 8 months. _Soon… I’ll be leaving, too_. Rin scowled at his own thoughts. _No… I’m not going anywhere_

“Instead of making things harder for both of you, get the fuck over yourself and _talk_ to Makoto” Rin sighed while he sat on the edge of the bed, glancing back at the ball of covers that was previously a person.

“He didn’t even talk to me before deciding to go” the blanket mumbled.

“He’s just doing what he feels is for the best. American neonatal units are slightly more advanced than here, as far as the role the nurses and doctors play in the care for newborns and stuff. It’s not like he’s trying to run away from you, though I wouldn’t blame him if he were… You’re being really selfish” Rin laid back on the bed, poking at Haru through the comforter.

“Where is he?” Haru muttered.

“Him and Sou are napping on the couch. You know how much he loves you. And I get it, you’re going to miss him really bad and you’re going to be lonely… But do you honestly want to be the reason he doesn’t get to accomplish his goals? He’d resent you for it. He wouldn’t mean to, but it would happen”.

“He can resent me if he wants, as long as he’s here with me” the covers balled itself up tighter.

“Tch, why do I even bother? Look, think about him. You know this is killing him, right? Not only is he dealing with the thought of being away from you, now he’s struggling with feeling utterly guilty because of you. Did he act like a douchebag when you came back from Australia? I mean, he didn’t even have a warning beforehand. I just kinda decided that on my own”.

“Can… will you ask him to come home?” Haru peeked out from under the blanket.

Rin nodded and gave Haru a reassuring smile, “It’s gonna be okay. I swear”.  
.  
.  
.  
Makoto had left a week ago, and the morning he got on his flight, Haru had lied and said he had the flu to avoid training and laid out the entire week. Rin and Sousuke were keeping their word and caring for him, though. He was very depressed, which was obvious with him willingly missing chances to swim. So it came as a bit of surprise when Rin turned his attention from the stove where he was preparing breakfast to see Haru staring at him. Sousuke hadn’t made it home from work yet and Rin had the day off so the pool could be maintained thoroughly.

“Uh… Morning?” Rin quirked an eyebrow at the other, then returned his attention to the omelet in the pan. “You want me to make you one, too?” He stiffened when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

“I’m lonely” Haru whispered, resting his forehead against the back of Rin’s neck.

“Heh, alright.. Alright.. Let me finish this real quick. Sou will be home soon.”

After he’d finished cooking and cleaned up, which was pretty difficult considering Haru remained attached to him, he took hold of Haru’s wrist and led him to his bedroom. He never slept in here and in fact rarely even came into this room, but cuddling Haru on Sousuke’s bed just seemed weird. 

He threw his leg over Haru’s, both of them squirming in an attempt to get comfortable. Rin pulled Haru closer by tightening his arm that was wrapped around Haru’s chest. “Stop moving your ass. It’s rubbing against my dick and…. Just stop moving”.

“So how is Mako doing?” The redhead asked

“Fine. He said everything's going good”

“Are you gonna quit pretending to be sick anytime soon?” Rin didn’t want to pressure Haru into resuming his training, but he needed to come back soon. He was trying to think of some way to pull Haru out of his slump, but there really wasn’t any way for him to fix this without Makoto coming back. He found himself thinking about their high school days and how much easier problems were able to be solved back then. He hated that his friends were going through this, knowing how bad they were both hurting.

Rin was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice Haru had rolled over to face him until he felt soft lips against his own. For a second, he thought about pulling away but then he realized, maybe this is how he could help Haru. Maybe this would ease his pain, even if just a little.

Rin parted his lips and when Haru did the same, their tongues met and he could feel Haru relax in his arms.  
.  
.  
.  
_Is this taking it too far? Should we be doing this?_ Rin scissored his fingers inside of Haru, looking down on his raven haired friend while they both panted and their chests heaved. 

“Aah.. It’s enough. Put it in” Haru breathed out.

“Oh.. I uh.. I don’t have any condoms in here. I didn’t think about that. Give me a second and-” Rin had slid his fingers out and started to get off the bed but was pulled back down.

“It’s fine. It’s you, after all”.

Rin’s brows furrowed but he didn’t argue. He couldn’t deny that he was severely hard at this point so he didn’t stop Haru when the other started to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them and his boxers off then throwing them to the floor where his friends own clothing lay in a wrinkled clump. He used his knees to spread Haru’s legs and grabbed the base of his cock, rubbing a generous amount of lube on it and then lining it up with Haru’s opening and pushing against it gently.

“Y-you… are you sure you want to do this?” Rin hesitated.

Haru responded by placing his hands on Rin’s lower back and pulling the burgundy-haired male inside of him, a stifled moan escaping his lips.

Rin burrowed himself in deeper, his sweaty body sliding against Haru’s as they both moaned and gasped. Rin was moving himself gently, slowly but deeply with every rock of his hips. Their lips were slick with saliva and they clung to each other like they’d been longing for this for years.

Slinder fingers explored every inch of soft, pale, delicate skin and Haru ran his hands up and down Rin’s defined, muscular, soaked back, occasionally stopping to cup and squeeze his ass which made Rin’s movements shudder momentarily. 

Rin eased his arms under the bend of Haru’s knees and pulled the others legs over his arms, raising the raven-haired male’s lower half off of the bed slightly. Without missing a beat, Rin pushed himself into Haru’s warmth a little harder, his eyes screwing shut and a soft gasp moving past his lips. 

“Haahhh harder, Rin” Haru panted.

“Yeah, Rin.. Harder” a deep voice shot through the air, causing both men to freeze.

They looked over to see Sousuke standing in the doorway, arms loosely crossed over his sternum and hands touching his sides. A devious smirk played across his lips and his teal eyes shimmered with excitement. “Well… I guess It’s up to me, then” he almost chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while undoing his belt and pants with the other.

“Turn over” he commanded. The two others hesitantly complied and in one smooth motion Haru was on top of Rin, the latters cock still inside the others tight hole.

Sousuke smirked, “So… you were just gonna have fun without me?”. After slicking his fingers in lube, he carefully slid the tips of two fingers into Haru’s opening.

“AH! Wait!” Haru yelped

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you any more than you want me to” Sousuke sneered.

“Aah… fuck…” Rin moaned, feeling the others fingers slide further in.

Sousuke made sure to part his fingers to glide over either side of Rin’s dick while simultaneously rubbing and spreading the walls of Haru’s heat. He hummed in approval when the two smaller males moaned and squirmed under his touch, inserting another finger while he used his index and middle fingers to spread the hole open more.

“T-too much” Haru said in a breathless whine

“No. You can take more” Sousuke smirked, moving his fingers inside of the other.

“Maybe it **is** too aaaahhhh” Rin paused to collect himself after feeling the knuckles of Sousuke’s fingers part inside of Haru to stroke his erection, “too.. Much for him… Sou, go slower”

“He likes it” Sousuke smirked, leaning down to bite Haru’s neck.

“Fuuuhhh aaaahhhh” Haru moaned, quickly covering his mouth and looking down at Rin who had the back of his hand pressed over his own lips, a desperate look on his face.

“As much as I love teasing you both, I can’t hold back anymore” Sousuke said, getting on his knees behind Haru and pressing the tip of his slicked up cock against Haru’s occupied hole.

“NO! It won't fit!” Haru yelped… he cringed at the sound of his own voice, but the thought of having Sousuke and Rin inside him at the same time worried him. He’d never done anything like that before, not even using toys with Makoto. His mouth flew open when he felt the head of Sousuke’s penis enter him and Rin shivered underneath him.

It was tight… so fucking tight. Haru could feel Rin’s dick pressing against the front and Sousuke’s was moving in and out, rubbing against his back walls. He would never admit to the sounds that were coming from him, how high pitched they were and the drool pooling out of his mouth.

Neither of the two smaller males had noticed the phone in Sousuke’s hand until it beeped, “That should be enough, I know Tachibana will hate that he missed this but he can at least see what a complete mess you two are right now. I’m sure he’ll be able to use this video to pleasure himself later” Sousuke grinned and tossed his phone to the end of the bed, “Now.. I want to cum”.

Sousuke gripped Haru’s hips, his fingertips digging into his skin and he thrust in with a little more force. He wasn’t going to fuck Haru as roughly as he usually would and considering the current situation, he didn’t have to. He kept his thumb pressed against the outside of Haru’s entrance, gently sliding it over the strained ring of muscle and massaging it so that Haru wouldn’t tense up and end up hurting himself.

Rin moaned with every movement from Sousuke. He could feel the others cock grinding against his own, pressed closely together by Haru’s insides. He knew it wouldn’t take him long… soon he would cum, but he was fighting to hold it off. This was too good, this was something that might never happen again. This was what wet dreams were made of, the sweat and moans and raspy gasps and “Aaahhhhh, RIN! S-sousuke!”.

It sounded a bit odd to hear Haru call Sousuke by his first name again, but it was understandable at this point.

Rin flinched when his abdominals tightened, “W-wait.. I’m about to cum!”

“Me….too” Sousuke growled, “Where do you want it?”

“Inside! Do it inside!” Haru panted.

Rin placed a hand on the back of Haru’s head and brought their lips together, their tongue’s sloppily rubbing each other and moans reverberating between the two.

Sousuke bent over Haru’s back and grabbed the raven-haired male’s chin, turning his head slightly. His mouth was still open and tongue partially out when Sousuke pushed his own tongue inside. They took turns kissing each other for a moment before Sousuke straightened himself up and pushed his dick deeper inside of Haru.

Feeling Sousuke’s cock harden even more against his own, Rin moaned, tilting his head back as he released warm, thick, creamy cum inside of the other. He could feel Sousuke’s dick pulse while he came and his hot fluid coated Rin’s penis. Haru’s insides were contracting and twitching while he came, squeezing out every last drop the other two had, and he screamed when he released all over Rin’s stomach and chest.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” Rin gasped, grinding himself into Haru more, arching his back while he rolled his hips, trying desperately to prolong the blissful orgasm for as long as he could.

Sousuke eased himself out of Haru and got off the bed, wiping at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his arm, “I’m assuming it’s gonna take you a few minutes to collect yourselves so I’m going to take a quick shower. Or do either of you want to clean up first?”

There was only a grunt in return and neither of the two men moved an inch. Haru was collapsed on top of Rin, the latter had an arm thrown across the others back and his eyes were closed. 

Sousuke chuckled, “Thought so. If either of you need help, when I get back I’ll do what I can. Oh, and it’s good to see you out of your apartment, Nanase”.  
.  
.  
.  
After everyone was cleaned up Sousuke made them all something else for breakfast, his omelet had gotten cold while he was previously engaged in other activities. Plus he knew that Rin and Haru were both probably starving, now.

Rin felt a bit awkward now that everything was over, but Haru and Sousuke were acting completely normal. They were even teasing each other about what had just happened.

“Stop playing it” Haru glared at Sousuke.

“Damn, Nanase. I didn’t know your voice could get that high” Sousuke smirked.

“... I don’t sound like that” Haru took a sip of his tea.

“The fuck you don’t! Here, I’ll play it again so you can hear” Sousuke sneered.

“What if…” Rin started, he kept his eyes locked on the plate in front of him as he spoke, “What if Makoto get’s mad at us? I’m not sure how I would feel if I were in his position…”

“If you’re worried that this will hurt him, don’t. As long as it was you and Yamazaki, he’ll be fine with it” Haru said, standing to take his plate to the kitchen.

“Nanase didn’t get upset when I fucked Tachibana” Sousuke offered.

“Nor when he fucked you” Haru sat down on the couch, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching up in a smirk.

Sousuke’s cheeks immediately went pink, “Shut the hell up”.

“Heh, I would have loved to see that” Rin grinned, watching Sousuke become more flustered.

Sousuke stood, clearing his throat, “Anyway…. I’ll wait til after Nanase talks to him today before I send the video”.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Haru started training again that following week and he began staying at Rin and Sousuke’s, only occasionally going to his place to clean up a little bit or change out clothes.

Sousuke had pushed the bed frame in Rin’s room out of the way and placed the mattress on the floor along with the one from his room to make for a bigger place to sleep since an extra body was there at night. And Rin insisted that Haru slept with them, not wanting Haru to feel the gnawing loneliness that can completely consume a person in the middle of the night in a cold, empty bed.

After Haru let Makoto know what had happened and mentioned that Rin was scared he would get angry, Makoto talked to Rin to calm his nerves. Once the call was over and Sousuke sent the video, he’d gotten a text from Makoto asking him to keep taking care of Haru for him and requesting that if any more ‘situations’ occur to make another video.

It wasn’t until the end of the third week that Sousuke awoke shortly after midnight to the sound of Rin moaning. It seemed that Haru instigated it, making out with the redhead and feeling him up, it eventually leading to him with his fingers inside of the other. 

Sousuke didn’t think about grabbing his phone that time. Everything moved too fast and before he knew it, Rin was on all fours, sucking his dick while Haru took him from behind. He thanked whatever higher beings that he happened to be off work that night.  
.  
.  
.

With Haru’s help, Rin had come up with a solid plan on how to make things play out to make it where he would be able to stay in Japan, and it worked. He was still on the Australian team but his coach went with his idea and said he would deal with his sponsors and it wouldn’t mess up his funding in anyway. 

Rin and Haru celebrated this victory amongst themselves. Rin decided to keep it a secret from Sousuke for a little while longer and rather have it be a huge surprise on a later date.

Rin was very relieved. He’d dreaded going back to that place. The memories that lingered and the thought that one day, he might run into that cold, sky blue stare again. He doubted he would ever be able to return to Australia and _not_ think about the horrible things that happened there. And here in Japan, with his fiance and his friends...lovers…. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently can not go too long without writing smut. Anyway, at least Rin and Sou are finally in a good place LoL


	28. Sweet and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, YAY! LoL I needed a filler and decided to focus on showing the different side's of Sousuke. I'd mentioned Haru saying how he liked doing Sousuke because he was so rough but I never actually typed anything about it. Plus, I wanted the fluffy love-making for SouRin. So this happened. Mako should be coming home soon ((time skips)) and then we can progress from there. The story keeps changing bit by bit and I wanted to give a shout out to animedolls for tossing idea's around with me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 theme: Alex Lewis - Let it Ride
> 
> SouRin theme: Kiiara - Feels (Jai Wolf Remix)
> 
> SouHaru theme: Kito & Reija Lee - I Need You

Makoto sighed, looking at the sticky mess on his hand before letting the warm water falling from the showerhead wash away the evidence. It’d been two months already, and he was finally getting accustomed to how things work in America, but he missed Haru terribly. Knowing that his husband's relationship with Rin and Sousuke had finally started flowing made him happy, but he also wanted to be there and be a part of it. And to be quite honest, jerking himself off was never something he particularly enjoyed doing. He was honestly a bit jealous of Sousuke right now. Sousuke had Haru _and_ Rin entirely to himself. 

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist he noted the time - 6:04 A.M. He still had enough time to get dressed and eat breakfast before he had to be at the hospital to shadow his professor's colleague. This also meant it was 7:04 P.M. at home… And maybe, he could at least catch Haru and possibly Rin before they went to bed.

He quickly thumbed the Skype icon on his phone and hit Haru’s name, the latter had only downloaded the app because of Makoto and being able to see each other while he was away.

“Makoto” he could hear Haru’s voice filter through the speaker of his phone before the video had a chance to clear up. His husband's usual monotone voice had a certain softness to it when he said his name.

“I’m sorry to be doing this so late” Makoto apologized, even though he knew Haru didn’t mind at all, a gentle smile curving his lips when his husband’s face finally came into focus.

“It’s fine. We were just getting ready for bed” Haru’s eyes flicked slightly to the side, past his phone. Suddenly, Rin appeared in the picture, an arm draped over Haru’s shoulder as he stood behind him.

“Hey Mako!” Rin shot his radiant, toothy grin.

Makoto gave his trademark, warm smile, “Hello, Rin”

“How’s everything going?” The redhead asked, seeming to be distracted by something happening outside of the camera's view.

“Great. I’m catching on rather quickly. I’m constantly being praised” Makoto quirked an eyebrow.

“We’re proud of you” Rin smiled.

“What do you keep looking at?” Makoto couldn’t hide his curiosity anymore.

“Hm? Ah.. Sousuke…” Rin’s smile widened.

“I thought he would be at work” 

“No.. he had last night off, and he put in some vacation time to be off tonight, too” Rin licked his lips, “You wanna talk to him?”

“Yes…” Makoto replied. He could tell something was off with the entire situation and he honestly half expected to see Sousuke tied up and gagged; he wouldn’t put it past the two smaller males to get Sousuke into that kind of situation.. Especially with them working together. 

Instead, he was greeted with the vision of Sousuke slightly slouched, back pressed against the wall and an arm behind his head while he sat on the mattresses on the floor. The covers fell just below his hip bone, exposing his unclothed torso, one leg bent up at the knee under the sheets and it was pretty obvious he was naked. Whether they were about to have sex or already had could not be determined but Makoto smiled none-the-less, his chest warming with the thought of the three of them growing closer. He wished he was able to be there with them, though.

“Yo, Tachibana” Sousuke’s deep voice sent a vibration through the phone.

Makoto tilted his head and smiled, “Hello, Sousuke. How are you doing?”

“Great” Sousuke’s eyes flittered in the direction of the other two, a mischievous smile curving his lips, “Too bad it’ll still be a while before you come back. Made any friends?”

“Well, yes.. Actually. He isn’t a neonatal trainee or anything.. We just happened to meet one day at a coffee shop. Kinda weird, really. He said he use to live in Tokyo and thinks he may have met you before.”

The phone was suddenly jerked back to Haru’s face, “What’s his name? How often do you see each other?”

Makoto snickered. Seeing Haru jealous was awfully cute, he’d missed it. And it was a rare occasion, anyway. “Andy… He’s really nice. And we don’t see each other often. But I did invite him to come visit us the next time he’s in Tokyo. As long as that’s alright with you, Haruka”

A shiver shot down Haru’s spine. How he’d missed hearing Makoto say his name that way. He still didn’t like the idea of Makoto becoming close to anyone else, especially since he didn’t know them. But there was no way around it. Makoto was a charming, kind person and naturally people were drawn to him. His good looks and amazing smile didn’t help matters any. “Sure. I’d love to meet my replacement”.

“Don’t be like that. You know I wouldn’t do anything unless you and I had previously agreed upon it” Makoto shot Haru a look that implied ‘Like Rin and Sousuke?’. “Anyway, I have to go… I might not be able to get breakfast now…”

The phone was snatched away and Rin smiled at Makoto, “It was really great seeing you. We miss you”.

“I miss all of you, too” Makoto’s voice portrayed the fondness he had for all of them. “I love you all”.

“Love you, too!” Was yelled back from all three before he thumbed the ‘End’ button on the screen. 

He quickly got dressed, making sure to put his ID on the pocket of his scrubs and grabbing his messenger bag, he bolted out the door, hoping to at least grab a bagel before leaving for the hospital.

____________________________________________________________________________

The qualifying races were today and Rin and Haru both needed to be at top shape for them. But Haru couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right, and it had to do with Makoto. He wasn’t worried that his husband was cheating on him… but something… something just didn’t feel right. 

With some comforting words from Rin, Haru managed to shake off his unease long enough to qualify for the upcoming summer Olympics along with Rin. 

That night, Rin, Sousuke and Haru celebrated. They cheered and yelled and drank and ate, having their fill of everything. But with it all, a sadness was left throbbing in their chests. They were once again missing someone.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Morning, Sousubae!” Rin called from the kitchen, peeking under one of the overhead cabinets to smirk at the muscular officer who was lazily pushing the front door shut with his foot.

“Do _not_ ever call me that again” Sousuke quirked an unamused eyebrow at his maroon-haired fiance. 

Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth and moved his gaze back to their breakfast sizzling on the grill, smirking to himself.

Sousuke already knew… he already fucking knew what was for breakfast because that godawful smell pretty much punched him in the face as soon as he opened the door. A growl rumbled within his chest while he finished untying his tactical boots and dropped his duty belt onto the small shelf next to the door. He skillfully undid the last button on his uniform with one hand and slung the shirt onto the back of the recliner, untucking his white tank while shuffling over to Rin, wrapping his large arms around the other’s abdomen. “Really? Whatever… Where’s Nanase?”

“I’m making miso-soup, too so shut up.. And he’s still sleeping” Rin playfully shrugged his shoulder when Sousuke bent down to rest his chin against it. 

Sousuke smiled and turned his head to place his cheek against Rin’s shoulder instead, pushing his lips against the other man’s neck and softly kissing it again and again. They rarely got any time for just them anymore, and though they loved having Haru live with them, it was nice to occasionally just spend time with only the two of them. Taking complete advantage of this, Sousuke slithered a hand under the front of Rin’s black shirt, slowly sliding his fingers up along every dip of his abs and finally coming to rest on his left side of his chest.

With his other hand, he gingerly pushed in past the elastic of the waistband of Rin’s sweatpants and briefs, grabbing a handful of ass and squeezing softly.

Rin hums, tilting his head back slightly but making sure he could still watch the mackerel so it won’t burn. “Wait… just for another few seconds”.

“I’ll give you ten” 

Rin inhales sharply when the hand on his chest moves and his nipple starts being pinched and rubbed.

Sousuke removes his hand from Rin’s pants for a moment, long enough to stick his index and middle fingers into his mouth to lick them, wetting them and then pushes back into his pants and underwear and gently slides the tip of his middle finger into Rin’s throbbing hole. “One” he whispers.

The redhead whimpers and clumsily flips the fish over, rocking his hips ever so slightly against his fiance’s finger.

Sousuke presses his nose against the top of Rin’s head, inhaling the sweet aroma of that ridiculous cherry-blossom shampoo the latter insists on using. Sousuke pushes his finger in farther, twisting it a little and curling his finger to massage the side of the hot, tight tunnel. His nose crinkles a bit when the smell of fish overpowers Rin’s shampoo. “Two”.

Rin is finding it extremely difficult to focus on cooking now. He moans and lets his head hang down, shivering when Sousuke begins to kiss and lick and nibble across the back of his neck.

“Three” Sousuke breathes against Rin’s other ear.

Rin gasps and slams his hands down on the counter in front of him, barely missing the small grill when Sousuke slides his other finger inside. “Sousuke…” he hisses, ending the name with a whine.

“Four” and Sousuke’s removing his fingers and stepping away.

Rin cautiously eyes the other as he disappears down the hallway and hears “Five” being said, a little louder than before but still low enough as to not wake their sleeping house guest. 

Sousuke reappears quickly, grasping something in his hand and looking at Rin with dark, devilish, turquoise eyes, “Six”.

Rin remembers the fish and removes it from the grill. It’s a little scorched, but not bad. He reaches over to turn the stove off and then checks the rice cooker before making his way to the living room to follow after Sousuke.

As soon as he’s within arm's reach of the other, Sousuke is pulling Rin down and bending him over the seat cushions of the couch, taking care to make sure the red-heads knees didn't hit the floor too hard. “Seven” he says, bending over Rin and flicking his tongue against the others earlobe while sliding his lover's pants and boxer-briefs down to the bend of his knees.

In reality, it’s been the better part of three minutes since Sousuke started counting, but Rin couldn’t care less. He loved when Sousuke played like this, making him more and more anxious as the anticipation for what’s about to happen drags on.

“You’ve already showered?” Sousuke asks, his voice dark and raspy.

Rin nods his head so fast he thinks he might have given himself whiplash but that’s suddenly forgotten when he feels his ass cheeks being spread and hot breath against his entrance. If it wasn’t for a large, strong hand being planted in the middle of his back, Rin may have hurt them both by jerking upright when Sousuke’s warm, wet tongue entered him.

“-aah” Rin moaned, clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails were digging into his palms. Within seconds, he was relaxed though, allowing his chest and the side of his face to rest on the cushions and arching his back while easing himself back and forth against Sousuke’s tongue that he swears to god is doing magic tricks.

Sousuke hums, making Rin’s hard, reddened cock jump before he pulls away, “You have to be quiet, babe. I don’t want us to be interrupted..” Sousuke says in a hushed voice, flicking his tongue against the quivering ring of muscles.

“S-stop.. Teasing..” Rin tried to sound annoyed, but it came out as more of a whimper.

“FUH-” Rin started to yell but Sousuke placed his hand softly over his mouth, moving to kiss the red-heads temple while he worked his two slippery fingers inside the other. “Eight”

Once Sousuke determined Rin was prepared enough.. And had been tortured sufficiently, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants with his free hand and slid them off while he adjusted himself to sit on the floor, pulling Rin into his lap so they were face to face after he’d removed his lovers bottoms. “Nine”

Reaching over his shoulder, Sousuke grabbed the back of his white tank and pulled it up and over, sliding it off of his arms and tossing it on the floor. He then ran his hands up Rin’s sides, dragging his shirt up and finally removing it, Rin straightening his arms to help it glide off. For a moment, Rin contemplated folding the shirt but then quickly grabbed it and threw it onto the couch.

Sousuke sucked on his fiance’s lip while easing him up to align his slippery, throbbing cock with Rin’s entrance before easing the other down onto it, pausing little by little to allow his lover to become accustom to the stretching.

With Rin completely seated on his length, Sousuke circled the others lips with his tongue before sliding it inside his lover's mouth. He began slowly moving his hips, gently pushing up into Rin and using his hands to rock Rin’s hips in rhythm to his own movements while the redhead ran his fingers through Sousuke’s dark brown, messy hair, getting a handful of brunette locks and pulling slightly while he moaned into the others mouth.

Sousuke’s dick is moving in and out so terribly, agonizingly, pleasurably slow, Rin can feel every twitch, every pulse and it’s driving him insane. He arches his back, rolling his pelvis forward quickly in an attempt to speed up the pace but Sousuke jerks his head back, bites his bottom lip and hisses while he tightens his grip on the others hips to still Rin’s movements.

“I’m trying really hard not to fuck the life out of you right now. I want us to take our time so I can feel every part inside of you…” Sousuke’s voice was gravely, but soft and he moved forward, gently laying Rin on his back while propping himself on his forearm. The larger male moved his other hand up, threading his fingers through Rin’s maroon strands and stealing small, soft kisses as he started easing himself in and out again.

Rin whimpered, running his fingertips up and down both sides of Sousuke’s abdominals, feeling them tense and release while the large, muscular male softly thrust inside. 

Their breathing wasn’t labored, but was deep and slow like panting in slow motion. Their eyes locked together, faces inches apart, Rin realized they have never made love so intensely before. Sousuke is being so gentle, so delicate in every aspect of touching him. Rin closes his eyes and smiles when Sousuke moves his hand and rubs his thumb over Rin’s cheek.

“I love you, Rin. I love you with everything I am” Sousuke is whispering to him, his lips pressed partially against his other cheek, hot breath hitting his ear.

“And I love you, always” Rin smiled, caressing Sousuke’s cheek and jaw, the latter turning his head slightly to kiss the palm of his lover's hand.

Sousuke shifted a little, focusing now on smoothly gliding over Rin’s favorite spot while he moved to take Rin’s length into his hand and began stroking him, just as slowly as his thrusts.

Rin tilted his head back and crossed his ankles behind Sousuke and began lazily sighing in ecstasy, long and drawn out and even now, Sousuke thought he was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Running his fingers up Sousuke’s biceps, to his shoulders and then latching them together behind his lover's neck, Rin arched his back and moaned quietly while he came, the warm, thick fluid spilling onto his abdomen in short surges.

Sousuke leaned down, capturing Rin’s lips while he continued pushing into the other, barely pulling out halfway, and then easing back in again. He then placed a kiss to his fiery eyed lovers forehead before resting his own against it and smiling softly, Rin gently nuzzling their noses together.

“Che” the sound brought the two out of their blissful state of being completely absorbed in each other. The single stomp that followed and then the padding of footsteps in the kitchen made Rin roll his eyes. 

“I cooked mackerel for you.. It’s on the counter by the-” Rin started while trying to coax Sousuke to keep going since Rin was the only one who’d gotten to cum.

“Cold” Haru mumbled.

“Give me a few more minutes and I’ll warm it back up in the oven” Rin was rubbing Sousuke’s back now, knowing he was getting frustrated with the situation.

“It’s burnt” the black-haired male snapped.

“Well FUCK, I’ll cook you more in a goddamn minute” Sousuke snarled.

Haru huffed and rolled his eyes, opening the refrigerator and promptly slamming it shut, “Whatever”.

Sousuke eased himself out of Rin, kissing him on top of his head before standing and making his way to the kitchen. “What the fuck is your problem, Nanase?”

“Nothing” Haru spat, attempting to walk around Sousuke but the larger male stepped in front of him.

“Sousuke…” Rin had pulled his pants back on and was keeping his distance from the other two. He already knew what was happening and though he wanted to be angry, he knew that Haru was just lonely and maybe even a little hurt. It couldn’t be helped and Rin imagined that if he were in Haru’s position, he would feel out of place and disheartened as well.

“Rin… why don’t you go take a shower” Sousuke tried to soften his tone, but his suggestion came across as more of a command. 

Haru tried to sidestep around Sousuke again, but this time Sousuke pushed Haru back against the wall and trapped him. “Jealousy doesn’t look very good on you, Nanase”.

Rin took a step towards the others but paused when Sousuke placed his thumb and index finger on Haru’s jaw and forcefully tilted his head, pushing their lips together.

The kiss was fairly painful, their teeth clacking together and Sousuke pushing against Haru harder and harder.

“You felt left out? Well you have my full fucking attention, now” Sousuke growled, sliding his fingers under the waist of Haru’s pants and underwear and damn near ripping them off. “This is what you wanted, right?”.

Haru was completely naked now, still pinned against the wall. His heart was racing and adrenalin was coursing through him. This was, in fact, exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be fucked stupid, wanted Sousuke to take him like he did the first time they had sex. And now, with Sousuke this angry he hoped that he was finally going to get what he’d been craving.

In one quick motion, Sousuke lifted Haru up, the smaller male's legs spread wide, hung over large muscular arms and his back pressed against the wall. Sousuke had his hands planted firmly on the wall to steady himself, his still hard cock pushed against Haru’s hole.

“Since you like it rough, I’m not even going to get you ready. I’m sick of your fucking attitude. I don’t fucking care what you’re feeling you **DO NOT** treat Rin like that. He doesn’t _have_ to cook for you, so stop being such an ungrateful little shit” Sousuke pushed his still slick cock inside, Haru digging his fingernails into the others shoulders and screwing his eyes shut tight, biting his bottom lip and whimpering. 

Sousuke was moving himself slowly while he worked himself inside of the other entirely, he didn’t want to _really_ hurt Haru.. even if it was pretty tempting right now.

“You’re going to apologize to him and mean it” Sousuke sneered, thrusting into the azure eyed male, their skin connecting with a loud _**Slap**_.

Haru clenched his teeth and hissed, but Sousuke pushed his thumb against the others lips and just as quickly as Haru opened his mouth to speak, Sousuke had his thumb wedged between his teeth making it impossible for him to close his mouth, “I want to hear you”.

Haru tried to shake his head but Sousuke wouldn’t allow it, he just bent his thumb in a way that gripped the other’s teeth while using the knuckle to hold Haru’s mouth open. He couldn’t swallow, couldn’t stop the saliva pooling in his mouth from running down his chin and it was unflattering to say the least. It was hard to say if the dark pink dusting his cheeks was from his embarrassment of someone seeing him this way, hearing these horrible sounds that were being allowed to escape his mouth and the erotic squelching that could be heard in between their skin smacking together, or from the tears building in the corners of his eyes. It hurt being manhandled by the tall, sinewy male but it hurt _so good_.

Rin didn’t know what to do. It was apparent that Sousuke didn’t want him to see this but he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. He knew Sousuke wouldn’t purposely seriously injure Haru but it might happen by mistake, he’s pretty worked up. He thought about stopping them but to be honest, he is a little worried that then he would become the object of this grudge fuck or whatever the hell was happening. And seeing Sousuke act like this, sound so cold… it scared him. He never knew Sousuke could be this person, this vicious.

Haru was screaming at this point, then he would inhale sharply and scream again and his lower back kept slamming into the wall with a loud **thump**. Sousuke had removed his thumb from the smaller male's mouth, had his fingers wrapped around his throat but wasn’t applying much pressure which was obvious considering Haru’s loud screams. Sousuke suddenly stopped, placing Haru back on his feet and smirking at him, “On your knees”.

Haru slowly crouched down and then shifted forward, his palms and knees sticking to the cold tile floor. He thought about asking if they could move to the living room where there was carpet but Sousuke was already behind him, pushing at the small of his back to make him arch it and Sousuke wasted no time slamming himself inside. Haru started to lower his head, planning bury his face in his arms to try to hide his sounds as much as possible, but Sousuke grabbed a hold of the back of his hair and pulled hard enough that when Haru’s hands shot back to grab Sousuke’s hand, he didn’t fall. He was being held up by the hand in his hair.

Haru screamed again, slamming his hands back onto the floor as Sousuke rammed into him hard enough he swore he could feel it in his stomach. Sousuke released his hair and placed his hands on the others hips, pulling him to meet him with each thrust. 

“You good, Nanase? Cause I can’t last much longer” Sousuke choked out.

“Ye- aaahhh.. Yeah. I’m - I’m” Haru gasped, bowing his back when his orgasm hit, his cum spilling out onto the kitchen floor.

Sousuke wrapped an arm around Haru’s chest and pulled him up straight, biting the crook of his neck while he hummed, releasing inside the smaller male. He held him like that for a few moments, grinding himself into Haru’s ass and savouring finally getting off.

Once he’d eased himself out and stood, he helped Haru to his feet. Haru’s legs were shaking and he leaned against Sousuke for support.

“Hey, you okay? I didn’t really hurt you, did I?” Sousuke’s brows were knitted together, studying Haru’s movements.

“Mmmm, m’fine. I just need to lie down for a bit” Haru kissed Sousuke’s clavicle, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Right” Sousuke said, scooping Haru into his arms and walking to Rin’s room. He gently placed Haru onto the mattresses and then sat beside him, rubbing his back when Haru rolled onto his side.

“I do want you to apologize to Rin. I get it, it’s hard being in this situation… But you can’t get pissed at us for spending time together. It’s unfair to expect us to cater to you and your needs every damn day. We do love you… but-” 

“You love each other more. I know” Haru turned his head slightly to lock his deep blue eyes with Sousuke’s. Sousuke paused his movements for a second before smiling and continuing to rub Haru’s back.

“I know you miss Tachibana… and I don’t want you to be lonely and neither does Rin, but if you could… every now-and-then just let me and Rin have some time to ourselves, yea? I mean… you have Rin to yourself almost every single day. You two train together and come home together and eat and sleep together… You see my point?”

Haru gave a defeated sigh and nodded his head. Sousuke grabbed the covers and pulled them over Haru first, then adjusted himself behind the other and pulled the covers over him. He wrapped his arm around Haru’s chest and slid his other arm under Haru’s head, placing a few small kisses on the raven-haired male's shoulder before flopping his head onto the pillow. 

“I’m worried… about Makoto” Haru whispered, turning to face Sousuke.

“He’s not going to cheat on you.. You should know that” Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“No.. it’s not that.. Something… It feels like he’s in danger”

“Could you be any more paranoid? He’s fine…”

Haru worried his bottom lip, shifting his gaze to the ceiling and it _almost_ looked like he was going to cry. “No.. something doesn’t feel right”.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Makoto yawned, stretching his arms over his head before walking into the cafe he frequents. He uses this place to wind down after long days at the hospital, usually opting to get a piece of chocolate cake while he looks over any notes he’s taken that day. And it’s not far from his hotel, anyway. This is also where he often runs into his new friend.

He’d just taken a seat, removing a couple of books from his messenger bag when the sound of glass sliding across the table grabbed his attention. 

“It was the last slice so I went ahead and got it for you” Andy smiled, placing a fork on the plate next to the large piece of double fudge chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting. He gestured to one of the small raspberries on top, “You mind if I steal one?”

“Go right ahead! Thank you very much!” Makoto smiled, eyes sparkling while admiring his treat.

“Mm, thanks” Andy stuck the tip of his tongue out, licking at some frosting that was on the raspberry before taking it into his mouth, sucking on his thumb briefly, never taking his eyes off of Makoto. “Another hard day?”

Makoto had gotten better at speaking English, but it was nice to make a friend that spoke Japanese fluently. After long days of fumbling over foreign words, being able to speak normally was a welcomed break. He slid his glasses on and ran his fingers through his sandy-brown hair.

“Always” Makoto replied, taking a small bite of amazingly sweet cake while he read over his notes.

Makoto about jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his wrist. His emerald eyes flicked up to meet a warm smile and light blue orbs that were soft and kind, “If you ever need to vent about it. I’m here for you” Andy said.

“Ah, thank you. You’ve been so nice to me. I’m very glad we met” Makoto’s eyes crinkled with his smile.

Makoto’s phone chimed and his hand dove into his pocket, pulling out his phone and quickly thumbing the screen to accept the video call from Haru.

“Haruka! It’s so early there, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I gotta go. Night shift. I’ll catch you later.. Mako..” Andy smirked before hurrying out of the cafe.

“I woke up a bit earlier so I could talk to you before you went to sleep. I miss you” Haru sounded so pitiful.

“I miss you, too… Very much..” Makoto waved at Andy through the large storefront window while the blonde made his way across the street.

“Who was that?” Haru narrowed his eyes.

“Mm? Oh, that was just Andy” Makoto chuckled nervously.

It wasn’t hard to notice the irritated glint in Haru’s eyes, even through the phone. Makoto thought Haru was being a bit ridiculous. And he would like to think that his husband trusted him a little more than to think that he would do anything behind Haru’s back. But he didn’t want to argue, he was just happy to speak to Haru right now above anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm k. So eventually some rape might occur. I've decided that if I do take the fic in that direction, I will of course warn everyone a chapter ahead and then that scene will be posted as a lone chapter and the follow up will be a chapter after (and will not go into detail about what happened) and they will both be posted at the same time..so that way, anyone who is not comfortable reading that particular scene will be able to skip over it and it won't affect being able to follow the story at all. 
> 
> I hate to put the characters through that, that's why I'm still undecided lol. And I do realize how serious of a subject rape is, and do not condone it in real life at all. This particular scenario, I've experienced first hand so I feel that I could type it out with a good bit of knowledge as far as what occurs during and how the character would feel. I just think I would feel incredibly guilty afterwards. So I dunno, gotta think about it a little more.


	29. Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.. I wanted to do some SouHaru and MakoRin dynamics and... this happened.. My bad.
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter talks about attempted suicide! You've been warned**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 theme: Crywolf - Home We Made Pt II (Skrux Remix)
> 
> SouHaru: Phaeleh - Afterglow (feat. Soundmouse)
> 
> I've been typing on this practically all day so I know there are numerous mistakes. As usual, I will read over it periodically and correct any I notice. If you happen to see something that just isn't right, please let me know. Thanks.

Haru quietly shuffled back into Rin’s bedroom, easing himself down on the mattresses beside Rin. If he played his cards right, he could get another hour and a half of sleep before it was time for the two Olympians-in-training to start their day.

His mind was buzzing with multiple thoughts, and he sighed, realizing he would not be getting any more extra rest today. Why did this Andy guy get under his skin so much? He was fairly certain that it _is not_ simply jealousy. And what happened with Rin and Sousuke… He could play it off like that was all due to him feeling.. Whatever he’s feeling about Makoto… But that wasn’t it. That _WAS_ jealousy. 

Haru cringed at the realization of what had caused him to practically throw a temper tantrum yesterday. _He was touching Rin so softly, treating him so delicate. He’s never touched me like that. And Rin looked so frightened, has he never fucked Rin that way before? Is all of that brutal treatment, that roughness, reserved for only me? Is that all he thinks of me? After I was there for him through Rin hurting him… After I held him all those times he…_

Haru groaned in frustration. This was all far too much trouble. He wondered exactly how early the pool would be opened. Maybe they would let him in since he was training for the Olympics, after all. 

Haru shifted and started to get off of the make-shift bed but

“Haru” a soft voice spoke.

He turned to see two crimson eyes staring up at him, worry and concern flashing within them.

“It’s early. Go back to sleep” Haru whispered.

“Are you alright? After Sousuke.. I mean..” 

“That’s how I like it. Has he never taken you that way before?” Haru turned away, trying to reel in all of the emotions swimming through his chest. He _did_ like it rough. And Sousuke provided him with that. Then why did he long to be touched by him the way he did with Rin?

“No” Rin answered, pulling Haru back into the conversation. “He’s never.. He’s been what I thought was rough before but it was nothing like that. I’ve never seen him so.. Vicious.”

Haru snorted, “Maybe you should ask him to fuck you senseless sometime..”

“Are - Are you alright, Haru?” Rin propped himself up on an elbow and placed a hand on Haru’s shoulder.

The raven-haired male opened his mouth to respond. Maybe he should be honest, maybe he should talk about this. It’s Rin.. Rin will listen to him. But how could he tell his best friend that he’s jealous of him? How could he confess that he wants Rin’s fiance to hold him more tenderly, the way that’s special between the two of them? He swallows thickly and shrugs Rin’s hand from his shoulder, “I’m fine. I’m going to get a shower.”

Rin frowned while watching Haru gather up some clothes and leave the room. He could tell something was bothering him, and it’s normal for the other to not voice what he’s thinking. But this felt deeper than usual petty complaints. And in serious situations, Haru _would_ let his feelings known… usually loudly, compared to his normal tone anyway.

After everything between Sousuke and Haru the day before, Rin went and showered off, missing the cuddling and talking the two had done in the moments after their brutal sex. And for the rest of the day he’d avoided Sousuke like the plague. He just wanted to check up with Haru and make sure everything was okay. The entire situation was somewhat confusing for him. Was Sousuke always like that? Did he get urges to be that aggressive with Rin but held back? And if that were the case, why? 

Rin rubbed his hands up his face and through his hair, standing to walk to Sousuke’s room to get a change of clothes. He growled when he couldn’t find the pair of jeans he’d already planned to wear with the dark grey cashmere V-neck sweater he picked out. He rummaged through the bottom of the closet for a few minutes before standing and placing his hand on the shelf in the top part. His hand landed on what felt like a blanket and he began to slide it off the shelf before shaking his head, “Nah, they wouldn’t be up there”.

He got down on his hands and knees, crawling towards the bedframe to look under it. This seemed simpler than attempting to lift the box-spring. “So messy” Rin smirked to himself, pushing shoes and clothing to the side that had been shoved under the bed at some point. He made a mental note to clean all of it up later. “Why are my jeans under here? They cost 38000 yen! Dammit…” he grumbled to himself. 

He was about to turn to grab his sweater when something caught his eye on the floor. He picked it up, examining it. It was a memory card.. It hadn’t been there before. It must have gotten dragged out when he pulled his jeans from under the bed. 

He listened for a moment to see if the shower was still running to signal that Haru was _still_ in the bathroom. He was. So Rin shrugged and took the memory card, walking to his bedroom and flopping down on the mattresses, grabbing his laptop from the floor beside him. He slid the card into the slot and clicked when his computer registered it, reading over the names of the folders and chuckling when he came across the one titled ‘Fap Folder’. 

He started to click on that one when he noticed a lone video file at the bottom of the page. It didn’t have a name and the thumbnail showed what looked to be Sousuke’s face. Rin clicked on it, the video player popping up and Sousuke’s face coming onto the screen. You could see his bare shoulders, but nothing lower than that and he looked… horrible. It sounded like he was talking but it was so low Rin couldn’t make out anything he was saying, almost like he was muttering to himself. Sousuke then took a shot and chased it with a beer, the liquid running down his chin and then he raised his teal eyes to the camera. 

Rin’s heart stopped. The look in those turquoise oceans was that of complete misery and heartache. Sousuke sniffed and wiped his mouth with his arm.. He’d been crying. A clank could be heard, it sounded like he’d sat his beer down and it had hit other bottles, and then he lowered his head again, running his fingers through his hair before pulling at the ends. “I can’t do it anymore” a broken voice came through the speakers. 

Sousuke’s eyes met the camera again, glassy and weak. “I just” he sighed, “I just _can’t_. It hurts too much. Rin… I love you. I’ve loved you for _so long_. And you just, don’t give a fuck” he made a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle, but it was so sad. “I gave myself to you.. I put my goddamn heart in your selfish hands,” Sousuke paused to rub his palms over the tears rolling down his cheeks, “and you… want to ‘explore this new part of yourself’. You ‘don’t want to hurt me’. BULLSHIT!” Sousuke slammed his fist down on what Rin assumed was his coffee table.

“Why don’t you just be fucking honest?! You want to be a whore! And I’m not good enough for you. I’ve never been good enough. And everyone else could tell I was in love with you in high school. And I waited, I was so damn patient. And then you just give it up to Tachibana without batting a fucking eye! Do you know how bad that hurt? To walk in and see…” he trailed off, bringing the beer bottle to his lips again and chugging it.

“But fine,” he threw the the bottle and glass could be heard shattering “fine.. That’s whatever. But then you left without saying a word. And when you came back…” Sousuke smiled, and his voice softened, “When you came back… even though you said you didn’t want to be in a relationship with me… the way you acted, the way you said my name when I _finally_ got to hold you. I thought maybe… Maybe you were actually just scared that _you_ would get hurt.”

The sound of another beer being opened hissed and Sousuke poured another shot, quickly slamming it back, “Then... “ Sousuke let out a harsh laugh, snarling “You answer a video call while you’re having sex with someone else!”

Rin felt nauseous. He never knew the extent of how badly he’d hurt Sousuke. But here it was, right in front of him… He gulped, trying to force down the bile that was rising into his throat.

“So.. that’s why” Sousuke paused and this time, put the bottle of rum he’d been taken shots from to his lips and took four large swallows, “That’s why I give up. I know I promised I would wait for you… But I lied, I can’t do it. I’m so sorry, Rin” and then Sousuke was rubbing the side of his head with something… 

Rin squinted, trying to make out what was in the other’s hand. It looked black, and when he moved it it would sometimes catch the light. Rin’s eyes widened when he made the connection. A gun. It’s a gun…. It’s _his_ gun. The one he carries with him every single day.

Rin grabbed the screen of his laptop with shaking hands, bringing it closer to his face. He watched Sousuke tense his thumb, getting ready to cock the gun, the barrel sliding from the side of his head, across his cheek and closer to his mouth. Then something caught his attention. From the way Sousuke was positioned on the floor, his couch behind him, he was looking at his front door.

“...Sousuke” Haru’s choked voice spoke.

“I’m busy, Nanase… Leave” Sousuke snapped.

“Give it to me” Haru spoke softly, calmly.

Watching Sousuke’s eyes, it was apparent Haru was walking closer to him. Cyan eyes followed the other around the coffee table until Haru’s legs could be seen on the screen.

“It hurts…” Sousuke grimaced.

“Rin loves you. He may be a fucking moron, but he loves you.” Haru kneels down, cautiously reaching a hand out and placing it on the back of Sousuke’s that was clutching the gun.

Hesitantly, Sousuke moves little by little until the gun is in Haru’s hand. As soon as Sousuke drops his arm, Haru quickly places the gun somewhere behind him and then drops to sit on the floor and wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulling him close in a tight hug. Sousuke responds by fisting the back of Haru’s shirt in his hands and burying his face in the others shoulder, sobbing. 

“Shhh” Haru whispers, wrapping one arm further around Sousuke’s neck until his hand is on one of the other’s trembling shoulders while his other hand is petting the back of the shaking man’s hair.

“I just want it to stop..” Sousuke loudly cries in Haru’s shoulder.

“I doubt he would want you watching that” Haru speaks dryly, causing Rin to jump.

Half-lidded, deep blue eyes sternly gaze down at Rin while he rubs his towel over his black, wet hair.

“W-when did this happen?” Rin looks at the screen and then to Haru, tears trickling from his eyes.

“After the last time you fucked him over, he disappeared for a few days. One night, I was walking back from the pool pretty late and I noticed a light on at his place. I didn’t know if he’d came back or if he was being robbed so I decided to check…” Haru sighed and sat down next to Rin, “After that, he vanished again.. I never told Makoto about it. I’m not even sure he remembers that night.”

“Remembers what night?” Sousuke narrows his eyes at the two smaller males. His tall, large frame takes up most of the doorway and his posture is rigid as he stares at the computer. “What is that?”

“I uh… I found it when I was looking for my jeans. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been nosy” Rin wipes at his eyes, hoping to play it all off and hopefully end this conversation. He slowly reaches for his laptop, attempting to close it.

“No, let me see” And Sousuke’s moving, grabbing the laptop from the mattress and restarting the video. 

Rin awkwardly played with the strings of his sweatpants, trying his damndest not to cry anymore while he listened to what was unfolding on the computer, every bit of it burned into his brain and the guilt making him feel like he was going to vomit all over again.

Haru simply continued drying his hair before draping the damp towel over his naked shoulders and huffing. “I need to finish getting ready”. He stood and began to walk around Sousuke.

The larger male reached out, taking hold of Haru’s arm, stopping him in his place. “I.. I actually thought this was a dream… I didn’t think I’d… Was this the only time?”

Haru stood silently for a moment before shaking his head, “There was one other time. It was shortly after Rin left the first time.. When he wasn’t talking to any of us. You didn’t have a gun then, but you were very distraught and pretty fucked up.”

“So you saved my life? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Haru shrugged, “You didn’t bring it up so I guessed you either didn’t want to talk about it or you didn’t remember it”.

Sousuke tossed the computer onto the mattress and pulled Haru to him, wrapping him in his arms and pressing his lips to the top of Haru’s head that reached to right under his chin, “Thank you” he whispered, voice catching in his throat.

“The smart thing would have been to get him help” Rin snapped.

The two other men slightly turned their heads and _glared_ at Rin, still entangled in each other’s arms. Rin shrunk into himself and it dawned on him that he shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t be a part of this moment because **he** was the cause of the suffering. He muttered a small “Sorry” before placing his phone in his pocket and almost running past the other’s and out the front door, not even stopping to put his shoes on. He tripped while he hurried down the stairs but managed to catch himself and jumped the last two steps. Then, he started sprinting. He stopped when he was out of breath and what he felt was far enough away from his fiance and his best friend and dropped to his knees, hiding his face in his hands as he wailed.

Being with Sousuke had been so blissful that he’d actually forgotten about all of the pain, all of the shit he’d put his lover through. How could he forget? How could he not beat himself up over it every. Single. Day. Sousuke probably thought about it all the time. And then there’s the fact that when Sousuke needed someone, when he wanted Rin but the redhead was too busy being a selfish little prick, Haru was there to catch him. Haru was the one to comfort him and hold him.

And now it made sense. Why Haru had became so protective over Sousuke. Why Haru had yelled at Rin and cussed him for everything he was worth.

“Oh God..” Rin whimpered, breath trembling.

After a few minutes of loudly sobbing and probably getting a fair amount of strange looks from people walking by him, Rin picked himself up off the ground and stumbled over to a bench. He’d apparently ran to the park that was a couple of blocks away from their apartment.

With his breath still hitching every few seconds, he used the bottom of his black tank to wipe away his tears and then opened a Skype call to Makoto.

The screen was black when a sleepy voice spoke “Y-yea. I’m here”

“Hey, Mako. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Rin tried to sound normal.

There was a flash on the screen when Makoto flipped on a lamp and then the lighting focused on a groggy face, Makoto still laying down and holding the phone over him as he rubbed his droopy green eyes while he yawned, “Are you alright, Rin?”

“Y-yea” his breath caught in his throat again, “I’m.. fine”

This caused Makoto to peek at Rin with one eye closed, obviously still trying to get woke up and allow his eyes to get accustomed to the light. “Have you been crying?”

“N-(hic) NO!” 

And Makoto was sitting up, his brows knitting together in worry and he was now very much awake, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to talk”

Makoto looked at Rin in a way that even without speaking, Rin understood as ‘Don’t lie to me’. “Where are Haru and Sousuke?”

Rin shrugs, “I guess at the apartment”

“I’m worried, please talk to me”

And then Rin spilled, telling Makoto everything while he tried to keep from blubbering so he could be understood.

“Okay. It’s okay, Rin. Everything will be fine.” there was a pause and Makoto looked like he was in deep thought before speaking again, “I’m coming home”.

“What?! (hic) NO! Y-you need to-”

Makoto pressed a finger to his lips to signal Rin to stop talking, “Whatever is happening is very troubling. And you need someone. My professor's colleague was going to cut this all short anyway because he’s leaving for Africa soon so I was going to come back in a few weeks, anyway. It was going to be a surprise but... “ Makoto frowned, “I don’t like seeing you this upset and I would feel more comfortable talking with Haru face-to-face. He should have told me about Sousuke…”

Rin slowly nodded, now feeling even more guilty because he’s fucking up Makoto’s life, too.

“And don’t you dare blame yourself, Matsuoka Rin. For NONE of this. People make mistakes. You couldn’t have known what state Sousuke was in, especially with Haru not telling any of us. You may have been selfish, but you have a good heart, a very fragile heart, at that. And I _know_ that you would never intentionally hurt someone like that. And as for me coming back, that is **MY** choice. Yes, it was influenced by this conversation but I am GLAD you told me.” Makoto ended his words with his sweet smile, but his face still showed how worried he was.

Rin just sniffled.

“Now, since Haru likes keeping secrets, do not breathe a word about this. I’m going to pack right now and make a few calls. I will be home no later than” Makoto paused to check the time, “Lunch, tomorrow. Think you’ll be alright until then?”

Rin swallows hard, “Yea” he breathes out.

“Alright. I’ll be home soon. And remember, not a word. I love you”

Rin uses his finger to wipe at a tear trying to escape his puffy, cherry red eyes, “Love you, too, Mako”.

And the Skype call ends.  
.  
.  
.

Rin begrudgingly steps inside their apartment. He’s surprised to see Sousuke and Haru together in the kitchen, cooking. Neither one of them seem to look disheveled from the wild, passionate love-making Rin was sure took place after he left. He closes the door quietly and makes his best attempt at being invisible while he walks to Sousuke’s room to grab the clothes he’d left in there and a pair of briefs and _almost_ makes it to the bathroom before he hears that deep voice rumble.

“Where’d you go, Rin?”

He looked up to see Sousuke walking down the hall towards him, an impassive expression on his face.

“For a run” Rin replied. Technically, it wasn’t a lie.

Sousuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Typical”.

Rin clenched his teeth together, balling his hands into fists and at this point, he doesn’t even care that he’s wrinkling his cashmere sweater, “I don’t understand why you’re being a dick to me! I _know_ I fucked up! But, I thought we’d gotten through all of that. I love you, Sou. And I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you, it breaks my heart… I treated you so badly. But I just-”

“I didn’t remember… I was a mess, Rin. I almost killed myself _over you_! And the only thing that stopped me… the only _person_ that stopped me was Nanase.” Sousuke took a step forward, softly tilting Rin’s chin up to look at him, his previous expression devoid of emotion being replaced by the same loving gaze he’s always looked at Rin with. “It’s just a slap in the face. I love you, and I’m _in love_ with you. I just need some time to think about everything.”

The taller male leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on his fiance’s lips. “Will _you_ wait for _me_ , Rin?”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rin awoke in his room, alone in his bed. The previous day, Sousuke had returned his mattress to his own room and Haru stated he would sleep on the couch. But when Rin stepped into the living room, he wasn’t surprised at all to see an empty couch. He took a deep, unsteady breath before quietly walking to Sousuke’s room and peeking in through the opened door. Sousuke was sleeping soundly, curled behind Haru with one of Sousuke’s muscular arms thrown over him. Rin swears he can actually feel his heart break, and covers his mouth to keep the sudden sob from possibly waking the other two.

After sneaking back to his room, he manages to find his old running clothes and checks the time as he laces up his shoes. Makoto should be arriving any time in the next four hours. Makoto will fix everything, he always does. Rin placed his earbuds in and quietly shut the door behind him, looking forward to hopefully not thinking about anything for the next hour or so while he quite literally, ran from his problems.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Haru’s eyes blinked open, vision hazy as he slowly recalled the night before. 

Rin had opted out of eating dinner, retreating to his room to get to bed early. Understandable, it had been an emotionally taxing day. Haru started off that day pondering his jealousy of his best friend but when everything happened, he just felt bad. And he felt worse after Rin walked out. So to put his mind at ease, he chose to sleep on the couch so that they all could be alone for the night and hopefully be able to sort through some of their thoughts. That was the plan, anyway…

It must have been close to midnight when Haru heard a thud come from Sousuke’s room, and Haru needed to use the bathroom so after he made his pit-stop, he lightly knocked on Sousuke’s door before cracking it open slightly, “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning” Sousuke grumbled.

Haru let himself in, easing the door closed behind him so they didn’t wake Rin, “You choose to spend your night off cleaning this pigsty?” Haru shrugged, “Need help?”

“If you want..” came the gravelly reply.

Haru sat down on the bed and began folding clothes while Sousuke dug things out from under the bed.

“Makes sense..” Haru monotoned.

“What does?” Sousuke quirked an eyebrow.

“A cop… living like a pig” Haru deadpanned, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk for a split second.

“Dick” Sousuke grinned.

“Want to talk?” Haru stood to place the clothes in one of the dressers.

“Wanna listen?” Sousuke sat on the floor, leaning his back against the nightstand beside his bed.

Haru returned to his previous position on the bed, “Go ahead”.

“It’s toxic.. Or, it _was_ toxic. I almost did something completely stupid, irreversible, because of Rin. And that scares me. Is it okay to love someone that much? Is that normal? And on top of it all, I didn’t even remember doing it! If you hadn’t came to check on me… If you wouldn’t have been there…” Sousuke rests his forehead in his hands.

“Yamazaki, you almost killed someone over Rin, did you forget that, too? Granted, that asshole deserved to die. Emotions are horrible. I love Makoto the way you do Rin. Yet right now, I’m still so mad at him for leaving I have to force myself to talk to him every day. Love makes you stupid. And alcohol does the same, so when you mix the two together… You get a fucking dumbass that tries to kill himself…”

Sousuke slides himself onto the bed next to Haru and bites his bottom lips for a second before turning and cupping Haru’s face softly with both hands, “Thank you. You’ve been such a good friend to me and I never really realized exactly to what extent. I’m sorry you had to put up with me through all of that. But thank you, Haru”.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? All I heard was ‘Oink oink, squeal, Haru’. And you are right, it’s very weird to hear you say my name. I never knew pigs could talk.” Haru teased.

Sousuke’s eye twitched and he pushed Haru’s cheeks together a little, “I was trying to have a fucking moment! I was being sincere you little shit!”

It started off an almost inaudible giggle and quickly spread to a full blown laugh. Haru squeezed his eyes shut, his face already hurting from the few seconds of his wide, opened smile but the look on Sousuke’s face made him laugh even harder.

Sousuke was stunned, hands still on Haru’s face but not pushing at his cheeks anymore. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised and for the first time ever, he actually feared the smaller male. But as if it were contagious, he too started laughing. They stayed that way for a while, feeding off of the silliness of it all before the laughter finally faded and then Sousuke was running his thumb across Haru’s lips.

“Really, thank you” Sousuke said breathlessly and then leaned forward, capturing Haru’s small mouth in a beautifully sweet kiss.

Haru’s eyes widened momentarily before fluttering closed. He tilted his head a little and parted his lips, allowing Sousuke’s tongue to explore his mouth.

Sousuke moved his hands to the other’s hips and smoothly repositioned him on the bed, Haru laying back with the brawny male hovering over him, lips never leave one another.  
.  
.  
.  
Haru tried to fight back a moan as Sousuke took his entire length into his mouth, running his tongue from base to tip while he sucked and slid his mouth back up. He gently worked his three fingers inside of the other, stretching him slowly and making sure more pleasure was felt than anything else.

Haru ran his fingers through Sousuke’s dark brown hair, pulling slightly to get him to look up, “So you can be gentle, hm?”

Sousuke pulled his mouth off the head of Haru’s dick with an obscene **pop** , then grinned. “Don’t tempt me”.

Rubbing lube all over his cock, he slowly, delicately trailed kisses up Haru’s body, nipping at his neck softly before pressing their lips together again while he eased himself inside the other. 

Haru let out a small moan, placing his hands on Sousuke’s back and pulling him down so that most of the other’s weight was on him. He crossed his legs behind Sousuke’s back, raising his hips off of the bed slightly and began rocking, meeting the other’s easy thrusts.

There was no hair pulling or hard biting, no nails digging into flesh nor screaming. It was calm and sensual, Sousuke taking his time to touch every inch of Haru and kiss him over and over. The friction of Haru’s dick sliding over Sousuke’s prominent abs was already pushing Haru close to the edge. And how hungrily Sousuke swallowed his gasps and moans, the way he gently pulled out of him before lazily thrusting back in, it was all too much.

Haru pulled away from Sousuke’s lips and inhaled sharply as bursts of warm cum slicked up their abdomens.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sousuke breathed.

“No. I want you to finish. Inside” Haru smiled, pushing Sousuke’s bangs out of his face.

Sousuke thrust a little deeper, but still kept the same careful, precise pace, peppering kisses across Haru’s jaw, chin, cheek and then stopping on his mouth, again. 

“Haru” he whispered into the other’s ear.

Haru was grinding himself against Sousuke, again. “Say -hhaahhh- say my full name”.

With one final thrust, Sousuke turned his head so that his lips were brushing Haru’s opened mouth and in a soft growl said “Haruka” before sliding his tongue inside and greedily taking in the other’s moan. Haru clenched around Sousuke, being filled with thick cum and he orgasmed dry. 

“Well, that was a first” Haru cleared his throat.

“What was?” Sousuke asked, kissing the smaller male's forehead.

“A lot of things” Haru sighed. 

After, Sousuke went to the bathroom and wet a washrag, wiping himself off and then took it to Haru for him to do the same. 

Haru had every intention of getting dressed and going back to the couch. What just happened could be discussed with Rin at a later time, but if he were to see them like this, after everything that had happened today...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru sat up on the bed, bending down to retrieve his clothes and taking a moment before finally pulling his clothes on.

He glanced around the living room and then poked his head into Rin’s room, frowning when he noticed the empty bed. He’d seen them. _Shit_ Haru thought, shaking his head and sitting down on the couch. He could only imagine how hurt Rin was right now. His own fiance hadn’t invited him to his bed last night and had actually taken steps so that they wouldn’t be sleeping together, then ended up with someone else in his arms.

Haru scrunched his nose and sent a displeased look at the front door when the two loud knocks pulled him from his thoughts.

_Did Rin forget his keys?_

“Hello, Haru-chan” Makoto smiled brightly.

Shocked was the first expression that presented on Haru’s face, followed by anger and then indifference. “Welcome back”.

In truth, Haru’s heart was fluttering and he wanted to jump into Makoto’s arms like some sort of heroine on a Lifetime movie when her long lost love finally comes home. But Haru was still pissed. It wasn’t fair and was very much irrational, but it didn’t change the fact that as much as he wanted to hold Makoto down and kiss him to death, he wanted to slam the door in his face just as much.

“May I come in?” Makoto asked somewhat warily.

Haru stepped aside, allowing his sandy-brown haired husband into his lover's home, looking him up and down. He began to close the door but it was immediately pushed back open, almost slamming into his face. Rin shot Haru a revolted glare, scoffing under his breath.

“Why didn’t you just use the key, Mako?” Rin asked, removing his earbuds.

“If they were still in bed I wanted to make them get up” Makoto grinned.

Rin chuckled, “Well, I’m going to go shower. I’m sweaty and I stink. But at least my filth will wash off”. He let his hair down, glancing at Haru and clicking his tongue against his teeth before making his way to the bathroom.

“I’m confused” Haru’s cobalt blue orbs drift from the hallway that Rin just disappeared down, to his husband, sitting on the couch with his ankle crossed over his knee.

“Ah, we ran into each other outside. He said he wanted to do one more lap so he gave me his key. Have a good night, Haruka?” Makoto leaned his head against the backrest.

“I did nothing wrong” Haru snapped.

“Mm, depends on who you’re asking. True, we are all pretty much in a relationship with one another… But they were fighting, Haru. Sousuke wouldn’t even let Rin, _his fiance_ , into his bed… If we were the ones in that situation, how would you feel?“

“Like it was _my_ fault to begin with so I had no right to show my ass” Haru snarled. He felt bad, he really did. But the anger he was still holding onto for Makoto, and his pride, would not allow him to bend.

“He saw us?” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, good. You’re both up! Let’s have a little chat while we wait on Rin” Makoto’s enchanting, emerald eyes darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are a mess.


	30. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and stuff... Filler, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update. I've had a lot of stuff going on but this was just a difficult chapter to write anyway. It ended up being long and super boring but NOW I've gotten them to the perfect spot to start the OT4!!!!!!!!
> 
> Chapter 30 theme: The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down (Illenium Remix)

Makoto stretches his arms over his head, groaning before bringing them to rest behind his neck, latching his fingers together, “I’m very tired, so I would appreciate this going as smoothly as possible”.

Sousuke sat down in the recliner and Haru was leaning against the wall behind the couch, eyes burning into the back of Makoto’s head.

“To answer your question, yes Sousuke, Rin saw you in bed with Haru this morning after you’d shut him out. He’s very hurt. And to be honest, this is ridiculous, anyway. Rin had no idea you’d gotten that bad off and I actually didn’t either, which brings me to my next point. Haru… Why didn’t you tell me?” Makoto slightly turned his head, catching a glimpse of Haru out of the corner of his eyes.

“I handled it” Haru snapped.

“Right. And if Sousuke would have wandered off and did it anyway? Then what? Rin was correct in saying you should have gotten him help. So why did you both look at him so hatefully when he brought it up?”

“I could have lost my job” Sousuke murmured.

“YOU COULD HAVE LOST YOUR LIFE!” Makoto raised his voice and then sighed, “Rin has every right to be as angry and rude and as downright mean as he wants. What you both did was deplorable whether it was planned or not. He was crying his eyes out yesterday morning, blaming himself for things that happened _in the past_ , things that you’d both moved on from, things that he didn’t know even happened.. and it was only by chance he found your video in the first place.”

“But.. I didn’t-” 

Makoto raised his hand and Sousuke immediately quit talking. “Whether you remember it or not is _not_ Rin’s fault. If anything you should have sought comfort in _him_ , because he might not have been there then, _but he’s here now_. I do not care who instigated what happened between you two,” Makoto motioned to Sousuke and Haru, “ or _how_ it came about, but telling Rin that you needed time to think and asking him to wait for you and then sleeping with someone else while implying you needed time alone is disgusting”.

“But Rin-”

Makoto cut Sousuke off, again “Rin was very straightforward about things back then. He _told_ you he was still going to see other people, and you still chose to chase him, **you** chose to sleep with him and everything else. So, no. This is not the same. I hate that you went through that, Sousuke. And I really wish I would have known so I could have helped you. If you ever feel that way again, please come to me. I love you very much and don’t want to lose you... And later, you and I need to have a conversation about Rin and I sleeping together, apparently.”

“Already making plans for us, Mako?” Rin smirked, strutting over to the couch and taking a seat beside Makoto, leaning over and hugging him, “I’m glad you’re home. I don’t stink now so I can welcome you properly”.

Makoto smiled, leaning his head against Rin’s and hugging him back, “Thank you, Rin. I’m glad someone is happy to see me. But please, try not to cause any arguments right now. Let’s deal with the issue at hand with as little drama as possible” Makoto straightened himself up and looked directly into Sousuke’s eyes “To clarify, I was referring to what Rin told me you said on that video about him just giving it up to me without batting an eye? We need to talk about that.”

“Why are you even here?” Haru suddenly chimed in, stalking over to sit on the arm of the recliner, earning a death glare from Rin.

“Well, Haruka, I was actually going to come home in another three weeks anyway. But after receiving an alarmingly unsettling call from someone that is very dear to me who was extremely upset, I rushed back as soon as I could. I was going to surprise you… But it appears you’re content where you are” Makoto still had that sickeningly sweet smiled plastered on his face, but his eyes shown of something entirely different.

“Now, I want to take a nap so I’m going home. Haru, are you coming with me?” Makoto asked, standing.

Haru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Fine. Suit yourself. Rin? Do you want to stay here?” Makoto turned to him and held out his hand.

Rin studied Sousuke’s face, his teal eyes downcast while he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “No, I think I’ll go with you. I need to _think_ about some things. Ah, I guess I should say fuck since thinking apparently means something completely different” Rin grabbed Makoto’s hand, who helped him to his feet.

“Okay. Go get you some clothes. You are more than welcomed to stay for as long as you like”.

Rin spun on his heels, walking to his room and grabbing a large duffle bag from his closet. Sousuke quickly rose from his seat and started toward his fiance’s bedroom but Makoto moved in front of him, placing a hand on his chest and furrowing his brows.

“If you want to talk to him, that’s fine. Now is your chance. But you _will not_ intimidate him or try to guilt him into staying. Do I make myself clear?” Makoto’s usual kind, comforting tone held a threatening edge to it.

Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s wrist, pulling the slightly shorter male to him to force the other to look up at him, “ _No one_ will come between me and Rin” he snarled.

“Unless it’s _you_ , right?” Makoto replied, his voice uncharacteristically low and harsh. “I’m trying to help him, he’s hurt and he can’t come to you right now for obvious reasons. Would you prefer he seek out some of his other friends? Kisumi, maybe? Or possibly someone who may destroy him like before?”

“Why would I need to go anywhere else for that? I can get it right here at home!” Rin said in a sarcastically cheerful tone. “Let him go, _Yamazaki_.”

Sousuke’s threatening facade melted, and his hand dropped to his side, “Yamazaki?”

“Since you aren’t who I thought you were, I figure we need to go back to addressing each other formally” Rin snapped.

Sousuke’s breath hitched, his eyes glazing over and he took a step toward his fiance, reaching a hand out to tuck some burgundy hair behind his ear and stroke his cheek, “..Rin”

Fiery pools sparkled and glistened making it easy to tell Rin was on the verge of crying but he was holding it back as he cast a cold gaze into Sousuke’s turquoise oceans, “You don’t need me here, anyway. Haru is staying with you, so you two can do all the ‘thinking’ you want! Plus, you can have as much rough sex as you can stand! Won’t that be fucking great?!”

“I prefered the soft, sweet sex we had last night, actually” Haru sneered.

“What?” Rin leaned over, looking passed Sousuke to the recliner where Haru was sitting on the side of his hip, his legs thrown over the arm of the chair and his chin propped up on his hand. He looked absolutely bored with the entire situation. 

“Haru” Sousuke hissed, “Stop”.

“Haru?!” Rin blinked up at Sousuke, “When the hell did _that_ happen?”

“Mmm.. last night. While he was slowly fucking me he called out my name” Haru said, staring directly at Makoto.

“CAN WE GO NOW?!” Rin yelled, slapping Sousuke’s hand away from him and snatching the door open, pausing to grab a couple pairs of shoes and vanishing.

Makoto stared deeply into Haru’s seemingly emotionless eyes. It only took a few seconds before he saw right through his husband's little guise and he suddenly raised his eyebrows, “Oh… I get it, I thought we’d already settled this but okay.. Haruka, you do realize you’re the one who encouraged me to continue with this career, correct? So isn’t it a bit..well, stupid for you to be mad at me for taking an opportunity to advance faster? No matter, I hope you two enjoy your time together. I love you, Haruka. And I’ll be eagerly awaiting your return”.

And with that, it was just Haru and Sousuke, the latter zoned out on the spot on the floor Rin had just been standing. The knuckles of his fists going white, he clenched his teeth and turned to the other, “What the FUCK, Nanase?”

“I admit, that last bit I shouldn’t have said. I was trying to get to Makoto. But… we fucked up. I know it, you know it, we did a shitty thing to Rin. Give him his space, let him be pissed. In a couple of days, he’ll be ready to talk. Makoto won’t take advantage of him and I doubt Rin would allow anything to happen right now anyway.” Haru shifted slightly, placing his head against the other armrest and closing his eyes, massaging his temples.

“Fuck it!” Sousuke screamed as he fell back onto the couch, laying his arm across his face, “Let’s talk. I’ll start.. Haru, learning what you’ve done for me made me love you more than I already did, and I guess that’s why things happened the way they did last night. In short, I’m a fucking idiot that thinks with his dick.”

Haru sniggered, “So you’re a man? Does this mean I’m gay?”

Sousuke lifted his arm a little to give Haru a sidelong glance and a smirk, “Why is it so hard to have a serious conversation with you? You usually act like you have the emotional capacity of a gnat.”

“You’re one to talk. But I guess it’s because we’re so much alike…So it’s easy to just be myself around you” Haru shrugged.

“And you can’t do that with Tachibana?” 

“Well, I don’t really _have_ to with him. He understands me but it’s on a completely different level” Haru turns onto his side to face the other.

“Oh right, that freaky telepathy thing.”

“Che, it’s not anything like that. We just know each other so well that we can tell what the other is thinking or how we feel” Haru looks at the floor, “I missed him so much”.

Sousuke moves onto his side as well and motions for Haru to join him on the couch “Then why are you being such a bitch to him?”

Haru rolls off of the chair and crawls to the other, climbing next to him and Sousuke wrapping his arm around the smaller male's chest, “Because of him leaving.. But he’s right. It’s stupid.”

“Then why not just go apologize, genius?” Sousuke softly flicked Haru’s forehead. 

“Now’s not the time. Who would keep you company? And Makoto needs to be there for Rin right now” Haru sighed.

“I think I’m going to try to talk to Rin, soon” 

“It won’t do any good” 

Sousuke pushed himself up, leaning over Haru “But at least he’ll know I’m trying” he smiled. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Rin leaned back against Makoto’s chest. They were sitting on the floor, Makoto with his back supported by the couch with Rin between his legs. He’d turned on a movie to hopefully distract them for a little bit but it quickly turned into a bashing session, complete with ice cream. 

“It’s all bullshit!” Rin yells before stuffing another spoonful of coffee flavored ice cream into his mouth. He hates ice cream, and isn’t too fond of sweets in general. But right now, fuck it.

“I know. I can’t imagine how you feel. And Haru.. I can’t believe he’s _still_ trying to make me feel bad about going to New York. It’s very frustrating… Can I have a bite?” Makoto has one arm over Rin’s shoulder, his hand brushing against the smooth skin of his abdomen. And the other arm is wrapped tightly around his waist. He leans over the redhead's other shoulder to take the spoon into his mouth. 

“I do.. feel like I should maybe talk to Sou. After all of the shit I put him through-” Makoto pushed a finger to Rin’s lips.

“No. You are **not** in the wrong here. Wait. We both wait for them to come to us, and when they do.. We play with them” Makoto smirks.

Rin turns to look back at the other, “Wow.. that’s pretty evil of you, Makoto”.

“Mm, not evil. They both need to be taught a lesson. I don’t appreciate Haru trying to make me feel like a bad person for trying to make a career for myself _and_ a way to support him. And I damn sure don’t like what they did to you. That wasn’t right, Rin” Makoto frowns.

“Mako! You said a bad word!” Rin chuckles.

The muscular brunette bends down, placing a kiss on Rin’s cheek. He considered saying ‘I’ve said worse in bed’ but decides against it for now. Instead, he dips his spoon into the tub of rocky road ice cream beside him and brings his hand holding the spoon up to his mouth, chin resting on Rin’s shoulder opposite where his arm is hanging.

Rin arches his back and inhales sharply when a drop of ice cream lands almost perfectly on his nipple, instantly melting and running down his hot skin. 

“If I were a better person” Makoto starts, placing the spoon into the ice cream container and then spinning Rin around and pushing him to lie on the floor, “I would have ignored that.. But…” Makoto flicks his tongue over the other’s nipple before taking it into his mouth, lightly sucking while playing with the hard nub with his tongue.

“W-wai aaahhh Mako...to..” Rin makes a half-hearted attempt to push the larger male away.

Makoto softly bites the perked bud, looking up at Rin through his glasses before retracting his mouth and sitting up slightly, “You really are very tempting.. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything that you would need to feel guilty about. Even though, we could have sex and it would only make us hypocrites and nothing else.”

“To be honest… I thought about doing that. To get back at Haru, sleeping with you tonight even though I know he wants to be the one you mhff” Rin is quieted by Makoto’s lips against his own.

Makoto separates their lips from one another, rubbing the tip of his nose across Rin’s, “But you wouldn’t do that. Like I said before, you have a fragile heart. Besides, I don’t want to hurt either of them, the same as you.”

“Makoto?” Rin removed the sandy-brown haired man’s glasses and carefully sat them on the floor beside them. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?” Makoto hummed.

“Back at the end of high school, when we.. uh.. Whatever. Did you actually have feelings for me? Or were you using me to get Haru’s attention?”

“I was very much in love with you, Rin. Just as I am now. But, when Haru showed interest in me again, I jumped at the chance. And I’m so very sorry I hurt you, I regret it every day.” Makoto says before he begins kissing Rin’s neck.

“We.. we need to stop” Rin chokes out, cheeks dusted pink.

“You never told them we weren’t going to do anything. Actually, you implied we would.. A couple of times” Makoto said against the burgundy haired male's skin. “Haru and Sousuke, _you_ and Haru… you’ve all been having fun without me, sending me pictures and videos.. Teasing me”

Rin whimpers and bucks his hips when Makoto moves his hand to palm the ruby eyed male's erection through his pants.

“But, I understand you don’t want to.. So.. we won’t” Makoto sits up straight and helps Rin up, “But I really do want a nap. Do you mind keeping me company?” 

Rin was hesitate, not really sure if Makoto would press anything more to happen. But once they got comfortable in the bed and Makoto wrapped his arms around the redhead, Rin relaxed into the other and they drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke blinked awake, slightly panicked because he didn’t remember what day it was or if he’d slept into the next day and missed work. Haru nuzzled against his chest and Sousuke smiled softly, caressing the smaller male's cheek. There was no denying how monumentally his feelings had grown for Haru. The thought of it causing issues with he and Rin made him feel slightly sick, but he couldn’t just push what he felt to the side. But there was no denying how incredibly torn he felt with Rin not there with him. His thoughts drifted to the things Makoto had said and then quickly ended up imagining what Rin might be doing at that very second. He frowned, thinking about Rin finding comfort in Makoto’s arms… in his bed… And he began to understand what Rin probably felt that morning.

_Like he was being replaced_ Sousuke thought, _Like my love could be so easily taken away. Like he isn’t the most important person in the world… Fuck, I’m an idiot._

Sousuke tried to ease himself off of the couch without waking Haru up but one glance down and big, blue eyes were staring right back at him.

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you”

“Where are you going?” Haru asked through a yawn

“To see Rin. I need to fix this. I love him too much to just sit back and let him hurt because of me. I need to let him know how much he means to me..” Sosuke trailed off.

“Do I need to remind you what Rin is like when he has a hissy fit, let alone what he’s like when he has a very legitimate reason to be angry?” Haru asked, sitting up after Sousuke adjusted himself to sit on the end of the couch.

“I know,” Sousuke sighs, “I know that he probably won’t talk or even listen to me. Fuck, he might even punch me, but I deserve it and if that’s what it takes to help him then I’ll do it”.

Haru followed Sousuke out of the apartment and around the corner to the stairs that led to his and Makoto’s place. But before they could began the climb-

“What are you guys doing?” Makoto asked, smiling.

Makoto and Rin were dressed nice, the former wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt that hugged his muscular torso perfectly, a pair of jeans that fit him but weren’t too tight and a pair of black loafers. Rin wore black, form fitting jeans, a faded dark grey long sleeved v-neck that was a pretty loose fit compared to what he usually chose but with how thin the fabric was, you could clearly see every curve of the muscles on his abdomen, arms, shoulders and chest. He had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and the immediate front of the hem of his shirt was tucked into his pants, showing his belt buckle and the skytops he was wearing were slightly a shade darker than his shirt but still matched perfectly. Naturally, he wore a necklace that fell just below the neck of his shirt which accentuated his clavicle deliciously and a bracelet that went with his outfit. 

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow at the pair of incredibly hot men in front of him, “Coming to talk to Rin”.

“Well we’re on our way out. Date night” Rin smirked, placing a hand on Makoto’s shoulder and lightly squeezing it.

Makoto was trying his best not to make eye contact with Haru because he knew if he did, his husband would instantly see through their ploy. In truth, they were going to stop by Rin and Sousuke’s before leaving, Rin was going to pretend he was looking for something just so they would be able to show Sousuke and Haru how sexy they looked and _maybe_ make them a little jealous. But running into them right here worked out way better for their plan.

“Where..” Sousuke put a balled fist up to his mouth, coughing and clearing his throat to attempt to hide how badly his voice just cracked, “Uh.. where are you going?”

“Dinner and a movie and then maybe a bar, depending on how badly we want to get in bed after the show” Rin grinned and loosely wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck from behind, placing a soft kiss on the others earlobe. He kept his cherry-red eyes trained on Sousuke and the look on Rin’s face was both very _very_ fucking seductive and extremely cold at the same time. 

“Makoto… I want to talk, too” Haru turned his head, looking away. True, with Sousuke he could easily talk about anything. But with Makoto, it was different. With Makoto, Haru cares about his opinions and his views above anyone else, even himself. He hated the fact that he could feel his cheeks burning from the blush that was most definitely running across his cheeks right now. 

Makoto sighed, reaching back to cup Rin’s cheek, “Fine. But only after Rin and I are back from our date. And only for thirty minutes”.

“Only thirty minutes?” Sousuke’s brows furrowed

“You’re lucky you even get _that_ long” Rin snapped.

.  
.  
.

“Like I said, we wait for them to come to us. We were going to deviate from the plan a little, earlier.. Luckily we didn’t have to. Now, no matter how our talks go or what happens in the time frame, when everything is over we let them know that we want to keep living the way we are. Haru stays with Sousuke and you and I stay together” Makoto ended his sentence by taking a bite of grilled saba.

Rin stared at his tonkatsu, cheeks still red from when he’d realized what he ordered. Makoto seemed to be unphased but the redhead knew exactly why the other had gotten the dish that he did. “It’s going to be hard, Mako”.

“I know. But if nothing else, this will give you and I a chance to really get to know one another. I mean, beyond… What we already.. Um” Makoto’s cheeks hit a darker shade of pink. It was adorable. 

“Our bodies need to get reaquainted, anyway” Rin took a bite of his food, attempting to hide the devious smirk on his lips.

“Y-yea...” Makoto stammered.

“Could you be any more precious?”  
.  
.  
.

Rin sniffled, wiping at the tears falling from his eyes while he watched the scene unfold in front of him. They’d chosen a romantic comedy that had been playing for a few days already so the theatre was mostly empty. Rin and Makoto were alone in the row they were sitting in and the seats behind them were unoccupied. 

Makoto reached up and took Rin’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze and kissing the back, eyes remaining focused on the screen.

At the point in the movie where the two main characters couldn’t control their longing for each other anymore and began clumsily having sex in a dressing room, Rin got an idea. He waited until Makoto’s hold on his hand loosened and slyly, quickly pushed his hand down the front of Makoto’s pants, wiggling it into his boxers and gripping the soft cock. He began to gingerly stroke it, rubbing his thumb over the head. Makoto’s eyes widened and he frantically looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching them.

“ _Calm down_ ,” Rin whispers, “ _nobody is paying us any attention_ ”

“ _But what if we get caught_?”

“ _That’s what makes it fun.. Have you really never done anything like this before_?” Rin smirked, feeling Makoto’s length stiffen.

Makoto shook his head, swallowing hard and clutching the armrests. At home, Makoto was usually the one to instigate any sexual activities. He’d had to beg Haru to wear the maid costume the first few times and other than being pretty open about wanting it harder, the other never really was too vocal about his desires. What Rin was doing to him right now was most definitely something that was out of the question. His shamrock eyes closed and a moan was threatening to escape his lips while he momentarily forgot about the movie and being in public. 

Rin continued to play with Makoto until the movie was almost over, stopping before Makoto could come. The lights in the theatre brightened when the credits started rolling across the screen and the couple sat and waited for everyone else to leave before Makoto stood and adjusted his erection in his pants.

“So, you wanna go to a bar, right?” Rin smirked, already knowing the answer.

“NO! It’s embarrassing enough that I have to walk around like _this_ just to get home!” Makoto squeaked. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Really?” ruby eyes glared at the two dark haired men sitting outside of the front door.

“H-how long have you been waiting?” Makoto asked, worried about other people as always.

Haru continued to stare off into the distance and Sousuke gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Well let’s fucking get this over with!” Rin sneered, following Makoto into his apartment.

Once inside, Rin sat down at the table and the others followed his lead. He gave Makoto a look hoping he remembered the plan and when Makoto quickly nodded his head, Rin smirked.

“Well? You said you wanted to talk and your time is running out. Start talking” Rin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Makoto… Bedroom?” Haru almost looked nervous.

Makoto smiled at his husband and stood, Haru falling into step right behind him as they made their way to the other room, closing the door behind them.

“Tch” Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. He was about to make another hate fueled comment to Sousuke when the latter quickly rose, walking around the table to the redhead and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Rin let his guard down momentarily, melting into the kiss and sighing fondly, he’d missed his fiance’s lips badly. He hadn’t even been gone for a full day but when you’re fighting with your lover, the lack of physical contact weighs down heavily on the heart.

Rin allowed himself a few more seconds to enjoy tasting Sousuke before pushing the other away and setting his face in a scowl. “You can’t just fucking kiss me after the shit you pulled!” Rin growled.

Sousuke grabbed Rin’s arm and pulled him out of his chair, catching his fiance when he stumbled forward and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, Rin. I don’t know what I was thinking. What I did was terrible and I don’t blame you if you never forgive me. But you are the person I love more than anyone else. No one can ever compare to you in my eyes. I feel so lost without you with me. Do whatever you need to or say whatever you want, I don’t care as long as it makes you feel better and you’ll come back home”.

“T-that’s not fair, Sou” Rin mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Haru’s deep blue eyes burn into Makoto’s, but the latter smiles and shakes his head, “No. You have to _say_ it, Haru.”

Haru huffs and raises the intensity of his stare.

“...With your words” Makoto’s smile widens.

“I’m sorry I was mean to Makoto.” Haru blushes, “I missed you a lot”.

Makoto hums in approval and pulls his husband to the bed making him sit on his lap, “And I missed Haru very much”.

Haru laid his head against Makoto’s shoulder, smiling to himself.

“You need to apologize to Rin as well” Makoto kissed the top of the others head.

“I might… Have you had sex?”

“Not that it has anything to do with you apologizing but no.. Not yet” Makoto shifts, sliding Haru off of his lap and onto the bed. He eases the shorter male back until he’s lying down and then moves so that he is leaning over him. “You are going to be staying with Sousuke”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“How can I make it up to you?” Sousuke breathes out.

“Shut up” Rin kisses the larger male's chin and then moves back to his lips, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Sousuke is sitting in the chair at the table that Rin had been earlier. The redhead is straddling him and not much talking has been done at this point. Rin threads his fingers through the shaggy, dark brown hair before taking a firm hold of it and pulling, making Sousuke’s head lean back and exposing his throat. 

Sousuke shudders when Rin sinks his teeth into the side of his neck and begins fiercely sucking at the skin.

Rin moves one hand out of Sousuke’s hair and wraps it around the base of his fiance’s neck, squeezing slightly.

It isn’t hard to figure out that Rin is still angry… very angry. This might be the roughest makeout session Sousuke has _ever_ had with him. The tall, sinewy male can still taste the blood from where Rin bit his lip earlier when this all started. Sousuke has made sure to keep his arms by his side, gripping the underside of his chair. Whatever his fiance felt his punishment should be, Sousuke was determined to take it. Though… this wasn’t really a punishment. In fact, Sousuke was enjoying Rin being this aggressive.

Sousuke smirks. 

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” Rin growls.

“We’ve only been here for twenty minutes and you’re already dry humping each other?” Haru monotones. He drops onto the couch, crossing his arms and sulking. He’d attempted to reason with Makoto, telling him how much he’d missed him and how he just wanted to come home. But Makoto was insistent, saying that he felt them living apart for a little while would do them some good. 

Bullshit

Haru’s presence only makes Rin seem to get more upset. _Shit.. He probably thinks I was smiling because Haru walked in._ Sousuke is on the verge of panicking and the way Rin is glaring at him is only making it worse.

“Fuck off!” Rin barks before biting into the flesh at the crook of Sousuke’s neck.

Sousuke takes a jagged breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

Makoto sits down beside Haru and gently nudges him with his elbow to get his attention. Haru rolls his eyes because Makoto is telling him to go to Rin. Say he’s sorry. But Rin is so emotional and when he’s angry talking to him is like talking to a mackerel while he’s cooking it. Actually, sometimes he did talk to his saba, when no one else was around of course. Damn, now he’s hungry.

Haru slowly walks across the room, making sure Makoto knew he _really_ didn’t want to do this but he would since Makoto asked him to. Haru isn’t a fan of apologizing to anyone. It’s not that he’s too prideful, it’s that… once you’ve done something, whether it was an accident or not, it’s been done and those two words can’t possibly fix everything. Makoto seemed satisfied with hearing it but Rin… Rin is a completely different person. 

Haru stands beside the chair being occupied by the couple and sighs, “Rin.. I’m-”

Haru blinks, Rin has a hand in his face, middle finger straight while the other fingers are bent down. He doesn’t even give him the common courtesy of acknowledging him by detaching himself from Sousuke’s neck. Haru frowns and gently swats Rin’s hand out of his face. He looks over to Makoto, asking permission to give up but Makoto shakes his head and then tilts his head towards Rin.

Damn. Fine.. let’s try this again.

“I wanted to say I’m-”

Again.. A hand making the oh so pleasant gesture is put in his face. Haru looks down and makes eye contact with Sousuke who is watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Ah.. that’s it. At least it’ll get his attention. He would do this to Rin instead, but Haru knows better than to get anywhere near those teeth while Rin’s pissed off. So, Haru grabs Rin’s wrist to move his hand and then leans over, pressing his lips to Sousuke’s.

Sousuke’s entire body tenses and he swallows thickly. Makoto is wide eyed, sitting on the edge of the couch and ready to intervene. Rin slowly raises his head and then in one quick motion, has Haru by his shirt collar and is slamming him against the wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Rin screams

“It got your attention. I’ve been trying to tell you I’m sorry” Haru keeps his voice level, his eyes locked with Rin’s. The redhead is a lot like an animal when he’s angry and making any movement that could be viewed as submissive gives Rin a certain edge and the burgundy haired male will use it to his advantage.

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.. Stay the fuck away from Sousuke” Rin hisses

Haru scoffs, “You don’t get to make that call. We’re all too far into this. But that’s just like you, not giving a fuck about other’s feelings all because little baby Rin got butthurt”.

“Don’t make me laugh you selfish cunt! You put Makoto through hell all because you couldn’t see past yourself and realize your fucking husband was trying to make sure he could take care of you. Dumb fuck!”

Sousuke and Makoto exchange a look. This might get out of hand.. Naturally, the two larger men would have no problems separating their significant others if need be but they obviously have some things they’ve been holding back so as long as this doesn’t get too physical, they would just wait until Rin and Haru have screamed it out. Though… they would probably be getting another complaint from the neighbors.

Haru shoves Rin and they both fall, the former landing on top of the other.

“Of course Sousuke wanted me that night and not some whiny little bitch that makes everything about him!”

“Has Makoto told you that I’m staying here, yet?” Rin smirks when Haru bites his bottom lip. “I take that as a yes. So how does it feel to know that _I’m_ going to be the one that he thinks of whenever he remembers coming back home? How it feels to be inside of me.. How I taste. Because _THAT’S_ happening. Probably after you and Sou leave” Rin has a wicked smile on his face now and he uses his weight to throw Haru off balance and roll on top.

“Wait… Rin, you aren’t coming home?” Sousuke looked like he’d just been stabbed in the heart.

“Why the hell would I come back?! I’m just a place-holder, right? I’m a convenience because when you _really_ need someone you run to Haru!”

Sousuke’s brows are knitted together and he takes a step towards the two on the floor, “No. That’s not how it is”

“You’re right. And I comforted him for _hours_. You were the last thing on his mind” Haru snarls.

“That’s enough” Makoto’s voice is low and authoritative, “This has gone too far. You two,” Makoto points at Haru and Rin, “Get off the floor. The things you’ve said to try to hurt each other is appalling. A relationship between the four of is never going to work if you two keep using me and Sousuke to one up the other. Sousuke, move the coffee table. We’re all about to sit down _together_ and work through this. It is pitiful that grown men can’t deal with issues like adults. Now, all of you **sit** ”

They sat in a circle, Rin and Haru facing each other and glaring daggers. 

Makoto sighs and checks his watch - it was already eleven “I’m assuming everyone has the day off tomorrow? Sousuke, are you off tomorrow night?” 

The other three nodded their heads.

“Good. Let’s start. Haruka, Rin.. You both know that you use Sousuke and myself to hurt the other or make the other jealous and that needs to stop. Haru, you know I’ve been in love with you since elementary school. _You_ are the person I chose to marry. Yes, I’m in love with Rin as well as Sousuke but you feel the exact same way. If the two of you can’t get over your insecurities and leave your rivalry in the water where it belongs then we need to stop this right now and go our separate ways because I’m afraid that there is no going back to being just friends anymore. Are you both willing to work together to fix this?”

Rin and Haru look at each other, Rin practically vibrating with anger but he still manages to nod his head. Haru does the same.

“Okay. Sousuke and Haruka, apologize to Rin. And Rin, **listen** to them.”

Rin rolls his cherry eyes and grunts but doesn’t protest.

“I’ll go first” Sousuke clears his throat. “I made a huge mistake. I didn’t think things through and I know that’s a shit excuse but I wasn’t really in a good place after learning that what I’d thought was a terrible dream ended up being something very real that I could never take back. And seeing Haru talk me down and hold me, it did stir up deeper feelings for him. I didn’t plan on shutting you out and then sleeping with him but that’s what happened. I know I hurt you and I am so sorry. If you never believe anything else I say at least believe **this**. I’m sorry. I love you more than anyone else and I never meant to hurt you.”

Rin brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs, refusing to look at his fiance.

“I guess it’s my turn” Haru says. “Rin, stop being a bitch” he deadpans.

Rin snatches his head up and scowls at the raven-haired man in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I really did intend to sleep on the couch that night. The only reason I ever went into Sousu… Yamazaki’s room is because I thought I heard something and I wanted to check on him. Things happened and I can’t un-do any of it. I do love you, Rin. And I’m sorry for some of the things I said… You are a whiny bitch, though.”

“Yea, yea.. I’m sorry, too” Rin mumbles.

“Great!” Makoto smiles. “And now, we’re going to get you both over this jealousy thing. Everyone strip down to your underwear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a hot four-way?! Foursome... Orgy? What would you classify that as? Whatever, I plan on at least half of the next chapter being nothing but smut! :3


	31. Problem Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... The majority of this chapter is pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update later with a short list of songs for SouRinMakoHaru. I've been up for about 32 hours at this point and I'm a bit loopy so once I sleep and read over this again, I may be making changes. Sorry it took longer than I originally said to post.

The four men looked around at each other awkwardly as they sat in a circle in only their underwear, the tension thick and threatening to explode.. Well everyone was awkward except for Makoto. He knew exactly what he was doing. He’d honestly been slightly annoyed since he arrived that early-afternoon. The other three getting closer in his absence had made him so happy but of course, he can’t leave the trio alone for long before _someone_ starts a fight. This was irritatingly more serious than the saba incident, though. 

He had formed a little plan of his own, and though things hadn’t played out exactly like he wanted, this would work. The suggestion that Rin stay with him and Haru stay with Sousuke was more or less a way for him to test the water, to judge exactly how bad the situation was. And Rin was hurt enough that he was going along with it.

Well, if he could patch things up between the others _and_ get what he’d been thinking about for months, no harm done.

“Rin, come here” Makoto motioned to the other and then patted the floor beside him.

Once Rin was situated, Makoto cupped his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss before looking at the other two. “Haru, sit beside Sousuke”.

Haru reluctantly scooted himself over beside Sousuke, staring at Makoto.

“What happened last night has made Rin dislike the idea of you two being together because he feels that he’s being replaced, which isn’t true. And they are going to show you.” Makoto jerked his head at Sousuke who immediately knew what it was Makoto wanted him to do.

Sousuke initiated the kiss with Haru roughly, the other not hesitating to open his mouth and allow Sousuke’s tongue in. Teal eyes watched Rin closely and the owner didn’t like the worried expression on the redheads face.

“It’s alright. It’s the same as before last night.” Makoto whispered, “You’ve seen them like this plenty of times, you’ve been in between them while they’ve kissed. Nothing has changed”.

Makoto gently moved Rin to sit between his legs, knees bent up, and softly kissed the others temple. “Haru, come here. Show Rin how much you love him”.

Haru pulled away from Sousuke, panting, and crawled to the other two. He straddled Rin’s thighs in between Makoto’s legs and leaned down so that his face was level with Rin’s who had his head resting against Makoto’s chest. He ran his fingers through silky maroon locks and studied his lover's face. Rin had a way of looking so appealing when he was holding back tears, his cheeks flushed and the tiny bit of pink that ran across his nose. 

“Beautiful” Haru said, allowing his voice to waver to show the emotions he was feeling. He closed the distance between their lips, lightly nipping at the flesh until Rin opened his mouth. He tasted sweet and luscious, like he always did, the way that could only be described as _**Rin**_. Their tongues slid together in delicious harmony. A small moan escaped Rin’s throat and Haru sighed, taking in the arousing sound.

Makoto beckoned to Sousuke with his finger and the larger male complied. He placed his hands against the couch -that Makoto was leaning against- on either side of his head, leaning over Haru and Rin to meet Makoto’s lips briefly before moving down to his neck. The sandy-brown haired male moved his hips, grinding his erection into Rin’s back. 

“The bed won’t be big enough for all of us” Sousuke said, voice raspy and dripping with lust.

Breathlessly, Makoto responds “Help me get pillows and blankets. We’ll make a pallet here on the floor”.

After some maneuvering, Makoto managed to get out from behind Rin and Haru and accompanied Sousuke to the bedroom. Pulling four rather fluffy comforters from the closet and helping Sousuke gather up all of the pillows, he paused beside his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube from the top drawer.

“Did you plan this, Tachibana?” 

“I don’t know what you mean” Makoto turned, smiling innocently at the slightly larger male.

Sousuke looked at Makoto through half-lidded eyes, an eyebrow quirked up.

“Not this _exactly_. Had I planned to get all four of us to sleep together? Yes. I had not counted on having to clean up your mess, though. By the way, I know this isn’t the most convenient time but I’ll make it short. If you still have a problem with Rin and I being together then out of respect for you, I won’t touch him. I will tell you that you have nothing to worry about as far as him leaving you for anyone else, myself included. He actually turned me down earlier. And to be quite honest I think that Haru is more of a threat than I am” Makoto chuckled, “Those two have spent most of their friendship fighting with each other but when they make up, sparks fly. Just.. tell me what you’re comfortable with”.

Sousuke smirked at Makoto and bent forward slightly to kiss the others forehead, “The things I said in that video were out of desperation and depression. If this is going to work, we all need to trust each other. I trust you, Makoto”.

“Oh, you addressed me so informally, Yamazaki-kun. I’m not sure what to think of that” Makoto beamed. 

Walking back to the living room, they were greeted with Rin laid out on the couch, completely naked, and Haru on top of him, still kissing him passionately while stroking the redhead’s length. 

“Yo, breathe for a second and help us lay all of this out” Sousuke’s baritone voice barely managing to catch the other two’s attention.

Their makeshift love-nest proved to be extremely comfortable. They’d slid the couch and recliner back a little to give them more room and no one wasted any time getting down to business, the others removing their underwear.

Rin was on his knees, back arched and ass in the air, swallowing Haru’s cock to the hilt while Makoto worked three fingers inside of the ruby eyed male. Haru was lying on his back, his head resting on one of Sousuke’s toned thighs while he sloppily licked and sucked the larger brunette's throbbing erection. 

Makoto grabbed Rin’s hips and pulled on him until he was hovering over his lap, facing him. The larger male pressed the tip of his dick to Rin’s twitching warmth, “I want you to do it.. That way, I know you’ll be comfortable”.

Rin audibly swallowed and jerkily nodded his head. He kept one hand on Makoto’s shoulder to steady himself and with the other, he reached behind him to hold Makoto’s thick cock in place before slowly lowering himself onto it. As soon as he was certain the other’s dick wouldn’t slip back out, he used his index and middle fingers to gingerly pull the skin on either side of his heat to aid in the process.

He began moving his hips, faintly at first, stopping mid-way on the engorged member before lifting back up again. The wet squelching sounds were utterly embarrassing but Makoto didn’t seem to mind. He kept this up until finally, Makoto was completely inside of him, pausing to allow himself to get use to being filled.

Makoto placed his hands over Rin’s shoulder blades and pulled him closer, craning his neck to flick his tongue against one of the redhead’s superbly perked nipples. 

Rin moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, lolling his head back and closing his eyes.

Makoto cautiously thrust his hips up once, judging whether Rin was ready or not. He opened one hazy emerald eye, watching Sousuke for any signs of negativity while he continued playing with Rin’s hard bud with his tongue, suckling it sporadically. 

Sousuke was staring intently at the couple in front of him, one hand resting on Haru’s head who had rolled over onto his hands and knees to give the muscular brunette’s cock sufficient attention. Sousuke bit his bottom lip and gave Makoto a small nod, telling him it was okay to continue.

Makoto hummed, playfully biting Rin’s nipple one more time before he straightened himself up and thrust up again. He slid one hand down to the curve of Rin’s back, keeping his other arm where it was to cradle Rin when he viciously arched his back, gasping and promptly rocking his hips to meet Makoto’s movements.

Rin was so vocal, it was something Makoto had missed about the maroon haired beauty. Rin threaded his fingers through sandy-brown hair, pushing Makoto’s bangs out of his face before dipping his head down and pressing their open mouths together. Makoto eagerly swallowed the moans and whimpers of the other, running his tongue across the sharp points of Rin’s teeth and teasing his tongue with his own.

All of the noise had apparently drawn Haru’s attention and he crawled over to the source of the sounds, raising himself up to his knees and dusting Rin’s shoulders with his own sweet kisses. 

“Makoto.. Stop kissing him for a second” Haru monotoned.

Makoto complied quickly, worried that Haru might be having second thoughts about it all but when Rin hissed and dug his fingernails into the flesh of Makoto’s back, making the larger male yelp, and he could feel Rin become tighter around him with the presence of something smaller sliding along the side of his dick, he instantly knew why Haru had made the request. Had he not retracted his tongue from the others mouth when he did, Rin may have bitten it off.

“A warning would have been nice!” Rin growled.

“I’m putting in a finger”

“I meant BEFORE, jackaAAAHHH!” 

“I’m moving now” Haru smirked.

Rin was trembling, burying his fingernails deeper into Makoto’s back. Makoto was sure he was drawing blood at this point, but he pressed his lips softly against Rin’s clavicle and placed a hand on the back of his neck, moving his thumb to stroke the other’s jaw lovingly.

“Sousuke.. Your fingers are bigger, will you get him ready?” Haru turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other.

While Sousuke began gradually working his fingers inside of his fiance, taking the liberty to tease Makoto’s cock inside of Rin, much like he’d done when Haru was in Rin’s position, he kept a firm grip on the redhead’s hip, using his thumb to massage the other’s back to help him relax. 

Haru had moved to the side and used the excess lube on his fingers to slick up his own length, stroking himself more than necessary while watching his three lovers. While he had a better view of all three, he admired their bodies, how differently their defined muscles looked when they flexed with their movements and how incredibly gorgeous they were.

Rin, though not feminine looking at all despite what remarks others had made to him, held a certain delicate allure that was completely mesmerizing. He was just a bit larger in frame than Haru, any time Rin had borrowed clothes from him they’d fit rather snugly anyway, so it left Haru wondering exactly what _he_ looked like next to the noticeably more muscular and taller males. Rin had a way of moving his body so languidly and sensually, it was obvious that he was the more confident of the two. Or maybe it was that Haru could compose himself better than Rin, who was always acting solely on his emotions.

“Haruuu~” Rin whined in the sexiest way possible, holding a hand out to him.

Without hesitation, Haruka took his place behind Rin again, pressing his lips to the patch of skin just behind the others ear. “I didn’t hurt you earlier, did I?” he whispered.

Rin shook his head, his cheeks remaining pink.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” Haru said, pressing his glans into Rin as soon as Sousuke removed his fingers.

Rin’s breath hitched in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut tight when they began to water, tears threatening to escape at any moment. It didn’t hurt, per se.. But it wasn’t comfortable and it stung _just a little_. Rin was determined to power through this, knowing that he’d already done this exact same thing to Haru.

Haru took his time, slowly pushing himself in further while Makoto held very still. Judging from the sounds behind him, Haru assumed Sousuke had already lubed himself up and was giving his cock a generous amount of affection while watching them. He could only hope that Sousuke would wait until he was comfortably inside of Rin before the other tried to enter him.

Makoto and Haru had found a steady rhythm, when one would thrust in, the other would pull out. It was fast but not rough in the least, but they were successfully fucking Rin stupid; The redhead bouncing with them, keeping his pace faster than their own. The sounds…from the other two moving in and out of Rin to the moans and whimpers, gasps and mewls coming from Rin, they were getting to them. Rin had the palms of his hands placed on Makoto’s pelvis, the latter had moved into a slouched position to give Rin more leverage. 

It was too much.

The exotic sounds coming from **All** of them was just _too much_.

Sousuke brought himself closer behind Haru, pressing himself into the crevice of the smaller male's ass and letting his cock slide up and down as Haru moved. His eyes locked onto Makoto’s and Sousuke felt so unbelievably hard he thought he might burst. He opted to move, bringing himself up beside Rin to steal a kiss, then Haru. He pressed his lips to Makoto’s while he shuffled himself behind the other, Makoto turning his head to continue the kiss with Sousuke over his shoulder. He loved their different tastes.

None of the three were quite sure how it happened. One second, Sousuke was slipping his tongue into his fiance’s mouth, then Haru’s and finally Makoto’s before any of them realized they’d shifted their positions with Sousuke slowly leaning his weight against Makoto. 

Haru was on his back, Rin in an awkward pose over him, still facing Makoto, arms bent back and hands on the floor, knees bent and feet against the cushiony surface of the comforters, keeping his weight off of Haru as best he could. It couldn’t be sexy, if anything it looked like he was doing a pretty shitty version of the ‘spider walk’. And Makoto, hands placed beside Rin’s while he bent over the other two, was just as surprised to find himself in this precarious position. And amazingly, Makoto nor Haru had slipped out of Rin.

“Stay like this and keep going” Sousuke all but growled.

The trio obliged, though Rin and Makoto were worriedly trying to figure out exactly how long they could hold themselves up.

Rin quickly forgot, however. Haru and Makoto moving inside of him was so pleasurable that it was extremely hard to focus on anything else, even his thighs starting to involuntarily shake. 

Crimson eyes widened and he attempted to yell out “Fuck!” in English, but halfway through it turned into a very loud, very lewd moan when Makoto all but dove into him and began grinding in deeper and almost throwing Rin off balance. Haru seemed to be caught off guard as well, making a loud grunt with Rin. 

“Nnnhh… like that” Makoto gasped, his thrusts becoming shallow as he pushed his ass back more towards Sousuke’s mouth.

Sousuke hummed, doing his special tongue roll, exercising precise muscle control that allowed his tongue to move like waves on the ocean. He removed his tongue for a moment, using his hands on Makoto’s ass to pull his cheeks apart a little more and placed his thumbs on either side of the others hole, stretching it open and watching the way his saliva ran out of Makoto’s puckered hole, sliding down the underside of his balls to puddle there before dripping to the floor. Smirking, he flicked his tongue against the ring of muscle once more, quickly gripping the top of the other’s thighs to keep Makoto from slamming himself into Rin again. 

Slowly, Sousuke began slipping his fingers into Makoto, taking his time as to not hurt the other brunette or cause him to hurt the scarlet eyed male under him. “Feel good?” he asked in a hushed, gravelly tone, straightening himself and focusing on massaging Makoto’s prostate with the pads of his spit slicked fingers.

Makoto responded with an exaggerated backwards thrust of his hips, successfully burying Sousuke’s fingers into him.

“Stop moving like that, Makoto. You’re going to come out of Rin” Haru choked out.

“I..hhah...can’t..nnhg”

“Then.. let me help you fuck Rin” Sousuke’s low voice rumbled.

He pulled his fingers out and coated them in lubricate before pushing them back inside of Makoto and thrusting them a few times, spreading them apart and gently twisting to stretch Makoto properly. Removing the digits again, he grabbed himself, stroking a few times for good measure and then pressing the head against Makoto’s welcoming heat. 

Makoto viciously dipped the curve of his beautifully sculpted back, shamelessly presenting himself to Sousuke as he began jerking his hips forward in short, rhythmic movements to work his way farther inside. The pornographic wail that erupted from Makoto was almost loud enough to drown out the obscene squishing that accompanied Sousuke’s minitrations. 

Aside from the gasps and occasional whimpers falling from the two smaller males, they were quiet, studying Makoto’s face as his brows curved up, cheeks flushed and mouth fell agape. Haru was still barely, slowly moving his hard dick in and out of Rin.

Sousuke pressed his pelvis against Makoto and he eased his weight on top of the other, pushing Makoto farther down onto Rin.

Haru leaned himself up on his forearms, “Rin.. lay back against me but you have to keep your hips up”. Haru emphasized the end of his sentence by grinding himself against Rin’s ass. 

Rin did as he was told, shakily lowering his back against Haru’s chest and positioning so that the nape of his neck was resting on one of Haru’s shoulders.

“Move against me” Sousuke breathed into Makoto’s ear when he rolled his pelvis forward and moved his hips back, repeating this action as he found a steady pace.

Makoto was panting as he began mimicking the action Sousuke stated. A shiver running down his spine making his movements stutter momentarily. He needed to swallow, but he couldn’t close his mouth and his eyes fluttered shut when Sousuke’s cock found his good spot. He half opened his emerald orbs when he felt fingers on his chin that turned his face to see Rin.  
The redhead looked just as wrecked as he probably does and Rin pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Makoto’s opened mouth. 

“Faster, Makoto” Sousuke demanded, picking up his own speed.

Makoto automatically matched Sousuke’s rhythm, pulling his lips away from Rin’s when the other made a small keening sound. A string of saliva trailing from both of their bottom lips thinned and finally broke when Makoto jerked his head back, gasping “Yes.. yes.. **there**! Don’t stop!”.

Both Rin and Makoto were a moaning, shuddering, drooling mess.

“Ssshhhiitt” Rin squeezed his eyes closed and moved a trembling hand to grab the base of his dick, tightening his hold around it to hopefully stave off the orgasm he could feel building deep in his stomach. He could feel Haru shivering, no doubt close to losing it with Makoto’s length rubbing against his own inside of Rin. 

“Wai.. wait S-sousuke! I’m about to aaahh” Makoto pushed himself into Rin as far as he possibly could, almost painfully grinding against him.

Rin slung his head back when he felt Makoto’s hot, thick cum release into him and Haru bucked his hips at the same time. Rin snatched his head to the side and Haru licked Rin’s lips once, twice and finally he opened his mouth, his tongue running out of his mouth to meet Haru’s. Their lips never touched, but they licked each other’s mouths, flicking the tips of their tongue’s together.

Sousuke caught Makoto before he collapsed on his fiance and lover, kissing his neck and pulling himself out of the other. He eased Makoto onto the comforter, the green eyed man’s chest dramatically rising and falling. Sousuke leaned over him, kissing his slick lips and pushing his bangs back.

Both of the brawny, brown-haired men turned their attention to Rin, who had changed positions and was using Haru’s knees for support while he fiercely rolled his hips back and forth. Haru was laid on his back again, hands squeezing Rin’s waist while his cobalt oceans watched Rin ride his cock.

“Cum for me.” Rin seductively commanded, glancing over his shoulder. He was still tightly holding his dick, and he knew he couldn’t last much longer.

Haru suddenly sat up, reaching around to rub and pinch Rin’s nipples and licking across his sweat drenched, salty back. Impulsively, the other reached up with both hands to grab Haru’s wrist but the moment he’d let go of his leaking shaft, Haru grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him. Rin made a startled sound and Haru was moving them, rocking onto his knees so that Rin was forced to lean forward on his own, legs spread wide.

Haru started relentlessly slamming into Rin, their skin slapping together and faintly sticking upon connection from all of the lube and cum that was drizzling out of the scarlet haired male.

“Wait! HARU!!!! P-please!” Rin yelled.

“Cum for _me_ , Rin.” 

“ _Aaaahhhh… hhhaaaahh aahhh_ ~” breathlessly, Rin laid his face against the comforter. “D-don’t make… mmm… me”.

“Why?” Haru asked, thrusting more forcefully.

“Be-because.. I.. nngh..I want-want to…” he was struggling, trying to form words in between his gasps as his body was jerked forward with every impact.

“Uh huh..”

“ _ **I WANT TO CUM INSIDE OF SOUSUKE!**_ ” Rin yelped.

“Huh?” Sousuke sat up from his intense makeout session with Makoto, quirking an eyebrow.

Haru’s movements stilled, “Okay. Sit in front of me” he said pulling out of the other.

Rin raised himself up, turning around and sitting on his legs.

Haru raised himself up to kneel and pushed his fingers into Rin’s wet, burgundy hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling to make the other look up. With his other hand, he began rapidly stroking himself.

Rin opened his mouth, jutting his tongue out slightly so that the tip of Haru’s cock could smack against it. He maintained eye contact, opening wider in anticipation of the thick cum that would soon be coating the inside of his mouth.

“..Rin” Haru growled, jerking his hips forward as he released, painting Rin’s tongue, teeth and lips with the sticky product of his orgasm. As soon as it was over, he bent down, licking his own essence as he ran his tongue into Rin’s mouth for another wanton kiss. Haru finally let go of Rin’s hair and broke their kiss, rubbing his thumb across his lover's cheek and giving a small smile, “I love you”.

“I love you, too… Jackass” Rin said, giving Haru one of his toothy grins while he watched the other stand and walk over to the other two, laying down beside Makoto and planting several chaste kisses against his lips. Rin crawled to Haru and leaned over him to kiss Makoto on the cheek, precum dripping from his reddened glans onto Haru’s sternum. Rin then turned his attention to Haru, nuzzling his nose against the others before pulling away, “Thank you”.

“Mmhmm” Haru hummed, using his thumb to slide through the slick mess on his abdomen from Rin’s dick, putting it into his mouth to suck the flavor off of it. “Let’s go take a shower, Makoto”.  
.  
.  
Once the door to the bathroom slid shut, Sousuke cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze from Rin. “I uh… I’m thirsty. You want something to drink?” he asked, standing and making his way to the kitchen. He turned on the sink and waited until the water was warm, wetting a few napkins and wiping all of the lube off of his very erect dick.

“A bottle of water. And Sou, it’s fine if you don’t want to do it. I just.. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while but if you aren’t comfortable with the idea then we’ll just drop it”.

“I just need to work myself up to it.. That’s all.” Sousuke said, sitting on the soft blankets, next to Rin.

“Can I help?” Rin turned the bottle back and drank half of the refreshing content in three gulps, closing it and setting it to the side for later. He placed himself between Sousuke’s legs, leaning over and licking the head of Sousuke’s cock, wrapping his hand around the hilt and pressing the tip of his tongue to the slit.

Sousuke inhaled sharply, tossing his empty bottle onto the couch and placing a hand behind him to lean on, using his other to gather as much of Rin’s hair as he could and holding it back so he could watch his fiance’s face better. “Go on”.

Rin swirled his tongue around the glans, taking it into his mouth and sucking briefly before pulling back with a loud pop, “While I do this, I’m going to massage you, alright?”

Sousuke gulped but he nodded his head, his turquoise pools watching Rin’s hand as it reached out and grabbed the lube. Rin flipped the cap open with his thumb and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, setting the open bottle down beside his water.

He gripped Sousuke’s shaft again, licking up the prominent vein on the underside and working his way back to the tip. Alternating between taking it all into his mouth and licking around the pulsating erection, messily slobbering all over it just how Sousuke likes it, he finally began jerking him off all the while greedily sucking and licking the other half. He waited until Sousuke was softly grunting -and had laid back- to slowly begin rubbing small circles around the outside of his fiance’s hole. 

Sousuke forced himself not to clench.

It took a while, but eventually Rin had Sousuke prepped and he’d already discreetly slicked his length up. “Okay Sou, I’m going to need you to hold your legs back for me”.

“This is embarrassing”

“And you don’t think it is for me, sometimes? I _know_ how uncomfortable it can be to open yourself up to someone like this… even if they ARE your future husband. So if you want me to stop, just say it” Rin’s brows were knitted together, trying to get a look of his fiance’s face but Sousuke had both arms crossed over it.

The larger male sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his face a few times before shutting his eyes tight, turning his head to the side and grabbing his thighs, above the bend of his knees, pulling them -and his ass- into the air.

Rin was delicate, working himself gracefully all the way inside Sousuke. He was on his haunches, leaned over with his arms wrapped under the others legs to help support them. “Is it okay if I move, Sou?”

Sousuke was biting his bottom lip out of sheer humiliation, still refusing to open his eyes or face Rin at all. He simply nodded his head again and furrowed his brows more.

“If you’re worried about anyone else seeing you, I’m pretty sure Haru and Mako are fucking in the shower. And if you’re worried about _me_ seeing you, then don’t. You’ve seen me with tears pouring out, drool running out of my mouth and making horrible sounds while begging you for more. I love you, and no matter how I see you..” Rin paused, thoughts wandering to finding Sousuke and Haru in bed.

Sousuke noticed and turned his head towards Rin, keeping his eyes closed, “Please.. Move now, Rin”. 

It worked and Rin was back to focusing on the situation at hand. He rocked his hips forward once and when Sousuke arched his back and _moaned_ , they both froze.

Sousuke’s eyes shot open and he blinked a few times up at Rin, not entirely certain that noise had just came from himself. That is, until Rin’s mouth curved into that fucking devious little smirk of his.

Rin thrust again, more confident this time and when Sousuke moaned _again_ , Rin set his pace. 

Sousuke was digging his fingernails into his thighs, gasping Rin’s name and he couldn’t understand: _Why am I making these noises? WHY does it feel so good? Is it because it’s Rin? Maybe I’m just overly sensitive right now.. Because it didn’t feel like **this** with Tachibana. SHUT UP! Holy shit, shut the hell up!_

Rin had one eye closed, brows scrunched up in indescribable pleasure and concentration, “Fuck, you’re so tight…And If you keep grinding back on me like that, I’m going to cum” Rin heaved.

“I-I’m… about… to.. I want you.. KISS ME!” Sousuke’s cheeks felt so hot, he was certain his face was going to combust at any second. 

Rin leaned forward and Sousuke wrapped his legs around his fiery eyed lovers waist, moving his hands to the back of Rin’s neck and crashing their lips together. Rin placed a hand on Sousuke’s hip and thumbed the slit of his fiance’s glans with his other, wrapping his fingers around him and sliding his hand up and down to match his hips.

Sousuke’s entire body tensed up, mouth opening and Rin’s tongue darting in to taste his lover's moans. His insides quivered around Rin and he arched his back, bucking up into Rin’s hand as he came in spurts, landing on his chest and abdominals. Rin’s orgasm followed seconds later, whimpering into Sousuke’s mouth and filling his fiance up with every drop he had.

Rin collapsed on top of Sousuke, letting out an airy chuckle while trying to catch his breath, “God damn, that was intense”.

Sousuke chose not to respond, deciding instead to trail his fingertips up and down Rin’s back, picturing every curve, every indent of muscle, every part that he touched.

“I love you so much” Rin whispered.

“I love you, always” Sousuke replied in English.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Makoto squinted at the sun peeking in through the blinds of his living room. It had to be close to lunch so who could be knocking on his door? He slowly lifted his arm off of the other three and sat up, yawning and stretching, letting his blurry eyes travel over the room in search for his pants. He spotted them and stood up, deciding he would search for his boxers after sending away the person currently beating on his door.

While Makoto buttoned his jeans, he smiled, looking over the three ‘bed buddies’ he’d had last night and well into this morning. After having one more go at it, they’d all made quick work of washing off (Haru and Makoto did, again) and promptly exchanged the top comforter of their little ‘nest’ for the one on the bed before cuddling up together and falling asleep around four that morning.

Haru and Rin were facing, holding one another and Sousuke was behind Rin, an arm draped over the other two and a hand that had previously been holding Makoto’s side, now hung limply against Haru’s back.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Makoto glanced at the clock on the wall as he walked to the door. It was actually one in the afternoon. He sighed, angling himself so that when he cracked the door open, whoever may be on the other side couldn’t see anything other than him.

“I’m sorry but could you-”

“MAKO-CHAN! YOU’RE HOME!” the blonde yelled, leaping through the partially opened door, pushing it completely open with his elbow and wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck.

“My most sincere apologies, I told Nagisa that we should call before stopping by, unannounced, but he was most adamant about surprising Haruka-senpai, Rin-san and Yamazaki-san” Rei flusteredly pushed at his glasses, very quickly catching on to the fact that they’d more than likely interrupted something, if Makoto’s disheveled appearance were any indicator.

Makoto spun on his heels, moving Nagisa with him so that the smaller male’s back was to the rest of the living room, “Uh.. well that’s.. I’m..”

“You.. aren’t happy to see us, Mako-chan?” Nagisa stared up at Makoto, pouting.

“N-no! That’s not it! We just..uh..”

A series of obscenities caught the short blondes attention and he let’s go of Makoto in favor of walking further into the living room. “Did I hear Rin-chan? Is he under this blanket?”

Makoto turned to Rei, cheeks burning hot and a mortified expression on his face, “Rei, help me bring in your bags”. As soon as everything was inside, Makoto shut and locked the door because this was about to go south very quickly.

Nagisa had started trying to worm his way under the comforter, having figured out that Haru, Rin and Sousuke were the ones hiding under it. “No fair! I want to have a sleep-over!”

“N-Nagisa! COME HERE! Heh, let’s see what kind of sweets we have, okay?” is the only thing Makoto could think of to possibly sway the mischievous blonde’s attention away from the other’s. 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Rin yelled, pushing the covers down to his hipbones, sitting up and glaring at Nagisa. “Since you can’t take a fucking hint, be useful and find my briefs and pants!”

“Rin-chan… you’re.. Naked? Is Haru-chan and Sou-chan naked, too?”

Rin scowled at the trouble-maker, his right eye twitching and that’s all Nagisa needed to see. His eyes slowly halfway closed and a sinister smile spread across his face, “Oh, so _that’s_ what all of you have been up to, huh?” his voice held a menacing undertone.


	32. In Need of Adult Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys playing around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being way longer than I thought so I divided into two parts. I need to finish up the second half but here is this! Sorry for the long wait, life and stuff. BIG, HUGE!!! Shoutout to AnimeDolls for AGAIN throwing around ideas with me when I was at a stand-still! She keeps me motivated to write when I just type myself into a corner :)

“OH MY GOD NAGISA, QUIT GROPING ME!” Rin yelped, attempting to pry the short blonde off of him and accidentally kneeing Sousuke right between his legs.

Sousuke grunted and rolled onto his back.

Haru huffed, annoyed that Nagisa’s wiggling around had effectively caused the covers to bunch up under the short menace to the point that Haru was barely covered anymore. “I’m going to take a bath” he said, standing and not the slightest bit embarrassed about his nudity. 

“Wow, Haru-chan! I can tell you’ve been training hard because your body looks so different!” Nagisa sat up, straddling Rin’s thighs and momentarily pausing the redheads torture.

“Nagisa, please stop molesting Rin-san and act like you have some morals” Rei said, blushing furiously and pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Makoto watched Haru close the bathroom door before walking back to the table with a cup of tea for Rei. This situation was entirely humiliating but Makoto couldn’t help but smile to himself, happy that the drama of yesterday seemed to have vanished. And with the arrival of their former teammates, there was no time for awkward discussions and small-talk after the events that had taken place between the four of them.

“But RinRin is so cute with his face all red” Nagisa giggled, quickly reaching down to squeeze Rin’s pectorals again. 

“I agree” Sousuke grinned, turning his head to smirk at his fiance.

Rin didn’t like the look on Sousuke’s face at all.. Like he was plotting. But he couldn’t focus on that right now and instead, bent his knees up in an attempt to knock Nagisa off but instead, it just made the others position worse because now he was straddling Rin’s hips.

“Don’t call me that! And hand me my fucking -” Rin’s words caught in his throat and he let out a startled gasp when he felt pressure against his warmth. His eyes widened and he snapped his head to the side to glare at Sousuke.

Sousuke was still smirking, discreetly massaging Rin with his finger. He chuckled when Rin’s cheeks turned a shade darker and while it was all in fun, he didn’t want to actually upset his lover so he retracted his finger and gave Rin’s ass a firm squeeze before crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s the big deal? It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.. HEY! Do you remember when we were young and before we swam in the first relay, you taught me how to-” Nagisa was cut off by Rin’s hands shooting up to cover the smaller male's mouth and the redhead lunged forward, knocking Nagisa onto his back but exposing his bare ass as he leaned over the other.

Rei choked on his tea.

“What? I haven’t heard this story. Rin, I want to know what you taught him” Sousuke snickered.

“All of you are the worst” Rin growled, grabbing a pillow to cover himself and getting up. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and hurried out of the room and down the hallway, entering the bathroom where Haru was still in the bath and locking the door behind him.

Sousuke laughed, sitting up and reaching for his boxer-briefs that he’d made sure were easily accessible just in case. He slid them on under the covers before standing and twisting his torso to pop his back. He’d hoped that the younger two Iwatobi boys would have retreated after realizing what they’d stumbled into so he could have slept a while longer, but that obviously wasn’t happening. “I’m going to get Rin some clothes and then I’ll start on lunch” he told Makoto. “You know what Haru would want to wear so you get those together.”

After Sousuke had found his own clothes and put them back on, he took Rin some clothes as an apology and made his way to the kitchen. “You two had lunch, yet?” he asked, aiming the question at Rei and Nagisa.

“Yes, we have but thank you for asking” Rei answered.

“I could eat again, though!” Nagisa chimed in.

Sousuke got to work, deciding that katsudon would be the best thing to make to feed everyone quickly since he’d already been craving tonkatsu anyway. Irritating Haru with his choice of food would just be a plus.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch wasn’t too troublesome. There were no mortifying remarks and Nagisa was satisfied with asking Rin and Haru about their training and Sousuke about being a police officer while Rei and Makoto discussed how Makoto was doing in school and what Rei’s future plans were. And surprisingly enough, other than a few scowls in Sousuke’s direction, Haru didn’t complain about what he was eating.

After lunch was over was an entirely different story…

Sousuke walked to the sink and began washing the dishes he was able to carry. “Makoto, will you bring the rest of the dishes?”

“Of course!” Makoto smiled, gathering up the remaining bowls and cups and joining the other in the kitchen. He sat them in the sink and turned to walk away but Sousuke stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Is everything alright, Sousuke?” Makoto looked a bit confused.

Sousuke’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Makoto’s for a quick peck. “You were incredible last night”.

Makoto’s face could rival the most glorious apple, all the way up to his ears. “S-s-sousuke! What?!”

“It’s not like they haven’t figured it out.. Are _you_ surprised, Hazuki?” Sousuke quirks an eyebrow at the short blonde that had made his way to the kitchen, smiling wildly at the two brawny males.

“At first I was a little shocked, but now I just want to know which one of you is on top? Do you all just swap up partners? Oh oh, and is Rin-chan all moody in bed? Is it terrifying to have him go down on you because of… you know..” Nagisa grins and points to his teeth.

“OF COURSE IT’S NOT SCARY!” Rin yells from the couch, brows furrowed.

“At first I was pretty worried.. I mean it’s like deciding to let a chainsaw give you head and just hoping for the best… like putting your dick in the shark tank at an aquarium and trusting it won’t get bitten off…” Sousuke had returned to cleaning the dishes, but even with his back turned he could _feel_ the glower from the sharp toothed redhead. 

Haru snorted and mumbled “Bear trap”.

Sousuke bellowed a laugh and nodded his head in agreement, “A really risky game of hokey pokey involving your cock and a bear trap”.

“It’s not that bad! You’re both being unfair to Rin.. I mean, the first time I was slightly concerned, and I momentarily thought about a great-white… Seriously, though, it wouldn’t be the first time any of us fell crotch first into a fire-ant bed.” Makoto blurted out, trailing off when he noticed Rin sulking.

“Like fucking a cup full of toothpicks. Or like jacking off with a cheese grater. I’d be less worried sticking my dick in a ceiling fan. Making love to forks. Hardcore grinding on a food processor. Going balls deep in a bag of nails.” Sousuke snickers.

“Trying to get your rocks off in a box of thumbtacks” Haru chimes in. “Like using your dick as a dart board. Jacking off while watching Piranha 3D “

“Like having sweet sex with a box full of backless earrings. Glory-holeing a bin full of saw-blades. Cleaning your balls with a wire brush. Getting a massage with a happy ending from a bucket of rock-salt. Having your neighbor wash your balls with a yard rake. Like having a dick sword fight with a rapid fire nail gun.” Sousuke rinses off a bowl.

Sousuke was finally done with his task and walked to the living room, followed by Makoto. They had to step over Nagisa, who was on the floor, cackling. The larger brunette plopped onto the couch beside his fiance and Rin turned his head away. 

Rin had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed together in a very adorable pout.

“Don’t be like that, we were only picking” Makoto smiled, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Haru.

“While I think it is highly inappropriate that Nagisa even inquired about the happenings of your love life in the first place, I can see how Rin-san’s teeth could be slightly… off putting… to say the least. But based on his personality, I deduce he would be the more passionate lover. After him would be Makoto-senpai, followed by Yamazaki-san and while Haruka-senpai is beautiful in the water, I can’t imagine him to have much reaction at all in bed” Rei rambled, keeping his eyes focused on the book in his hands that he’d brought out as a distraction from the shenanigans of the others.

“I bet he’s just like a dead mackerel in bed!” Nagisa choked out between giggles.

Haru’s eye twitched ever so slightly.

“I do not appreciate the ugly simile you’ve used but it does rather sum up my conclusion. I do not perceive that he would be a very active participant in such situations” Rei turned the page of his book.

Rin was leering at Haru almost threateningly, “You’re both actually completely wrong! He even likes to role-play!”

This caught Nagisa’s attention and he quit laughing and sat up, “REALLY?! I don’t believe you, Rin-chan. I need proof!”

The scarlet haired male fished his phone out of his pocket and began furiously tapping the screen. “Ah! Here it is! Haru wearing a- !!!”

Haru pounced, firmly gripping Rin’s phone and desperately trying to snatch it out of the other’s hands. He was laid out across Sousuke’s lap, using his free hand to pull Rin’s hair. The latter retaliated by smashing his hand against Haru’s face, pushing the other’s head back in an awkward angle. 

Having already had his nether region harmed once today, Sousuke wanted this to end quickly so he tilted his head at Haru while making eye contact with Makoto and as soon as the other had wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist and pulled him back, Sousuke snatched the phone from Rin and stood up. “I’m going home to shower and change. I’m suppose to work tonight but I’ll see if Mikoshiba will cover for me.”

Sousuke made his way to the door and while he was putting on his shoes, noticed Nagisa had walked up beside him, arms behind his back and a deceivingly sweet smile on his face. Sousuke glanced over his shoulder to make sure Rin and Haru were still having their squabble and Makoto and Rei’s attention was on them. His lips curled into the smallest smirk and he angled the phone towards the blond, allowing him to see the seductive image Haru had sent Rin the day Sousuke had walked in on him wearing the maid costume.

Nagisa’s smile widened and he winked at Sousuke before bounding over to the couch and jumping on top of Rin and Haru simultaneously. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke re-entered Makoto and Haruka’s apartment, buttoning the top two buttons of his uniform and cleared his throat to get the others attention. “I still have to go in but I’ll be able to get off early. Maybe by eleven. What are you guys planning to do tonight?”

Rin frowned and sat up slightly, he was hoping Sousuke wouldn’t have to go in at all. Makoto was leaning his upper back against the arm of the couch, one leg off the couch because of the lack of space. Haru was laying against Makoto’s chest and Rin had his head on Haru’s chest, legs thrown over the other arm of the couch. 

“Well… I guess that’s better than you working _all_ night. I dunno, we haven’t made any plans” said Rin.

“I want to drink! Since Rei-chan’s been so focused on his studies maybe getting drunk will let him relax a bit… And I can get some ass..” Nagisa mumbled the last little bit, but he smirked at Sousuke because he knew he’d heard him.

“Going out or staying in?” Sousuke asked. “Because if you’re going to a bar or club then Makoto I’ll need you to keep an eye on Rin for me. I don’t like the idea of me not being there incase some douchebag tries something”.

“Home” Haru monotones.

“Yeah, I think staying here would be best” Makoto smiles, running his fingers through Haru’s hair.

“Good, that means I won’t have to try to track you down when I get off work” Sousuke adjusts his peaked-cap and then feels around his duty belt to make sure he has his handcuffs.

“Sou-chan looks really hot in that outfit. You guys ever play with your handcuffs?” Nagisa grins.

“NO!” Rin squeaks

“Not yet…” Sousuke smiles at Rin and then turns to leave, giving a small wave over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. 

“You really are quite nosy” Rei says to Nagisa, more focused on reading another book than watching whatever silly movie was playing on the television.

“So.. not to be rude or anything but uh.. What exactly is going on with you two?” Rin readjusts himself back against Haru.

“I do not have time to spend worrying about trivial things such as maintaining the inner workings of an intimate relationship right now. We have plenty of time for that nonsense after I’ve accomplished my goals” Rei pushes his glasses up that had began sliding down the bridge of his nose.

Nagisa rolls his eyes, “Biophysics sucks”.

“That is kindof.. mean, Rei. You two were so close in high school. Don’t you think that hurts Nagisa’s feelings?” Makoto’s brows knit together.

“Which is precisely why I do not expect him to wait for me. He is free to find someone else if he wants. And yes, I would be very ‘heartbroken’ if that were to happen but it’s only logical that he would want to find another person to offer the companionship he wants while I am unable to cater to his needs”.

“Ugh, is there any beer?” Nagisa stands up, walking to the kitchen.

“N-not here but I think Sousuke has some at our place. Come on, walk with me. Haru, you coming?” Rin blinks up at the other, ruby eyes burning into cool, cobalt blue pools.

Haru sighs and nods. Rin obviously _wants_ him to go. 

They slip their shoes on and begin the short walk to Rin and Sousuke’s place. After closing the door and removing their shoes, Rin pulls Nagisa to the kitchen and gets him a beer and pours him a shot. “What the fuck?!”

Haru glances around the living room, the horrible mistake he’d made a couple of days ago slamming into his chest like a bag of bricks. Who was he to judge Rei when he was just as selfish?

“It’s just recently gotten this bad. He’s so uptight about everything. I had to promise him that he’d still be able to study if he came here with me.” Nagisa clinked his shotglass to Rin’s and drank down the horribly bitter liquid. He quickly chased it with his beer to try to get rid of the fire sensation scorching through his chest.

“You want one, Haru?” Rin softly smiled. He must have remembered Haru and Sousuke being complete morons, too.

“Yeah” Haru answered, walking to the other side of the counter to wrap his arms around Rin’s waist from behind and bent his neck a bit to press his forehead against one of Rin’s shoulders.

“It’s okay” Rin whispers, turning himself around in Haru’s arms and placing a gentle kiss to his cheek, “Here.” he holds up a shot glass.

“What? Worried Rin-chan is still mad about our jokes earlier?” Nagisa takes another sip of his beer, walking to the living room and falling back onto the couch.

“No. Just… something that happened. We’re over it now. Everything is fine.” Rin makes Haru look at him, saying this to the other more than to Nagisa. He steals a quick kiss and grabs his beer to go join Nagisa. “If you want one, they’re on the bottom shelf, Haru”.

Haru grabs a bottle from the fridge and takes a seat beside Rin. It finally dawned on him _why_ Rin had brought them here. He’s expecting Makoto to talk some sense into Rei. Or maybe he was just giving Nagisa a chance to vent? Both…

“Isn’t it hard to have a relationship with multiple people? I mean, you don’t get jealous and stuff?” Nagisa quirks an eyebrow.

Rin chokes on his drink a little, coughing and sputtering while Haru turns his head to stare at the wall.

“Heh, we’re still figuring all of that out. Boundaries and such. Um… so Rei is being a dick, huh?” Rin attempted to casually change the subject, luckily Nagisa seemed more than ready to let out his frustration.

“I understand that this is important to him. And it’s something he really wants to accomplish, but I don’t take up _that much_ time, right? He acts like I’m so needy”.

“You ar-OW!” Haru glares at Rin, rubbing his side that just got elbowed.

“Have you actually tried to look for someone else?” Rin takes another sip of his beer.

“NO! I mean, I flirt and stuff but I don’t really joke around with anyone else like I do with you guys. Like I could _actually_ forget about Rei?”

“Oh, so you don’t grope other people while they’re naked? That’s a relief” Rin tries to make his sarcasm not sound too harsh. 

“Just have fun” Haru mumbles. “Have fun tonight and don’t think about it”.

“You’re right Haru-chan! I came here to see all of you, not whine about Rei” Nagisa smiles and then finishes off his bottle.

“Don’t call me that” Haru closes his eyes and presses the mouth of the bottle to his lips.

“Alright, should we party at Haru and Mako’s or here? I’m guessing you two will be crashing with us since we have two bedrooms.” Rin stands and walks to his room, looking around to make sure it isn’t a mess, which it wouldn’t be since he’s such a clean-freak. “I’ll change out the sheets and stuff.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to sleep in any of your ‘love juice’.” Nagisa chortles.

“DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT! Like I would leave my bed in that state” 

“Rin really does give good head. Just so you know…” Haru deadpans.

“Oh, I figured he did. We were just having fun earlier. Haru-chan! Are you going to wear the maid costume tonight?”

Now it was Haru’s turn to choke.

“Sou-chan showed me before he left! I never expected _you_ would do stuff like that! I could see Rin-chan doing it but… wow”

“I’m going to kill him…” Haru’s cheeks were the faintest shade of pink.

“Oh yeah, _Haru-chan_ , you were absolutely adorable!” Rin chides.

“It’s here! The costume is HERE because Sousuke was going to get you to wear it, _Rin-chan_..” Haru snaps at the other.

“Hah? Well good fucking luck! I would never put that thing on!”

“Aww, but RinRin would look so cute in it! Where is it?” Nagisa bounces off the couch.

“Hopefully in the trash” Rin raises his voice so the other two could hear him while he rummaged through his closet for fresh sheets and a blanket.

“As long as you help me get Rin to wear it tonight, I’ll tell you” Haru whispers.

“YOU GOT IT! But we’re going to have to get him shit-faced if we want to do this” Nagisa bends over to quietly continue working out the aspects of their devious plan. “And he still wouldn’t willingly put it on.. So we’ll have to come up with some kind of game or something. Loser has to wear it. And we’ll cheat a little just to make sure he’s the one that loses”.

Haru nods, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. “In Sousuke’s room, top shelf in the closet. A blanket is on top of it. I noticed it the other night when I was helping him clean”.

“Alright. But what game should we play?”

“I think Rin might have some. Ask him” Haru takes Nagisa’s empty bottle and takes it with him to the kitchen.

Nagisa storms into Rin’s room with all of his usual enthusiasm. “Do you have any games we could play tonight?”

“Games? Like board games? Yeah, I have a few… here, just get what you want” Rin pulls open a bottom drawer in his closet.

“I’m going to tell Makoto we’ll be drinking here then we’ll go to the store. Anything you want?” Haru asks, slipping his feet into his shoes.

“Booze.. Lots of booze” Nagisa yells.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sousuke noticed the lights on in his apartment as he drew closer to the building. He’d needed to go home to change first anyway so this worked. He managed to get off even earlier than he was expecting. It seems Kisumi had vanished to attend a few classes at the Police Academy to actually become an officer and Mikoshiba offered to take him as a ride along tonight to cover for Sousuke. 

“YOU’RE Fu-(hic)-FUCKING CHEATING!” Rin drunkenly screams just as Sousuke is entering their apartment.

Sousuke blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow at Makoto. Rin was only in as pair of red and black striped boxer-briefs, hair pulled back in a ponytail and in a precarious position on a twister board. Nagisa and Haru were both shirtless but they seemed to be a lot less drunk than Rin. The short blonde had one arm bent around Rin’s elbow that was holding him up and Haru had a leg wrapped around one of Rin’s but foot on the same dot.

“What the hell?” Sousuke grumbled, unlacing his boots.

"Shit. Everyone, be cool! The cops are here to ruin the party" Haru deadpans.

"I forgot how damn mouthy you are when you've been drinking" Sousuke sighs.

“Sou-chan! We’re playing strip Twister. But if you lose your underwear you have to wear Haru-chan’s maid outfit and Rin seems to be really bad at this game..” Nagisa beams.

“I am (hic) not! You and this little shit keep (hic) making me fall!”

“Don’t blame us. Maybe it’s because you’re a lush and can’t hold your liquor!” Haru sounds irritated, but the grin he’s wearing says otherwise. He’s lucky Rin can’t see his face.

“Rei, will you spin for them this round? I’m going to get Sousuke a beer” Makoto hands the spinner off to the other and motions for Sousuke to follow him to the kitchen so he can explain the current events.

Rei sighs and closes his book, “I guess I should take a break for now.” He flicks the spinner with his finger, knowing what he’s suppose to do. Haru and Nagisa had practically threatened him earlier while Rin was taking a shower. He glanced at the trio, deciding which color he should tell Haru to move to so they could accomplish their absurd goal. “Haruka-senpai, right foot: green”.

“OI! My leg can’t bend that way! Move your leg the other way so I don’t-” Rin’s shaky arms give out while trying to keep his foot on his dot and he tumbles forward onto Nagisa. “YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, HARU!”

“And Rin-chan is the loser!” Nagisa giggles.

“I’m **not** wearing that thing” Rin slurs.

“You knew the rules before we started playing. You don’t get to back out just because you lost” Haru runs his fingers through his hair, getting the fringe out of his eyes.

“That’s right! So Rin-chan, you have to be our maid for the rest of the night!” Nagisa sits up when Rin gets off of him. 

“I hate you both” Rin grumbles.

Nagisa stands and pulls Rin up by his wrist “C’mon, we’ll help you change!”


	33. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is turning into a three part thing because I added in the smut on accident. And the dramatics in the last chapter and in this one wasn't suppose to happen but.. oh well. So here's this :/

“I can do it myself!” Rin yelps

“But we need to make sure you keep your end of the deal. No underwear. And you’ll need help tying the bow” Haru follows behind the other two, Nagisa almost running to Sousuke’s bedroom.

After some screaming and what sounded like the room being torn apart, Nagisa and Haru reemerged with triumphant looks on their faces. 

“He’s refusing to leave the room” Haru muttered to Sousuke.

“I’ll try to get him out. But I can’t make any promises” Sousuke said, removing his uniform shirt and draping it over his shoulder. He was a bit scared to enter into the same room as Rin right now. Rin was probably extremely angry and Sousuke wasn’t sure if Rin had completely forgiven him yet. But when he stepped inside and saw Rin with his legs bent underneath him, cheeks bright pink and tears in the corner of his eyes, that cute pout on his plump lips…. Oh god…

Sousuke closed the door behind him and tried not to stare too much as he walked to his dresser and pulled out his most worn out pair of jeans and favorite comfortable shirt. He changed, very aware of Rin avoiding him altogether. “Can I.. fix your head-dress? It’s a little crooked..”

Rin sniffled and made eye contact for a brief second before looking away again and shrugging.

“So.. you even have to call everyone ‘master’ for the rest of the night?” Sousuke smirked, readjusting the frilly headpiece and trailing a finger down the side of Rin’s face.

“Shut up” Rin bit his bottom lip.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It really suits you. I mean, not that you look like a chick or anything… You’re just really very cute right now.. I..em.. Don’t be angry with me! I didn’t know anything about this!” Sousuke stuttered.

“But you _were_ already planning on making me wear it” Rin hissed back.

“It’s not like I was going to force you or anything. But I’m not gonna lie, I am pretty happy I got to see you in it”

Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth, glaring up at the other.

“It’s all in fun. I don’t really understand why they won’t let you wear your underwear but I’m honestly not going to complain. Just play along for a little while. If you’re too uncomfortable then I’ll put an end to it, alright?” Sousuke uses his finger to tilt Rin’s face up and bends down to flick his tongue against his fiance’s lips before sliding it inside when the redhead opens his mouth. “This actually might be a bad idea.. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you” Sousuke adds when he finally pulls away, voice rough and low.

“If I get to mess with you a little then maybe it won’t be so bad” Rin smirks, gently pushing the larger male away so he can get off the bed. He uses his palms to straighten out the ruffled skirt and then removes the band holding his hair back in a ponytail.

“Turns out it was going to be a short shift tonight anyway, so I invited Mikoshiba over when he get’s off.. And.. um.. Kisumi..” Sousuke busies himself with removing his handcuffs and gun from his duty belt.

“Excuse me?” Rin narrows his eyes at the other.

“Kisumi is actually the reason I was able to leave as early as I did. And he said he wanted to talk to us both, anyway. It was kinda my way of saying ‘thanks’ to both of them”.

“Well I’m sure as fuck not going to let either of them see me like this. And you and Kisumi are not allowed to go off alone together…” Rin says, checking the alarm clock on the nightstand: 9:37pm.

“You really think I would cheat on you.. Any of you? Let alone with _HIM_?! Please, give me more credit than that” Sousuke growls, sitting down on the bed.

“Well, you have already fucked him. It’s not that far of a stretch..” 

“You really have a problem with that? It was a dumb choice I made while I was hurt. And it’s not like you’ve never did anything with him. Damn, you make it sound like I just dive into any vacant hole” Sousuke snarls.

“THAT WAS ALMOST THREE YEARS AGO! And I mean, let’s not forget you and Haru…” Rin trails off, seeing Sousuke flinch and his brows knitting together. “I’m not being fair.. I’m sorry. We’ve all made some horribly ridiculous decisions. We need to move forward.” Rin pauses to settle himself straddling Sousuke’s lap, “I trust you. And I want tonight to be fun, Nagisa really needs that right now. So, let’s just drop it.. Kay?” Rin grins, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Rin. I love you so much and I hurt you and-” Sousuke feels Rin’s finger push against his lips.

“I know. That’s enough of all of that. So would you escort me to the living room, _Master_?”

Sousuke’s eyes widen for a moment and then he smiles and nods, waiting until Rin stood back up before delicately taking his hand and leading him back to the others.

“Well, good evening... MASTERS. You only have a couple of hours to enjoy this so I suggest you get to it..” Rin grimaced, placing a hand on his hip.

Makoto goes slack-jawed, staring up at Rin from his seat at the table. Rei blushes, setting his cup down before risking another look at the redhead.

“SEE?! I told you he was sexy!” Nagisa loudly states from his spot on the couch beside Haru.

“The stockings keep falling down… So I might take them off later.” Rin fiddles with the lacy top of one of the stockings.

“That’s why I never wore them, they won’t stay up. Do you still have on the garter?” Haru spoke.

“Yeah yeah.. I have on the fucking garter” Rin grumbled, lifting the hem of the skirt slightly to prove it. Why was the back of this damn thing so much shorter than the front?

“I didn’t hear a ‘Master’..” Haru sneered.

Rin’s jaw tensed and he scowled at the other, “Yes, I am wearing the garter.. **Master** ”

“Good. Now take a shot, then pour yourself another, and one for me and Nagisa and come take it with us” Haru smirked.

“You’re being awfully bossy. Fine. Yes, Master” Rin mumbled, setting out to do his task.

After taking their shots and demanding another round, Haru pointed to the bookshelf in the corner “I want that book. Second row from the bottom. Take it to Makoto when you get it”.

“You’re an ass. Yes, Master” Rin stalks over to the bookshelf, debating on if bending or squatting would be better but choosing the latter. Hopefully not too much of his ass would be visible.

“Uhh, thank you, Rin.” Makoto smiles, cheeks hot and audibly swallowing.

“Makoto would also like a shot” Sousuke smirks.

“What? Do I need to fucking let him drink it from my mouth, too?!” Rin snaps.

“Yes, actually..” Sousuke’s half-lidded eyes stare at the redhead.

“Seriously? Fine.. FINE!” Rin storms off to the kitchen, pouring a shot and then returning to the table. He slides himself onto the cold top, nudging Makoto with his knee to sit back so he can place himself in front of the other, a leg on either side of him. “Open your mouth, Master” and then Rin slams the shot back, setting the glass on the table and then pulling Makoto to him with a hand clutching both sides of his collar.

Makoto has to place his hands on the edge of the table to keep from slamming into Rin as his mouth crashes into the redhead’s. When the first drops of liquor touches his tongue he thinks about pulling back, but for some reason it tastes sweeter than he was expecting. He gulps down what little bit Rin let escape his lips before nipping at him to let him know he was ready for the rest. He slowly places his hands on top of Rin’s thighs, his thumbs on the insides and begins to move them up. When Rin completely opens his mouth, Makoto slides his tongue inside, his hands moving under the others skirt. One hand moved to Rin’s cock, gingerly stroking it a few times.

Rin lets out a small gasp, grabbing Makoto’s wrists to stop him from going any further. Though he didn’t mind Makoto feeling him up, right now wasn’t the time. More so, he wasn’t wearing underwear that he could use to hide an erection right now.

“That’s enough” he sighed, licking Makoto’s tongue a few more times before pulling away. 

“Realistically speaking, the probability of this relationship between the four of you not ending in disaster is very slim. Though men have the natural instinct to mate with as many partners as they can, it is only human to want to keep what is yours. I’m slightly curious as to _how_ Yamazaki-san hasn’t already began causing a riot. More so, the very thought of sharing the person you love’s attention and body is pretty… unattractive..” Rei follows his observation by gulping down what remained of his drink.

“Me, Haru-chan and Rei-chan need a refill! What about you, Sou-chan?” Nagisa shouts.

“Yeah, I could use one” Sousuke said. “So, Ryugazaki.. You’re telling me.. If Rin started sucking your dick, which he’s really good at, and then sat in your lap and pressed your head against him, you _wouldn’t_ go for it?”

“That is to say, I… uh… Well, I suppose that yes, I would ‘go for it’ as you phrased” Rei flusteredly stated. “But I do not understand how you aren’t very adamantly protesting against.. **this**.”

“I know that Rin loves me. He chose to accept my marriage proposal.. But I also know he has and has always had feelings for Tachibana and Nanase.. More so, Nanase. But all feelings are mutual so I guess that’s how it works…”

Rin slyly looks at Haru and then slides himself off the table. He’d only recently come to terms with his feelings for Makoto and.. Haru.. He’d always chalked the intensity of what he felt for Haru to be obsessive rivalry but.. Since the first kiss they shared he’d started realizing more and more the volume of his affection for the other.

“I’m changing soon so what else do you want me to do? Vacuum? Wash dishes?” Rin places his hands on his hips.

“Stand in the middle here” Nagisa points to the middle of the living room, waiting for Rin to shoot him dirty looks before walking to the spot the short blond was pointing to. “Ok, now.. Flash us!”

“I AM **NOT** DOING THAT!” Rin yells.

“We’ve all seen you naked before. It’s not that big of a deal! Quit being such a drama queen, RinRin” Nagisa says smoothly.

“I’m not a drama queen! Fuck, here!” Rin lifts the hem of his skirt, showing the room his nude lower section.

“You have a semi..” Haru points out.

“Well, tell your husband not to jack me off in front of company!” Rin spits back. He lowers his skirt and then crosses his arms behind his head. “Anything else, Masters?”

“Lapdance. Give Hazuki a lapdance. I want to test ‘a theory’” Sousuke grins, giving his best Rei impersonation at the end of his sentence, even moving his hand to imitate pushing up his non-existent glasses.

Rin was growing even more irritated but he rolled his eyes and walked to the couch, placing a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder and shoving him against the backrest before ungracefully flopping down onto the others lap. “Spread your legs a little” he commands, opening his own wider.

“See, by my ‘calculations’, you are the jealous type. You would never be able to have a relationship where your lover wasn’t just _yours_. And I’m not saying there is anything wrong with that but.. I haven’t seen Hazuki touch you even once since you’ve been here, which is nothing like you two use to be. So obviously something has happened. And the midget has always been pretty forceful about physical contact with you. So this must be something serious.” Sousuke pauses to nod at Rin, telling him to begin. 

Rin rolls his hips, lazily draping his arms over the smaller male's shoulders. 

“Wow, RinRin.. I never thought we would be doing anything intimate ever again” Nagisa laughs.

“Shut it” Rin growls in reply.

“It’s not going to take long for Hazuki to get turned on. It’s only natural. But think about this, Ryugazaki. What if, Rin decides he wants to have sex with Hazuki? And what if we’re all fine with it? Can you imagine Hazuki in Rin’s arms? Rin kissing his neck, licking his lips. Hazuki slides his hand down to the small of Rin’s back before-” Sousuke is cut off by Rei jumping to his feet and almost knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

“NAGISA! I need something from the store. Please, walk with me?” Rei’s voice is an octave higher than usual.

“Sure, Rei-chan!” Nagisa smiles, patting Rin’s leg in an unspoken request for him to move.

They wait for the door to close and to be certain the other two aren’t within earshot anymore.

“What the hell, Sou? That was really fucking uncomfortable” Rin snarls.

“Whatever is going on with them was either just fixed or made worse. The blonde one wasn’t his usual self and it was making me depressed so I wanted them to either make whatever was wrong better or get them pissed off enough to leave.” Sousuke takes a gulp of his beer.

“You’re a jerk, Sou” Rin cocks an eyebrow at his fiance.

Sousuke shrugs, “Maybe. We’ll find out when they get back, I guess. Oh, Makoto.. I invited Mikoshiba and Kisumi over since they covered so I could get off early. They’ll be here in thirty minutes or so. I figured you would want to see them.”

“It’s been ages! I would love to! Thank you for letting me know, I would have hated it if we went home before they showed up” Makoto’s cheeks creased and he closed his eyes as he smiled.

“I’m going home” Haru monotoned, standing up and moving to put his shoes on.

“Haru, don’t act like a bitch. I’m not too happy about it either but people change. Maybe he’s not as.. Kisumi.. As he use to be” Rin walked towards the hallway, “I’m going to go change”.

“Wait up, Rin. I’ll help you. And look at it this way, Haru. If you leave, Kisumi will be happy to have Makoto all to himself. I mean, it’s fine that the nerd and the short one knows about us but I work with these people so I can’t exactly declare my love for not only Rin but Makoto and you as well. And Kisumi still has a big mouth so if he finds out, the rest of my department will know. It’s not that I’m embarassed about us, but it would just cause issues for me at work, ya know?”

Haru scoffed but he knew Sousuke was right. When Haru and Rin were at the pool they refrained from showing anything that others could take as anything other than friendship. Going out in public and holding hands or giving chaste kisses were one thing, but this being known by everyone you train with.. Or work with.. Opened possibilities for asshole’s who wanted to cause problems making up rumours, false claims of sexual harassment and the sort. It would be a headache that none of them wanted to deal with. “Fine. I’ll stay”.

“Good. We’ll be out in a second.” Sousuke stood and followed Rin to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“I could manage on my own” Rin stated sharply, placing a hand on the bed to balance himself while he bent down to take off the stupid stockings.

Not waiting for any more snappy remarks, Sousuke approached Rin from behind and slid his hands under the skirt, moving on to the front to grope his lover’s flaccid penis while massaging his hole with the other. 

“Oi! Sou, fuck off. I’m not in the mood for this shit”

“Will you wear this for me again, later?” Sousuke asked in a raspy whisper.

“NO! This horrible thing is going back to Haru’s as soon as I can get out of it!”

Sousuke used his body to push against Rin, making him bend over the bed to keep from falling, “Then I can’t stop myself right now”. He reaches to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube, flipping the cap open with his thumb while still rubbing Rin’s cock with his other hand.

“Sou, that’s not fair.” Rin gasps, arching his back when he feels Sousuke press a slicked up finger into him.

“Do you want me to get you off, first? Or do you want to cum with me?” Sousuke licked the shell of Rin’s ear.

“Aahh.. Cum together” Rin moans, pushing back against Sousuke’s finger.

“Spread yourself open for me, Rin”

Rin whimpers, laying his chest against the mattress and reaching his hands back. He places his fingers on either side of his opening and pulls himself open. “Is this good?”

“Yeah, just like that” Sousuke growls, easily sliding another finger inside and curving them to rub Rin’s prostate. “I don’t think I can be gentle this time”.

Hearing Sousuke’s deep voice dripping with so much lust sent a shiver up Rin’s spine. His legs have started to tremble and he’s panting “Put it in, Sou”.

Sousuke almost asked if Rin was sure but he wanted to fuck him badly. He stopped stroking Rin’s very hard cock to pour lube onto his own dick, making sure it was overly slick to hopefully compensate for not fully preparing his partner. “Keep spreading yourself. I want to see.”

Rin hissed and closed his eyes when Sousuke pushed his head inside and immediately began rocking his hips little by little, working himself inside.

He paused when he was completely sheathed inside and when Rin keened and moved his fingers to pull himself open more, Sousuke nearly lost it. He very slowly began to pull back out, watching as more of his cock was revealed to him and putting a thumb against the top of Rin’s twitching hole to pull it open just a little more. He paused when he could see the ridge of his tip and then groaned while his glistening length begin to disappear back inside of his fiance.

“Sou, go faster” Rin pleaded through a gasp, bracing his knees against the side of the mattress.

Sousuke leisurely pulled himself out one last time before slamming back into Rin with a loud **smack**.

Rin moaned loudly and then bit his bottom lip. He hadn’t heard any new voices coming from the living room but he wouldn’t want Mikoshiba walking in to hear his erotic noises. But with the quickening, rough pace Sousuke had set, it was becoming rather difficult to keep quiet.

“Fuck, Rin.. Your ass is so tight” Sousuke grunted. He moved the hand that was helping Rin open himself to the small of his back and gripped Rin’s thigh with his other. He couldn’t stop himself from pounding into Rin more forcefully. He’d never fucked the other like this before and this was coming a lot closer to how he had sex with Haru. He wanted to see Rin’s face. He wanted to watch Rin come undone. Before he’d really put much thought into it he pulled out completely and abruptly flipped his lover onto his back and slid him down so his ass was hanging off the bed. Placing his hands on the backs of the others thighs and pushing so that he was bent at the waist with his lower half in the air while simultaneously spreading his legs apart, he pushed back inside.

Rin looked startled to say the least but Sousuke wasn’t giving him any time to protest. Sousuke was viciously crashing himself back into him. Rin fisted the covers in his hands, mouth wide open and screaming in pleasure a mixture of obscenities and Sousuke’s name. He released the blanket in one hand and moved it to stroke himself. He was going to cum soon and he knew that Sousuke liked watching him play with himself. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was now begging Sousuke, “Harder! Fuck me harder!”

Without hesitation Sousuke began violently plunging in and out of Rin’s constricting warmth. His jeans had fallen around his ankles and sweat was rolling down his back, shirt thoroughly drenched. His pupils were blown so wide you could barely make out the teal irises surrounding them. The sight before him was becoming too much and he was reaching his limit.

Rin’s brows knitted together and he screwed his eyes shut, his face was so hot it was burning and he’d lost the ability to close his mouth at all. He tightened his fingers around his cock and swiped at the precum leaking from the slit of his glans with his thumb. He knew some of it had dripped onto his chin but he didn’t care right now. He could feel Sousuke’s large fingers digging into the skin of his thighs but it only added to the almost unbearable pleasure he was feeling. “Sou, ‘Mgonna cum” he managed to choke out between whimpers and moans right before he felt his own thick, warm essence shoot across his cheek. Another wave hit and he could guess it either landed in his hair or on the dress. The sensation of Sousuke throbbing inside of him was so unbelievably arousing.

Sousuke growled a moan and his thrusts became rigid and shallow. He lolled his head back and poured himself into his lover, loosening his grip on Rin’s thighs. A few moments passed and he finally looked back down, blinking a few times and suddenly becoming very aware of how rough he’d been with Rin. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?!” he pulled himself out and gently eased Rin’s legs down. He quickly removed his shirt and found a place that wasn’t wet with sweat and used it to wipe the liquid off Rin’s cheek.

Rin cracked an eye open, chest heaving while he attempted to catch his breath. Sousuke looked so worried, “I’m fine. That was incredible”.

“Are you sure, Rin?” Sousuke pulled his pants and boxers up, buttoning and zipping them and then sat on the bed beside the other.

“Mmm hmm” Rin hummed. “I’m a little sore and my neck hurts from being in that position but it was so fucking good”.

Sousuke leaned over, cupping Rin’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across his lips. He then bent over father to capture those sweet lips in a loving kiss. “You want to take a shower? You have cum in your hair”.

“Ew. Yeah, you gonna take one with me?” Rin smirks.

Sousuke nods in reply and stands up to help Rin to his feet, “Go ahead and get the water ready. I’ll get us some clothes and stuff and be in there in a second”. He gives his fiance’s forehead a quick peck and turns to dig through his dresser for something else to wear. After getting clothes for the two of them, he ventures to the kitchen for another beer and realizes he’d being stared at. He’d forgotten anyone else was here.

“Is Rin-san alright?” Rei asks from the recliner.

“It sounded like you were going to fuck him to death, Sou-chan” Nagisa grinned, readjusting himself on Rei’s lap. 

“Tsk, he’s fine” Sousuke rolled his eyes, drinking the cold beer so quickly he felt a little light-headed.

“Did the costume survive?” Haru dryly asked.

“Barely” Sousuke smirked. “I take it you had a good talk, Hazuki?”

“Fantastic!” Nagisa smiles broadly, wrapping his arms around Rei’s neck.

A knock on the door made Haru huff and scoot closer to Makoto on the couch.

Sousuke crosses the room and opens the door to come face-to-face with Kisumi’s devilish smile and Seijuro’s golden eyes.

“What the hell have you been doing, Yamazaki?” Seijuro asks, walking inside when Sousuke steps to the side.

“I was moving some stuff around in my room. I’m going to take a shower but the Iwatobi guys are here so they will keep you company. Make yourselves at home”.

“OH! Makoto and Haru are here?!” Kisumi grins, heading straight for the couch and sitting beside the raven-haired male. “It’s good to see you both!”

“KISI-CHAN!” Nagisa hops to the ground and bounds over to Kisumi for a hug.

“When I get out of the shower I’ll make something to snack on. Beers in the fridge. Liquor’s in the freezer.” Sousuke states, turning to walk down the hallway.

“Where is Matsuoka?” Seijuro asks.

“The shower” Sousuke replies before realizing what he was saying. Well, Kisumi already knew about Rin, at least. Kisumi probably already told him or would have eventually. He’ll just have to remember to be more careful about his relationship with the other two love’s of his life.


	34. Trust & Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnndddd back to angst and drama LoL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I wanted to bring Kisumi back in and make things right with him because I just love him. DO NOT WORRY! He will not be joining the OT4. I just want to make that clear. He's here on the bro-iest terms.

Not letting Haru’s glare deter him any, Kisumi leaned over him to pull Makoto into a hug that teetered on the border between platonic and far too intimate. 

True, once upon a time Haru was relatively close to Kisumi, but the latter liked to play far too much. Taunting Haru when Kisumi had managed to sway Makoto’s attention. A part of Haru considered that maybe Kisumi hadn’t meant anything by it, this mischievousness just being a part of the other’s personality. But, he wouldn’t let his guard down. He’d noticed Rin being a lot more on edge with the news of Kisumi’s visit. 

Rin, Sousuke and Kisumi were very good friends at one point. Sousuke had held a grudge against the pink haired devil for a while because of him letting Haru and Makoto know about his shoulder, but that was a long time ago. And Haru had been filled in by Makoto about what had taken place that night at his parent’s home a week before they graduated high school. But, he would expect Sousuke to protest more in that case however, Rin was the one that had that glint in his eyes.

He’d missed something. He and Makoto had both missed it because if Makoto knew then Haru would know.

Curiosity was getting the better of him. He usually just allowed things to play out on their own, only stepping in when it was absolutely necessary. But Rin’s cold attitude about this situation may be the result of a bigger problem, or maybe end up causing another fight. He needed to know. He was not about to move from his spot separating Kisumi from his husband, though. 

“So, it’s been a while!” Makoto smiled at Seijuro, “How have you been? I hope Sousuke hasn’t been too mean”.

“When is Yamazaki ever nice?” Seijuro chuckles, “The only time he doesn’t look like he’s about to murder someone is when he’s talking about Matsuoka”.

“Heh.. em” Makoto scratched his cheek with his finger. This conversation was already drifting into dangerous waters.

“Cut the shit. I’m not that stupid. Even before Shigino had confirmed it, I’d already guessed they were going to get together just by the few times I was around the two of them when I’d go visit the team”. Seijuro was grinning ear to ear.

Yep, Kisumi still had a very big mouth.

“Mikoshiba, stop lying you didn’t know a damn thing” Sousuke smirks, rubbing his hair with a small towel before draping it across his shoulders. His black shirt clung to him a little, he obviously didn’t dry off too well before getting dressed, probably in a rush to control whatever was happening within the group.

Rin mopes out after Sousuke. He was wearing his usual sweatpants and ‘wife-beater’ as he’d taken to calling it since he’d decided to look up foreign lingo. His hair was still a bit damp but it was pulled back in a pony-tail. His sharp grin spread across his face when he caught sight of that bright-orange hair. “Sup, _Captain_?”

“Matsuoka! Still letting your emotions distract you from swimming? Messing up your form?” Seijuro shot back.

 _Ah, still a prick, I see_ Rin thought. “Totally. That’s why I had one of the top qualifying times”.

“Keep it up. I always knew you were destined for greatness. And I imagine Yamazaki keeps your ass in check”.

Rin turned his face away to hide the dark blush that raced across his cheeks. WHY did he have to say it _like that_?

“Obviously, that’s why that ass still looks amazing” came the voice that made Rin cringe. 

Sousuke fought with everything within him to force a short laugh and not scowl.

Haru, scrunched up his nose and gave Kisumi a look that even Sousuke could tell he was saying ‘You undignified piece of garbage’.

Kisumi stood, walking to Rin first and Haru could have sworn he hesitated, just for a moment, before giving him a very loose hug. “I’m just kidding, no hard feelings.. Right?”

Rin raised an eyebrow, unsure if Kisumi was actually referring to the comment he’d just made or the things that had happened between him and Sousuke. “Yeah…”

“SOUSUKE!” Kisumi then turned his attention to the tall brunette, causing Rin to tense. “Thanks for inviting us over! It’s great to see everyone again” Kisumi smiled and moved to wrap the other in an embrace but at the last second he glanced at Rin and suddenly extended his fist to Sousuke. 

Sousuke had already braced himself for the hug so when he noticed the fisted hand in front of him he slowly bumped his knuckles to the others, very relieved but equally confused. “Not a problem. Just wanted to thank you both”.

“Actually, there was something I really wanted to talk to you and Rin about.. In private” 

Sousuke glanced at Rin over his shoulder and then back to Kisumi, “Sure. Uh, we can use my bedroom”.

Rin didn’t like where this was going. At. All. But he hurried after his fiancee to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

“How is Momo-chan doing? We haven’t talked to him since our last joint practice and that was over a year ago” Nagisa inquired, still sitting on Rei’s lap.

Seijuro had pulled one of the chairs from the dining room table over to be in the circle of people scattered across the living room, “Great, actually he’s going to be joining our department soon”. Seijuro was beaming with pride.

“I really can’t picture Momotarou-kun thriving as a police officer” Rei shifted a bit, the blonde's wiggling on his lap having an effect he’d rather not have anyone else know about.

“He’ll be the best damn officer on the force!” Seijuro yells with enthusiasm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin pushed the door to but didn’t close it completely. He then walked around Kisumi and took a seat next to Sousuke on the bed, pushing against the others side to be as close as possible.

“Uh, where to start? Let’s see” Kisumi latched his fingers behind his head, looking up at the ceiling but a smirk still playing on his lips. “I’m guessing you told Rin about our little rendezvous, Sousuke?”

Rin narrowed his eyes and Sousuke went rigid. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. I just want to clear the air and put everything in the past. I miss you guys. And Sei is going to be training me for a bit which means Sousuke and I are going to be around each other a lot more” Kisumi paused to check the redhead’s reaction.

Rin was clinging to Sousuke’s arm, digging his fingernails into the flesh. Apparently, he hadn’t realized he was doing it because when Sousuke’s arm twitched, Rin’s eyes widened and he looked down before extracting his fingernails.

“Okay, let’s be real. What went down between me and Sousuke was not hot or passionate. Definitely not loving nor gentle. And though I like it rough from time to time, _that_ was pure, unadulterated **HATE**. And I can see why. He was still pissed at me for taking advantage of you plus whatever dramatics you two had going on..” Kisumi rolled his eyes playfully, “And to be honest, it’s more fun being on your team instead of against you. GO SOURIN!” Kisumi laughs.

Sousuke’s eye twitches “SouRin?”

“Yeah, you know.. Combining names. Like Brangelina or Kimye? Eh, it’s western pop culture stuff”

Rin snickers a little bit at the revolted look on his fiance’s face.

“Anyway, I want us to be the ‘Sano Trio’ again. Plus, it’s way more fun picking on Haru. He tries to threaten me with those looks but he’s just too cute to take seriously where as Rin might _actually_ bite my head off.. Either one..” Kisumi grins.

“I’m not going anywhere near your other ‘head’” Rin scoffs.

The door squeaks open and azure eyes flit from the couple on the bed to the cotton candy bitch standing in front of them and then glares. “Rin?” Haru says, eyes not leaving Kisumi.

“We’re fine, Haru” Rin leans back a little to look around Sousuke’s back at Haru.

Haru looks at Rin’s face for confirmation and his gaze softens a little. “Shots” he monotones before turning to walk back to the living room, purposely leaving the door open wider.

“Ah, I guess we should get back out there then” Kisumi takes a few steps towards the door and then stops, turning his head to look at the other two with a wicked smile. “There was, one more thing I was curious about”.

“What is it?” Sousuke grumbles, standing up.

“You think I could get Mako in bed? Because I think I can”

All of the color drains from Rin’s face and Sousuke has to catch himself from tripping over his own feet. “NO!” They both answer in unison.

“Well why not?” Kisumi pretends to pout.

“H-he’s with Haru! And Haru is our friend.. You can’t break them up like that!” Rin almost whimpers.

“Well then maybe I should go after them both?” Kisumi taps his finger against his bottom lip.

Rin is just sputtering at this point and Sousuke is sucking on his lip the way he does when he’s thinking about something that he’s worried about.

“I KNEW IT!” Kisumi suddenly shouts, catching the other two off guard.

“K-knew what? THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KISUMI?!” Rin yells.

“Rin, you might want to keep your voice down. Wouldn’t want Sei finding out about you all banging each other, would you?” Kisumi winks at the startled redhead.

“Shigino… please” Sousuke starts. This is bad. Really fucking bad. 

“Oh don’t worry” Kisumi waves his hand in front of his face like he is swatting away the pointed stares coming from the other two. “I promise I won’t say anything. But _only_ if you two agree to drop all of the messed up stuff from the past. Deal?”

Rin huffs and then nods his head. Sousuke shrugs, staring at the floor and wondering what they did that made everything so obvious.

“GREAT! Oh and.. I’m still going to pick at Haru. It’s just so adorable when he get’s mad” Kisumi’s lips part in the most enchanting smile. “And Mako is completely dense when it comes to other people hitting on him. But I swear to you on my amazingly gorgeous good looks that I’m not looking to sleep with any of you. Too many problems with you all. The four of you should have your own reality show.” And with one finale smile Kisumi is out the door.

Rin and Sousuke just blink at the spot where Kisumi had been previously standing.

“How does he do that?” Sousuke mumbles

“I’M A BOSS!” Kisumi shouts from the other room.

“I’m beginning to think he has our house bugged” Rin whispers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the night went by rather smoothly. Plenty of laughter and good-nature'd jokes. Instead of causing Haru’s head to explode, Kisumi had settled with bellowing 80’s songs with Nagisa on the karaoke machine the blonde had brought with him. But it was getting late and the people who weren’t use to staying up all night were good and buzzed and wanted to go to sleep. Rei and Nagisa said their good-nights and wandered off to Rin’s room. They probably weren’t going to go to sleep right away, anyway.

Sousuke, Seijuro and Kisumi were still drinking and not ready to call it quits anytime soon.

“Rin, you could always.. Crash on our couch?” Makoto made sure to phrase this the right way.

Rin’s brows knitted together and he looked at Sousuke, “It’s fine.. I’ll.. I can stay awake” he ended his sentence with a yawn.

“Rin.. you can go to sleep. Trust me, everything will be fine” Sousuke leaned over, pressing his lips to his lover's cheek.

Rin looked to Kisumi and was surprised to see a very kind, warm smile on his face instead of his usual shit-eating grin. And as long as Seijuro was there, he was certain even if the evil, violet eyed demon _wanted_ to do anything, he wouldn’t. 

“You sure, Sou?” Rin asked.

In place of an answer, Sousuke captured Rin’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss to which the latter hummed and melted into.

“Yeah, not weird at all” Seijuro chortled.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - 

“Explain” Haru monotones, sitting up on his spot of the bed so Rin has room to sit at the foot of the bed. Makoto is laying down on the side, arm thrown over his face but listening none-the-less.

“When Sou was going through that really rough patch, before I ended up in the hospital.. He apparently fucked Kisumi” Rin grimaced.

Haru’s brows furrow slightly and his nostrils flair, “That’s disgusting”.

“Well, Kisumi just wanted to talk about it all and get it out of the way. He says he misses being our friend and wants everything to go back to how it used to be. Oh.. and he knows about the four of us”.

“How?” Haru narrows his eyes.

Rin shrugs in response, “No idea”.

“I don’t trust him” Haru snarls

“You’ve always had something against him” Makoto finally speaks up. “Haru-chan get’s jealous so easily”

“And _Mako-chan_ is an oblivious moron sometimes” Haru spits.

For a second, Rin is alarmed with Haru’s aggressive behavior but then he remembers Haru had quite a bit to drink. He becomes more daring with high amounts of alcohol in him.

“Mako just see’s the good in everyone. We should get some sleep. I’m getting up in a couple of hours just to make sure nothing weird is going on with the rest of them” Rin moves to get off of the bed but Haru grabs his wrist and pulls him back down.

“You sleep here” the raven-haired male orders.

“Wah! Haru, you’re being so mean” Makoto whines.

“Will it make you feel better if I do? There won’t be any room” Rin points out.

He had a feeling Haru was just on edge with Kisumi being close by. It would explain his behavior and Rin wondered if Haru was as unsettled as Rin was with Sousuke being basically alone with Kisumi. Either way, when Haru slid closer to the edge of the bed, Rin slid in between him and Makoto and immediately felt cramped with an arm being flung over him from both sides.

______________________________________________________________________________

Haru quietly entered the apartment, not making a sound as he removed his shoes and then peered over the couch. Kisumi was sleeping soundly, Seijuro passed out in the recliner. Haru then tiptoed down the hallway, turning the doorknob to Sousuke’s bedroom only to find it locked. 

That was a good sign, at least.

He softly tapped on the door a few times until he heard movement. The door cracked open and a groggy teal eye flickered with anger, dark brow drastically furrowed and brown hair all over the place. He looked completely furious. Haru figured it was because he’d probably only been asleep for an hour or two. “Let me in”.

Sousuke’s expression softened a bit as he stepped aside to allow the other to enter. “What is it, Haru?” he asked, exhausted. He walked back to his bed and fell onto it, laying sideways, legs hanging off the edge.

Swiftly, Haru straddled Sousuke’s hips, pinning the others hands above his head which Sousuke could have broken loose from easily if he weren't so surprised. Haru leaned down, roughly pressing his lips to Sousuke’s and shoving his tongue into his mouth. The kiss didn’t last long at all, Haru pulling away to look at Sousuke suspiciously.

“You don’t _taste_ like betrayal” 

“For fuck’s sake, Nanase! You wanna smell my dick, too?! Is it really that hard to trust me?” Sousuke snarls, snatching his hands out of Haru’s grasp and placing them on the others hips, attempting to lift him off.

Haru grabs onto Sousuke’s biceps and digs his heels into the outside of large, muscular thighs. 

“You’re pissing me off…” Sousuke warns in a low growl.

“Can I join?” the flirty, smooth voice causes both men to jerk their heads to the door.

Kisumi was smirking, arms crossed over his chest and using one to prop himself against the doorway.

“Go home” Haru hisses.

“It was a joke! Calm down, good lord” Kisumi rolls his eyes, stepping into the room and leaning back to listen for anything that would signal Seijuro being awake before straightening back up and closing the door behind him, leaning against it. “Sousuke was a good boy all night”.

“Did you really come to check if I’d cheated?” Sousuke snaps.

“Hmm, you might want to be careful Haruka. Men tend to not like being accused of things with no basis” Kisumi raises his eyebrows, still smirking.

“When THE FUCK have I ever done anything that would make you think I would sleep around?! I understand Rin being upset about me and you but even that wasn’t cheating!” Sousuke was pushing himself up to sit now, despite Haru trying to keep him down. “Is this really how it’s going to be? My loyalty constantly being questioned?! And Shigino’s never done anything _to you_ so pull the stick out of your ass and stop being a fucking cunt!”

Haru’s eyes widened and his arms dropped to his side. They’d messed up.

“Go home, Nanase. And make sure you report to Rin that you didn’t _SEE_ anything, but of course that means jack and shit now, doesn’t it?” 

“I’m gonna go ahead and leave. I didn’t mean to cause any real problems” Kisumi sounded serious.

“NO! You can stay. You’re probably still just as drunk as I am. **YOU** aren’t the one causing problems, anyway” Sousuke pushes the smaller male to the side, off of his lap.

“When Rei and Nagisa wake up, send them to my house” Haru’s tone is cold but his voice is soft and he won’t bring his eyes up to meet Sousuke’s.

This is Kisumi’s fault. Haru hates Kisumi.


	35. When The Bough Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.. just read it LoL

Sousuke was standing in front of one of his bedroom walls, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had been working on keeping his temper in check but right now he wanted to put his fist through this wall so bad he could taste it.

“Really, I think it would be best if I go home” Kisumi said, his voice hushed and it sounded so unlike him.

“This isn’t your fault” Sousuke replies bitterly.

“Well… you uh.. Wanna talk about it?” Kisumi rubs the back of his head, unsure of where to go from here.

“Guess so. But not in here. If Rin finds us alone in here there will be no convincing him nothing happened” Sousuke pushes pass Kisumi and walks to the living room.

Sousuke just could not understand why Rin, above all else, would have so little faith in him. And it was so obvious that Rin and Haru had talked. Was Sousuke just that bad of a guy? Someone that the other three could never trust? He felt himself sinking back into that dark place, that place where the hatred for himself was more powerful than anything else.

“Sorry” Kisumi said, after he and Sousuke had sat down at the table, across from each other.

“I already said it’s not your fault. When I first told Rin about you and me, he really didn’t have a reaction to it. So I never thought it would be a big deal” Sousuke ran his fingers through his hair, resting his forehead in his palms.

There was a long pause, Kisumi not daring to speak anymore and Sousuke too lost in his own thoughts to even acknowledge the other.

“I don’t think I can do this. The three of them.. They belong together. I don’t think I have any place with them” Sousuke finally spoke.

“Hey, this is just a little thing. Don’t get so down about it.” Kisumi crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin against them, frowning while peering up at the other.

“I must have done something. There is a reason they don’t trust me. And if I have no idea what it is then it’s something I can’t fix. Just a part of me that they see as despicable”

How could this have happened? They had finally worked through everything and were all together yet _somehow_ Sousuke had managed to fuck it all up, again. What did he do wrong? _WHY_ was **he** the one that couldn’t be trusted? He was thinking of everything that had happened since Rin left the first time, anything that would give him a clue as to why he was being looked at as this deplorable person. Yes, he’d done some stupid shit, but he’d never outright CHEATED.

“Just go talk to them. I mean, they love you so of course this can be fixed! Don’t give up just because of something like this. And if it’s me then I’ll stay away. I wanted to be friends with you guys again but I don’t want to wreck your happily ever after” Kisumi didn’t sound like himself at all. 

“NO! It shouldn’t be like this just because I want to have friends. Yes, we slept together but you and I both agree that it was a mistake and it’s not like you’re fawning over me. Hell, Rin is probably fucking Haru and Makoto right now and I’m not jealous”

“You’re always asking for trouble when you’re involved with more than one person” Seijuro grumbled.

Sousuke’s breath hitched in his throat and Kisumi’s eyes widened. They’d forgotten that Seijuro was even there.

“Sei! Please keep this between us. Sousuke is having a hard time” Kisumi pleaded.

“Why the hell would I go running my mouth about my partner’s love life? That’s just in bad taste” Seijuro frowns at Kisumi while he gets out of the recliner to join the other two at the table, sitting beside Sousuke.

“Thanks” Sousuke whispers

Seijuro places a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder, “You’re more of a man than I am! I didn’t understand how you could even handle Matsuoka but TWO MORE?! Fucking shit”

This earned a small chuckle from Sousuke but he kept his head in his hands, his hangover making his brain feel like it was melting in his skull.

“We’re all off tonight so you know the best cure for hangovers and the blues? Hair of the dog!” Seijuro grins, standing to walk to the kitchen and then returning with three shot glasses and a bottle of whisky. He poured them all a shot and they immediately drank them.

Sousuke slapped his hand on the table, “Hit me”

Seijuro sighed but poured the shot, “I just don’t get how you aren’t drowning in pussy. You constantly have women coming to you for directions, even when they aren’t lost. Or they just start chatting you up about being a cop. I’d give my left nut to be you in those situations. These guys must be something special”.

Sousuke nods before tilting his head back to down the liquid that made his insides feel like they were on fire. “They are. But apparently I’m not as special to them”.

“Bitches be jealous” Kisumi snickers.

“Wait, so you and Shigino have…” Seijuro trails off to make an inappropriate gesture with his hands. 

“Grudge fuck” both Sousuke and Kisumi mumble

“Ah..” Seijuro scratches his head, “To be honest, I wouldn’t want my significant other to be hanging with someone they’d had sex with before but.. This situation is entirely different. Can I ask if you and any of them were together when you and Shigino.. Played hide and go seek with your dicks? I really don’t care to know which one of you takes it up the ass”

“Oh fuck” Kisumi knocks his forehead against the table

Sousuke coughs, his own laughter taking him by surprise, “No, none of us were an item at that point”.

“Well I don’t see how three other guys could think that you would have any room left to fit anyone else in.. No pun intended” Seijuro pours them all another shot.

“You guys mind staying another night? I was really hitting a downward spiral but you’re making me feel a lot better” Sousuke smirks at Seijuro.

“I don’t mind, not if you look at me like that, big boy” Seijuro wiggles his eyebrows.

“Jesus christ” Sousuke laughs.

They hear a door open and Nagisa sneaks his way into the living room, “Rei-chan is still asleep. Um.. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I kind of heard the entire conversation”.

“Don’t lie, you were at the door with your ear pressed against it” Kisumi grins

“Maybe a little” Nagisa laughs, taking a seat beside Kisumi.

Seijuro goes back to the kitchen and grabs another glass, returning and pouring a shot for the short blonde and sliding it to him.

Nagisa’s nose scrunches but then he shrugs and slams the shot back.

“HEY! You are of age, right?” Seijuro raises an eyebrow at Nagisa teasingly.

“Of course “Occifer”, I’m forty” Nagisa smiles innocently.

“Eh, good enough” Seijuro says before pouring four more shots.

“I think they are being unfair, if it makes a difference” Nagisa looks at Sousuke

“Ha! Tell _them_ that” Sousuke says sarcastically.

Kisumi clicks his tongue, picking up his glass and gulping down the liquid. “I know Rin, and I know Haru and once they get an idea in their head it’s pretty hard to tell them otherwise”.

Sousuke and Nagisa nod in agreement.

“By the way, Sou-chan.. Rei-chan and I worked things out. You made him realize he didn’t want to lose me. I want to thank you for that” Nagisa warmly smiles at the dark, turquoise eyed male.

“We know! We could hear you ‘working it out’ for most of the night!” Seijuro proclaimed.

“I’m glad” Sousuke gave Nagisa a small but honest smile. “For.. helping. Not for hearing, to be clear”

He never understood why he had a soft spot for this kid. Even letting him get away with such an embarrassing nick-name. He supposed he just saw Nagisa as an annoying little brother. 

“Do you want me to talk to Rin-chan and Haru-chan for you? Mako-chan hasn’t been mentioned at all in this” Nagisa asked, drinking down another shot and then setting the glass back on the table for Seijuro to refill. He’d never really been treated like ‘one of the guys’ before, so he was enjoying this.

“Won’t do any good” Sousuke grumbles.

“Trying won’t hurt though, right?” Nagisa’s eyebrows knit together, a forced hopeful expression on his face.

“S’pose not” Sousuke mutters against his hands that are smooshing his face together. “Still doesn’t fix them not trusting me”.

“You know you’re always welcomed at my house” Seijuro offers.

“My place, too!” Kisumi adds, “Though, I’m usually over at Sei’s.. Getting into trouble”

“I’m not going to run away anymore” Sousuke replies.

“The offer still stands. Anytime, man” Seijuro pats Sousuke on the back.

Seijuro still remembers how Sousuke was when he was self-destructing. His lifeless eyes, bland replies. No smartass comebacks. The way when he truly laughed it could make anyone smile, gone. He was certain he didn’t know exactly how low his partner had sank, but it must have been pretty bad. Even at his best he’d always seemed like an insufferable asshole, but when he was falling apart… it was hard to endure. Since they’d been placed together, Sousuke had become a close friend of his. He didn’t want to see Sousuke go down that dark road ever again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Haru slams the door to his apartment. He’d made things worse. But it was stupid Sousuke’s fault. And Kisumi.. That horrid being. He’d never let other people's words get to him, with the exception of Makoto and Rin. But, he loved Sousuke and hearing his lover spout those venomous words about him, directed right at him… His chest hurt. Now Sousuke was also mad at Rin. 

Haru mentally groaned and walked to the kitchen, setting out the things he needed to cook his lovers bacon and eggs. Toast, he would also make toast. Rin likes toast. Why was he going out of his way to prepare a meal just for Rin? This wasn’t his problem…. 

Wait…

It is.

Haru slams the pan down onto the burner. This was annoying. Sousuke was being a dick and now Haru either had to tell Rin that Sousuke was mad at them or just let Rin wander into that whole situation unprepared. How did he end up falling in love with Yamazaki? 

Haru’s mind then drifted to the gentle more vulnerable aspects of Sousuke. The broken pieces. The parts Haru himself had helped to mend. 

_Shit_

This was.. Horrible. And if Haru was so torn up about it then Rin….

“Is everything alright?” Rin ran his fingers through his messed up hair. He’d not only slept with his ponytail in but had a rough night in general. Tossing and turning, trying to make room in a bed that barely fit two, let alone three.

Haru chose to ignore the other, trying to decide how to approach their current dilemma. Should he just come out and tell Rin he went to check on Sousuke and made sure he hadn’t messed around with Kisumi? Should he elaborate and tell him everything else that was said? No.. not that. The things Sousuke had said would only make Rin angry. Maybe not saying anything _was_ the better option. Then Rin would go back like nothing had happened and hopefully Sousuke would accept that and at least welcome Rin with open arms.

“Hey” Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist. “You were being pretty loud. Are you okay?”, he breathed against the others ear.

“I woke up first so I checked on Yamazaki” Haru blurted out. Pathetic. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Oh?” Rin tightened his hold around Haru and stood up straight. “Had something happened?”

“Not that I could tell. But Yamazaki was angry that I’d even came to check if it had”.

“How angry?” Rin put his chin on Haru’s shoulder.

“He..” Haru’s body stiffened, telling Rin what he needed to know.

“I’ll be back” Rin growled, stalking to the front door and putting his shoes on.

“It.. I shouldn’t have” words that Haru usually kept inside were yet again falling out of his mouth.

The door slammed shut before the last word had a chance to hit the others ears.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -

“What the hell did you do to Haru?” Rin snapped as soon as he’d opened the door, before ever actually stepping inside. He slammed the door shut behind him and then glanced to the table, seeing the four sitting together. “Oh..”

Sousuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was hoping he’d have a little longer before this moment but it was here now so he had to face it head-on, “Rin, we need to talk”.

“Whoa, hey! Think about what I said. Don’t rush into a decision right now!” Kisumi let his words gush out.

“Stay out of this..” Rin glared at Kisumi. “Really, Sousuke? Talking to a guy you’ve fucked about _our_ relationship? Doesn’t surprise me I guess”. Rin was angry and he was saying things he didn’t really mean but it’s always been rather difficult to keep his whirlwind of emotions in check.

“Uh.. I’m going to go wake Rei-chan up. Sei-chan, Kisi-chan.. Why don’t we go see what Haru-chan and Mako-chan are doing?” Nagisa was already standing up and walking to Rin’s bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a sick looking Rei trailing behind him. 

Rin was still scowling at his fiance, Sousuke keeping his head low and turned away. Not another word had been spoken but the tension was so thick it was suffocating. 

Before leaving, Nagisa puts a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder, “We’ll be back in a little bit. Thanks again, Sou-chan.. You’re a great guy”.

After the other four had finally left, Rin walks to the table and slams his hands down onto the wooden top, “What did you do?!” he yelled. “I see you’ve all already been drinking again..”.

“Why don’t you trust me, Rin?” Sousuke asked softly.

The question took Rin aback and his eyes widened momentarily before his brows knitted together, “What do you mean?”

Sousuke snorted, “Sending Nanase to check if I’d fucked Kisumi? Why would you think I would do that to any of you? Have I not proven myself? Am I not _worthy_ of your trust?”

“I didn’t _send_ Haru to check on you! I was going to-” Rin trailed off, mentally kicking himself.

“See?! Maybe you didn’t send him but you still thought I’d messed around. I went through hell to get you, why the fuck would I ruin it by sleeping with anyone outside of our relationship? You’re finally _mine_. I need to talk to all three of you. But later, after I’ve taken a shower.”

Before Rin could reply Sousuke was already standing, he cupped Rin’s cheek in his large hand and ran his thumb over his lover's bottom lip. Then, he turned and strolled out of the room and Rin heard a door click shut and then the shower turn on.

\- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin felt the weight under all of the eyes staring at him as he re-entered Makoto and Haru’s apartment. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute as he tried to figure out Sousuke’s words. _’ I need to talk to all three of you.’_. But the utter sadness that shown as bright as day in those dreamy, teal colored oceans made Rin worry so much more than if this had been just a normal argument.

Why did Rin not trust Sousuke? Could it be what went down with him and Haru? If that’s the case, does Rin not trust Haru either? That’s not it. _I’m scared_ , Rin thought. _I’m scared of losing him. Of him getting swept away by someone else. Of him realizing that everything I’ve put him through was complete bullshit and he deserves better. He DOES deserve better._

Now because of Rin’s own insecurities, Sousuke was hurt by him, yet again. He would just explain it all. He would let Sousuke know how he feels when they talk later. It doesn’t excuse anything but maybe it would help his fiancee to understand that he’d done nothing wrong and it playing out like he should be doubted was stupid and should have never happened.

“..Rin..” Haru’s monotone voice made Rin snap his head up. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing in the doorway, eyes studying the floor but apparently it’d been long enough to make everyone else in the room worried and a bit uncomfortable. 

“Y-yeah” Rin rubbed the nape of his neck and let out a breathy, half-hearted chuckle.

“Are you okay?” Makoto was smiling but his emerald eyes reflected deep concern.

“I’m fine. Just want to take a shower. Um… Sousuke says he wants to talk to us in a little bit” Rin motions to himself, Haru and Makoto before walking to the married couple's bedroom to dig through his duffel-bag for a change of clothes. 

Haru followed him, easing the door shut and then moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “I didn’t mean to-”

“This is my fault. And I’m sorry you caught the brunt of his anger. I don’t know what he said to you but he probably didn’t mean it”

“He meant it” Haru frowned.

“Well, he tends to not phrase things so nicely when he’s angry so I imagine…” Rin fell silent, standing to look at the shirt and jeans he’d picked out. “We’ll talk it out and everything will be fine, Haru. Now stop whatever the hell it is that you’re doing. It’s freaking me out to see you all depressed and shit”.

Rin turned to leave the room but was stopped by Haru’s fingers gently tugging his wrist. The redhead gave a soft smile and bent down to press his forehead to the others, “Quit. This isn’t like you and it’s making me even more nervous.”

“What if he says he’s done with me and asks you to leave? You would. You would go with him if he wants you to”.

Rin swallows thickly. He hadn’t even thought about that happening. If Sousuke asked him to leave the other two, would he do it? It would hurt… It would hurt so fucking much but it would hurt more to lose Sousuke. And Haru would do the same if Makoto asked that of him. Now is not the time for such brutal honesty so Rin smirks and nudges Haru’s forehead with his own to get the raven-haired male to look up before pulling away a little. “That’s not gonna happen”.

Rin places a reassuring kiss on Haru’s lips and walks back into the living room, pausing beside the table, “Kisumi.. I. Tch, sorry about all this.”

“I get it. You think I’m going to pull some sneaky, underhanded stuff and try to sleep with Sou again. But I told you, I don’t want that. I want to be friends. Now, Haru won’t even glare at me and I prefer his hateful looks over him avoiding me altogether.” Kisumi glances over to Haru standing in his bedroom doorway.

“Again?” Rei asks, confused.

“Hush, Rei-chan” Nagisa says in his ear, arms draped over his shoulders from where he is standing behind the chair Rei is seated in.

~~

Rin feels a bit better after his shower. At least his hair doesn’t look like he’d stuck a fork in a light socket. He returns to the living room where the others are to see Sousuke sitting with them. He’s joking with Seijuro while Makoto is discussing how Kisumi’s brother Hayato is doing on his swim team. Haru is busy making lunch for everyone and Nagisa is working his nerves by crowding his space and asking too many questions. Rei is reading at the table while also scolding Nagisa but wearing an unmistakable smile.

It’s noisy and there are far too many people to be in this small apartment… but Rin couldn’t ask for more. 

They all sit down to eat together. With only six chairs at the table, Haru and Sousuke choose to stand and lean against the small breakfast bar to allow everyone else to sit. Rin notices how Haru will not meet Sousuke’s eyes. Instead, any time the larger male looks at Haru, his cerulean orbs immediately shoot to the floor. 

After everyone's done eating, Rei and Seijuro offer to wash dishes while Kisumi and Nagisa wipe off the table. Well… that’s what they claim they’re doing. In reality they are sitting there, gossiping.

Makoto and Sousuke are sitting on the couch and the sandy-brown headed male leans over, whispering something into the other’s ear. Sousuke shakes his head and motions around the room, replying in a hushed tone. Makoto then tilts his head towards the door and Sousuke sighs. Then they are standing and Makoto is clearing his throat, “Nagisa, Rei, Kisumi, Seijuro… we’ll be back in a few minutes” he’s smiling.

Rin notices the uneasy look Seijuro, Kisumi and Nagisa share but they all nod.

So the foursome make their way to Sousuke and Rin’s apartment in silence. Sousuke is tense, muscles wound tight and Rin worries his bottom lip. They enter, but instead of sitting in the living room on the furniture or around the dining table, Sousuke says “Um.. I’d like for us to sit on the floor together. I want us all to be close for this”.

And Rin’s heart starts pounding. A life without Sousuke starts flashing through his mind. No, you wouldn’t call that a ‘life’. Rin feels sick, maybe they shouldn’t be doing this right after eating. Maybe they shouldn’t do this _at all_. They are all sitting in a circle, close enough that their knees are touching and Sousuke is rubbing his temples. 

“First: I need to say this” Sousuke suddenly reaches over and takes Haru’s hand in his, clasping their fingers together. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. Haru, look at me”. Sousuke waits patiently but Haru doesn’t meet his gaze. “Forgive me”, Sousuke brings the back of Haru’s hand to his lips and gingerly presses his lips to the soft flesh.

“Makoto.” The two larger males make eye-contact, “Are you under the impression that I’ll cheat on any of you?”

“Of course not” Makoto speaks in his comforting tone, placing a hand on Sousuke’s cheek. 

Sousuke turns his head to kiss the palm of Makoto’s hand, “Thank you”.

Makoto returns his hand to his lap, picking at his thumbnail and frowning, “This is new to all of us. So there is bound to be some problems that we have to overcome. But we need to overcome them _together_. We can’t..” Makoto exhales through his nose, the nervous picking at his thumbnail becoming louder, harder. He finishes his sentence in a whisper, “We can’t just give up when things get hard”.

“I’m not giving up. But it is very clear that I do not have Rin or Haru’s trust. So.. for now, I think that--”

Rin panics. No. NO! This is not happening. He won’t let it happen. He _will not_ let the words fall from Sousuke’s mouth. He lunges, throwing himself into Sousuke’s space. Startled, Sousuke let’s go of Haru’s hand in enough time to catch Rin before they completely collide. Rin wraps his arms around his fiance’s neck and frantically presses their lips together. It’s the only thing he could think of. The only way to stop Sousuke from talking. From saying the things Rin never wants to hear.

“Rin, I really need to say this” Sousuke speaks, voice muffled against the others lips. 

Rin slips his tongue into Sousuke’s opened mouth. He’s refusing. This entire situation isn’t allowed to happen. He’s sitting in his lover's lap and he crosses his ankles behind the others back. He’s relentless, even when Sousuke makes a move to lightly push him away, he just holds on tighter. Sousuke tries to turn his face to the side so Rin deepens their kiss even more.

Sousuke finally gives up, returning Rin’s kiss and losing himself. In his mind, he’s still struggling. He knows this needs to be said. He knows that he needs to voice his decision before this goes any farther. So that it won’t. But he can’t bring himself to shove Rin away. He can’t stop his arms from wrapping around his fiance’s back and pulling him closer. Doesn’t have the ability to pull away when he feels hands fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. 

Rin breaks the kiss to look down, finally getting the zipper to cooperate.

Sousuke is gasping for air, and he licks his lips, “We.. need to stop. You need to listen”.

And then Sousuke see’s a flash of beautiful ocean blue and smaller lips are against his. He unwinds one arm from around Rin to thread his fingers through dark locks. He’s being pushed back until he’s lying on the floor.

Makoto knows all too well that this isn’t going to solve anything. And in the end, what Sousuke was going to say will still be said. But there is hope. Maybe Sousuke will have second thoughts, become so overwhelmed by their love that he won’t dare to speak the words that had threatened to leave his throat. So he finds himself tugging Sousuke’s pants and boxers off when Rin leans up. He’s removing Rin’s shirt and sliding the redheads pants and underwear off before undressing himself. Catching onto exactly what the other two are doing, Makoto tenderly kisses Sousuke when Haru moves back to remove his own clothes. 

If Sousuke can’t talk, then he can’t--

At this point, Sousuke isn’t even sure who he’s kissing. All three of his lover's different tastes have mixed together and his lips are mostly numb. He doesn’t even have a chance to breathe properly much less open his eyes before another tongue is sliding into his mouth. Someone apparently retrieved the lube from his bedroom because he can hear the unmistakeable sound of the cap opening. 

He _needs_ to breathe. Is that their plan? Kiss him until he passes out from lack of oxygen? Then what? Bound him so he can’t move and keep him locked away for the rest of his life? Not having any control over them doing whatever they want to him?

That actually doesn’t really sound bad at all…

Finally, he get’s a lung full of fresh air and he’s forced to lean up slightly as his shirt is tugged up and off. A hand almost as large as his own is rubbing wet, slick liquid onto his fingers and then moving his hand between their legs and pressing his finger against a twitching, puckered opening. He slips the digit in and finally cracks his eyes open. He knows it’s Makoto but he wants to look at his face.

Tightness suddenly encloses around his throbbing cock and he gasps. Hands are on his chest, using him for stability. He knows those soft hands and moves his eyes to focus on brilliant, crimson pools and silky maroon hair. He’s rocking his hips, moving himself up and down and fuck.. It feels so good. 

He’s sliding his finger in and out of Makoto and almost jumps out of his skin when he feels something circling his own warmth. He clenches at the intrusion inside of him and without thinking, abruptly pushes a second finger into Makoto. He freezes, afraid that he’s hurt Makoto but then the other pushes himself down onto his digits so he resumes his ministrations.

He gravely realizes that if this all goes to hell.. If Rin and Haru decide that they can never trust him, this may be the very last time they are together. Or what if only Haru can’t trust him? That would end his relationship with the smaller male and subsequently end his relationship with Makoto.

Or what if Rin decides he can’t stop doubting him? He doesn’t want to think about that. He has faith in Rin and knows that he’ll figure out what it is that makes him feel the way he does and it will get fixed. They will be together forever. They _have_ to be.

Makoto is gently turning Sousuke’s head to the side and the latter opens his mouth, inviting the other’s length to enter. Makoto can see the storm brewing in Sousuke’s darkened teal eyes and his stomach turns. How can it be over? It just started.

Between all of the sensations Sousuke is unable to focus on just one, making it easier for Haru to loosen him, stretch him.. Prepare him.

Sousuke finds himself bending his knees and letting them fall to the side. Rin is ambitiously riding him, moaning and whimpering his name. He’s sloppily sucking Makoto’s dick while rubbing the others prostate with the pads of his three fingers. And then Haru is pushing inside of him, slowly and cautiously, giving Sousuke plenty of time to adjust to the feeling. He lifts his head slightly to take Makoto into his throat and swallow before hollowing his cheeks to suck all the way back to the tip. 

His mouth flies open and he growls out a moan and screws his eyes shut when Haru picks up his pace. He’s not entering him completely, he can’t with Rin on top of Sousuke. So, the large, tanned male wraps an arm around Rin and pulls him forward. The redhead won't be able to fuck himself too efficiently this way but if the soft mewls and gasps are any indication, he’s still feeling good. And so is Sousuke. 

This gives Haru more room and he pushes himself in further. 

Makoto is kissing him again, moving his hips in time with Sousuke’s fingers and the turquoise eyed man is at his limit. 

“Rin.. Rin wait” Sousuke grunts. “I’m..” his words catch in his throat and Rin’s tongue is taking the place Makoto’s had just been. 

With heavy lidded eyes he looks up at Haru, head leaned back and staring at Sousuke through his lashes. Rin pulls his lips away, they are wet with saliva and the way his brows scrunch together and he bites his bottom lip, Sousuke knows he’s about to cum, too. He uses his free hand to begin stroking Rin to climax, using the pre-cum that leaked from his lovers cock to glide over the length. 

Makoto grips Sousuke’s hair gingerly and moves him to face the side again, pushing his twitching dick back into his mouth while stroking the base with his other hand. Sousuke takes the hint and begins fucking Makoto with his fingers, earning a pleasured wail from the other. 

Haru digs his nails into the soft flesh of Sousuke’s thighs, thrusting with abandon as all four men draw closer and closer to reaching their breaking point.

With an airy moan, Makoto is the first to cum, filling Sousuke’s mouth and throat with thick, creamy fluid and bucking his hips. Sousuke refrains from coughing as Makoto’s dick pushes into the back of his throat.

After Makoto is Rin, loudly cursing between gasps as he spills himself all over Sousuke’s abdominals and chest, his movements coming to a shaky halt.

Then, when Haru inhales sharply and his length throbs, both he and Sousuke release together. And Sousuke could have never imagined how completely blissful it felt to have someone he loved cum inside of him while his orgasm was reached with his cock buried deep inside of one of his other lovers. No, his main lover. His top priority.

Four sets of limbs were tangled together, all sweaty and chests heaving. It dawned on Sousuke that besides the few broken words that spilled from Rin, no one had uttered a single thing. This realization started to bring Sousuke back out of his sex induced haze.

Right. He was trying to tell them something. Trying to express his concerns and his decision to his lovers before they completely took control of his mind.

He swallows, mouth dry from their activities and nervousness. “I need a break”.

“I think we all do after that” Rin says, voice muffled by Sousuke’s chest.

“No, I mean.. From _this_. From.. the intimacy”

Rin is the first to sit up, tears already stinging his eyes. He just stares at Sousuke, slowly shaking his head side to side.

“You and Haru don’t trust me and.. Either it’s some fault I have that I haven’t realized or it’s something you two need to work through. Either way, I think that stepping away from our relationship will help sort things out. You two can decide if you can ever trust me. I’m not saying I’m running away, again. I’m staying where I am. And Rin, this doesn’t mean you have to leave. Also, NO! I **will not** be seeing anyone else. For right now, I think this is our best option…”

The other two were sitting up at this point, staring at their lover. 

Sousuke waited for any of them to speak but after a couple of minutes, he stood and started down the hallway, stopping to look over his shoulder and say, “I love you. All of you.” and then walking to his room and closing and locking the door. 

Rin pulls his boxers on, so many things to say rapidly filtering through his mind and, in long strides, reaches Sousuke’s bedroom door quickly. “It doesn’t have to be like this! Sousuke, open the door. We can figure this out”

“We _will_ figure it out. You and Haru need time to think, the same as me.”

“OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, SOUSUKE!” Rin yells, slapping the wooden barrier with his palm.

“No. Because if I see you crying right now, I’m going to take it all back”


	36. Lit Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaboom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost drove myself crazy writing this chapter.

Haru and Makoto sullenly walk back into their apartment, gaining attention from the other four they’d left behind roughly an hour and a half ago. Haru headed straight for the bathroom, completely ignoring the others. 

Makoto frowned. On top of the stressful events that’d just taken place, he wouldn’t be able to shower off for a while. How could things have gotten so bad so quickly? And what did this mean for the four of them in terms of their relationship?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_”OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, SOUSUKE!” Rin yelled, slapping the wooden barrier with his palm._

_”No.. Because if I see you crying right now, I’m going to take it all back” Sousuke replied. Even with him being closed off in a separate room, the completely defeated tone in his voice could be heard crystal clear._

_Rin pressed his back against the wall opposite of Sousuke’s room. He slid down, coming to sit on the floor with his legs drawn up against his chest, placing his forehead to his knees and wrapping his arms around himself._

_Makoto had slipped his boxers and pants back on and was eyeing Rin, knowing what was coming._

_Anger._

_In an attempt to guard himself and protect his heart, Rin often reverted to anger when he was hurt. This was common since he’d returned from Australia all those years ago, a part of him that Makoto had come to know very well. After the anger would be the breakdown. The tears would flow more freely and he would desperately need to be comforted. Sometimes, the redhead would close in on himself and not allow the breakdown to be visible. Those times were the most difficult to watch. Knowing that he was hurting but wouldn’t let anyone help him._

_Makoto cautiously approached his lover, kneeling down beside him and slowly reaching out to place a hand on his trembling shoulder. “It’s okay, Rin. We’ll work through this. We’ll figure it out.” Makoto spoke softly._

_Haru’s presence was there now, looking down at the other two. He’d quickly gotten dressed, ready to dismiss himself from the emotional turmoil but he wanted to make sure Rin was alright. He huffed, glaring at the door that Sousuke was hiding behind. “Don’t worry, Rin”._

_Rin slowly lifted his head, crimson eyes narrowed, dragging up Haru’s body and brows furrowed. He clenched his teeth and Makoto held his breath. Here it comes._

_“Well I guess that’s your fucking cue, huh Haru?! Shouldn’t you go in there and fuck him all better? Or are you going to wait until I go to sleep?” Rin snarled, body tensing and hands balling into fists._

_And there it was. The source of Rin’s distrust._

~ ~ ~ ~

Makoto was a fool to think things had been fixed so easily. 

He was worried about all three of the others. Haru would be in the tub for the next hour or more, trying to soak away his problems, _consulting the water_. Rin was more than likely crying alone in his room, blaming himself more than anyone else. And Sousuke.. Sousuke was probably feeling extremely guilty. Not because of his decision, but the comments Rin had made were only a couple of feet away from where Sousuke was surely sitting with his back against the door, and it was said loud enough that he had to of heard.

Makoto sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy, brown hair. Even before they’d all _finally_ gotten together, he had been watching the price on a three bedroom house. Whether they would ultimately end up in a relationship together or not, they were all still friends and living together in one house would save on expenses. The monthly payments were recently lowered and if they wanted the house, they had to act **now**. But with things the way they are… it seemed as though it wasn’t going to happen.

No. Makoto wanted this house. He wanted to push forward into the future. This was a smart move and Rin, Haru and Sousuke might be on the outs, but Makoto technically wasn’t involved in any of this.

Well.. I mean, he kinda was by default. But as far as actually being a party to the different arguments that were happening, he had no part in it. 

“If Haru get’s out of the bath before I’m back, please let him know I am at Sousuke and Rin’s” Makoto smiled at his confused guests. He didn’t like being this rude. But he was going to get what _he_ wanted.

The door wasn’t locked which means neither Rin or Sousuke had came out of their rooms yet. So, Makoto let himself in, sliding his shoes off before making his way down the hall and to Sousuke’s bedroom.

He tapped on the door, “Sousuke? It’s Makoto. Can I come in?”

It was silent for a few moments and Makoto began to wonder if the other man was even home but then the door slowly opened and Sousuke motioned with his head, tilting his chin up, to tell Makoto that he could enter.

The door was closed behind him and he noted Sousuke’s dark brown hair was wet. A few droplets of water slid down his bare abdomen, soaking into the waistband on his grey sweatpants. He looked exhausted, having only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before everything had started today and he’d started out the day hungover until Seijuro suggested fixing it by drinking more. It had been a _long_ day.

“If you’re here to talk about what happened, I really don’t want to hear it right now” Sousuke mumbled, sitting on his bed and slouching forward, his forearms against his knees.

Makoto thought about telling the other how no, he definitely wasn’t here for that. How he was going to let them figure this one out on their own. That he was tired of being their band-aid. Instead, he sat on the bed beside the other and parted his lips, losing his nerve for a second and finally speaking. “There’s a house. The monthly payment on it recently dropped and with you and me paying half and splitting up the other bills, it would be a lot cheaper than living here. It’s three bedrooms, and besides the usual bathroom there's also a western style shower off one of the bedrooms. It’s very spacious..” Makoto licks his lips and his eyes flit to take in Sousuke’s expression. 

“The rooms are a very nice size. The dining area is connected to the living room but not like here where it’s actually _in_ the same room. And the living room is big, twice the size of the one’s here.” Makoto fell silent after that.

It was quiet, neither one speaking for a long while. Maybe Sousuke thought Makoto was insane? Bringing this up when things were rocky between three of the four of them. But finally, Sousuke shifted, leaning back on his hands.

“Where is it?” he asked, voice low.

“O-only a few blocks from here. Um, I only brought this up because with the price being so low I know it’ll get taken soon and I-” 

“Okay... My lease isn’t up until the end of this month but that’ll give me time to pack. Have you talked to Rin and Haru about this?” Sousuke had cut Makoto off, but he only did it to assure the other that he understood.

“No. Not yet. I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up” 

Sousuke nodded. “Right now, I think it would be better for Rin to hear it from you. He yelled a lot after you left so he’s probably too tired to lash out right now.” Sousuke bit his bottom lip, “I really fucked up, didn’t I? What I did.. with Haru..”

Makoto smiled softly, bumping his shoulder with Sousuke’s, “It wasn’t the smartest decision you’ve ever made but it isn’t entirely your fault. Though I don’t _like_ the idea of you not being a part of this relationship.. I do think you made the right call. It’ll give you all time to think. I just don’t know what to do about Rin and Haru fighting. You know they don’t make up too easily.. They’re both so stubborn.”

“I never said I wasn’t in this relationship. Just taking a break from the intimacy of it all.”

“A relationship without intimacy of any kind is called friendship. And actually, a lot of friendships have certain intimate aspects. Friends can cuddle with each other and watch a movie or give each other small kisses.” Makoto chuckles.

“I doubt Rin wants me in the same room as him right now” Sousuke frowns. His teal eyes glance up to Makoto’s lips and he leans over, pressing their lips together and quickly deepening the kiss. It’s soft and almost sad and doesn’t last long at all before Sousuke is pulling away, “Friends don’t do that. I’m still a part of this relationship.”

Makoto blinks a few times and his mouth curls up into his loving, bright smile, “No, I suppose they don’t. I think you and Rin will make up soon, but until him and Haru have worked through their issues.. It might be a good idea to keep your distance from Haru.”

“I’m going to wait for Rin to come to me. You know how he can get if he feels like he’s being pushed.”

Makoto hums in agreement. “Well, I’m going back to my place. We have guests. Haru probably won’t be in the mood to cook so I guess I’m the chef tonight”.

Sousuke snorts, “I’ll cook. Don’t want you poisoning everyone”.

“I AM NOT THAT BAD!” Makoto squeaks.

“Maybe I should cook here. I don’t think Haru wants to see me right now, either and getting Rin and him together will be a disaster”.

Makoto shakes his head, “Nah uh. We are _all_ eating together. I do not care if you’re all fighting, I’ll be damned if I’m going to allow this to mess up the ONE thing that is sure to bring us together at least for a few minutes every day. And that doesn’t just mean _today_. After everyone goes home, you will still come over for breakfast every morning when you get off work. Do you understand me?”

Sousuke can’t help but laugh, “Okay, okay!” He puts his hands up, “Yes, Mamakoto!”

Makoto narrows his eyes in a way that is more playful than anything, “That’s right”. He stands up and walks to the door, “I’m going to tell Rin that he is eating with us, too. Get dressed and I’ll walk back with you. If you hear any strange sounds, don’t worry.. It’s just me putting Rin in a chokehold”.

“Ppfftt, I would pay money to see that” Sousuke grinned.

Makoto leaves Sousuke’s room and makes his way to Rin’s, knocking on the door and asking if he can enter but he knows Rin won’t answer, so after waiting a few seconds he opens the door and strolls in. Rin is on his bed, lying on his stomach with his arms folded under his pillow, glaring at Makoto. He wants to laugh but makes sure to keep his face as passive as possible. When Rin is screaming and (often) throwing things, he can be pretty frightening, but like this he just looks like his younger self, pouting and trying to look threatening but failing miserably.

“Sousuke is going to cook tonight. We’re about to walk back to our place so will you be walking with us or coming up in a few minutes?”

“I’m staying here” Rin snaps.

“But I would miss you if you didn’t eat with us” Makoto’s brows knit together and he knows what he’s doing. This look doesn’t only work on Haru. 

Rin’s brows plunge further down and he huffs and turns to face away from the other, “No”.

“Rin, _please_ ” Makoto says in a desperate tone.

“UGH!” Rin pushes himself up to his knees and jerks his head back around to scowl at the other, “Why does it fucking matter if I’m there or not?”

Makoto steps forward, threading his fingers through scarlet hair, “Because I love you. So does Sousuke and Haru. Just because you’re angry with one another doesn’t mean the love isn’t there anymore. Have _you_ stopped loving either of them?”

“Tch, like I could even if I fucking wanted to” Rin snarls.

“Exactly. Have you already gotten a shower?” Makoto already figured he has, his hair is silky and shiny instead of slightly oily from sweating.

Rin gives a small nod.

“Do you want to change or are you alright with what you’re wearing?” Makoto is only asking because Rin can be very uptight about looking nice. Not to say he doesn’t look downright sexy in just a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants but whether _Rin_ was comfortable going anywhere in that depended entirely on his mood.

“I don’t give a shit” the redhead grumbled, gently pushing Makoto’s hand away and getting off of his bed.

Sousuke looked almost startled to see Rin walking out of the bedroom with Makoto. He’d honestly thought this would be one of the few times Makoto wouldn’t be able to win. Rin’s eyes locked with Sousuke’s and the fiery, harsh anger that swam in them softened and Rin quickly looked away. The three quietly walked to the other apartment, Sousuke scared that if he spoke, he would be on the receiving end of Rin’s temper and Rin was busy mulling everything over in his head. Makoto hoped that Haru was out of the bath because he felt disgusting. His boxers clung to him from the lube they’d used and his skin was dirty from sweat. 

When Haru looked up from his sketchbook he looked Makoto up and down and then his eyes narrowed, shooting to the other two that followed behind. He snapped his sketchbook closed and attempted to retreat to his and Makoto’s bedroom.

“Haru! Sousuke is cooking tonight. I’m sure you and Rin can help him with anything he needs while I take a shower, right?” Makoto raised an eyebrow, catching Haru’s alluring cobalt-blue eyes with his kind gaze. _’Please do this for me’_ he said in their silent conversation.

 _’It’ll be annoying’_ , Haru replied, eyebrows tilting downward slightly.

 _’There is nothing to be scared of’_ , Makoto blinked, the corners of his mouth moving up a little more to crinkle his cheeks.

Haru scoffes, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. He sat back down on the couch and opened his sketchbook again.

Makoto goes into the bedroom, retrieving some clothes to change into and before going to the bathroom, gives Haru a kiss on top of his head.

Sousuke goes to the refrigerator, digging through the contents to determine what he had the ingredients to make. It was very tempting to make curry rice with tonkatsu, all the ingredients were there, but he pushed the thought from his mind. He didn’t want to be selfish right now. “Nikujaga sound alright with everyone?” he asks.

Seijuro, Nagisa and Kisumi all give very enthusiastic shouts of approval.

“That sounds lovely, Yamazaki-san” Rei answers.

“You know, Ryugazaki.. You can call me Sousuke.” the teal eyed man remarks, placing the beef on the counter.

“And I suppose you will call me Rei, in that case?” Rei adjusts his glasses.

Sousuke pauses, staring at the overhead cabinets in front of him and then resumes slicing the meat, “No”.

Haru snorts, gliding the sharp point of his pencil smoothly over the paper he was currently drawing on. His eyes followed the curved line of the mark left behind, keeping the image of what he was drawing burned into his mind. Only when he lifted his pencil from the paper did he notice the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he glanced around the room, focusing on the red-rose pools, setting him on fire with their stare.

He narrowed his eyes, returning Rin’s hateful gaze.

“Uh, Sou-chan? Do you need any help in there? Because I think you really need Rin-chan to help you” Nagisa chirped, a bit nervous with the intense scowling match happening between his two former team-mates. It was worse than it had been years ago when Haru and Rin were reunited in their rivalry. 

Sousuke caught on and cleared his throat, “Yeah. Rin, can you peel a few potatoes for me?”

Rin stood, not breaking eye-contact with Haru until he was out of sight. “That doesn’t smell like nikujaga” he mumbled.

“Ah, I thought Haru wouldn’t like it so I’m grilling him some...saba…” Sousuke trailed off when he noticed the deadly glower Rin was giving him.

Sousuke coughed, covering his mouth with his arm and then returned his attention to the pot on the stove, “I’m still cooking the nikujaga for the rest of us”.

Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Whatever”. He snatched a drawer open, grabbing a knife and then slamming it shut.

 _’Maybe this was a bad idea. He has a weapon now’_ , Sousuke thought, _’Please let Makoto hurry’_.

“Thank you, _Sousuke_ ” Haru called from the living room.

Rin slams a potato down on the counter and Sousuke is fairly certain the counter will have a cut in it when the other suddenly slices the poor starchy vegetable in half.

“Too big, it needed to be cut” Rin mutters.

“I.. can cut them before I put them in, okay?” Sousuke is definitely regretting asking the other to do anything that required him to have a sharp object in his hand at this moment.

“Ya know, Haru” Rin leaned on the counter-top of the breakfast bar, pointing at the black haired male with the tip of the knife, “the Coach wants us to race each other tomorrow. You won’t be able to swim with NO FUCKING HANDS!”

Haru throws his sketchbook and pencil down onto the couch, jumping to his feet and sneering at the maroon haired loudmouth, “Rin, I could beat you even if you cut my legs off” he says dryly.

“YOU THINK SO?! LET’S TRY IT OUT!” and Rin was moving, stalking into the living room.

“I’m so very happy that everyone here knows how they should act in front of company.” Makoto’s voice was sweet, but he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised in annoyance.

“Thank fucking god” Sousuke sighs in relief, almost collapsing and placing his arms on the counter, laying his head on them.

“Give me the knife. _I’ll_ help Sousuke” Makoto holds his hand out.

Rin is gritting his teeth, knuckles turning white from the hard grip he has on the handle of the knife.

“Now” Makoto says more firmly.

Rin growls but carefully places the knife into Makoto’s hand, but he doesn’t move any farther, still squaring up with Haru and baring his sharp teeth.

“Matsuoka! When do you have to go back to Australia? I bet you miss Japan when you’re over there” Seijuro comes to the rescue.

“He doesn’t have to go back” Haru answers and Rin jumps him.

Haru’s head hits the floor, jarring his brain. He squeezes his eyes closed at the pain and quickly remembers what’s happening. Rin his fisting the others collar in his hands and straddling his hips, screaming something in English before pulling him up by his shirt and slamming him back to the floor. With one eye closed, Haru reaches up and grabs a handful of garnet hair, pulling Rin down a bit and slamming his fist against the others jaw. Rin’s head snaps to the side but as he turns back to face Haru he brings _his_ fist at the same time, crashing it onto Haru’s cheekbone.

Sousuke and Makoto go wide eyed. Throwing down what their doing, they rush to the living room, both diving for whoever they can get their hands on. Sousuke hooks his arms under Haru’s shoulders while Makoto is pulling Rin with his arms wrapped around the others waist. Rin and Haru are refusing to separate, both having handfuls of the others hair, fingers tangled into the thick locks. Rin lands another blow to the same cheek he’d already hit but this time it breaks Haru’s skin.

“A little help!” Makoto yells

Kisumi and Seijuro jump to their feet. Nagisa starts to join them but Rei pulls him back down into the chair he was sitting in.

“Stay here” Rei says sternly. He rushes over to the others, stepping in between the two while maneuvering their hands away from each other.

Seijuro is clutching both of Rin’s wrists tightly, looking over his shoulder to make sure Haru is under control.

Kisumi is gripping one of Haru’s shoulders while Sousuke has the other. “Is that all you can do, Rin? Fight?! Funny considering that guy beat your ass in Australia!”

“FUCK YOU! YOU JUST DON’T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, DO YOU, NANASE?! YOU KNOW THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SURPRISE FOR SOUSUKE!” Rin is screaming, belligerent and words slurring. 

“Won’t he be so surprised?” Haru spits back, sarcastically. “You can’t actually compete for Australia in the Olympics! You’ll have to renounce your citizenship for that and you’re too scared to do it, but wait! You aren’t on this team, either! Way to accomplish your dreams! You haven’t gotten ANYWHERE!”

Rin stills, eyes widening. Haru was right. He has sponsors and he’s made it past the qualifying portion… but he’s still no closer to actually doing anything. His arms go limp and Seijuro slowly releases his wrists. “You’re right” he says quietly.

Haru snatches his shoulder away from Kisumi and wipes at what he assumes is sweat rolling down his face. “I’m going for a run, Makoto. I’ll be back later.” and with that, Haru walks out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was deafeningly quiet as Makoto sat alone in the apartment, all lights turned off. Dinner was tense and afterwards, everyone retreated back to Sousuke and Rin’s. 

Makoto frowns, remembering how completely broken Rin looked while he picked at his food. He wouldn’t look at anyone, wouldn’t speak, and he was trying so hard to keep any tears from forming, blinking constantly to fight them back.

Makoto’s heart hurt and he couldn’t come up with any plan to patch things up between the other two. This was going to be something that neither let go of for a while.

The door cracked open and Makoto could tell by the silhouette that it was Haru. He watched his husband slip inside and shut the door with as little noise as possible. He kicked off his shoes and headed towards the bathroom.

“Haruka” Makoto said, “do not just ignore me. I know that you knew I was here”.

Haru stopped walking just behind the couch. A sigh escaped his lips and he waited for the other to continue.

“That was hateful”

Haru scoffed, “He attacked me”.

“You started that just as much as he did” Makoto snapped.

Makoto’s tone made Haru straighten himself. “I’m supposed to feel bad?”

“You do, and I know you do. You should. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we’re moving. There is a three bedroom house and I already spoke with Sousuke about us splitting payment and bills. I was able to contact the office about it before they closed today so it’s a sure thing. As for this _shit_ between you and Rin, figure that out yourself. I’m through taking care of everyone else’ problems. Goodnight, Haruka. I’m sleeping on the couch”.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rin lay in Sousuke’s bed on his side, curled into himself. He was such an idiot. His relationship with Sousuke was falling apart and with what happened tonight he was sure that what he had with Haru had been torn to pieces. On top of that, he was quite literally punched in the face with the truth of his situation. Maybe it would be best to go back to Australia, renounce his citizenship and never come back. Andrew slithered through his brain and he shivered. 

“Rin?” Sousuke’s hushed voice made Rin jump.

“Going to sleep? I’ll get up”

“No. It’s fine. If I get tired I’ll sleep on the floor. I just wanted to check on you” Sousuke sat down at the end of the bed. “How’s your jaw?”  
Rin rubbed a hand over the spot that Haru’s fist had connected with and winced, “It’s fine”.

“You’ll need to put some ice on it”

“Whatever” Rin rolls onto his other side, burying his face into Sousuke’s pillow. The smell relaxed him a little but his mind and heart were still in chaos.

“You know Haru didn’t mean that shit” Sousuke placed a hand on Rin’s leg through the covers and started rubbing it, a comforting act.

“Haru doesn’t say things unless he means them”

“I’m happy you’re staying” Sousuke’s voice is uncharacteristically gentle.

“I’m not” Rin’s voice cracks and his shoulders begin shuddering with silent sobs.

Sousuke shifts, crawling onto the bed and pulling Rin to sit up, wrapping his arms around him. “Ssshh. Don’t make a decision like that while you’re upset. Just let it out, Rin. I’m here”.

Rin clenches his teeth and fists the back of Sousuke’s shirt in both hands, pressing his face into his fiance’s chest. “I hate this” he whimpers.

Sousuke nuzzles his face to the top of Rin’s head, breathing him in and tightening his hold on the other. “You have a bright future and you will do anything and everything you’ve always wanted to. I know you will. And I’m going to be with you every step of the way. I wouldn’t miss it for the world”.

Rin’s body jerks with another sob, this one was heard even though he was still trying to hold back but when Sousuke cranes his neck down and kisses his ear before whispering, “You are amazing and I’m so lucky that you’ve allowed me to have a place in your radiant life. You’re going to make your father so proud”, Rin breaks, crying so hard his body trembles.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rin wakes the next morning with burning eyes and a massive headache. He get’s up and tiptoes out to the living room. Sousuke is asleep, leaning on his shoulder at one end of the couch and Seijuro is at the other. Kisumi is kicked back in the recliner, snoring softly. Rin shakes Sousuke a little, stopping when a sliver of teal is visible. “I’m about to get ready. Go lay down, your shoulder’s going to be killing you”.

Sousuke grunts but pulls himself off of the couch and sleepily stumbles to his bedroom.

Rin showers and does his other necessities then get’s dressed and packs his gym bag with a change of clothes and a towel. He makes sure his swim cap and goggles are there before zipping the bag, putting his shoes on and heading out the door.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“FIRST: I WANT NANASE AND MATSUOKA!” the Coach yells.

Rin steps onto his starting platform, making a point not to look at Haru at all. He’d been questioned about the huge bruise on his face since he arrived and he overheard whispers about what shape Haru’s cheek was in.

He and Haru swim as usual but Haru seems a bit off today, being a full 1.2 seconds behind Rin.

They race some of the other swimmers as per orders from the Coach and Rin puts any residual aggression out on the water. He hadn’t matched his best time today, but still came out in the lead. Of course, none of the others even came close to Haru.

Practice was over and Rin was rubbing his ‘Shark’ towel over his hair, walking towards the locker room.

“MATSUOKA! I need to talk to you for a second.” The Coach hollers.

“Yes” Rin stops in his tracks, waiting for the older man to catch up to him.

He waits for the other members of the teams to leave the pool area before speaking, “I understand you aren’t officially on the Australian team yet.”

Rin clears his throat, Haru’s words ringing in his ears, “No, not yet. I have to-”

“Swim for Japan” the Coach cuts him off. “The Olympic Trials start next week and with your times here, you already know you qualify to go. You have the best time for Butterfly and with you and Nanase taking on most of the Freestyle events, Japan is sure to to dominate the swimming games. You don’t have to answer right now, but I know that Japan would be honored if you would win the gold”

Rin’s eyes go wide and his lips part in shock. His heart is pounding in his chest so hard that he thinks he might just have a heart attack and die right then and there. He takes a shaky breath, dizzy and a bit nauseous, “I can give you my answer right now”.


	37. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin, honey... sweetie.. Stahp.

Rin sets his bag down, removing his wet legskins, swim cap and towel. He noticed the lack of orange and pink in the living room and guessed Seijuro and Kisumi must have went home to get ready for work. Rei and Nagisa had already left for Iwatobi that morning. He could hear water running in the bathroom, so it was safe to assume Sousuke was awake. His stomach growled and he placed a hand over it. He hadn’t ate all day, the stress getting to him and making his appetite non-existent. 

Maybe he would go out tonight. Get something to eat, watch a movie, do some shopping. He didn’t need anyone else with him, and the time alone might do him some good. So he put on his thin, soft, black v-neck shirt and a pair of fashionably tattered and faded, form fitting jeans. He put his hair up in his signature low ponytail, buckled a braided black wrap bracelet around his wrist and hung his most worn necklace around his neck. He dug in his closet for a moment before pulling his black combat boots out and then carried them to the small genkan, sitting on the floor to slip them on and lace them up.

“Goin’ out?” a gruff voice asked from behind.

“Yeah, thought I’d bullshit around town for a while” Rin replied, looking over his shoulder.

Sousuke was putting his pins and badge on his uniform shirt. He had his pants on but they weren’t zipped or buttoned and they threatened to fall from his hips at any second. He also hadn’t put on any undershirt yet and right now… Rin could eat him alive.

“You look good” Sousuke remarked, pausing his actions to glance Rin over again. “Your jaw bruised pretty bad, though. You didn’t put any ice on it, did you?”

“Tsk, it’s fine” Rin turned to continue tying his laces.

“Rin I..” Sousuke knew what he wanted to say but he wasn’t sure how to phrase it, “I’m moving. Makoto and I agreed to share expenses of this three bedroom house. I won’t leave until the end of the month but y’know, you can pack up and leave whenever you want”.

Rin looked devastated. “Sousuke” he whispered.

“You don’t want to stay here that bad, do you?” Sousuke’s eyebrow arched up.

“OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE YOU!”

“What does that have to do with you waiting to move?” Sousuke was becoming slightly irritated. He didn’t understand what the hell was going on with his fiance.

“But.. what you said last night. You said you would be with me every step of the way, remember? So how could you just throw this on me now?” tears broke free and ran down Rin’s cheeks.

“If you left _tomorrow_ I would only be a couple of weeks behind you. Why are you getting so upset?”

“You just fucking told me you’re moving in with Makoto and _Haru_.. And told me to pack up and leave! Why the hell _shouldn’t_ I be upset?!” Rin’s lip quivered. Did he really mess up SO BAD that he’d even lost Sousuke?

“I… No.. NO! You idiot! You’re coming with us. Fucking shit, calm down” Sousuke’s brows were bent in utter disbelief at how dense the other was. 

Rin wiped his eyes with his arm, “Oh” he said quietly, sniffling.

“Come here.” Sousuke chuckled, taking a few steps towards the other but stopping when Rin leaped at him, squeezing the breath out of his lungs in what he assumed was a hug… but then again, Rin _could_ just be trying to kill him. “You really thought I was just up and leaving you? Of course not!”

“Well then phrase things better, you ass!” Rin snuggled into the crook of Sousuke’s neck, smelling a mixture of his cologne and aftershave. God, he smelled delicious.

“I guess I could have said it differently” Sousuke smirked.

Rin slid a hand from Sousuke’s back, moving it to the others hip bone and slowly, lightly, tracing his fingers up, feeling every bump and dip of Sousuke’s abs. He moved his head to press a few wet kisses to Sousuke’s clavicle and then nipped at it. His cheeks were still pink from crying but Sousuke could tell when they darkened. 

“Rin” Sousuke breathed, “ _This_ is the exact opposite” he inhaled sharply when Rin bit down onto his neck, “of what I said we were gonna do”

“Mmmm” Rin hummed, biting his way up Sousuke’s throat. He slid his hand down to Sousuke’s opened pants, fondling the slight bulge of the others cock. “What? About how we haven’t played with your handcuffs yet? Then put them on me”

Sousuke bucked into Rin’s hand, his breath shuddering, “I have to get ready-” he grunted when Rin pulled the top of his boxer-briefs down and ran his thumb over the head of his dick, “I h-have to get ready for work”.

“Mmmhmmm” Rin smirked, licking Sousuke’s adams apple. “Then get ready”.

Yep, Rin really _was_ trying to kill him. The redhead knew that Sousuke could never refuse him. He wasn’t playing fair at all. A hoarse moan escaped his mouth when Rin started eagerly stroking his throbbing erection, “Fuck, Rin”.

“I don’t think we have time for that” Rin said in a sultry whisper. “But..”

Rin softly pushed Sousuke back so that he was propped up against the table, bent over a little so his lower back was against the table-top for support. As he lowered himself, he kissed and licked all the way down his chest and abdominals, his hands gliding over and caressing his thighs and calves. When he’d settled himself on his knees, Rin tugged at Sousuke’s uniform pants and underwear until his length was completely free. Wasting no time, he firmly grasped the base of Sousuke’s cock and licked along the underside, slowing when he reached the tip and keeping his eyes locked with Sousuke’s as his tongue licked away the built up precum. He then closed his lips around the glans, pressing his hot, wet organ into the slit.

Sousuke’s knees buckled, catching himself by slamming his hands back onto the table.

“Something wrong?” Rin asked, deviously grinning up and flicking his tongue against the head of Sousuke’s dick, again. “Maybe you should sit down” he purred.

Sousuke swallowed thickly and nodded, collapsing into the chair beside him. Rin knew how to work him, and he was so damn good at it.

Rin adjusted himself between Sousuke’s knees and smiled dangerously. In one quick motion he took all of Sousuke into his mouth, slowing when he felt the length hit the back of his throat but swallowing the rest down smoothly.

Sousuke slid his fingers into Rin’s hair, pulling it a bit when Rin hollowed out his cheeks and, painfully slowly, sucked all the way back up. He bobbed his head again, his lips easily gliding back down. Swirling his tongue around the others length, he smirked when he felt Sousuke begin to tremble.

Rin realized they were running out of time, so he made his pace fast, sucking Sousuke off with precision, taking time every so often to run his tongue along the prominent, pulsing vein. When Sousuke’s dick started jumping with every movement, Rin swallowed him down again.

Sousuke tangled his fingers from both hands into Rin’s scarlet locks and pulled him closer, grinding down into him as spurts of warm, thick cum coated the inside of the others throat.

Rin gasped when Sousuke pulled back and released his hair, a long strand of a mixture of cum and saliva connecting Rin’s lips to Sousuke’s cock. Rin was trying to catch his breath, eyeing Sousuke in a satisfied way, like that of a predator that caught it’s prey.

Sousuke was panting, his mouth opened only a little and he was staring at Rin with such admiration Rin felt as though he was melting. “You need to hurry, now”.

“SHIT! I forgot!” Sousuke stood, finishing up with his shirt and getting dressed faster than he ever has in his life. “We’ll talk when I get home in the morning”. He ran to the door, stopping and coming back, he placed his hand on the back of Rin’s head and pushed him forward until their lips crashed together. He didn’t mind tasting himself on Rin’s tongue and lips, he’d done it countless times before. He pulled away, shouting a hurried “I love you!” before shutting the door.

Rin let out an airy chuckle, smiling and shaking his head. He needed to go fix his hair and.. take care of another problem.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rin licked up his forearm, wrist and palm, the ice cream he was holding was melting faster than he could eat it. He’d decided on a snack (though, he blamed Makoto entirely for his sudden fondness of this particular stomach-churning, cold, lactose ridden ‘food’) before his movie, then dinner after, followed by a shopping spree to get his mind off of _everything_. Sousuke, Haru, his own insecurities and the answer he’d given the Coach. 

The Australian Team was heading home, soon, and that meant that he would have to let his lover’s know..

He shook the thought from his head, no.. Tonight, he was going to enjoy himself, even if he was alone. The signal changed to ‘Walk’ and he started across the busy cross-walk to get to the theater that was playing a particularly interesting looking romance-comedy involving zombies, but his mind was still swimming in the cluster-fuck of drama that was his life and he bumped into someone, staggering back a few steps. He was looking at their shoes as he’d accidentally let a few drops of his quickly melting ice cream land on them, blurting out an “Excuse me! I’m sorry!”.

His eyes trailed up the other person's legs, waist, scrunching his nose at their preference of clothing. The other began walking before Rin had reached his face and Rin spun on his heels to give one more “Really, I’m sorry!” but his words caught in his throat. Cold, light blue eyes stared back at him from under blonde curls and a mouth that twisted into a sneer opened to say “It’s alright, love” in english.

Rin blinked, droves of people pushing past him on both sides and he couldn’t see the person he’d just been staring at. He could hear his blood pulsing in his ears and he’d dropped his ice cream onto the street. It couldn’t have been. He was just really stressed out and maybe the stranger had the same color eyes as.. _him_..but there was no way in hell that was who he thought it was. He didn’t even really get a good look at the man. He swallowed, realizing he was clenching his fists so hard that his dull fingernails were digging into his palms. 

Someone honked their horn and Rin’s heart jumped to his throat. He ran to the other side of the street and up onto the sidewalk, looking at the opposite side that the stranger had went, trying to find him in the crowd. His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him flinch and bump into an older lady standing beside him. “S-sorry” he stammered, retrieving his phone and walking to a shop a few feet away. 

\- _Sou: Hey! You still out? Mikoshiba and I are walking our beat.._ -

Before Rin could even consider what he was doing, he was running. He knew exactly where Sousuke would be and he _needed_ to be with him right now. His heart was hammering in his chest, tears blurring his vision.

He rounded the corner, feeling like he might vomit at any second, and crashed into a large wall. 

Not a wall, Sousuke.

Rin gripped his shoulders and then flung his arms around the others neck. “Thank god.. Thank god.. “ was all he could say.

Sousuke was worried and confused. Rin looked a mess and he was shaking so hard Sousuke thought he may fall apart. “Rin, what happened?”

Rin was on the verge of hyperventilating, his chest heaved rapidly and the world around him began to spin. “He’s here… he’s here.. I know it’s him… It was him!”

“Who? What are you talking about?!” Sousuke tried to pull Rin away but the other held him tighter, closer, using his fiance to block out the world.

“Do I need to call an ambulance?” Seijuro took a step up beside Sousuke.

“I.. don’t know.. Rin, are you hurt?”

Rin shook his head as the sounds around him began to muffle and buzz. He swallowed hard, forcing down everything that threatened to come up. He knew Sousuke kept asking him something but he couldn’t understand, his mind too clouded. Rin went limp, feeling hands fumble to catch him, gripping his upper arms and suddenly, he could see safety when frightened, deep, teal eyes came into focus.

“Who did you see? What happened?!” Sousuke was shouting, people passing by watching curiously.

“...ndre…” Rin mumbled, blinking rapidly at the bright lights all around him.

“What?” Sousuke leaned down so that his ear was next to Rin’s mouth.

“It was Andrew”

Sousuke shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell and shoving it at Seijuro, “Call Makoto for me. Rin, are you sure? Do you know for certain that it was him?”

“I.. I...I don’t know” Rin whimpered.

“It’s ringing” Seijuro said, placing the phone on Sousuke’s left shoulder so he could hold it there with his neck.

 _”Hello, Sousuke!”_ Makoto said cheerfully.

“Where are you?!” Sousuke barked

_”... Picking up some stuff for the house then headed back to unpack a few things.. Are you alright?”_

“Near Kabukicho?” Sousuke’s voice wavered.

_”I can be there in maybe fifteen minutes.. Do you need something?”_

“Rin thinks he saw Andrew. He’s alone and in bad shape. Will you please come get him and keep him with you? I can’t take another night off and he doesn’t need to be alone” Sousuke’s breathing trembled. He looked Rin over one more time before pulling him close and shielding him with his arms.

 _”Andrew?! The guy that…. Yeah, we’ll be there as soon as we can!”_ and Makoto hung up.

“I’ve got you. No one is going to hurt you.” Sousuke was slowly swaying from side to side. He pressed his lips to Rin’s sweaty forehead. “If that motherfucker is really here.. I’ll kill him”.

___________________________________________________________________________

Makoto helped Rin into their new home, Haru following behind, holding a few bags with random stuff in them that Makoto swore the house needed.

“You probably just panicked, Rin. From what I’ve heard from you and Sousuke, I doubt he would be crazy enough to come anywhere near you after what Sousuke did to him” Makoto sat Rin down on the lone chair in the empty living room.

“Maybe” Rin mumbles.

Haru walks to the kitchen and begins unpacking boxes holding some of their pots and pans and other cooking utensils. They kept only a few things at their apartment until they were ready to leave completely and start staying here.

He hated feeling like this… But he couldn’t dismiss the thought that this was _his fault_. Rin thought he saw Andrew.. And it was only last night that Haru had brought Rin’s abuser up. This is why Haru usually chose to stay quiet. Even though he meant what he said, he’d phrased it as harshly as he could and now, he regrets ever opening his mouth.

“Do you want me to show you around?” Makoto was kneeling in front of Rin’s chair, trying to hide the concern on his face and in his voice because he wanted Rin to believe there was nothing to worry about. That he was safe with them.

“Guess so” Rin weakly replied, still unable to focus on the present.

Makoto walked him down one hallway, at the end was the toilet room, to the left was one bedroom and to the right, directly across, was the other. Beside the bedroom on the left side of the hall was the door that led to a changing area, sink and washing machine and connected was a traditional Japanese bathroom. 

Makoto walked him back towards the living room, motioning to the connected dining area and then down another hallway. This one was short with only one room at the very end. Makoto opened the door to the third bedroom, revealing a brand-new, very large, bed.

“Is this for guests?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

Makoto blushes and walks in, going to a door on the left side of the room and telling Rin that “This leads to the western style shower. And there is a toilet in there!”. He gestures to the double doors on the other side of the room and tells him that it’s a large closet.

“Why the big bed?” Rin is pushing on it with his hand and loving how soft it is.

“Well.. It could be a guest room. But I’m hoping if things work out, it could be a room for all of _us_...” Makoto’s cheeks darkened. “I went for the ‘california king’ size because Sousuke is a little taller than I am and my feet already hang off the bed a little” he shrugs with the end of his sentence.

Normally, Rin would have fun with this situation, teasing Makoto and maybe even pushing him down on the mattress for a little _extra_. But he really wasn’t in the mood right now, so he wrapped his arms around his thoughtful, generous, lovers waist and pulled him in for a hug. Nuzzling against the others chest, Rin whispers “Thank you”.

After, Makoto showed Rin the very spacious kitchen, where Haru actively avoided Rin as much as he could. 

“We haven’t picked a bedroom, yet. They are pretty much identical but I felt like it needed to be a group discussion, anyway.” Makoto chuckled.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Makoto bit his bottom lip when Rin rejected his offer for the redhead to stay with himself and Haru for the night. If Rin really thought Andrew was here, there was no way he would actually sleep, being alone in his appartment. But Rin kept refusing, saying he would be fine. Makoto knew it was because of this mess with Haru, but nothing he could say would fix that.. So he walked Rin to his door and gave him a kiss on the cheek and assured him that if he needed _anything_ , Makoto would keep his phone on tonight so all he had to do was call and Makoto would be there in a flash.

It had to be well past one in the morning and every little noise, every little creak, had Rin on edge. The lock was broken to his bedroom door and had been since he and Sousuke first moved in. He wished he would have made Makoto come in with him so he could check out the entire apartment.. But he hadn’t thought of that until he was in the shower and swore he heard the bathroom door open. It is very difficult to rinse shampoo out of your hair while your eyes are wide open. 

He took a shuddering breath, trying to will himself to relax and go to sleep. If that really was Andrew, he wouldn’t be here for Rin. Would he? No.. no.. He wasn’t _that_ stupid. Sousuke had almost killed him. 

_’I’m fine.. I’m okay. He doesn’t know where I live and even if he did, Makoto and Haru are right upstairs and would be here before anything could happen’_ , Rin told himself.

A slow, nervous exhale breezed between his lips and he closed his eyes. 

Fine. Fine. Everything is fine. Makoto was right, it probably wasn’t Andrew in the first place. Rin had just freaked himself out and had an embarrassing episode in public and in front of Sousuke for NO REASON AT ALL. 

Even with his bedroom door closed, he could hear the handle of the front door jiggle.

Rin’s eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He glanced around his room, looking for anything that could be used for protection. His skateboard… He dove for his closet, slinging the door open and digging to the very back.

With his skateboard in his hands, gripping the bottom of it and ready to beat Andrews skull in, he slowly.. Very, VERY slowly.. Inched closer to his door. Rin wouldn’t give him the chance to hurt him again, as soon as that door opens, he’s swinging.

His knob turns and he’s bringing the skateboard down so hard his shoulders feel like they're going to pop out of socket. The figure in front of him jumps back and he connects with the door frame, feeling the board crack.

“RIN!” 

The voice jars Rin because that isn’t what he thinks Andrew sounded like. The lights flip on and Rin squints at the doorway, seeing a shadowy figure move towards him. He brings the board over his head, ready to beat this fucker in the head until it caved in but a hand caught his wrist.

“NO! NO! Get away from me!” Rin dropped the board and started flailing, trying to kick, punch or bite.. Anything he could do to get away.

“Stop! Rin! It’s me! Stop!”

Large, muscular arms wrapped around him and Rin quit struggling. Andrew was a little bigger than him but not _this_ big. 

“It’s just me. You’re okay” Sousuke breathed against his fiance’s ear.

Rin pressed himself against Sousuke, chest spasming with his uneven breaths. “I thought.. I thought you were..”

“I know. I’m sorry I scared you. Mikoshiba was on his way back and said he would clock me out. I wanted to make sure you weren’t freaking out.. “

“Well you did a shit job! I almost beat you to death with a skateboard!” Rin wailed

Sousuke held his laughter in, Rin wouldn’t appreciate it right now. “You _really_ think that it was Andrew, huh?”

“No.. I.. I’m not sure. I keep telling myself it wasn’t him but I’m so scared.. Sousuke, I’m so scared”

“I promise, if he ever comes here… He will never leave Japan again. After your training tomorrow, I think you should get Makoto down here to help you pack up your stuff and then move it over to our house.” Sousuke moved his arms up, crossing them and holding Rin’s shoulders from behind.

“I’m sorry… about this morning. I know you want to take a break from everything but I got carried away. Sorry” Rin shook his head.

“Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should just take a break from Haru and Makoto and work on _us_.”

Rin’s eyes opened, growing wide with the understanding of what the other was saying. “What about Makoto?”

“What do you think? He hasn’t caused any problems and I love him all the same, but are _you_ comfortable with it?” Sousuke pressed a kiss to Rin’s bruised jaw.

“Makoto is a saint. I honestly don’t think I could ever be mad at him. I just… right now, I don’t feel comfortable with you being with Haru. I know it’s selfish and stupid.. And everything that is _me_ , but it feels like you will be stolen away”.

“First off: I know I fucked up. But Haru could NEVER replace you and-” Sousuke’s words caught in this throat when Rin raised his hand, pressing his finger against Sousuke’s lips.

“But he did. To me.. That is exactly what happened. And a part of me constantly wonders If you will always run to him when you and I argue. Asking you to stay away from him isn’t right, we are all in this relationship and I’m sure there are going to be lots of other times me and Haru fight.. So this is something I’m just going to have to get over. I also wanted to say that Haru has almost always had a problem with Kisumi, so I think him worrying about you sleeping with him really had nothing to do with _you_ and everything to do with Kisumi”

Sousuke took Rin’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles and looking at Rin with that soft, gentle sparkle in his eyes that was always aimed at the redhead, “ _YOU_ are my top priority. I’ll do anything to make you happy, just ask. I do love Haru but I don’t want him coming between you and me ever again. It’s sweet that you’re defending him, though”.

“I’m not taking up for HIM! He’s still a fucking asshole and I’m very pissed off. Look at this as me trusting that you won’t actually ditch me for him, alright? But do not expect me to go easy on him at all.. We aren’t settling things until he apologizes for that shit at dinner AND the stuff that went down with you and him. _Without_ Makoto forcing him to. Also.. sorry. I guess me being uneasy about you and Haru got me all worked up about Kisumi, thinking that you would-” Rin blinked, being silenced by Sousuke briefly pressing their lips together.

“That was obviously my fault. If I hadn’t pulled that dick move and slept with Haru that night then you wouldn’t have a reason to feel that way. Just… don’t physically assault him anymore. I think Makoto’s head is about to explode with everything that’s going on right now.” Sousuke chuckled.

“Can’t make any promises” Rin mutters.

Sousuke slips his phone out of his pocket and checks the time, “Did you sleep at all?”

“Oh”, Rin glanced at the phone screen, feeling far more tired than he already did when he noticed it was almost six in the morning. “I guess not”.

“Still going to practice today?”

“Yeah. I should start getting ready” Rin yawned.

“Well, I’ll make us some breakfast while you take a shower since I know there is no use in trying to talk you into staying home and resting” Sousuke pressed a kiss to Rin’s forehead and then turned, removing his work shirt and tossing it onto the couch as he made his way to the kitchen.

Rin distantly considered telling Sousuke about what Haru’s coach had offered and letting him know his decision, but at the moment, he was still uncertain if he’d made the right call. So, he would remain silent and keep it to himself for a few more days. But that’s all the time he had because the Australian Team would be leaving and when left for the airport, everything would be completely obvious from his appearance. 

_A few more days._

______________________________________________________________________________

They’d all been busy with packing their things, though some were doing it for other reasons - such as a distraction or…

To Makoto’s relief and amazement, Haru and Rin hadn’t been arguing at all. Actually, they haven’t even spoken much less looked at each other. It _was_ a bit unsettling but Makoto would choose this over threats of dismemberment any day.

Sousuke had popped in and out whenever he could and brought a few of his things over, commenting to Rin how practically NONE of the redhead’s belongings were in their room. He’d also resumed showing affection to Makoto and Haru, though making sure it was sparse as far as Rin’s blue-eyed rival was concerned.

Behind Rin’s back, Sousuke had asked Haru to keep an eye on Rin while they were at the pool. Rin had convinced himself that seeing Andrew had been a fluke and put it out of his mind, just chalking it up to one more thing to be mad at Haru about. But Sousuke was still very put-off by the entire thing. Seeing his fiance so scared and out of sorts had put him on high alert.

And Haru, feeling guilty, had agreed. He wasn’t so sure that Rin’s mental-breakdown wasn’t his fault so he felt obligated, he also wanted to repent to Sousuke for his actions, so watching out for Rin seemed the best way to settle his conscious with both situations.

Nothing or no one out of the ordinary had been spotted, but Haru also didn’t know what this Andrew guy looked like. And after that particular mean comment Haru had made to Rin during their fight, he couldn't risk Rin figuring out Haru was watching over him, it would just turn into another fight with Rin wanting to prove that he wasn’t as helpless as Haru made him out to be.

“Rin, don’t you think you should start moving some of your clothes over here?” Makoto asked, sliding their new couch back a few inches before shaking his head and pulling it back where it was originally.

“I can’t figure out what I wouldn’t miss from my outfits.” Rin grumbled in response, using his hip to slide the couch over a couple of feet, “It looks better right there”.

Makoto hummed, holding his chin between his thumb and index finger and tilting his head to the side slightly, studying the new placement of the furniture. “I can see right through that excuse”.

Rin stiffened then forced the tension from his body, “It’s not an excuse”.

“Is it because of Haru?”

Rin scoffed, turning his head away from the other.

“Right, right. Forgot that topic is off-limits” Makoto chuckled. “Well, I do hope you start moving some things over soon. Sousuke only has a couple more weeks until he’ll be able to move in completely. “

____________________________________________________________________________

Rin sat on the bus that was taking the team to the airport, laughing and joking with all of them. He was pretty pleased with the confused and slightly worried expression that had momentarily flashed across Haru’s face when it was announced that it was time for Team Australia to to leave and Rin had pushed past him to follow after the others.

They made their way to the desk and everyone began the routine of checking bags and what-not and they finally reached security.

“This is as far as I go” Rin grinned at the shorter brown eyed man in front of him.

“Well, I guess this is it. You better own it at the time trials, Matsuoka. I’m looking forward to stomping your ass at the Olympics.” the other man said, raising his opened hand into the air.

“Pft, we’ll see if you’re still this cocky when the gold is hanging around _my_ neck” Rin lifted his hand to meet the others.

“This… You didn’t decide to do this because of that bloody criminal Andrew, did you?” 

Rin ducks his head, shoulders tensing “No, not entirely. Haru brought up how I’d have to renounce my citizenship to compete with you guys and it’s just not something I could ever do. I’m actually very lucky the Coach came to me with his offer when he did.”

The other man nods, “Then, I guess I’ll be seeing you at the Games, huh?”

“Well, you’ll be seeing the back of me as you struggle to keep up” Rin smirks.

“Rack off! Alright then, until next time!”

“Until then!” Rin smiles, waving the last of his former teammates off.

As he heads out into the waning sunshine and get’s the attention of a taxi, his lips curl into a much wider smile. Yeah, this was the right decision, he was sure of it now. He was hoping that Haru was panicking at this very moment, thinking Rin had gotten on the plane and ran off back to Australia. After practice he was going to have to move as much of his stuff to their house as he could, in a couple of days the time trials were starting and he knew he would be way to exhausted to bother with moving a damn thing.

He and Haru had both already qualified to be selected for the time trials but this was the moment of truth - _THIS_ would determine if one, or both of them, would be competing for the gold, and Rin wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.


	38. You'll Be Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to get worse before it can get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a busy little bee right now and it is taking FOREVER to get Rin and Haru to the Olympics, good lord. So forgive me if I get too excited and completely skip over the Time Trials altogether in the next chapter just so I can get their asses moving.

Haru keeps his eyes trained on the screen in his hands, typing out words that feel so foreign to him.

_\- Haru - > Yamazaki, Makoto: he’s gone -_

_\- Yamazaki: - What? -_

_\- Makoto: RIN LEFT?!! -_

_\- Yamazaki: Where? -_

_\- Haru: Airport. With the Australian team -_

_\- Yamazaki: HWNE -_

_\- Haru: ? -_

_\- Yamazaki: WHEN -_

“NANASE! You left your swim cap and goggles beside the pool. And why are you just standing around on your phone? Get it together!” the coach yells.

_\- Makoto: How long ago did he leave? -_

_\- Yamazaki: Did he have a bag with him? Was he packing his stuff for Australia this entire time?! -_

_\- Makoto: Haru, when did Rin leave? -_

_\- Yamazaki: ANSWER -_

“NANASE! Get your ass back in the pool!”

Haru’s tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth. Had he been breathing? Rin is gone. He’s gone again, and it’s Haru’s fault. How could he face his husband? How could he face… Sousuke? Rin wouldn’t leave without saying anything, right? He’s done it before. Oh shit, he’s done this before. 

“..tta go” Haru mumbles.

“What?” The coach raises an eyebrow at him

Haru swallows thickly, “I’ve gotta go”. He turns to leave then thinks better of it. He needs to at least put some clothes on over his jammers. He spins on his heels to head back to the locker room, eyes unfocused, mind speeding through a million different thoughts at once.

“Matsuoka! Thanks for making sure they got there alright. Should we make the announcement now?” the older man was grinning, patting Rin on the back.

Rin nods, furrowing his brows at Haru who was leaning against the wall, clutching his arms and panting, staring at Rin with wide eyes.

“Matsuoka is officially on our team! With his times for butterfly and free, he’s already qualified for the time trials, so he will be going with the rest of you who’s already been picked. Welcome him to the team!”

Haru scoffs and storms over to the bleachers, snatching his phone from the pocket of his jacket and furiously pressing buttons.

_\- Haru > Makoto, Yamazaki: He’s back -_

_\- Yamazaki: Nanase I swear to FUCK I was ten seconds away from just walking out on my job -_

_\- Makoto: At least he didn’t leave? What’s going on? -_

“Alright! I expect to see you all bright and early in the morning, especially my picks for the trials. You’re going to be busting your ass for the next two days so get ready!”

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was five til eight by the time Haru made it back to the house, Rin going on to his and Sousuke’s apartment. They would have to get use to staying at the pool so late until the Time Trials were over, which meant that Sousuke would already be at work before Rin and Haru had even left the pool.

Rin sighed, glancing around the apartment and tripping over a few boxes on his way in. He really wasn’t in the mood for it right now but it had to be done tonight so he pulled his cell out of his pocket and thumbed through his contacts until he came across the name he was searching for.

Groaning, he pressed the ‘call’ icon and walked to his room, pushing bags out of the way with his feet to make a path to his bed.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Yeah, Kisumi.. Hey!” Rin huffed, falling back onto his mattress.

“ _Oh hey, Rin! Sousuke said you’d be calling me! What’s up?_ ” he sounded way too enthusiastic about being used for his car.

Rin rolled his eyes, “Sou told me you were off tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming over and helping me move some stuff to the house..”

“ _I don’t mind at all. Let me call my friend and tell them I have to cancel tonight and then I’ll be on my way!_ ”

“W-wait! Kisumi if you have plans you don’t have to-” Rin’s phone beeped in his ear, signalling the call had ended. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. Maybe having Kisumi back in their lives wouldn’t be so bad.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Makoto jumps when the front door is practically kicked open and an irritated stack of boxes with arms and legs cusses their way into the living room, tripping over the step up from the genkan.

“A-ah! Let me!” Makoto is on his feet, hurrying over to Rin to take two of the four boxes from his hands. “You could have _asked_ for some help, you know”.

“I did” Rin growls and jerks his head back in the direction of the door just in time for Kisumi to happily bound through it.

“Ok, which room then?” Kisumi asks.

“Down this hallway” Rin says, walking down said hallway and veering off into the bedroom on the right.

After several more trips, the three have managed to completely clutter Rin and Sousuke’s bedroom. They walk back to the living room and promptly flop onto the couch in unison. It is now ten-thirty and Rin would much rather be sleeping right now than worrying with his and Sousuke’s personal belongings.

They hear the front door close and all look over, Haru rubbing his wet hair with a towel in one hand, glaring at the redhead with his eyebrows slanted downward.

Rin bares his sharp teeth and matches Haru’s gaze.

“We aren’t going to have to pull you two off of each other again, are we?” Kisumi chuckles a little nervously.

Makoto smiles and hums, “Haru-chan was worried about you, Rin”.

“What?” Rin keeps his eyes locked with Haru’s

“Eh, he thought that you had went back to Australia. He text Sousuke and myself after you left. Sousuke may be a little grumpy when you see him in the morning”

Rin clicks his tongue against his teeth, “Tch. Go figure he’d try to cause more problems”. He sneers at the raven-haired male and begins to add onto his comment before gasping when a damp towel hits him square in the face.

“You were _trying_ to get to me” Haru grumbles.

Rin flings the towel to the floor and is immediately on his feet, stalking towards Haru. “Like you give a shit!? You’d love it if I weren’t here! Then you could have Sou and Mako all to yourself like the greedy little slut you are”

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO! We are **not** doing this right now! Knock it off, both of you.” Makoto’s stern voice cuts through the thick tension, “You both need to worry about the next two days because I imagine your coach is going to be running you ragged. By the way, congratulations, Rin. Haru tells me that you are now officially on the team”

“Thanks” the redhead mutters.

“I told Rin I was happy that he decided to stay here. He told me about everything happening while I was helping him pack up things” Kisumi smiles, attempting to ease the situation.

Makoto nods, “We are _all_ happy he’s staying with us AND that he’s following his dream” he pointedly looks at Haru. “All next week are the time trials, right? You will probably have to stay in a hotel with the rest of the team until it’s over, then?”

“I don’t see why. It’s right here in Tokyo so we should just get to-”

Makoto cuts Rin off, “But what about the rest of your teammates that aren’t as lucky to live so close to the center? But I guess putting just a few in a hotel would be better than accommodating the whole team. You both have it so good. However, there is no doubt in my mind that you’re both going to the Olympics and since your coach knows that you two have been _friends_ for a long time, you will probably be rooming together. Perhaps it’s best to get this resolved **before** the Olympics? You both swim better when you aren’t at each other’s throats, anyway”.

“I swim fine either way” Haru snaps.

Makoto stands up and stomps his foot, crossing his arms over his chest. “You are on a team now! You have to work TOGETHER. This isn’t Haru for Iwatobi and Rin for Samezuka. This is Haru and Rin FOR JAPAN. And I’m telling you both this right now - If you two get on television and start fighting, not only will Japan be ashamed but so will your coach, Sousuke and myself. Not to mention both of your families. I’ve had enough of this. Rin, you can sleep in the _guest_ bedroom tonight.”

“I was going back to the apartment” Rin almost whimpers.

“No, you’re not. Let Sousuke know he can come here to see you in the morning before you leave. I need a break. I can’t deal with either of you right now. Kisumi? Do you want to go get a drink? My treat” Makoto is already putting his shoes on.

“Sure! But it’s pretty late.. Don’t you have class or work tomorrow?” Kisumi slips his feet into his shoes.

Haru scowls, clenching his fists and biting his bottom lip.

“Nope. I’m completely free.” Makoto smiles, turning to face his husband and his lover. “I’ll be back later. I love you both”.

And they’re gone.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rin blinks at the ceiling, eyes already adjusted to the darkened room. His alarm hasn’t went off yet and he’s still pretty annoyed that Makoto didn’t allow him to have his dramatic exit. He clings to the small comfort of knowing that the room he’s in has it’s own shower so he doesn’t have to encounter Haru quite yet. After Makoto left last night, he and Haru had just glared at each other until Haru got antsy (with the fact that Makoto had left with Kisumi) and stormed off to his bedroom. Rin and Sousuke have yet to move one of their mattresses over or buy a new one, which is why Rin spent the night in the other room. 

He rolls onto his side and agonizes over having to get out of bed in the next few minutes. With this fight still going strong, he hasn’t been sleeping well and the next week or so is going to be brutal. Of course he would have to have added stress of some stupid trivial shit so close to a very important time in his life. 

“Fuck” he breathes out, turning his head to burry his face in his pillow. He knew Makoto was right, this needs to end, but he wasn’t about to let Haru off that easily. He rubbed at the fading bruise on his jaw, replaying the punches that were thrown and the things that were said. Maybe this could never work out between him and Haru. All it had taken was one small moment for their entire relationship to crumble. 

It suddenly hit him like.. Well.. a punch to the jaw: He was lonely. In fact, he was _very_ lonely. He already didn’t get to see Sousuke that often but now, he’d only be seeing him for a few minutes every morning and even if he did get a night off, Rin would be too tired to spend much time with him. He got to see Makoto a little more but his lover was just as worn out as he was by the time the day was over. Haru… Haru was always there, right beside him. 

He snuggled under his blankets, thinking about when Sousuke brought him back home after he was released from the hospital. How Haru had taken care of him, slept with him, cuddled with him even though he knew Haru rather disliked being crammed together like that for too long. That’s why when Rin spent the night with him and Makoto, Haru had put Rin in the middle so the raven-haired male could be on the outside and breathe.

Wait…

That first night all four of them were together. When they’d all decided to finally go to sleep, Haru had squeezed himself beside Rin even though that meant he was crowded on both sides. He’d laced his fingers with Rin’s and pressed his forehead against Rin’s and fell asleep like that.

Rin shifted onto his stomach, hugging his pillow and pressing his face farther into the soft material. This bed is way too big for one person and the cold sheets on either side of him only reminded him of exactly how alone he really was.

Still twenty minutes before his alarm was suppose to go off, he disarmed it and removed himself from the confines of his solitary within his cushiony prison and made his way to the shower, grabbing some clothes along the way.

~~~

Crimson eyes intently stared at the mackerel in the refrigerator, contemplating his next move. He could just drop this entire thing and move on - work on fixing his relationship with Haru. But he wasn’t the only one at fault in this mess, the other had fucked up massively as well and _he_ wasn’t trying to rectify anything. Grabbing the eggs he decided on making an omelet for himself, Sousuke and Makoto.. And if he accidentally made one more then it was only because he was spaced out this morning. 

“Good morning, Rin” Makoto sleepily smiled at the other as he entered the kitchen, “Sleep well?”

Rin grunted, starting on the second omelet. “You can take the first one. Will you make some coffee? Sou will probably want a cup when he get’s here”.

“Of course” Makoto yawns

Pouring the second layer for the next omelet, Rin flinched when he sunk his teeth a bit too far into his bottom lip. The past few days have been just an onslaught of emotional chaos and he was reaching his breaking point. What if he messed up and didn’t meet the time required to move onto the Olympics? Makoto had faith in him but Rin wasn’t so sure of himself anymore. The sound of the front door opening and closing barely even registered as Rin was lost in his own thoughts, honing in on the sizzle coming from the pan in front of him. He moved to plate the omelet and as soon as it was safely resting on the plate his eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the pan onto the stove, shocked at the sudden force slamming into him. 

Moving the other by the shoulders, Sousuke used his body to push Rin against the wall and pin him in place with a hand on either side of the shorter male's head. Everything he’d felt since receiving that first text from Haru flooded into his turquoise eyes that were transfixed on his fiancee, his lips curved down in an angry frown. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Sousuke’s deep, raspy voice was barely above a whisper at first. His next question was a soul piercing yell “Why the hell would you do that?!” 

Rin blinked up at the other, brows coming together in confusion and worry. Finally, he understood what Sousuke was referring to. “I didn’t mean to-”

“BULLSHIT!” Sousuke slams one of his hands against the wall, making Rin’s ear ring. “I know you, Rin. Better than anyone else. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing and it played out just how you wanted it to. Are you happy? Does it make you feel good to know that the three of us were worried out of our fucking minds?!”

Rin blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the film of tears that had formed over his ruby eyes. _’Just hold me’_ , he thought. “I’m sorry” he said, breath hitching.

“NO! You don’t get to cry and make _me_ feel bad for being pissed off. God dammit, Rin! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

_’Hold me’_

“You’d been planning this! THAT’S why you hadn’t moved any of your stuff over yet! You wanted it to _look_ like you were going to leave us!” Sousuke was clenching his teeth together and he looked like he wanted to outright strangle the other.

_’SOUSUKE PLEASE JUST HOLD ME!’_

“Shit” Sousuke huffed, taking Rin into his arms and spinning so his own back was against the wall. He pressed his face into silky, scarlet locks as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, taking Rin with him. “I was scared to death” he said in a gravelly whisper. “I thought I’d never see you again” his voice caught in his throat as the first wave of trembles racked through his shoulders.

Rin let his hot tears finally break free, rolling down his cheeks while he felt his hair become damp. Sousuke pulled him closer to him, pushing his lover's head down to rest on his shoulder so he could bury his face into Rin’s neck. Guilt flooded through the redhead’s chest when Sousuke’s tears rolled down his throat, over his clavicle and into the collar of his shirt. 

“This ends here” Makoto spoke softly, leaning back against the counter across from the two on the floor. “If you and Haru don’t want to speak to each other, fine, but no more arguing or trying to hurt each other.. Emotionally or otherwise.” he relaxed, the thought of having to tear Sousuke off of Rin leaving his mind.

Rin simply nodded his head, knowing that if he tried to speak right now it would only come out in broken sobs.

“Haru” Makoto said over his shoulder, feeling his husbands presence behind him. “Tonight I’m going to stay with Rin in the other bedroom, is that alright with you?”

“Fine” Haru muttered, not an ounce of hostility in his voice.

“Okay” Makoto weakly smiled, “You two need to get ready or you’ll be late”

~ ~ ~

Rin followed Haru outside, grimacing when they rays from the morning sun hit his puffy eyes. He looked around at the busy city around him, already coming to life with noisy cars and people hurrying down the sidewalks. Everything was painted in an orange hue and the brisk morning air was pretty damn refreshing. He took a deep breath, clearing his head and willing his nerves to settle. He stayed a few steps behind Haru, watching the heels of the others shoes while they walked quietly to the crossing signal. A noise caught Rin’s attention momentarily and he glanced across the street, catching a glimpse of light, icy blue before his gaze returned to the cement beneath his feet.

He stopped dead in his tracks, inhaling sharply and he whirled around, crimson pools scanning over the area he’d just flicked his eyes to.

He must have been standing there for a while because when he slowly turned back around, Haru was in front of him, eyebrows furrowed and deep cobalt blue staring in the direction Rin had been just a second before.

Their eyes locked and Rin exhaled, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. He shook his head and pushed past Haru to keep heading towards their destination.

_’Here I am, again. Stressed the fuck out and thinking I’m seeing Andrew. Thank god my mind manifested all of my anxiety into that assholes image’_ , Rin sarcastically said to himself.

Haru watched as Rin walked ahead of him before moving his eyes to look over the empty sidewalk on the other side. Whatever it was that Rin had seen over there, Haru didn’t like it. He quickened his pace a bit until he’d caught up to the other. He’d need to bring this up to Makoto or Sousuke later. It was obvious that whatever just happened had Rin on the verge of panicking, the look on his face was that of pure horror. Haru wasn’t looking forward to spending the night completely alone but Rin needed the company more than Haru, and Makoto was the best at comforting people. Besides, Haru at least owes Rin this much.


	39. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucked some sense into him?” Haru deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Another relatively short chapter BUT it contains the MakoRin I'd promised a few chapters ago and then things didn't work out (in the story) for me to be able to write it. Also **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIGHT BONDAGE**. Heh.. Anyway. I literally cannot control what I type. It boils down to whatever the characters decide to do in the situation they are placed in, if that makes any sense.
> 
>  
> 
> **And because this (I felt) is helpful for visualizing,[THIS](http://www.fineironbeds.com/db_images/bed_brookshire_z.jpg) is the bed frame in the guest bedroom.. Except, ya know, big enough for a California king.**

Rin and Haru look (and sound) like zombies as they both shuffle through the door of their home. Rin has the thought of scurrying off into the bathroom to steal the tub before Haru can, but he honestly just does not have the energy right now and from the looks of the other, Haru is practically brain-dead and isn’t thinking about water at all, or anything else.

“Rough day?” Makoto’s warm voice asks as he joins the other two who are standing in the middle of the living room, spaced out and slightly swaying on their feet.

Without a word, Haru stumbles away from them, letting his gym bag fall to the floor and not concerned with pulling out his wet towel and jammers in the least. 

“Haru?” Makoto’s brows knit together.

“Bed. I’m exhausted. Fuck Rin quietly, thanks.”

“Haruuu~” Makoto whines, cheeks ablaze. He clears his throat and makes an attempt at not sounding strained. “You aren’t hungry?”

Rin has no fight left in him at this moment, the coach thoroughly pushed out every single ounce of his _being_ today so he doesn’t even try to defend himself with a ‘Oi! I’m not loud!’ or ‘Go fuck yourself!’ or maybe ‘Don’t be mad because Mako likes having sex with a real live person that _REACTS_ instead of a living corpse’, even though he knows that last one wouldn’t be true at all. Haru is very responsive in bed. Though, not anywhere near as vocal as Rin.

He knows.. Just knows Makoto wants to talk to him and that’s why he’d said he would be sleeping with Rin in the ‘ _guest_ ’ bedroom and he kind of wants to tell Makoto to ‘Fuck off’ but being mean to Makoto was just something that he could not physically do and anyone that could do it should rot in hell. ‘ _Cough - Haru - Cough_ ’ he thinks, softly chuckling to himself.

“I’ll eat in the morning. Night” Haru mumbles and shuts the door behind him. The unmistakeable sound of him FALLING onto their bed follows and Rin rolls his eyes, but he honestly doesn’t feel like eating or showering either.. So he understands. But he has more tact that Haru, more class, so he is going to act like a human being rather than a spoiled little brat.

“Did you cook us something, Mako?” Rin asks, setting his gym bag on the floor at the end of the couch and kicking Haru’s in the same direction.

“OH! N-no, not cook… But I did pick up some take-out on my way home. I thought you two might be starving” Makoto smiles, and those warm jade eyes crinkle at the corners and he tilts his head and…

Maybe Rin isn’t as tired as he thought. At least his cock doesn’t seem to be on the same page, anyway. “I am. Thank you. Have you already ate?” Rin asks as he begins to head towards the kitchen.

“No. I was waiting on you both to get home” Makoto moves to block Rin and then takes the redhead by the shoulders and steers him towards the dining room. “I’ll get everything. Just sit”.

Rin allows himself to be pushed down into a chair at the table and he can now smell the delicious scent wafting from the kitchen. His stomach grumbles and he can’t help but fondly smile and send up a big thanks to whatever higher being that saw fit to place Makoto into his life. “Did you see Sousuke before he went to work?”

“Yeah. He and I finished moving the last of his things over and I went back through your old room to make sure nothing was left behind” Makoto places a bowl and chopsticks in front of Rin and then takes a seat across from the other. “The bed and furniture should be delivered tomorrow”

Rin notices what is sitting in front of him and scares Makoto a bit with how viciously he dives right into his buta kimchi don. He’s scarfed down over half of it before he decides he needs to break for some air, “God, Mako.. Are you trying to seduce me? You really remembered this is my favorite? No wonder I love you so fucking much”.

Makoto blushes and with a breathy laugh says, “I’m just happy I could do something nice for you. After we eat, how about we take a long, hot bath together? I’ll even massage your shoulders for you.” And he’s smiling again, that damn innocent (almost completely hiding his anything but innocent intentions) smile and those beautiful green eyes are glimmering at Rin.

“Mmm, sounds like heaven” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After eating and the incredibly wonderful bath, Makoto keeping to his word and pampering the redhead like Rin felt he deserved, they quietly made their way to the ‘ _guest_ ’ bedroom (Rin has decided he’s going to refer to it as the ‘Orgy Room’ - If everything goes well in the future, that is) and got comfortable under the sheets, leaving the lamp beside them on so they could see each other in the soft glow.

Rin had almost - _almost_ \- drifted off to sleep, with his head against Makoto’s chest when the larger male’s voice broke the silence.

“I really wish you and Haru would work things out. I don’t like all of the fighting and the cold shoulders”.

Rin groans, rolling onto his back and turning his head the other way to hide his face. “Yeah, well your husband’s a jackass. And he’s spoiled..”

Makoto raises an eyebrow, “Rin.. I say this with all the love in the world but you _do_ realize **you** are just as stubborn and spoiled as he is, right?”

“I am not” Rin grumbles.

Makoto chuckles and then sighs, turning onto his side to wrap Rin in his arms. “Would you at least consider maybe ending all of this bickering? I know this is new and we’ll probably hit more problems before we fall into an understanding of exactly how to make this relationship work between the four of us, but we’ll never get to that point if you and Haru can’t learn how to let things slide every once-in-awhile. I’m not happy that you two actually got into a fist fight. That’s no way to solve a problem, but it’s extremely wrong to do with a person you love.”

Rin frowns, moving to look at his lover. “I really didn’t mean for it to go that far. I feel horrible about that and I’ve really missed him but I don’t see why I should be the one to go to him.”

“That’s simple, RinRin” Makoto smiles, rolling so that he is hovering over Rin, leaning on his forearms. “Because you love me and I’m asking you to do it as a personal favor”.

“You _did not_ ” Rin scowls at the nickname and the blatant fact that Makoto is playing him like a god damn fiddle.

Makoto hums, seductively biting his bottom lip before dipping his head down to capture Rin’s in a sweet kiss. He moves his hips forward, grinding himself against the other. He pulls his lips away from Rin’s but remains just close enough that they still brush against each other. “Is there anything I can do to persuade you?” he whispers and then licks his lovers lips playfully and rocks his hips again.

Rin hisses, bucking his hips up to meet Makoto “You’re really going to use yourself to get what you want?”

“Mmm, it’s for a good cause. Plus, I may have been looking forward to doing this”

“We’ll see. Before we get started I need to go get something from my room” Rin is already wiggling his way out from under the larger male.

A few minutes later Rin returns, easing the door shut and smirking devilishly. He practically pounces on Makoto and is pulling the large brunettes hands up to the bars of the headboard.  
The burgundy-haired male grins down at Makoto, straddling his abdomen and quickly securing the velcro of the soft, velboa cuffs snuggly around his lover's wrists.

“Rin.. What are you-?” Makoto’s words trail off when he tries to bring his arms back down but is met with resistance and a metal **clank**. 

“I’ve had them for a while but forgot about them. I found them when I was going through the stuff in my closet.. Never played with them before” Rin is still smirking, giving one of Makoto’s arms a tug to test the strength of the velcro.

“I don’t think I like this sort of thing” Makoto’s cheeks are beet-red and he wished he would have wore a shirt to bed tonight. Though he is still dressed from the waist down, in this situation he feels rather vulnerable.

“Mmm, never know if you don’t try it, right? Let’s leave them on for a little while and if you still don’t like it just tell me, okay?” Rin licks his lips and then leans down to press them against Makoto’s.

“I.. I thought you were tired?” Makoto gulps, fidgeting with his restraints. It’s not like they hurt, the fabric was soft and they weren’t too tight but this sort of thing.. 

“I can’t exactly sleep comfortably when I’m hard. Speaking of..” Rin smiles and reaches a hand behind him, grabbing the bulge in the others pants. “Seems like you aren’t _too_ opposed to this”.

Makoto grinds himself into Rin’s hand, “I had that _before_ you put these on me”. He sounds.. almost irritated.

Rin would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. Having sweet, gentle Makoto completely at his mercy was pretty exhilarating. And Rin had always been great at goading people on. It was one of his many talents and he loved being able to provoke a reaction from others, specifically when said reaction was exactly what he’d wanted in the first place. Example: Getting Haru and Makoto involved in the relay when they were kids. True, he may have had to get Aki to help, too.. And kinda used Nagisa.. But he still got what he wanted.

Before Makoto has a real chance to process what was happening - or might happen - Rin was already at the foot of the bed, pulling his pajama pants and boxers down with such force Makoto was becoming increasingly alarmed. Rin then stripped himself of his own clothing and returned to the bed, straddling Makoto’s upper abdomen, just below his ribs, with his back to his lovers face. 

Rin glances over his shoulder, that sharp, dangerous smile still curving his lips while reaching over to the side of the mattress and grabbing a small bottle of lubricate he’d brought with him from his and Sousuke’s room. “Has Haru ever let you watch him stretch himself?”

Makoto’s face feels like a pot of boiling water was just dumped onto it. He was rather confident with himself as far as his actions involving sex, but this was new territory. With Haru, other than his husband letting it be known that he likes it rough - no, that isn’t the right word.. Vicious.. Painful - they hadn’t really experimented too much outside of the norm. And Haru just blatantly spreading himself open practically right in Makoto’s face had definitely never been done. 

Rin sucks on his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow “I’ll take that as a ‘No’”

So, the redhead pops the cap of the lube open, chuckling while pouring the liquid onto his fingers. He makes sure the bottle is placed close enough that he can easily reach it if need be and eases himself forward, placing a hand on the bed in between the others legs and spreads his own legs farther apart while using his knees to even out his balance. He arches his back, raising his ass up and casually reaches back, rubbing his hole with his slicked up fingers. “This’ll be a first for me, too. Not just the bondage cuffs but ya know.. Putting on a show like this. Well.. while I was sober”. Because apparently he’d done something similar to this for Sousuke while he was drunk as all hell.

Rin gasps when he slips the first fingertip in, pausing just for a moment before pulling back out and sliding it back in again, farther this time. Makoto moans and lifts his hips, trying to gain any kind of friction. Rin pushes another finger in alongside the other, panting and moving himself back a little more up Makoto’s chest so that he can crane his neck down and lick the head of the others throbbing length. 

Makoto chokes back a desperate whimper, becoming overwhelmed with the sight before him and the sensation of Rin’s warm mouth sliding down him, just past his tip. When Rin adds yet another finger, the sleek squishing of his digits moving in unison, curving and scissoring.. Makoto’s hips involuntarily thrust up just as Rin is taking more of him into his mouth and he can feel the other swallow around him when he pushes into his lover's throat.

Rin jerks himself upright, coughing and sputtering, tears stinging his crimson eyes. “The..” _cough_ “The hell, Mako?!” _cough cough_

“S-sorry” Makoto stutters, breathing heavily.

Rin slowly slides his fingers out of himself, smiling over his shoulder again “You must have the same kink that Sou does. Do you like watching yourself enter, too?”

“OH MY GOD, RIN! No! I just don’t like being teased! Stop being so-” he inhales sharply, Rin’s hand sliding up and down his erection, coating it in cold, slick fluid.

And Rin’s moving, positioning himself to align with the other’s leaking cock. “Hmm, that’s a shame because I’m pretty good at it” he coos, lowering himself just enough for Makoto to slide against his opening without actually going in. “Bend your legs for me a little more. I need your knees to hold myself steady, yeah?”

Makoto immediately complies. He is more than ready for this to happen and Rin is being relentless. He knows the other is enjoying himself but Makoto has just about had enough. He wants to be able to touch his lover, caress him… He pulls on the soft cuffs again, sighing. Well, maybe Rin is done with his torture. The familiar tightness encircles his reddened glans and he wants to close his eyes, wants to look away because Rin can’t be right about this, but his soft, jade irises move down to watch Rin take him in. 

And how sensual it all is. “Damn” Makoto breathes out. 

Rin’s chest juts forward, a whisper of a moan moving past his lips while he seductively throws his head back. He allows almost half of Makoto to slowly, erotically become enveloped within him before he stops. “How is it, Mako?”

Makoto can only grunt back something of a praise, swallowing harshly.

And Rin is lifting himself back up, all the way.. Off?

“RIN!” Makoto snaps.

“Impatient” Rin playfully hisses, quickly guiding Makoto back in but only to the ridge of the tip and moves back up AGAIN.

Makoto actually _snatches_ his wrists forward but what the fuck kind of velcro is this? His eye twitches slightly and he’s beginning to lose his temper but he waits.. He knows what to do. Rin lowers himself once more, and Makoto watches until he’s halfway and suddenly jerks his hips up, completely sheathing himself inside of the menacing redhead. 

Rin yelps, clutching Makoto’s knees to keep from falling forward.

“Now, now, Rin. You have to be quiet. We shouldn’t wake Haru” Makoto chuckles. “I don’t like this. Take these damn things off”.

Rin raises himself off of Makoto on shaky legs, turning to the other with his lips pursed. “Fine” he says, crawling up beside his captive and forcefully releases the larger males wrists.

Just as soon as Makoto is free, he grabs Rin’s hips and pushes him into the mattress, rolling him onto his back and securing the god-forsaken restraints to hold him in place. “Let’s see how _you_ like it, hmm?”

Rin is just staring at Makoto, eyes wide and brows knitted together. Makoto’s arm slides under his right leg, resting in the crease of his knee and giving the other enough access to do whatever it is he’s planning.

Makoto plunges into Rin and begins rolling his hips, grinding into him until Rin is panting and gasping and then he pulls out. He waits until his lover whimpers and then repeats the action. He continues until the redhead is salivating so much that it spills from the corner of his opened mouth and he’s begging, _pleading_ , for Makoto to just **fuck** him.

“Are you done fighting with Haru?” his voice is so low Rin almost doesn’t recognize it. Makoto watches Rin slowly nod and then adds, “And have you learned your lesson about teasing me?”

“YES! Makoto, _pppllleeeeaaassseeee_ ”

Makoto obliges, thrusting back into Rin with such force he actually screams and Makoto places his hand over the others mouth, pounding into him hard enough that Rin slides up the bed and his shoulder blades are pressed against the cold bars of the headboard and he has to bend his elbows and rest his arms on top of his head.

“Fuck” Makoto gasps, grabbing hold of the headboard with his other hand, his arm lifting Rin’s leg up higher. He looks down, admiring his lovers rosy cheeks that go so well with his beautiful ruby eyes and silky carmine locks. He moves the hand covering Rin’s moans and ducks down to slip his tongue in, running it along the edges of sharp, jagged teeth. Then he’s practically tearing the restraints off of Rin and falling onto his back, bringing Rin with him who barely manages to slam his hands down to catch himself before banging his head against Makoto’s.

Makoto bends his legs and digs his heels into the mattress and he’s ramming into Rin from below, chest heaving and mind hazy. Pressing his fingers into Rin’s hips he forces him down to meet his thrusts, skin stinging as it slaps together. Rin is clawing his blunt fingernails into Makoto’s shoulders and the brunette buries himself into the other, using his hold on Rin’s hips to rock him back and forth and they are both cumming so hard it’s difficult to tell which one of them is moaning louder.

Rin collapses onto Makoto, neither moving to let the pulsating, softening cock slip out. Makoto moves his hand up to slide through Rin’s hair, wrapping his other arm around his lover's back. 

“Holy fuck” Rin breathlessly laughs.

“I agree” Makoto says, turning his head to kiss Rin’s temple.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rin’s humming some catchy little tune while he prepares mackerel, eggs and miso soup when Haru walks into the kitchen. “Good morning, Haru!” Rin shoots his toothy grin to the other.

Haru narrows his eyes, cautiously stepping a bit closer to the other to make sure the redhead isn’t doing something like burning his saba cheerfully. 

“It’ll be ready in just a minute, okay?” Rin smiles.

Haru vaguely wonders if he’s woken up in an alternate dimension.. Or maybe Rin is planning on poisoning him. What the hell happened last night?

“I’m not eating that” Haru says, casting a skeptical glance to the fish Rin is placing on a plate.

“Oh, well that’s fine. Everything is ready so I’m going to get dressed” Rin says, grinning at Haru and then stealing a small kiss before basically _prancing_ to his bedroom.

Haru blinks a few times, eyebrows slanting down and turning to eye the saba again. 

“Ah, good morning, Haru-chan..” Makoto smiles, lazily scratching his bare stomach, his pajama bottoms sagging down on one of his hips. His hair was messier than usual and his green eyes were half lidded like he’d _just_ woke up. ‘ _Odd_ ’, Haru thought. Makoto was usually up before any of them or at least woke up at the same time as Haru.

Yet, Haru distinctly remembers absolutely no one being awake when he slipped out of his bedroom and into the bath. He’d already planned to wake Rin up when he was done (If the other wasn’t already up and taking a shower in the guest bedroom) just late enough to make the other freak out but with enough time that he wouldn’t be late. Rin was being nice.. Makoto was late waking up. Ah..

“Fucked some sense into him?” Haru deadpans.

Makoto gapes for a moment, composing himself and saying “Haru.. that’s horrible” albeit a bit _true_.. But still horrible.

“Fucked sense into who?” Sousuke asks, sitting down on the edge of the genkan to unlace his boots.

“Eh..” Makoto scratches his cheek.

“Good morning, Sou~” Rin practically sings, walking to his muscular fiance and kneeling to press his lips against his lovers hard enough that Sousuke doesn’t realize he’s leaning until his back touches the floor. Rin releases the others lips with a **pop** and stands to pretty much _glide_ over to his gym bag.

“Oh” Sousuke blinks, still lying on the floor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time they arrived at the pool, Rin was pretty much back to normal.. Though he was laughing and joking a lot more than he has in the past.. Damn, how long has it been since Rin was in such a good mood?

It wasn’t until they were returning home, maybe a block from their house that Rin grabbed Haru’s arm, stopping them both. He looked so serious, eyes burning into Haru’s. “We need to talk”.

“You haven’t quit talking all day” Haru montones, but he doesn’t try to shake the others hand away.

“I felt like you were trying to take Sousuke away from me. I thought I’d gotten over it but obviously.. “ Rin swallowed, moving his gaze to the sidewalk beneath his feet. “But.. what I did.. Attacking you like that, I never meant to hurt you and I’m so sorry.”

Haru studies Rin’s face, the faint blush of his cheeks, the glimmer of his eyes.. The fading bruise on his jaw. “He’s too much trouble. I couldn’t handle him without you”.

Rin lifts his red pools to meet Haru’s cool, deep blue oceans “Ain’t that the truth” he smirks.

Haru lets his lips curve up for a small smile. He knows this doesn’t fix everything.. That’s going to take time, but it’s a start. He needs to apologize to Rin and they do need to talk about it more, but the busy sidewalk was nowhere for all that. “Let’s go” he tilts his head towards their home.

“Yeah..” Rin smiles back.

_____________________________________________________________________________

As it turned out, they had no time to talk, the Time Trials were gruelling. All they did was eat and sleep when they got home every day and every morning was spent in a sloth-like state. BUT - it all proved to be more than worth it when they BOTH hit the qualifying time to be the top two representatives for the Japanese Men’s Olympic Team. Also, with how hectic their training schedules have been as of late, the coach was allowing them two and a-half months to relax, only having to show up for heavy training three days out of the week. But the last month before the Olympics would be even worse than preparing for the Time Trials.

None of that mattered now, this was cause for celebration!


	40. Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys throw a party to celebrate Rin and Haru's accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! This month has been just one inconvenience after another and on top of that I hit writers block and just... i;asfhagh

Makoto yawns and stretches his arms above his head, trying not to move too much so that he wouldn’t jostle Rin around. They were having a lazy day, both still in what they’d worn to bed the night before: Sweat pants and favorite well-worn shirts. Makoto was lying back on the couch, head on the armrest and Rin was using his chest as a pillow, his hips resting between Makoto’s thighs. They’d both settled on watching Dirty Dancing, Rin managing to find a version that had Japanese subtitles after Makoto had brought up how he’d never seen it.

Sousuke decided to be sweet for once and offered to go out to buy things they would be needing for the party later that night and Haru invited himself to tag along, wanting to make damn sure the things _he_ wanted were purchased. 

So Rin and Makoto didn’t have to worry about sarcastic comments pertaining to their choice of entertainment. Rin pauses the movie, getting up to wander to the kitchen and back with a bottle of water for himself and his lover. He assumes the same position as before, reaching for the remote on the floor beside the couch when Makoto stops him.

“I’m sorry” Makoto blurts out, running his fingers through silky, carmine locks. 

Rin scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, eyes trained on the tv and head comfortably nestled into the warmth of Makoto’s broad chest. “For?”

“The.. the other night. I’d been in a bad mood and it ended up coming out when we.. um..”

Rin snorts, “S’fine. I enjoyed myself”.

“Oh”.

There is a long pause and Rin takes the silence to mean the conversation is over and he can resume the movie but once again, as he reaches for the remote, Makoto speaks.

“I actually liked it, too. I’m usually not that aggressive but it somehow felt okay with you. You put me at ease and I knew that if I stepped out of line, you wouldn’t hesitate to say something”.

“Uh..huh… Mako, if there is something you want to say, just say it. Quit being so shy I mean, damn, it’s not like there is too much left to be embarrassed about! You’ve watched me finger myself. You’ve came inside of m-”

“AH! Yeah.. heh” Makoto chuckles nervously, “So.. there are um, _other_ things I’ve wanted to try but I don’t think Haru would appreciate most of it and I really don’t want to be picked on by Sousuke”.

Rin sighs, craning his neck to look up at the other “I love you and everything and I’m not kink shaming but I’m not into fisting”.

“F-fisting? What is THAT?!”

Rin slowly blinks, “Think about it for a second”.

The term finally clicks and Makoto blushes right up to the tips of his ears, “NO! No, no, no! Nothing like that. Jesus, Rin”.

Rin snickers. Makoto is so cute. “Well then, what is it?”

“Have you ever.. Licked say.. Chocolate syrup off of someone?” Makoto pushes his glasses up, massaging the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

Rin knows the other is only doing this to avoid having to make eye-contact so he uses it to his advantage. He gasps, dramatically, “You pervert! I can’t believe i’m in love with such a sexual deviant!”. He grins when Makoto’s eyes snap open in alarm. “Kidding. So you’re into food play, huh?”

Makoto pushes his glasses up to rest on top of his head, “I said I _didn’t_ want to be picked on. And I don’t know if I’m into it because I’ve never tried it” he snaps.

“Hmm, so what would you want to use on me? Chocolate, obviously. Whipped cream?”

Makoto tries to keep his breathing under control, imagining Rin laid out before him while he licks up a trail of whipped cream over his abs. “Yeah” he whispers.

“Pouring chocolate into my mouth and devouring me, my tongue tasting sweeter than usual”

Makoto takes in a shuddering breath, nodding his head.

“Sounds fun. Sure, we can try it sometime!” Rin smirks, stretching up to kiss Makoto’s neck then getting comfortable to continue watching their movie, ignoring the slight bulge pressing against his lower back.

\- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“WE’RE GOING TO GET THE DAMN MACKEREL WHEN WE GET TO THAT AISLE! Fuck, shut up!” Sousuke raises his voice, gaining the attention of a few other customers browsing the line of snack foods.

Haru huffs, walking ahead of the taller male, arms crossed over his chest. Grocery shopping is so much easier by himself, he could have had all of this done by now and be back at home. The next time he does the shopping, he’s going to make sure to buy things that he knows Sousuke HATES. He narrows his eyes and glares at the other when he walks by, rubbing Haru’s back. Haru immediately reaches over his shoulder to pat at the shoulder blade Sousuke just touched, not surprised in the least when he peels a sticker off of his shirt. It reads: ‘75% Off - Past Best By date’. He rolls the sticker into a little ball and flicks it at the back of Sousuke’s head, “Annoying”.

Sousuke chuckles, tossing a few bags of potato chips into the basket he’s holding. He knows he shouldn’t get under Haru’s skin too much because more than likely he’s going to be the one helping Sousuke cook dinner for all of their guests tonight. Gou, Seijuuro, Kisumi, Momo, Ai, Nagisa and Rei.. They would all probably be staying the night because alcohol is going to be involved and Rin had already cleaned the guest room from top to bottom, changing the sheets and pillowcases, laying a fresh duvet on top and claiming the room for his sister. Sousuke hopes Seijuuro is over his crush by now because Rin is just as protective as ever and he wouldn’t put it past his fiancee to cause serious bodily harm to the older Mikoshiba if he even looks at Gou wrong. “What kind of sweets does Makoto like? I mean.. Besides chocolate”.

Haru shrugs “Fruit”. He picks up a pack of strawberry daifuku and hands it over to the other, grabbing another pack of melon daifuku for good measure and dropping it in the basket as he falls in step with Sousuke. “Am I cooking tonight?”

“With my help. Gotta make sure we have actual food and not saba and pineapple”

Haru turns his head to the side, sulking, and damn if it isn’t one of the cutest things Sousuke’s ever seen.

“After we leave here, you want to grab lunch before we head home?”

“What about the groceries?” Haru mumbles.

“We have plenty of stuff at the house so we don’t have to buy anything that needs to be refrigerated immediately. I know a place that's close by, we can sit outside” Sousuke says, grabbing a bag of spicy potato sticks for Rin that he will complain about being unhealthy as he shoves handfuls into his mouth. “We can pick up a few packs of sodas at the conbini close to the house when we’re done”.

“Are you trying to trick me into a date?”

Sousuke bellows a laugh as they round the corner, into the aisle with disposable cups, startling a poor old woman and causing her to drop the pack of steak she was holding. The tall, intimidating man bends down and scoops it up, placing it back into the woman's hands without ever really looking at her. “And what if I am?”

“Dates are stupid” Haru grumbles, watching the woman watch them out of the corner of his eyes. He blinks and flicks his gaze to Sousuke who has rounded on him and is currently pinning him against the hard shelves displaying the items they were here for.

“Well, would you rather us go home and me fuck you so hard you won’t be able to get out of bed to enjoy the party?” Sousuke grins, dangerous and teasing.

Haru hears the woman gasp and Sousuke’s attention is drawn to the old, withered hand on his arm.

The old lady is blushing but smiling, “If he doesn’t want you to, you’re more than welcome to come home with me”.

~~~

Even after they’ve been seated and have placed their orders, Haru cannot stop laughing. It’s been so long since he’s been able to just drop his guard and allow himself to be overcome by hilarity. “You should have went with her. Send her out of this life with a good fucking”.

“Shut up, Nanase. I hope they over-cook your fish”. Sousuke isn’t embarrassed in the least though the old woman’s words had caught him off guard at the time. He just likes seeing Haru like this and if allowing the other to think that he’s humiliating him will keep him laughing, then fine. He pulls his cell phone from his pocket, a fake pout on his face, and shoots a text to Rin to let him and Makoto know they would be bringing them something for lunch. “When we get home you can use that mouth for more appealing things”.

Haru is laughing hard enough that his eyes are watering, “Careful, there are more old women here. They might try to kidnap you, but they’d bring you back as soon as you started talking”.

“I think you’re my least favorite boyfriend”

“And I think you’re a liar” Haru has almost gotten himself under control, wiping at a tear rolling down his cheek.

Sousuke smirks in response. It’s a shame things were so hostile between him and Haru back in high school because being like this back then would have made things more fun. There’s no point in dwelling on it though, and he’s content with how his life is playing out now, anyway. “Maybe”.

~~~

Rin’s head pops up over the back of the couch as Sousuke and Haru enter the house, crimson eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Lips stained with… chocolate? He leans down, whispering something and then he’s standing, naked and erect and Makoto is following him to the guest bedroom. “We’re going to go shower off and um.. finish up. We’ll clean all that up when we’re done. Don’t put my food in the fridge! We won’t be long”.

Haru narrows his eyes, “Clean what up?” but the other two have already vanished from sight and apparently already picking up where they left off before even closing the bathroom door. Haru walks around the couch, glaring at the towel laid across it. It’s covered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream and what looks to be melted ice cream. “If this soaked through to the cushions, I’m killing them”.

“I get the chocolate and the cream but wouldn’t ice cream fucking suck? Whatever..” Sousuke carries the two packs of soda to the kitchen, placing them on the counter and Haru sets Rin and Makoto’s carry-out on top of them, setting the bags holding the snacks in them on the floor. He walks to the fridge to begin moving things around to make room for the drinks.

“What exactly are we cooking tonight?”

“I think we have the stuff for dorai karē” Sousuke says, gathering up a few cans of cola to transfer to the refrigerator. “So.. I wasn’t playing earlier. With everyone coming tonight we aren’t gonna have a chance to mess around for a couple of days. You wanna..?” he jerks his head in the direction of his bedroom. 

“I’m sure Rin would get pissed if we had sex in the bed you share with him.”

“Well he’s going to have to get over it if he doesn’t want us fucking on the guest bed and I’m not cleaning up their dessert bar to use the couch” Sousuke snaps. It’s taking some time to get adjusted to these new dynamics and he would be lying if he said he didn’t still get a little jealous sometimes, but it was just childish selfishness.

Haru smirks, placing the last can on the bottom shelf in the fridge and pushing the door closed with his foot. He slinks over to the counter and pushes the empty boxes out of his way, lifting himself up to sit on the marble top, “Here, then.”

Sousuke grins, moving to stand in front of the other, pushing Haru’s legs open wider with his hips so he can press himself against his lover, between his thighs, “Kitchen sex? Or we could use the table”

“Mmm, no. Right here” Haru is already working the button and zipper of Sousuke’s pants, tugging the waist of the others green boxers down. He wonders if Sousuke knows he’s wearing Makoto’s underwear. Probably not. He curls his fingers around his lover's cock, stroking it gently, coaxing it to stiffen.

“Wow, no jammers today?” Sousuke chuckles, pulling Haru’s jeans and boxer-briefs over his hips, down his soft, pale legs and drops them to the floor. “Hell must be frozen solid”.

“You would know since you’re the fucking devil”

Sousuke smiles, gripping Haru’s thighs and yanking so most of the others ass is hanging off the edge of the counter, “Be nice or I won’t even stretch you first”.

“Promise?” Haru raises an eyebrow, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Sousuke’s fully erect dick. He runs the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip then presses his hand against the marble top, leaning back. “Kiss me”.

Sousuke growls, moving forward and pressing his lips against his lover's. He knows what he wants, _why_ he isn’t opening his mouth yet so he licks Haru’s bottom lip, slowly, and only then does Haru’s lips part. They kiss fervently, pulling back only to tease each other by lapping at their opened mouths. Sousuke wraps his arms around Haru’s waist, pulling them closer together and Haru slides his hand up Sousuke’s chest, to his neck and around, gripping messy, dark brown hair roughly.

“I need to get the lube” Sousuke mutters against Haru’s lips. He’s only gone for a few seconds but by the time he is walking back into the kitchen, Rin and Makoto are already cleaning up the couch. “Yo, Rin. How mad would you get if I bang Haru on the guest bed?”

Rin scowls, “ _Gou_ is going to sleep in there and I don’t want her rolling around on sheets that have remnants of lube and cum all over them”.

“We’ll change the sheets after”

“No. I don’t want it to smell like sex in there, either.”

Sousuke is beginning to get a headache, “But you and Makoto were just being freaks in the bathroom in there. You don’t think it’ll smell like sex?”

“No. It smells like cleaning supplies because I cleaned it _again_ after we finished. If you want to use that shower, go right ahead but I expect you to take responsibility for whatever mess you make”.

Sousuke rolls his eyes and continues on his way back to Haru, holding his pants up instead of just buttoning them. Haru is still exactly how he left him, leaning back with his eyes closed. The smaller male doesn’t move an inch when Sousuke places himself between his legs where he’d previously been. He pops the cap of the lube but before he can pour any onto his fingers Haru touches his wrist.

“Just fuck me”

Sousuke assumes this speaks volumes about his relationship with Haru but instead of attempting to convince the other that it would be less painful if he at least fingered him open a little, he nods and slicks his length up then pushes one finger into Haru to make sure entering him will be smooth, for the most part. Haru reaches over to turn the faucet on and Sousuke rinses his hand off then twists the knob to shut it back off.

Sousuke places one of Haru’s legs over his arm and lines himself up, “You’re sure?”.

Haru bends his other leg to push his heel against the small of Sousuke’s back, letting him know to get on with it.

Sousuke moves forward, slowly sliding his tip into Haru’s tight, hot opening, groaning when Haru tilts his head to the side and moans, cobalt irises watching Sousuke from half lidded eyes through his black fringe. He gently rocks his hips back and forth, working his way farther inside. Sousuke has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded or he might lose himself in the clenched, twitching walls of his lover and _actually_ hurt him by fucking into him the way his cock wants him to.

“Don’t hold back” Haru whispers, sitting up more so he can drape his arms over Sousuke’s shoulders - and show off his flexibility - nipping at the others neck.

“One day you’re going to push me too far and end up regretting it” Sousuke punctuates his sentence by forcefully thrusting into Haru, who in turn buries his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck, whimpering.

Haru’s eyes are barely cracked open and he can just see over Sousuke’s shoulder but the shock of maroon hair catches his attention and his azure irises follow the others movements. He is fairly certain that Sousuke isn’t even aware of Rin’s presence and so, continues with the harsh rotation of his hips, digging his fingers into Haru’s skin where he holds him in place. Haru watches Rin grab his and Makoto’s take-out containers and leans against the conjoining counter, leveling a calculating and otherwise indescribable gaze right INTO Haru.

Unsure of the situation unfolding behind Sousuke’s back, and a bit distracted, Haru moves one arm from Sousuke’s shoulder, sliding his hand along the others side, to his back, and pulling his shirt up enough that Rin could get the message. Noticing that Sousuke’s pants had already fell down around his ankles, Haru hooks the toe of the foot he’d used to egg Sousuke on into the larger man’s waistband of his boxers and pushes them down until they lay to rest on top of the others pants. He stares Rin down with all the intensity he can muster.

An invitation to join, Rin realizes, a peace offering of sorts. Rin lightly shakes his head and holds the containers up for a moment then retreats back into the living room where Makoto has been watching the entire exchange with poorly hidden anxiety. He sits down, handing over one of the boxes at random, without worrying about checking the contents to determine if his guess was correct.

“Everything alright?” Makoto asks, releasing a shuddering breath through his nose for what’s undoubtedly about to happen.

Rin looks over his shoulder towards the entrance of the kitchen, only catching a flash of black hair and pale skin before meeting Makoto’s worried, green eyes. “I’m good”. It was a short answer and his voice dripped with uncertainty but he forced himself to relax, slumping down into the couch and shoveling in a mouthful of rice to keep himself from saying anything stupid.

Makoto hums deep in his throat, gauging Rin’s current emotional state, “You know, if you really want them to stop, they will”.

Rin swallows and then huffs, annoyed that Makoto is fucking determined to carry out this conversation to the end. “S’fine. Sou and I already talked about things and worked it out. I’m just being moody”.

“You two may have talked things out but I _know_ you and Haru haven’t. To be honest, after the things you and I just did, I’m not sure you have grounds to be angry about this but nonetheless, all you have to do is say the word. You know that”

“I’m not angry” Rin snaps, immediately biting his bottom lip because he really didn’t mean to say it that way. “I’m… I’m just a bit uneasy is all. It’s stupid. Besides, tonight is a celebration for me and _that_ little brat,” he gestures towards the kitchen with his chopsticks, “and I’m not going to be the one to cause a scene tonight”.

Makoto barks out a laugh, “You always cause a scene, Rin. Not necessarily always a _bad_ or dramatic one, but you can’t help it”.

Rin purses his lips over the tips of his chopsticks, “Either way, Haru IS Sou’s boyfriend, or whatever, so I can’t exactly choose to be jealous now”.

“They made a mistake and despite how inconsiderate it was they were not aiming to hurt you. Before any of this really began, Sousuke let me know that if you were uncomfortable with the situation, if YOU didn’t want this, then he was fine with that as long as he had you” Makoto smiles, warmly, softly “and Haru-”

“I KNOW! I _know_. I’m beginning to realize exactly how much Haru cares about me. Like I said to begin with, I’m just being moody. SO… I’m excited to see Gou! It’s been too long” Rin hopes that Makoto will go along with the new topic. He knows that if he thinks about it too much, he’s going to get worked up and possibly start another fight.

It’s at this particular moment that a rather loud moan erupted from the kitchen followed by “Fuck” growled by Sousuke. Rin rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his food to distract himself and Makoto scoops up the remote to flip on the tv and turn the volume up a bit.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Rin is already a giggling, flirty, drunken mess that is somewhere between adorably cuddly and annoyingly clingy, Sousuke’s not sure which one at this moment. What he _is_ sure of is so far, only Seijuuro and Kisumi have arrived but Rin is perfectly content with the probability of passing out before the rest of the guests show up.

Apparently, Momo was done with training at the police academy and was visiting home before officially taking a place in Sousuke and Seijuuro’s department. Which, by the way, Sousuke is NOT thrilled about in the least. So, the younger Mikoshiba would be coming with Nitori.

Gou, Nagisa and Rei were already on their way, according to Makoto, so Sousuke decided to go ahead and begin preparing dinner. Or, that’s what he was trying to do but with Rin attached to him via a strangling embrace while he nips at Sousuke’s collarbone with his threateningly alluring sharp teeth, it appears no one will be eating anytime soon. As for the boyfriend that was suppose to be his kitchen helper tonight, he’s been in the bath for the past forty minutes doing god knows what. The _other_ boyfriend is busy entertaining Kisumi and Seijuuro and -!!!

“Rin..” Sousuke keeps his tone steady and low, “I can’t do this with your hands in my pants”

Rin blinks up at him, innocently - intoxicated - and his lips curl up into a charming smile while he uses one hand to grope and pull at Sousuke’s left ass cheek and massages the outside of his hole with two fingers. “I’m not doing anything~”

God damn Rin and his odd libido. Apparently the term “whiskey dick” in no way applies to him. 

Sousuke clutches Rin’s forearms as gently as possible, using his grasp to steer Rin towards the wall while simultaneously removing Rin’s hands from their hiding place. “Listen” Sousuke says, gripping both of Rin’s wrists and pinning his arms above his head, “I can’t play right now” he presses his body against his fiance’s and cranes his neck down, capturing Rin’s lips. “But I promise,” he licks into the others mouth, “we will have some fun later.”

When he pulls back, still keeping Rin in place, he is greeted by fiery eyes glaring at him and wet, plump lips pursed into a pout. “You made time for Haru earlier”.

Alarms blare and red lights flash in Sousuke’s mind. ‘ _Oh fuck. Shit. damn. FUCK! He’s drunk and pissed and emotional. Okay, Okay.. Think, Yamazaki. Choose your words carefully._ ’

“You and Makoto were already in the middle of.. Whatever it was you two were doing.” The tall, sinewy male responds, cautiously. 

Rin narrows his eyes, “You could have jumped in. Don’t you want to see what I taste like dipped in chocolate?”

‘ _THERE! An opening. Disarm this bomb, now!_ ’

“Why would I do that? You’re already sweet enough, nothing can compare” Sousuke purrs into Rin’s ear then flicks his tongue against the others earlobe.

‘ _BINGO!_ ’

Rin MELTS into Sousuke, breathing out a contented sigh. 

Sousuke plants one more juicy kiss on Rin and then let’s him go, slapping the redhead’s ass while he stumbles back to the living room. “Makoto! Will you come here for a second?”. He waits until the slightly shorter man is beside him and without taking his eyes off of the vegetables he’s chopping, leans over, pressing their shoulders together. “Rin needs coffee, water, something… His little sister will be here soon and he will fucking explode tomorrow if she see’s him like this tonight”.

Makoto frowns, “Alright, I’ll take care of it”.

“And get the little mermaid out here to help me!”

~~~

Makoto is magical. Plain and simple. Rin is calmly sitting in the dining room, sipping on his second glass of water and having a very civil conversation with Kisumi and the elusive bath-saba appeared in the kitchen and dove right into helping Sousuke.

They hear Nagisa well before he ever makes it to the front door, chattering away excitedly. Makoto is on it, greeting the three without so much as a knock.

“MAKO-CHAN!” Nagisa jumps on Makoto with enough force he almost falls, but smiles all the same and returns the brutal hug - although, a bit softer.

“Where is onii-chan?” Gou asks, after waving to Makoto.

“Right here” Rin smirks from where he’s leaning against the wall.

Gou can say whatever she wants but she is just as dramatic as Rin. However, it’s been awhile since they’ve last seen each other. Makoto and Haru’s ceremony, actually. So, nobody makes any jokes or asshole comments when Gou wraps herself around her brother's torso and Rin’s arms close around her head, even if it does look like Rin is trying to kill his sister with his cleavage. 

“Hello Makoto-senpai” Rei politely says, “Rin-san”.

“Okay, I want to make a rule right now. No honorifics. We have all known each other too long for this shit” Rin grins, side-eyeing Sousuke when he wanders out of the kitchen to welcome Gou. “Only first names. If you are caught breaking the rule, you have to take a shot.”

“I will have to decline, Rin-san. I do not know your other two friends well enough to be so casual-” Rei is startled into silence when Rin quickly reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Alright, Rei. That’s one shot. C’mon” Rin smiles, walking towards the kitchen.

Sousuke snorts, “Damn, Ryugazaki. You fucked up THAT quick?”

Rin also catches Sousuke’s arm, “I know, right? He beat you by a whole 5 seconds. Let’s go, then!”

~~~

Leave it to Rin to have everyone in the house positively drunk in less than two hours. Even Haru had given in and accepted every single drink, beer and shot the redhead gave him. Rin protested at first when Sousuke handed Gou a rum and coke but Gou met her brother head-on and if there is anyone that can match Rin’s hell-fire, abrasive spirit, it’s his little sister. 

At the moment, the group is sitting around the dining room table, eating and laughing and of course drinking. Rin is sitting in Sousuke’s lap so that everyone else could have a chair and it’s at this point that Gou notices the glimmering ring on her brothers finger.

“REALLY?! And you didn’t _tell me_?!” Gou yells, exasperated and offended.

Everyone at the table goes quiet and Rin is worried and confused. What had he done to upset his sister? Well, there are numerous things.. But which one is she referring to?

Sousuke can feel his fiance tense up and he snickers.

“You too, Sousuke! I’m just as mad at you!”

“Uh…” Sousuke states eloquently. 

Haru speaks up, elbows propped on the table on either side of his empty plate and fingers latched together to rest his chin on, “She’s referring to the ring, dumbass”

Both Rin and Sousuke glare at Haru, unsure of which one of them he’d just insulted. “Sorry” they both mutter, Rin looking at his sister through his lashes, trying for ashamed. Sousuke keeps his eyes down, hoping he’s coming across as pitiful or something but really he’s just looking at the curve of Rin’s ass and noting that he wants to fuck his fiance in this position later.

Gou sighs dreamily, “Well, I’m glad. Sousuke’s a great guy so you better treat him good, onii-chan. Maybe one day I’ll find a decent man that will put up with half of the shit I’m sure you’ve put Sousuke through already”.

Rin blinks, stunned and sputters for a second before pulling himself together, “First off: Stop cussing. Secondly: Why the hell do you think I’ve put Sou through anything other than pure bliss?”

Seijuuro has been good since the other three arrived but now his interest has been piqued. “You’re single?” he asks, golden irises sparkling. “That’s impossible. You’re so beautiful I bet guys trip over themselves to ask you out”.

Gou smiles, the drunken blush on her cheeks darkening. Back in high school, she would turn Seijuro down constantly. It wasn’t because she wasn’t attracted to him because he’s always had an outstanding body, but she just had so much going on back then. On top of that she didn’t want to upset her brother by dating someone he was close to.. Er, kinda close to. Not by his choice, though.

But now, Gou is a woman. An adult, and she can make her own decisions and with her lowered inhibitions and high on liquid courage, she’s up for a good time. “You’re so sweet Seijuro. I see you haven’t lost any of the charm you had back in school.. Or the muscle mass”. She flips her red hair that’s tied up in a ponytail over her shoulder and twirls a lock of it around her index finger.

“Oi!!” Rin slams his hands down on the table, “ _This_ isn’t happening. So fucking drop it” he narrows his eyes, moving them from his younger sibling to his former captain.

Nagisa smiles at Gou, then moves his attention to the older redhaired ball of fury, “Rin-chan! Let Gou-chan have some fun. She’s a big girl, I’m sure she can handle a big co-”

“NAGISA! Um, Rin. Doesn’t Nagisa need to take a shot? I’m sure he broke the rule. Come help me pour some for him” Makoto smiles, nervously. He stands and places a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “Please?”

Rin clicks his tongue against his teeth, scowling at Seijuro but he follows behind Makoto none-the-less, Nagisa trailing behind him and giving Gou a thumbs up and a wink.

“Ssssoooo~” Kisumi clears his throat, chancing a glance over his shoulder to make sure Rin isn’t waiting to rip his head off right behind him, “Dinner was good.”

Sousuke grunts a thanks. “Haru finally quit being a flake and helped out”

Haru huffs a small laugh, sipping his drink. “I was sore. I needed to soak for a while” he mutters around the rim of his cup.

“Is Rin still pissed at you two? Must not be since he hasn’t tried to punch Haru again”

“Why would my brother punch Haruka? What happened?” Gou tilts her head to the side, staring at Kisumi.

“You know Rin. Emotional and habitually over-reacting. Heh. It was nothing” Kisumi rubs the back of his head.

Gou’s expression turns familiarly threatening, and it’s pretty damn scary even without the sharp teeth Rin uses to make it even more frightening. “Don’t talk about Rin like that”.

“Calm down” Sousuke’s deep voice rumbles through the tension, “He didn’t mean anything by it. Kisumi puts his foot in his mouth every time he opens it”. His lips curl into a small, yet warm smile as he looks down at Gou. “Every single person in this house cares about Rin”.

“Some more than others” Seijuro mumbles

Kisumi nudges him with his elbow. The owners of this house never specifically asked Kisumi or Seijuro to not mention their relationship but Kisumi has a feeling that this is something Rin hasn’t told his sister, considering he hadn’t even mentioned to Gou that he was engaged to Sousuke. Kisumi puts his hands behind his head, nonchalantly and says “Seijuro was talking about his best friends, ya know? The people he lives with and OBVIOUSLY you”.

Maybe it was the alcohol getting to him, but Haru was becoming increasingly irritated at this entire situation. This was their home and they should be able to be comfortable here. They shouldn’t HAVE to hide their relationship. Since Rin and Sousuke’s other two former schoolmates had yet to arrive, Gou was the only person here that didn’t know about what was going on between the four of them. Haru huffed, standing and grabbing his plate, “What he meant was: Makoto, Rin, Sousuke and I are all fuh-” 

Haru narrows his eyes at Sousuke, trying to shake the large hand off of his mouth. 

The taller man chuckles nervously and begins to side-step, bringing Haru along with him. “We’ll be right back. I think I heard Rin call us”. Sousuke proceeded to practically drag Haru to the kitchen, finally releasing him and giving him a light shove in Makoto’s direction. “No more booze for Haru. Holy fuck, are you trying to get us all killed? Do you realize the hell that woman would put us through?”

“So what? I don’t like feeling like some dirty secret in my own house” Haru spat back.

“Um..” Makoto shifts his gaze between his husband and his boyfriend, “What is happening?”

Sousuke leans on his elbows against the counter, bending to run his fingers through his hair before resting his forehead in his palms, “He almost outed us. And that is something I _really_ don’t want to deal with tonight. Can’t we have a party without any drama getting started.. Just ONCE?!”

“I’m with Sou on this. I don’t feel up to explaining this to my sister right now” Rin says before pressing a shot glass to his lips and tilting his head back. 

“What they are trying to say,” Makoto smiles at his husband, “is that right now isn’t really the best time, Haru. I’m sure they don’t want you to feel out of place in our home, but tonight is suppose to be fun and having a deep conversation about our sex life with Gou doesn’t really fall into that category”

“There doesn’t need to be a discussion, Makoto. This is our business, our home and if I go back out there and shove my tongue down Rin’s throat no one has any right to question it” Haru crosses his arms over his chest.

Rin coughs, choking on his chaser “I’m not making out with you in front of my little sister.”

“Excuse me, Haruka-sen..um.. Haruka. But if I may express my opinion on this matter, I think that if this is something that you feel that strongly about then perhaps waiting until everyone is sober would be the best option. I can tell that Rin-san and Sousuke-san love you a great deal and it must be terribly difficult to not be able to go out in public together and show any kind of affection. So your home is obviously the last place you should feel as though you cannot express yourself properly,” Rei pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “however, attempting to explain the intricacy of your complex relationship to an intoxicated family member would doubtfully be very beneficial.”

“OH MY GOD! Rei-chan, just say the situation is messed up but Gou-chan is too drunk to hear it right now.. As much as I would love to see the look on her face if Haru DID start frenchin’ Rin” Nagisa rubs his head against Rei’s shoulder.

“So, we’re agreed. It needs to wait for now” Rin finishes pouring out six shots, “Alright everyone, grab one. Rei and Nagisa, you have to take doubles. You both broke the rule”.

They down their shots and chase them with soda, Rin taking the opportunity to make another mixed drink before he realizes.. “Wait.. who is watching Seijuuro and Gou?!”. He doesn’t wait for an answer, storming back into the dining room to find his sister and the older Mikoshiba now sitting side-by-side.. Far too close. “OH HELL NO!”

Nagisa snorts out a laugh while walking passed Rin and taking his seat at the table while Seijuuro looks back at Rin over his shoulder.

“Yes?” Seijuuro asks, smirking.

Sousuke claps a hand on the older man’s shoulder, “Yo, why don’t we move this party to the living room? Find a movie or something..”

“Sounds good!” Kisumi pipes up, basically jumping out of his chair and waiting for Sousuke and Seijuuro before making his way to the other room, Gou trailing behind and rambling to Makoto about how male-models act more like divas than the women that she photographs does.

Rin glares at the retreating group, sulking and taking a sip of his drink. He sits down at the head of the table, Haru to his left and Nagisa and Rei on his right. “You guys wanna play cards or something?”

They settle on BlackJack, betting with loose change from their pockets, the tension slowly fading and it doesn’t take long for Rin to go back to being the life of the party. Haru seems to be over his pouting and actually has a small smile curling the corners of his mouth up, watching Nagisa animatedly tell a story about some girl that had a crush on Rei and had ended up changing all of her classes around just to follow the blue-haired male around. 

It barely registers to Rin that someone knocked on the door and Sousuke had gotten up to greet whoever it was, probably Ai and Momo. He hears Momo’s energized voice and a deep, unfamiliar tone that’s close to Sousuke’s, but not quite. They must have brought a friend. Rin has his head leaned back, taking large gulps of his drink while eyeing the three cards laid out in front of him. He hasn’t broke yet, but he’s at 15 so one more card could send him over.

He notices someone step into his peripheral and slides his crimson eyes over to focus on a pair of denim covered, muscular, long legs. He moves his gaze up to a sturdy waist covered by a not-too-tight black shirt and then up to well defined arms, a chest that is somewhere between Kisumi’s build and Makoto’s, broad shoulders that aren’t too bulky and then he meets warm, light blue eyes. 

“Rin-senpai” is said in a low rumble.

Rin inhales his drink, almost spilling it when he all but drops it onto the table. Tears sting his eyes as he sputters and tries to breathe. There is no mistaking those eyes, the silver shade of his hair - though it is styled completely different, that beauty mark under his right eye. “A-Ai?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the amazing fanart of grown-up Ai because... yuuus. I recently came across those pictures again and it gave me an idea. 
> 
> For example, [HERE](http://data.whicdn.com/images/113198874/large.jpg) is one pic of grown-up Ai, and [ANOTHER](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/de/13/cede13b9fb3e427b0779a085bbee13f3.jpg). I will hunt down more and add them later cause.. yeah.


	41. Round and Round We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will these boys learn they have too much drama to be throwing parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! It's been a while. A month, to be exact. I am so sorry. I lost my motivation and inspiration and I tried SO MANY TIMES to type out this chapter (and updates for my other stuff) but everything just ended up being crap. I was getting really depressed not being able to write. 
> 
> BUT FINALLY!!!
> 
> I'm trying to get back into my rhythm so this isn't what I wanted but It'll come back. Thank you all for sticking with me. I think I overwhelmed myself trying to make sure I wrote lengthy chapters for everything and trying to keep it all updated so from now on, some chapters might be shorter - if that's where I feel it should stop and I'm not going to stress myself too much with keeping all of my fics updated every week or so. 
> 
> I'm going to work on finishing this one FIRST and type on the others as it comes to me. Hope you enjoy!~

Nitori Aiichiro. The kid placed Rin on a pedestal. The less than fashionable way his silver hair was cut, those big, soft, blue eyes that always reflected such admiration when he looked at the redhead. He was adorably short and so very shy, but he was kind and ambitious. Rin hadn’t always been too nice to Ai, and he regretted it, but he quit being a douche and finally started treating the younger boy like a friend. Yes, Rin knew Ai had a crush on him and sometimes it could be pretty annoying, but the way Ai worked so hard to impress Rin was cute, he will at least admit that.

But this boy.. No - MAN - standing in front of Rin now, is not _cute_. Those once wide eyes are now narrowed and project an air of danger. His hair is trendy, as well as his clothes and his body and posture scream confidence. The way only one corner of his lips curl up into a half-smirk and how low and strong his voice is.. It’s enough to make anyone blush. Or, Rin to be exact. Even though Rin is sitting, it’s obvious that Ai is taller than him, almost as tall as Sousuke.

“Rin-senpai,” Ai says, the words sending a shiver up Rin’s spine and clenching around his heart like a beautiful melody, “are you alright?”

Is Rin breathing heavy? Fuck, he hopes not. A quick glance at Haru confirms that he must at least have a ridiculous expression on his face, so he clears his throat and wills his cheeks to stop burning, “I-I’m fine. It’s good to see you, Ai. You’ve changed.”

Ai’s smirk looks more genuine, only for a brief moment, before he turns his attention to the others at the table, nodding his head in greeting, “Nanase. Hazuki, Ryugazaki”.

Rei and Nagisa respond but Haru hasn’t even bothered to acknowledge their guest, eyes still trained on Rin who can undoubtedly feel the intensity of that deep blue on him but is conveniently growing remarkably interested in the designs on his cup. Luckily enough, Momo bounds into the room, allowing Rin to escape the uncomfortable situation.

“RIN-SENPAI!” Momo yells, grinning. He’s matured, as well. His hair still in the same style that he wore in school, but the orange fringe is a bit longer, falling to his cheeks. He looks a bit more like Seijuro now, not quite as built but still impressive. He looks to be just a tiny bit shorter than Makoto and that is where the differences end. His voice sounds the same, his personality the same, just a ray of sunshine.

Rin stands, throwing on his best assertive front and shooting Momo his own toothy grin, “Momo, all grown-up, huh?”

That was stupid. That was a stupid thing to say, but Rin is still collecting himself from the initial shock of seeing Ai. It’s utterly embarrassing that he reacted in such a way and he’s sure that Haru knows what he was thinking. The year he’d shared a room with Ai in high school, how different things might have played out if Ai had looked like _this_ back then, hadn’t been so meek and self-conscious. But, it’s all superficial. It’s not illegal to be attracted to someone else, right? He doesn’t know Ai anymore and he’s obviously changed drastically, he isn’t the person he used to be. Maybe he’s a dick now. Ai’s.. dick...Rin’s cheeks heat up again and he grabs his cup to take a long gulp and hopefully hide his face. Why did he have to think about that? Is this what he is now, a huge pervert? No, he refuses to stand here thinking about this kid who held him in such high esteem years ago and what his cock might look like. 

“NO HONORIFICS!” Rin says, a bit louder than he’d intended, “Tonight, just first names. If you break the rule, you take a shot”.

Ai steps closer, placing a hand on the back of the chair Rin had been sitting in, the only thing between them now, “Rin.” he pauses, blatantly looking the redhead over from head to toe, “Just Rin, then. I like that”.

Rin runs his fingers through his hair, averting his eyes, “I’ll fix you two some drinks”. He grabs his own cup and tries very hard to casually walk to the kitchen but it becomes extremely difficult when he realizes Ai is following him. “I can just bring it to you” he says, walking around the breakfast bar and devoting his attention to placing the cups on the counter and getting the alcohol and soda’s from the fridge. Holding everything in his arms, he turns and closes the refrigerator with his foot, realizing Ai’s large form is standing in front of him. Close.. VERY close. 

Ai takes a step forward, pressing his forearm against the hard surface Rin is now backing into and leans in, “Still so beautiful” he muses, gently moving his other hand up, sliding his fingers into Rin’s hair, pushing the burgundy strands from his face.

Rin strains his arms around the bottles and cans he’s holding to his chest. This doesn’t make any sense. Why is he acting like this? His heart is pounding and he’s fighting to hold back the trembles threatening to shake his legs. The warmth from Ai’s hand slowly moving down, caressing his face, trailing to his chin and then softly tilting his face up, is hypnotizing. A small gasp leaves him when Ai traces Rin’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, leisurely repeating the action again and again. 

“You’re so captivating” Ai whispers, “The embodiment of my every fantasy”. He dips his head down, slightly parting his lips.

Oh.. Oh god. Rin screws his eyes shut, ‘ _What should I do?_ ’. Drop everything he’s holding and push Ai away? But.. he’s curious. NO! No, he’s not. This is just infatuation. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt Sousuke, Makoto and.. Haru. He loves them too much to allow this to happen. He feels Ai’s breath ghost over his face and releases a shuddering breath of his own, “Sousuke and I..” he swallows, “We’re together”.

Ai makes a sound resembling a growl, but it isn’t menacing, more like being in agony when reminded of something you wanted to forget. He presses his forehead to Rin’s, sighing. “Can’t say I’m surprised” He pulls back, pressing his lips to the skin of Rin’s smooth forehead. “Does he treat you well? Does he make sure that your desires are sated? I could do that for you. I could…” he trails off, closing his eyes and chuckling bitterly. “What am I saying? I guess I got caught up seeing you again. You’re still amazing”.

“You don’t know me anymore” Rin replies, voice hushed. “I could be a terrible person now.”

Ai hums in thought for a moment, “You could never be a terrible person, Rin. You follow your heart and you care so deeply for the people close to you. Are you saying that part of you has changed? That you would actually betray Sousuke’s trust by letting this happen?”

Rin shakes his head, the thought of what Ai is saying making him feel sick, “No. I wouldn’t do that. I love him”

“Tch. And he’s a lucky bastard for it.” Ai tilts his head to the side, forcing Rin to make eye contact, “I won’t push this any further. To be honest, it would just be me acting on physical attraction alone. It is a shame, though… I would have loved to get one little taste of those lips”.

It occurs to Rin that he may only be considering this because he’s drunk. If he were sober, he could think more clearly. But he isn’t, and logic is failing him. Maybe Haru was right. If they’d put everything out in the open, their polyamorous relationship, then Ai more than likely wouldn’t be so forward right now. It’s flattering, honestly, and there’s a tiny ‘what if’ floating around in his brain, but he’s not about to risk his relationship with the people he loves so dearly for some eye-candy. No matter how tempting it is. 

Rin straightens himself, pressing his lips together in a firm line and turns, gently using his arm to move Ai back away from him. He steps around the taller man and walks to the counter, pouring their drinks and carefully puts a lot less alcohol in his own cup. If this had been a test, he would have barely passed. 

“Phew! That was intense!” Kisumi laughs, strolling up to the counter, opposite Rin, and leans forward to prop an elbow on the smooth marble, resting his chin in his palm.

Rin startles, narrowly avoiding spilling soda everywhere, and locks Kisumi with a glare, “Do you even know what privacy _is_?”

Kisumi tilts his head slightly, considering Rin’s words for a moment, “I wasn’t trying to spy… Just walked in at the right time. By the way,” Kisumi moves his eyes to Ai, “I don’t believe we’ve properly met. Aren’t you the little cutie that was running around with these dorks during the festival at Samezuka? Y’know.. Playing with water guns”.

Ai rubs the back of his neck and turns his head away, scowling, obviously offended, “Yeah. That was a long time ago. I don’t remember seeing you there”.

Kisumi purses his lips into a playful pout, “It’s rude to tell someone that they’re forgettable. I’ll make sure to leave a lasting impression on you this time,” he says, turning his pout into a smirk.

“You’re an embarrassment” Rin grumbles, sliding a shot between himself and Kisumi.

Kisumi blinks, letting his face fall into a feigned innocence, “I’m sorry. Were you planning to add him to your collection?” he lifts the short glass from the counter and pours the liquid into his mouth, swallowing quickly and grimacing at the burn in his throat. He’s been avoiding drinking at all tonight and this only reminded him why.

Ai raises an eyebrow, “Collection?”

Rin’s eyes widen, cheeks scorching hot, “Kisumi!” he hisses, “Are you trying to start a fight?”

Kisumi stiffens and looks completely mortified, “I’m so sorry, Rin! I didn’t mean it like that. I was only joking!”

Rin scoffs, grabbing his cup and the one he’d prepared for Momo then motions to the one remaining on the counter with his elbow, “That one’s yours, Ai”. He rounds the counter, pausing behind Kisumi, “I don’t care what you do. Fair game. But never refer to _them_ as objects again, got it?”

“I really am sorry”

“Just… think about things before you say them, yeah? Let’s forget it” Rin doesn’t wait for Kisumi to reply, already continuing the short walk to the dining room. He sets a cup in front of Momo and then takes his previous place at the table. “Did anyone cheat?” he narrows his eyes, “Nagisa?”

Nagisa gasps dramatically, “How dare you!?”

Rin laughs, really, and he allows the guilt that had been growing slide off his shoulders. He catches Haru’s questioning stare and grins. All things considered, he’s proud of himself. If this had happened in the beginning, when things were so rocky between him and Sousuke, he might have been weak. He might have given in to his shallow wants and royally fucked up. It’s different now, _**he’s**_ different now. This relationship… it means everything to him and not just between him and Sousuke. Everything has shifted without him noticing and there is no one person he loves more than the others. He just simply, wholeheartedly, loves each of them for who they are, for what they stand for in his life. It’s a bit scary - not knowing if Sousuke, Haru and Makoto feel the same way but even so, it’s alright. It’s fine if they don’t, if they still have one person that their heart beats faster for.

Haru’s eyebrows have slowly drawn up together, no doubt concerned because he’s having trouble reading Rin. His hand twitches then he clenches it into a fist. Rin smiles, a soft ghost of a thing that he rarely graces anyone with but he knows Haru was stopping himself from reaching over and tucking Rin’s hair behind his ear.

Rin’s heart swells and he hears the other conversations buzzing around him, he knows other people are there that aren’t privy to what some might consider a morally questionable secret, but he just does. not. give. a. fuck anymore. So he takes Haru’s hand and lifts his fist to his mouth, his gaze not once faltering from Haru’s. He lightly brushes his lips across the divots between each knuckle, using his thumb to gently rub the tension from the others hand and when he’s done, he smiles, eyes aglow with the warmth of his recent revelation and says, “I love you”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Kisumi shifts his weight, propping against his hip and crossing his arms over his chest, “You had quite the crush on Rin back then, huh?”

Ai sips from his mostly full cup before answering, “I was young and impressionable”.

“Oh, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m fairly certain everyone in this house right now has had a crush on him at one point or another. Well, aside from Gou… I hope. Rin told us about Seijuro’s little brother blatantly gawking at his ‘cleavage’. He was hot.. Still is,” Kisumi shrugs, “So, you involved with anyone right now?”

Ai arches his eyebrow, examining Kisumi’s demeanor for anything that would give away his intentions, “Why?”

“Well... “ Kisumi presses a finger to his chin, “I’m agonizingly single and always up for a good time. You’re easy on the eyes and look like you might be willing to participate”.

“Seriously? That’s all you’re after?”

“I’m not exactly looking for love and what’s the point in beating around the bush? You’re either down or you’re not. Which is it?”

Ai hadn’t came here expecting to be propositioned. But a quick, dirty fuck didn’t sound terrible. Kisumi isn’t really his type, physically, but his personality is pretty charming. So, his options are: stay here and not get laid, probably sleep on the floor - OR - tag along with this guy, get some ass, not have to worry about awkward small-talk after, and sleep in a bed. If he had to choose, obviously he’d pick the more appealing offer. “Fine. You looking to get or give?”

Kisumi shrugs again, appearing more at ease than he already did, “We’ll just go with the flow, see what happens”.

“Now?”

“Let’s socialize a little longer. It’ll be easier to slip out unnoticed once everyone has a few more drinks. Are you hungry? Sousuke made food for everyone”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sousuke laughs, loud and strong, and doesn’t even flinch when Gou punches him on his left bicep. “You keep saying things like that and people are going to think you really do have the hots for your brother!”

“That’s disgusting. Don’t joke like that” Gou snaps, slurring her words drastically.

“You’re the one who said it! What kind of sister compliments her siblings ass?” Sousuke snorts when laughter overtakes him again at the Matsuoka glare Gou is pinning on him.

“Well his glutes **are** fantastic! You can tell he is still very serious about his health. I wonder how many Olympic Squats he does now? Because I bet that’s his favorite one”.

“He does several squats. Almost every night. On my di-” Sousuke grins when Gou hits him again.

“I really didn’t need to know that,” Gou sighs. “Y’know, I can tell you don’t work out anymore. You’re getting a little soft” she makes her point by patting Sousuke’s abdomen.

Seijuro’s sudden bark of laughter makes Makoto jump, who is wisely staying the fuck out of this conversation.

“I’ve invited him to my gym so many times, it’s his own damn fault” Seijuro says with far too much amusement for Sousuke’s liking. 

“My body is still in top shape! Isn’t it, Makoto?!”

Makoto quickly presses the rim of his cup to his lips, closing his eyes and shrugging a shoulder because Sousuke is drunk and he’s about to slip up and Gou is going to kill them all.

Sousuke growls and lifts the hem of his shirt up to his chest. He isn’t wrong, his body is still very much amazing - more matured than it was in high school. He flexes, his pecs jumping and abs tightening. Okay, so you might can tell… just a little. His abs aren’t quite as chiseled as they once were, still prominent but cannot be described by the words “Rock-hard” or “Washboard” anymore. Fuck them, what do they know..

“See?” Gou lays her hand on his stomach, “I can’t believe you’re letting a body like this wither away”.

Sousuke drops his shirt back down and scoots closer to his side of the couch. He’s about to complain but the words die in his throat when Momo, Ai and Kisumi join them in the living room. He stares at the two former underclassmen, stoic expression locked in place. “It’s weird seeing you two so… grown. I don’t like it, you make me feel old”.

“That’s because you _are_ old, Sousuke-senpai!” Momo catches the way Sousuke’s eyes darken, “B-but not as old as Seijuro!” He laughs.

Seijuro doesn’t miss a beat, reaching up and dragging Momo down to his level, where he is sitting in the recliner, and putting him in a headlock. They squabble back and forth, Seijuro chuckling and Momo protesting that he should not still be treated like a kid.

“What have you been up to, Ai?” Sousuke asks, bored and tired from watching the two Mikoshiba’s already but curious about Ai’s life.

The mask he’d so carefully built to impress his old friends slips briefly and his eyes light up and a light dusting of pink spreads across his cheeks. He had decided, before making this trip, that Sousuke and Rin had probably pushed his friendship with them somewhere in the back of their minds, stuffed into a box, taped up and left to collect dust. So, the solution was easy - Fake being an entirely different person, one that would intrigue them both. Someone confident and mysterious for Rin, a man of few words but honest for Sousuke to relate to. 

_Honest_ … He really hadn’t known that Rin and Sousuke were an item, and when Rin revealed that crucial bit of information Ai felt like an ass. Rin was still incredibly attractive, and he might have gotten just a bit carried away with his temporary persona earlier. But he couldn’t drop his act because he wanted them to still regard him as a friend and if they knew he was still that same ‘little cutie’ from years ago, they’d laugh. He’s not entirely the same but he is enough to be utterly nervous to the point of hyperventilating at the thought of what he signed up for with Kisumi. He’s had sex - awkward, embarrassing sex but still, it’s happened… a handful of times.

He’s kind of glad that Rin shot him down, he’d grown out of his crush very soon after the third years had graduated and instead thought of Rin as someone who’d pushed him forward and taught him he could do anything he wanted as long as he put his mind to it. Sousuke was supportive and taught him how to be strong and to work hard but give yourself a break sometimes. He may have overstepped a few boundaries with Rin but he thinks his plan was a success anyway. Rin now see’s him as a man that knows what he wants. Now… he just needs to show Sousuke that he’s different. But Sousuke speaking to him so casually, generally interested in what Ai’s been doing with his life… his facade gave way.

“I - I’ve… um…” he clears his throat, forcing his flimsy wall back up and shrugs, “A bit of everything. Looking into a future career in,” ‘ _don’t say cosmetology’_ , “c-coaching”.

Sousuke raises his eyebrows, “Coaching what?”

“Professional swimmers”.

‘ _Honest… I’m an idiot_ ’

Momo whines, smoothing his hands over his disheveled hair and sticking his tongue out at his older brother. “So… are you cool with your boyfriend kissing other men?”

“What?” Sousuke and Ai ask in tandem, Sousuke scowling and Ai looking particularly sick and very aware of how close he’s standing to Sousuke - close enough that he could easily grab him and tear him apart. He decides to take a step back.

“Well, he was rather cozy with Haruka a few minutes ago. Heh, I mean… could just be the alcohol”.

“My brother… is cheating on Sousuke -his fiance… with HARUKA?!” Gou is suddenly standing, teeth gnashed together and swaying, barely. “I’m going to beat the shit out of him!”

Sousuke grasps at Gou’s wrist but misses. He hops to his feet and follows after her in long strides, but damn she’s fast. He knows Makoto is right behind him, and just assumes the rest of their guests are too. As he walks into the dining room, he sees Rin, tilting Haru’s head with his curled fingers under his chin, lost deep inside Haru’s mouth. 

Rin languidly cracks one eye open, looking over the new occupants in the room but never breaking the kiss. He closes his eye and moans into Haru’s mouth. A few more seconds tick by before he jerks back in his seat, eyes wide and erratic. He swallows thickly, biting his bottom lip and meeting his sister’s gaze head on.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Gou yells.

“Gou, hold on” Sousuke places a hand on Gou’s shoulder but she slaps it away.

“No! I’m not sure why you are standing here and not doing anything about this but I’m sure as fuck not going to let this go! Answer me, Rin… Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“If I may interject,” Rei starts, taking his glasses off and massaging the corners of his eyes, “it would seem the people that reside in this household are well aware of the happenings that take place here. Alcohol consumption drastically reduces your brain's capacity to comprehend situations factually so perhaps this conversation would be best suited to continue tomorrow. That considered-”

“SHUT IT, REI!” Gou barks.

Rei lifts a finger, mouth open and ready to make another attempt to defuse the situation but he snaps his lips together and lowers his hand when Gou momentarily snarls at him in warning. 

So… alcohol brings out the ‘Rin’ in Gou… Lovely.

Haru huffs, closing his eyes and crossing his arms on top of the table, using them to pillow his head.

Sousuke opts for pulling out a chair at his end of the table, sitting down. He’s finally let himself relax and has a damn good buzz going on but he should have known better. He glances over his shoulder at Makoto, hoping his boyfriend will take the hint and step in.

Makoto looks like he’s trying not to laugh, like an asshole. How the hell can he think this is funny? 

“Let’s see how _you_ like it, motherfucker” Gou turns suddenly, practically slapping Sousuke on either side of his face when she takes hold of his face and forcefully slams her mouth to Sousuke’s.

Sousuke panics, pushing himself farther back into his chair, clawing at the table and tugging at Gou’s arm is jerky movements. This is fucked. This is so messed up. His fiance’s little sister is kissing him… in front of his fiance. And two boyfriends. And the rest of their life-long friends. That’s it, he will forever protest any mention of plans to have another get-together. Every. Single. Time… EVERY FUCKING TIME, some completely off-the-wall shit happens. He hears… laughter. He manages to catch a glimpse of Makoto that his leaning against the wall behind Gou. He’s doubled over, clutching his sides and laughing so hard tears are steadily rolling down his cheeks. Douche.

Haru, not bothered by any of this, blinks and tilts his head a little so his mouth isn’t obstructed by his arm, “We’re all together, Kou”.

“Rrriiigggghhhhttttt. I’m gonna call my girlfriend to come get me. This looks like a personal.. Thing.” Momo pulls his phone from his pocket and returns to the living room.

Sousuke’s head is spinning. Gou is far from an eye-sore. All soft curves and sharp, stunning trademark Matsuoka features, minus the teeth. When she’s not pissed, her personality is refreshing, light-hearted and comforting. Sousuke would be lying if he said he’d never had a passing thought about Gou in the past, but this is isn’t the past, they aren’t stupid teenagers anymore. This is basically his sister-in-law pressing their lips together to prove a misguided point to his fiance and OH FUCK! WAS THAT HER TONGUE?!

“Okay” Makoto wheezes, wiping at a tear on his cheek, “Alright. Kou, would you please step away from our lover?”

Gou pulls back, brow furrowed and making Sousuke wish he could dissolve to get away from _that look_ , “What?”

“Ah.. shit”, Rin puts his elebows on the table and presses his forehead into his palms, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Look… I haven’t told you yet because-”

“Because you never tell me anything” Gou frowns, moving away from a dazed Sousuke in favor of engaging her brother.

Rin groans, tipping his head down and running his fingers further back in his hair, “I deserve that. Right, so um… Sou and I are engaged, Haru and Makoto are married and I, uh, we’re all in a relationship together”.

“As in?” Gou raises an eyebrow.

“ _As in_ , Haru and Makoto are my and Sou’s partners, too. We’ve been together for a while now”.

Gou scoffs, throwing her hands up in the air, “I can’t deal with this right now. Seijuro, do you live close by?”

Seijuro grins, “Yeah”

Gou nods, “Good. I would like to stay at your house tonight”

“Over my dead body!” Rin yells.

“That can be arranged” Gou hisses, leaving the room to gather up her small suitcase and purse.

“Relax. I’m not going to take advantage of her. What kind of person do you think I am, Matsuoka?” Seijuro puffs out his chest and crosses his arms.

“We should move here, Rei-chan! We could come over here all the time. We’d never be bored again!” Nagisa laughs.

“That was very rude” Rei says through a smile.

Momo strolls back into the dining room, “YO! My ride is here and Ai and that Kisumi guy said to tell you all that they will see you tomorrow! BYE!” and then he’s running out the door.

Sousuke stands, jaw tensed and fingers rubbing his temples, “Momo has a girlfriend, Ai and Kisumi are running off together, Gou made out with me and now is leaving to go spend the night with a guy that’s had the hots for her since high school and our relationship is now a common known fact to all of our friends and MY coworkers. It’s been fun but I’m going to bed before anything else can happen”.

“At least our parties are always interesting” Makoto chuckles.

Haru hums in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys want me to touch on the KisuAi in the next chapter or not? And Momo's girlfriend is relevant, I promise.


	42. Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I wanted this to be something great since I haven't updated in a while but... *throws arms in the air*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Haru and Makoto are talking about are --
> 
> Marian Hill - Whiskey (I wanted to use this for another SouRin fic of mine, but judging how my writing has been going lately, it may never happen)
> 
> and the song that Haru hates (it just happened to play and made me change the entire first SouRin scene) Tyga - Bouncin On My Dick (Top $helf Bootleg Remix)
> 
> Could you imagine that song playing in the background while Sou says what he does at the end of their second scene though? It made me laugh.

“HE PISSES ME OFF!” Gou screams, throwing her bag to the floor and aggressively sitting on Seijuro’s couch. She glares at the bottle of water Seijuro holds out to her, “I don’t need that”.

Seijuro sighs, placing the water on the coffee table and lowering himself to sit next to Gou, “You’re a lot like your broth-”

“I AM NOT!”

Seijuro holds his hands up, “I didn’t say you’re _exactly_ like him. You both just share certain… qualities”.

Gou narrows her eyes and puffs out a breath, “I don’t understand him. Why does he think he has to hide things from me? What else hasn’t he told me?”

Seijuro leans back, rubbing the side of his face with one hand and clenching the other into a fist. He doesn’t really know the details about what happened with Rin that night he’d came running onto his and Sousuke’s beat. Sousuke didn’t really elaborate after Makoto and Haru arrived to retrieve Rin and take him home. The only explanation he’d gotten was ‘He thought he saw a guy he was friends with in Australia. They… didn’t part on the best of terms’. When the fight between Rin and Haru happened, Haru had said something about this guy beating Rin’s ass.

Seijuro could tell there was more to it - How shaken up Rin was and how after that Sousuke seemed to be a thousand miles away while being far more observant of his surroundings than he usually is, which Seijuro thought to be impossible. But, Seijuro was never one to pry, even if his hunches were usually spot on. And in this situation, it wasn’t his place to divulge any information - Even if he completely understands that this is a woman worrying about her brother. “I think that’s something you should be asking Matsuoka”, he says, voice gentle and understanding softening his features.

“Yeah”, Gou frowns.

“Well,” Seijuro slaps his hands against his knees and stands up, turning to look down at Gou, “you can give him hell tomorrow. Make him buy you lunch and spill everything he’s been keeping from you. Tonight though, you should rest. You can take my bed”. He offers his hand out to help Gou up, shooting his own trademark grin at her.

Gou raises an eyebrow as she takes his hand, getting to her feet. She stares at him for a moment, getting a read on him, and working the situation out in her still intoxicated mind, “I wouldn’t mind some company” she whispers, closing her eyes and tilting her head up, lips slightly parted - waiting.

Seijuro holds his breath, places a hand on the side of Gou’s face and lightly rubs his thumb across her rosy cheek. With a long exhale, he slides his hand down to rest on Gou’s shoulder, “It’s not that I wouldn’t love to, honest! But… I want you to have a clear head before you make this decision”.

Gou furrows her brows, eyes flicking open, “Do you think I’m an idiot? That I’m some drunken slut incapable of making a choice even if I’ve had a few drinks?”

“Whoa! No! No, no! Really, it’s more for _me_ than it is for you. I… _I_ want to be sure you really want to do this and won’t regret it later because that would really suck for me. I know you can take care of yourself, Gou. It’s one of the things I’ve always liked about you”.

Gou clicks her tongue against her teeth, in a very Rin-like fashion, “Fine. Then I’ll give it until breakfast. Don’t think I don’t realize you’re just being a disgusting gentleman.”, she then smiles, warm and a twinkle of fondness in her eyes, “You’re a sweetheart. You know that?”

“Thank the gods Shigino wasn’t here to hear you say that! It’d ruin my reputation.” Seijuro chuckles. “Then it’s a date? Breakfast at my place in…” he checks the clock, “seven hours?”

Gou rolls her eyes playfully, “Sounds wonderful. I’m staying in the fanciest hotel in Tokyo, penthouse suite. Pick me up there. And don’t be late!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Seijuro laughs, giving Gou’s hand, that is still being held in his, a squeeze before showing her to his bedroom and making sure she was settled in for the night.

As he tries to get comfortable on the couch, he realizes that Kisumi has worn permanent dents into the cushions. He’s going to have to buy a new couch and possibly rent a bigger place so Kisumi can have a damn bed and quit ruining his furniture.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ai stands in the living room slash bedroom slash kitchen, staring at the bed in the corner that doesn’t look like it’s been touched in quite some time, “You don’t stay here often, do you?”

Kisumi raises his eyebrows, straightening himself up from being bent over, digging through his fridge for beer but only finding bottles of water, “Ah, no. I usually crash at Sei’s place. Water?”

Ai nods, surprising himself with how smoothly he catches the bottle when Kisumi tosses it to him. “Doesn’t make sense”.

“What doesn’t?” Kisumi tilts his head then dropping to sit on his bed, smiling and patting the mattress beside him.

Ai takes the hint, joining the other on the bed, “You own a car. You must have money, right? So why have a small place like this?”

Kisumi screws the cap back on his water and sits it on the floor. He leans back onto his forearms, smile on his face and he lolls his head back, “It’s just me. I guess I didn’t see the point in having a bigger place when I knew it would always be just me. Plus, I’m not rich or anything”.

“No long-term boyfriends complained about the lack of space?”

Kisumi laughs, but it’s lacking it’s cheer from earlier, “I dated a girl for about a year and a half. She wasn’t too happy with it. Always harping about how she had nowhere to put her stuff. Just never saw the point I guess. I was just waiting for the ball to drop, and it did. Aside from her, three months seems to be my limit with any attempt at something serious. Who needs a big place for one night stands, right?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say you haven’t been here yourself, let alone brought anyone back with you for the night, in quite some time.” Ai sets his water on the floor beside the other bottle and imitates Kisumi’s position but turns his head to watch the others expression.

“Just been busy. The academy, starting a new job. Anyway,” Kisumi clears his throat and pushes himself up, reaching over and quickly unbuttoning Ai’s pants, “enough talking. That’s not why you came here”.

Ai’s brows draw together and he reaches down to catch Kisumi’s wrist, stopping him before he can completely finish unzipping his pants, “We don’t have to do anything. We can just talk, if that’s what you want. You’re funny and kind. I’d like to get to know you bett-”

Kisumi moves their hands to the crotch of his own pants, maneuvering them to press Ai’s palm against his bulge, “What does it _feel_ like I want?”

“I haven’t even done anything yet! You’re hard?” Ai almost squeaks, but his deep voice makes it sound more appealing.

Kisumi hums, snatching Ai’s zipper the rest of the way then tugging his pants and boxer-briefs down, a little roughly, “You’ve found my weakness. A smooth-talker. Sweet words… acting like you’re truly interested”, he smirks, cold and bitter for a moment but it’s quickly covered up by what could almost pass as something more genuine.

“I wasn’t _aahhh_ ” Ai’s arms buckle and he falls onto his back, digging his heels into the floor, and lifting his hips off the mattress.

Kisumi swirls his tongue around the tip of the others slowly growing erection one more time before pulling back, “This is uncomfortable. Get on the bed properly. My back will cramp up with me bending sideways like this”.

Ai sits up and locks Kisumi with a pointed look, “Let me undress you first”.

Kisumi shrugs, “Sure”. He stands up, positioning himself in between Ai’s legs. “Not the weirdest kink I’ve ever encountered”.

Ai undoes Kisumi’s pants, pulling them open but leaving them around his hips. He then slowly slips his hands beneath the hem of the others shirt, sliding his palms up Kisumi’s abs then moves them to his sides. He kisses a trail across the top of Kisumi’s pelvis, lingering, letting his lips heat the others skin.

Ai uses his hold on Kisumi to ease him back, pushing himself off the mattress. He’s only 2, maybe 3cm taller than Kisumi, but the way those amethyst eyes are looking up at him right now, questioning, fearful, longing, Ai feels as if he is towering over the other.

He grips the fabric of Kisumi’s shirt and drags it up, taking his time, watching Kisumi raise his arms helpfully. Once the shirt is gone, Ai peels his own off then quickly wraps his arms around the other and pulls him closer. He leans down, pressing his lips to Kisumi’s jaw, down to his neck, over his shoulder then to the other side to do the same.

“This is.. um…” Kisumi’s voice breaks, his breathing rapid and shallow.

“You don’t kiss your lovers?” Ai whispers, pressing his lips to the skin just behind Kisumi’s earlobe.

Kisumi swallows thickly, “Not like this… exactly. They definitely never kiss _me_ like this”.

A low rumble resonates from Ai’s throat, kissing Kisumi’s temple, “That’s a shame. Your skin’s so smooth and turns a pretty shade of pink when you do it… just… right”.

Kisumi releases the breath he was holding, body shivering. He lowers his eyes to find the other man completely nude, his pants and underwear falling down at some point and he’d apparently managed to step out of them and kick them to the side while keeping Kisumi distracted.

Ai’s roaming hands finally land back on Kisumi’s jeans. He pushes them and the others boxers down with ease and grips Kisumi’s elbows to steady him while he frees his feet from the garments. He pulls the other back to the bed, only letting Kisumi’s hand go so that he can adjust himself on the bed. He stops Kisumi when he begins to situate himself between Ai’s legs to continue what he’d started. Wordlessly, Ai positions Kisumi over him on his hands and knees.

“So I can return the favor” Ai smiles, folding a pillow beneath his neck and taking hold of Kisumi’s hips.

Kisumi’s head is swimming. He’s been in this position more times than he cares to count but it’s been a long time since he’s felt shy like this. He sucks in a breath, the air hissing between his teeth when Ai takes him into his mouth. He knows this isn’t safe, they don’t know each other. It’s a bit late for all of that though, isn’t it? Kisumi’s been stupid and reckless with himself in the past, and at some point he completely quit caring about the potential risks to his health. After, he’d always get checked but during certain times he just couldn’t give a shit what happened to him.

He’s the one that made the first move, after all. And he doesn’t want to end this. It’s been so long since he’s felt this good, felt like he’s actually special to someone - even if it is just an illusion.

Kisumi licks up the beading pre-cum on Ai’s glans then tongues his slit, earning a muffled moan from the other. Deciding to stop thinking for right now, he lowers his head, alternating between licking and sucking until he can easily take the other down his throat.

For the second time tonight, Ai finds himself pressing his heels down and fighting not to just thrust into the others mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and tries to focus on keeping his rhythm with his mouth and his hand that is stroking Kisumi’s base. 

Ai pauses, bringing his fingers to his mouth and thoroughly coating them in saliva. 

Kisumi gasps around Ai’s cock when he feels a slick finger push against his opening, shivers racing up his spine.

“Is this alright?” Ai asks, voice hoarse and low.

Kisumi hums, forcing himself to continue what he’s doing because if he talks right now, he knows that he won’t be able to hide how insecure he’ll sound. He can’t stop his fingers from digging into the skin of Ai’s thigh in time when the other pushes into him. Kisumi can tell he’s being careful, but it’s still been…

“Are you nervous or just not use to it?”, Ai halts his movements.

Kisumi lifts his head enough that his mouth is free so he can speak, “Honestly? Just nervous… I guess”.

Ai moves his other hand, lightly tracing his fingers up and down Kisumi’s thigh, “How long has it been?”. He pushes his finger in just a tiny bit more and freezes when Kisumi clenches down and his body tenses.

“I don’t know. M-maybe…” He wills himself to relax, going back and forth on if he should be honest or fib, just a little, “two months?”

Ai removes his finger and instead gently massages the outside of Kisumi’s hole, “And you haven’t even done this to yourself in that long?”

Kisumi shakes his head, panting and swallowing down small whimpers. He wants this, he does, but he also knows this is going to end up like all the others. He’d gotten so tired of just screwing around and being a toy that he quit all sexual activity… For going on **five** months now.

Fuck, the only time he ever really jacked off was when he had to to get rid of an ill-timed boner or the occasional morning wood that was just too painful, reminding him that his body needed the release, that he had no choice but to tend to it.

“Lie down. Do you have any lube?”

Kisumi takes the spot on the bed where Ai had been, fixing his pillow the way he likes it, “Under the corner of the mattress” he mutters.

Of course this is how it would work out. Kisumi’s the one who instigated it all, like a fucking moron. He got Ai all worked up, hot and bothered and then told him ‘Yeah, hey! I haven’t been fucked, nor fucked myself, in sixty days (realistically 148 days.. He’s been counting). I’m tight as fuck right now!’ basically.

What guy wouldn’t jump at that chance? Kisumi can only hope that Ai continues to be as gentle as he has been. Really… he could call it off right now. It would be a dick move but he has the right to change his mind, doesn’t he?

He blinks his eyes open, not being aware he’d closed them in the first place, to see Ai stroking himself, spreading lubricate over his length, “So, listen. I’m not-” his words trail off into a moan as Ai takes it upon himself to lube up Kisumi’s throbbing erection. He watches the other use his own shirt to wipe off his hand and then he shifts forward.

‘ _Just relax_ ’ Kisumi tells himself, spreading his trembling legs, ‘ _He’s a nice guy. Or at least, he’s pretending to be_ ’.

“Oh..” Kisumi chokes out, hips shooting up, adding more pressure to his dick.

Ai puts most of his weight onto his left forearm, using his other hand to push Kisumi’s bangs out of his face, rolling his hips and pushing them together, focused more on how much pressure makes the other feel best, “You don’t mind, _ah_ , doing this, do you?”

“You… I don’t understand you at all”.

Ai captures Kisumi’s lips in a fairly innocent kiss considering exactly what they were doing, “You said you hadn’t done that in two months. There has to be a reason. I could have told you I wouldn’t hurt you, asked you to trust me, but that would be completely unfair to you. You don’t know me. Even though I know I would be telling the truth, that wouldn’t change how you feel. And if in the morning, you don’t want to see me ever again, I’ll understand. I really did mean it though. I want to get to know you better”.

What the fuck is this? A prank? Kisumi _has_ to be being filmed right now. Maybe he was slipped some drugs and he’s hallucinating… Wouldn’t be the first time. He doesn’t feel like he’s about to lose the contents of his stomach though, so it seems unlikely.

A dream. That must be it. He’s lonely, and desperate enough that his mind has conjured up this entire scenario. Right now he’s probably on Seijuro’s couch, lying on his stomach, shamefully grinding into the cushions.

Well, if this isn’t real then there is no reason he has told hold back, right?

“Actually, it’s been f-five months since I’ve done anything, been with anyone… At all”.

“I thought so. You’re a horrible liar” Ai says, voice hushed. He kisses Kisumi again but this time he runs his tongue across the others bottom lip. It’s deep, slow, passionate.

Everything Kisumi’s never felt in just a kiss.

 _Just a dream_.

He clears his mind, allows himself to get lost in this fantasy. When he wraps his arms around Ai’s neck, the warmth of his skin feels so real, the slight dampness of sweat.

Kisumi is going to have to remember this. This one is tied with his favorite dream. The one where he’s with his partner, it always changes, men and women he can’t remember ever seeing in his life, and they go out and just enjoy each other’s company. They eat at a restaurant then afterwards they find a large hill, secluded from the busy Tokyo streets, and watch the stars, hold hands, and talk.

Ai eases a hand down, gripping both of them. His eyebrows are drown down, forcing himself to remain grounded. He’s never gotten carried away before but with this guy - Kisumi - it’s different. There’s something about him that Ai can almost hear calling out to him. Something that makes him forget all about how unsure he is of himself - that tells him that Kisumi isn’t going to laugh at him, belittle him for any mistakes caused by lack of experience.

When it’s over, and they are both on their sides, staring at each other, Kisumi is the first to speak, eyelids heavy, “Lock the door behind you when you leave… please.”

“Would you hate it if I’m still here in the morning?” Ai whispers.

Kisumi’s eyes flutter shut, a sad smile pulling at his lips, “What a lovely sentiment. Don’t waste it on me”.

____________________________________________

 

Sousuke loves being off work. It means he get’s to wake up to see some of his favorite things. Like Rin’s sleepy grin and groggy eyes staring up at him. “’Morning”, he chuckles, brushing Rin’s hair back and kissing his lovers forehead.

“Mmm~. Good morning, Sou” Rin replies, then covers his mouth to yawn.

Sousuke snakes a hand under the covers, sliding it down the curve of Rin’s back and stopping on his ass, “You up for it?”

“Only if you can do something for me”

Sousuke sighs, giving a cheek a firm squeeze, “And what’s that?”

Rin licks his lips and quickly moves to straddle Sousuke’s hips, smirking, “Fuck me like you _aren’t_ scared you’re going to break me”.

____________________________________________

 

Makoto pulls Haru’s hand to him, making the other stretch his arm across the table. He traces the lines of his husbands palm with his thumb, building up the courage he needs to say what he’s been wanting to say for a few months.

Haru huffs, rolling his eyes, “Isn’t it pointless for them to play music? We know they’re having sex. It’s not like Rin isn’t louder anyway”.

Makoto chuckles, turning Haru’s hand over to rub his thumb across the others knuckles, “They are trying to be considerate”.

“I hate this song. It’s stupid. How long?”

Makoto bends his other arm on the table and drops his head onto it, smiling, “One song finished before you got out of the bath. The one about ‘I like whiskey with my nursery rhymes’?”

Haru nods, “I like that one. Rin read me all the lyrics to it.”

“Well, they should be done soon. Anyway, I would… like to take you out tonight, Haruka. Just us. Is that alright?”

Haru quirks an eyebrow, “How bad?”

Makoto sits up, “Huh?”

“You want to say something, but you’re scared of my reaction. How bad is it?”

Makoto gapes for a moment, then releases Haru’s hand, “I do want to talk to you but I’ve also been wanting to take my _husband_ to dinner. You make it sound like I only do nice things when I want something”.

“So, it’s something you won’t get unless I agree”? Haru moves his hand away, folding his arms on the table, “Sounds serious”.

“This isn’t really something you ‘get’. But yes, it’s serious”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Rin knows his moans and screams of pleasure are echoing through the house, but that’s something he has no control over right now. The way Sousuke’s fingers are digging into his hips, helping him move while Sousuke thrusts up into him.

It’s sloppy, erratic movements. A hard, powerful pace that Rin can’t keep up with on his own. It hurts and he’s going to be bruised and sore but it also feels _so good_. And the look on Sousuke’s face - pure ecstasy.

Rin’s hand keeps slipping where he’s pressing it against Sousuke’s chest to try to maintain some control of his top half, sweat making their skin slick. His other hand is occupied, jerking himself so fast he’s almost gone numb.

Until he’s coming undone - gripping Sousuke’s forearms and arching his back in his release. Then he’s being pulled down, Sousuke grunting and movements halting. Rin can feel his fiance spilling deep inside of him and his opening is twitching and quivering from the rough treatment.

Then Sousuke is whispering into his ear, breathlessly, “Let’s get married”.

Rin tries to laugh but his throat is too dry and he can’t stop panting, “Was it… so good…” deep breath, “you forgot we’re already engaged?”

“Ceremony” Sousuke responds, his chest jumping with his heartbeat, “Let’s do it”.

____________________________________________

Gou just managed to finish changing after her shower when she hears three light taps on the bedroom door. She checks the time on her phone, then smiles as she pulls the door open, “One minute to spare. Cutting it pretty close”.

“I didn’t want you to feel rushed, m’lady” Seijuro returns Gou’s smile, taking her hand in his and walking her to the small genkan, “Change of plans. It’s a nice day so I thought we could have breakfast in the gazebo in the apartment complex’s garden and admire the sunrise”.

Gou smirks, raising her eyebrows, “I didn’t realize you were so romantic”.

Seijuro laughs, opening the door once Gou has her shoes on, “I didn’t either. But I found inspiration”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything’s blurry when Kisumi opens his eyes. He feels warm and doesn’t want to move. Until he realizes there’s someone else on the couch with him. NO! In his BED with him.

_It wasn’t a dream_

He sits up, eyes wide, and watches as Ai slowly begins to wake. Those soft, light blue eyes searching until they land on him and Ai smiles.

“Sleep well?” Ai’s voice is broken with sleep, but still deep and warm like it was the night before.

Kisumi swallows, “Ah, yeah. You?”

Ai smiles and runs his hand up Kisumi’s side, “Yeah. The best I have in a while. You helped a lot”.

Well, obviously getting your rocks off helps you sleep. Kisumi always wanted to avoid situations like this. If they were gone before he woke up then it didn’t hurt as much, he didn’t have to actually watch them walk out of his life, “I… I can give you a ride to wherever. You know, as a ‘thank you’”, he shrugs.

Ai pushes himself up, reaching across Kisumi’s chest and bringing his hand up to run through the soft curls of the others hair, “If you don’t have any other plans, I’d like to spend the day with you”.

“W-why?”

Ai leans forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet, tender, soft kiss, “I told you last night, didn’t I? I’ve never met anyone like you before. I like you and I hope you’ll let me get to know you better”, he smiles.

Kisumi grips both of Ai’s shoulders and pushes him away, holding him at a distance, “If you want to do it again, just say that! You don’t have to pretend. I hate that!”

Ai moves his hand to Kisumi’s wrist, softly making the other let go of his shoulder. He then brings Kisumi’s hand to his mouth and kisses it, “I swear to you, this isn’t to trick you into anything. Please give me a chance”.

Kisumi scoffs, quickly turning his head to the side, “Whatever. I’ll play along but you have to buy me lunch”.

“Mm”, Ai hums, kissing Kisumi’s hand again, “You get to choose everything we do today. Tonight though, I’d like to watch the moon rise with you”.

________________________________________

Haru coughs as he walks back into their home, Sousuke following. The entire place smells like cleaning supplies and he isn’t surprised in the least to see Rin furiously scrubbing the table in the dining room. He gently places a hand on Rin’s arm, snapping the other out of his stressed induced compulsion, “Calm down”.

Rin blinks, momentarily dazed before coming to his senses, “Why am I the only one nervous?”

Haru shrugs then, setting one bag of takeout down on the end of the table that isn’t wet with… whatever the hell Rin used to clean it with. “Sousuke’s nervous too. I think he just doesn’t want your sisters tongue in his mouth again”.

Sousuke cringes, placing his bag beside the other, “Stop bringing that up”.

“You have to admit it was pretty funny” Makoto smiles, setting a few bowls on the table. “Don’t be nervous, Rin. Gou said she wanted all of us here so I doubt she’ll get too angry”.

“Have you _met_ my sister?” Rin flops down in one of the chairs, bending over to press his forehead against the cool surface, “She wants us all in one place so we’re easier to kill”.

The knock on the door startles Rin enough that when he shoots straight up in his chair, it’s with enough force that he almost topples backwards. He manages to catch himself in time and takes a few deep breathes, “You guys do understand I have to tell her about what went down in Australia, yeah? She’s going to find out all of you knew and no one told her”.

“O-oh” Makoto bites his bottom lip. He’d been so focused on Gou just finding out the relationship aspect of it all that he hadn’t thought about the other details that she hadn’t been privy to.

Haru slinks down into the chair right of the head of the table, where Rin is sitting, and rests his chin in his palm, “Fuck”.

“You gonna tell her about… the thing?” Sousuke asks, motioning from Rin to Haru, “Because, she wants to hear it all”.

Haru narrows his eyes, “That means he has to tell her _why_ we’re fighting”.

Sousuke slumps down in the chair opposite Haru, “Yeah. We’re all pretty fucked”.

“Ssshhh!” Makoto snaps his fingers to get the others attention before placing a welcoming smile onto his lips and opening the door. “Hello, Kou. I’m glad-”

“Save it, Tachibana. You are just as much to blame as my brother. Unbelievable!” Gou snaps, storming in and making her way to the dining room.

Seijuro snickers, knocking his shoulder against Makoto’s and lowering his voice, “She’s amazing. She was completely fine right until you opened the door. It’s like she can just flip a switch to whatever emotion she wants”. He then joins the rest at the table, sitting at the other end while Makoto takes his seat next to Haru, across from Gou.

Rin opens his mouth but Gou raises her finger, interrupting him, “Yes Seijuro has to be here. Why? Because I asked him. So shut up”.

“When did you start talking to me like this? You used to be so sweet” Rin purses his lips.

“I believe it was around the time you quit being a jerk and started being an idiot” Gou says, sarcastic smile on her face.

Haru snorts, “He quit being a jerk?”

Gou turns her gaze to Haru then, “For the most part. It seems like it rubbed off on other people though”.

Haru sits up, frowning and he turns his head to the side, “I guess so”.

“I’m hungry, and I’m guessing we can’t eat until we get this over with so what do you want to know?” Sousuke’s deep voice doesn’t sound harsh in the least, keeping it even and fairly soft.

“All of the important things my brother, ALL OF YOU, have been keeping from me”

Makoto clears his throat, “Well, we don’t really know what you would deem as important”.

Gou taps her fingernails against the wooden tabletop, “Makoto. Don’t play with me”.

“For fucks sake! A guy I was seeing in Australia beat the fuck out of me. I was already suppose to be coming back here as per the coach’s orders but then that happened so Sou flew out to check on me while I was in the hospital” Rin pauses, shifting in his seat at all the uneasy eyes locked on him, “T-then, Sousuke beat the shit out of the other guy and could have gotten arrested, because he fucked him up bad, but he lucked up”

“Once I was back here, these impatient fuckers sprung their ‘feelings’ on me and I had to get through that. We all got together, started banging it out-”

Makoto coughs, cheeks burning red.

Rin smirks but it falls away and he bites his lip before he continues, “Some _things_ happened. Haru and I got into a fight and that’s pretty much where we’re at now”. Rin inhales and holds his breath before looking at Gou.

Gou has her eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Rin, you were in the _hospital_? And you didn’t feel like me or mom deserved to know?”

“It’s not like that. I just didn’t want either one of you to be worried about me for something that happened that was my own fault and-”

Sousuke slams his fist down on the table, “You’re still blaming yourself? Think you deserved that? I don’t fucking care exactly what went down between you two that night but you damn well didn’t _deserve_ to end up having to have surgery and what was it? Four broken ribs?!”

“WHAT?! You had surgery? What the hell did this guy do to you?!”

Makoto stands up, raising his voice to get everyone’s attention, “This conversation is well on it’s way to an argument. Everyone needs to relax. We are talking about things that happened in the **past**. What’s done is done, right? Rin blaming himself needs to be discussed but yelling isn’t going to get anything done”.

“Rin found out that Yamazaki was suicidal at one point. He didn’t remember it but there was a video”, Haru mutters, “He said he needed time and didn’t even want Rin around right then… Sousuke and I ended up sleeping together that night and it really hurt Rin”. Haru meets Rin’s eyes, “I was selfish. Because of all of the stress, he had a breakdown, thought he was seeing _Andrew_ constantly”.

Gou covers her mouth, eyes watering, “Oh, Rin. You’re alright now, aren’t you?”

Rin nods but before he can speak, Sousuke cuts in, “No, he isn’t. They are still fighting and Rin’s even more stressed out now because of the Olympics”.

Rin wipes at his eyes, quickly standing and walking to the entryway of the kitchen, keeping his back to the others, “Well, that’s everything. I think it’s time to eat”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gou tightens her hug, arms around Rin’s midsection, “You know Mom’s going to be happy as long as you are. You could tell her you’re in love with a toaster and she’d probably help you plan the wedding”.

Rin chuckles, rubbing his sister’s back, “You gonna tell her?”

Gou pulls away, a warm smile brightening her face, “No~. **You’re** going to tell her. Mom misses you”.

Rin leans down, kissing the top of Gou’s head, “Yeah, yeah. I get it”.

“Yoooo! The groups all here, huh?” Momo beams, walking through the opened door and easing pass Rin and Gou, “I brought Nagisa and Rei with me and my girl”.

“Kisumi and Aiichiro aren’t here, and Kou and Seijuro were just leaving” Makoto nods his head in greeting from his spot on the couch.

“Wait just a few minutes, Sei! I want you to meet my girlfriend finally. You’ve seen pictures so you already know how hot she is” Momo grins.

Rin’s eyes widen and he pats Gou on the shoulder, “I need to go. Love you”. He spins on his heels, “Sou… Um, meet me in the bedroom?” and he makes it almost to the hallway before -

“Sousuke? Is that you?” a familiar, delicate voice asks from the doorway.

“Miyo?” Sousuke gapes.

She squeals and rushes forward, clasping one of Sousuke’s hands in both of her own, “It’s been years! How have you been?”

“Rin?” Haru is staring at his lover who is gripping the wall, cheeks flushed and he looks like he might be sick.

Makoto tilts his head, “Sousuke, you know each other?”

Nagisa pulls Rei to the recliner, pushing him to sit and climbing into his lap, “Yeah! Mi-chan told us all about how they were _special_ friends back in High School. Rin-chan, too!”

“Th-that really isn’t something you should be telling other people. It has nothing to do with you” Rei lovingly squeezes Nagisa’s thigh.

Miyo giggles, “No. The threesome with Rin was a one time thing. After that, Sousuke quit talking to me. It was pretty easy to figure out what was going on. I hear you two are together now?”

“ **I** … need to go call my mom” Rin squeaks, giving a small wave over his shoulder and hurrying down the hall to his and Sousuke’s bedroom.

Momo latches his arm with Miyo’s and gently tugs her to him, “How about we quit talking about that? As funny as it was when we pieced it all together, these guys are making it awkward” Momo grins, tipping Miyo’s chin up and crashing their lips together.

Gou looks shocked, horrified, and a bit grossed out, “Sousuke? Do you and my brother just go around having sex with every- you know what? Never mind. Make sure Rin actually calls Mom. I need a drink”.

Seijuro says his goodbye’s and he and Gou leave. The remainder of the group crowd in the living room, making small-talk and laughing together. Sousuke relaxes a little but the looks Haru keeps shooting him let’s him know that he’s looking forward to an interrogation later. Haru has the right. If everything has clicked, he’s probably figured out that Miyo is the girl that Sousuke had left to go to Haru’s house, then left Haru’s to go back to her… Then got Rin involved.

Wow, Sousuke hadn’t realized how much of an asshole he was back then. 

If Haru is pissed about that then Sousuke will accept it. Honestly, he’d be pretty damn furious if someone did that to him. But, if they do end up arguing, he doesn’t want Rin to be a part of it. He already has too much he’s dealing with right now. Nothing else needs to be added.

“Oi!” Rin snaps his fingers, “Sou! I said mom wants to talk to you”

“Sorry” Sousuke mumbles, taking Rin’s cellphone, “Hello?”

“Yes, ma’am… It has been a while. No, I’m doing okay. Yes, ma’am. I enjoy it. It’s hard work but Rin always tells me I look like a cop”. Sousuke laughs, cheeks dusting pink, “Y-yeah. I proposed. Oh, we… haven’t really decided but probably sometime after Rin get’s back from the Olympics. Well, of course we planned on having the ceremony there! I… um…”

Rin grins, crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow. 

Sousuke glares in return, “I don’t know if Haru and Makoto will be a part of it. I mean, yeah they’ll be there but… Speaker? Okay. One second”. Sousuke fiddles with the phone for a moment then finally locates the right button, “Alright. We can hear you”.

“ _Rin, are you still in the room, darling?_ ”

Rin rolls his eyes, “Yes”.

“ _Well, leave. I need to talk to the others. They will let you know when you can come back, cause we’re not done talking_ ”.

Rin blinks rapidly, obviously flustered, “Right”.

They all wait until they hear the bedroom door shut, Sousuke scowling at Momo who is desperately trying not to burst into a laughing fit. “Alright. He’s gone”.

Rin’s mother then launches into a ten minute long rant about how she’s tired of Sousuke not keeping in touch, as well as Rin, making sure to clearly state how she hears from Kisumi more than either of them. She goes on to question if Sousuke talks to his own family, and when the last time was. Then, she lectures Sousuke and Haru about the importance of family, all the while praising Makoto for his good manners. 

“ _Now, I’ve already told Rin he is coming to see me. **Tomorrow**. I would like all of you to come as well_ ”.

“I would love to, but I’m afraid I have class the next few days” Makoto frowns.

“And I go back to work tonight and I’m not off again for the next four days” Sousuke adds, actually sounding apologetic. “Haru! Haru can go. His schedule is the same as Rin’s so he’s free for the next three days”.

Haru cocks his head to the side, looking at Sousuke like he’s the biggest moron on the face of the planet. To be fair, sometimes he is. “That’s right. I can go”.

Sousuke smirks at Haru, “Don’t worry, Mrs. Matsuoka. We’ll make sure Rin get’s there”.

Momo rolls over onto his back, where he’s been lying on the floor, and puts his arms behind his head, “If we’re talking Iwatobi, they can ride with me and Miyo. She’s taking me out that way first thing in the morning. Driving takes longer than the train or a flight, but splitting gas money between four people with be a lot cheaper”.

“ _Is that one of your friends? Hello, dear. Thank you so much. That would be so kind of you. I will be sure to make something special for all of your trouble_ ”.

Momo smiles, “Oh, I like her”.

“ _Now that we have that settled, tell Rin to come back. Sousuke, I expect you to call me more often. And next time, all four of you have to come, no exceptions_ ”

Haru jumps at the chance to leave the situation, even if it’s just long enough to bring Rin back into the living room. He takes his spot on the couch, a small smile working it’s way onto his lips when Makoto grabs Rin’s wrist and pulls him onto his lap. “I’m here, mom” Rin grumbles, forcing a somewhat genuine looking smile and waving at Miyo.

“ _Rin, sweetie. We’ve figured everything out. You and Haruka will be riding with your friends in the morning. They offered to bring you. I hope you’ll at least stay for three days, would you do that for me?_ ”

“Friends?” Rin arches an eyebrow.

Momo’s hand shoots up and he smiles at the redhead, “Right here, Rin-senpai”.

Rin frowns, “Haru, you don’t have to-”

“ _YES, he does. I think it would be good for the both of you, from the little you’ve told me. I’m so happy I’ll be getting to see you tomorrow. I’ve missed you very much, my baby boy_ ”.

“MOM!” Rin yelps, ears turning a light shade of pink.

Makoto laughs and hugs Rin to his chest, “They’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Matsuoka. It was nice talking to you!”

“I’m going to take a nap. You guys in?” Sousuke asks, hesitating, not knowing if he should go to the guestroom or not.

After Makoto assures their guests that he will be back momentarily, long enough to get some cuddling in before the rest of them doze off, they make their way to the other room. Sousuke get’s comfortable on one side of the bed, Rin lying beside him. Haru starts to crawl in beside Rin but stops, taking a few steps back and focusing on the floor. Makoto drapes his arms over Haru’s shoulders and leans in, whispering, “Don’t worry, Haru-chan. This vacation will give you and Rin time to settle things”. Makoto then takes his place beside Rin and Haru finally joins them, on the other side of the bed.

_______________________________________

“Isn’t this… too much?” Haru monotones, gazing out the floor to ceiling windows of the restaurant that overlook the Tokyo Bay. “This has to cost-”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done something like this. We had the extra money so I wanted to spoil you a little” Makoto smiles, but it’s off, lackluster and nervous.

Haru picks at his seafood and pasta dish, unable to shake the unmistakable vibes radiating from his husband, “Can’t we go ahead and talk?”

Makoto sighs, taking a sip of his brandy before speaking, “About three months ago a baby was born in the hospital. A boy. His mother is a criminal, and a drug addict. She’s in prison now. His father died a couple of weeks before he was born, an overdose. The baby was almost a full month premature, and he’s had a lot of complications…” Makoto trails off.

Haru’s eyebrows come together in worry, “I know it’s hard, but you’ve come so far. You’re about to graduate from Uni and the hospital has already offered you a job. But… if you still think you can’t do it, I’ll support you. You know that”.

Makoto raises his hand, “He’s gotten better, and from the way he’s been progressing, it isn’t likely he’ll have anymore setbacks. But… He doesn’t have a family, and a woman from an orphanage has been coming by to take notes on him and get statements from me and the few other nurses that have taken care of him. Mainly me. I’m with him the most”, Makoto smiles, and it’s heart-wrenching.

“Children born addicted to drugs usually don’t get adopted. I can see why you’re worried. Even if he’s fine now, there’s no guarantee he won’t have problems later” Haru gulps his water, trying to calm himself. He can’t tell where this is going. Did Makoto do something wrong? Did he mess up?

“You should see him, Haru. He has bright green eyes and jet-black hair. He’s beautiful. It hurts to know he’ll probably never have anyone that actually loves him. The worker, from the orphanage, said that if someone in the medical field, someone with experience, offered to adopt him, that she would push it through as far as she could because that’s the kind of person he needs in his life. Someone that will stay with him no matter what happens in the future” Makoto purses his bottom lip, catching the corner of it with his teeth.

Haru reaches across the table, lacing his fingers with Makoto’s, “I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you”.

“He still has to be held a few more months for observation, and there is still time for a family member to claim him but… From what we got from the mother, there’s nobody left, on the mother nor father’s side. I’m scared for him. I am so terrified he’ll never find a home, never have anyone else that holds him and sings to him… I - I would have talked about this with Rin and Sousuke too, but I feel this is more between _us_ ”

Haru’s breath hitches, “Anyone else? What?”

“I want to adopt him, Haru! I want us to be his family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope I can update again soon. Thank you to all still with me :)


End file.
